Moments In Time
by Bunnylass
Summary: Suze/Jesse POV. Future fic. Jesse has his life back and he and Suze are finally together. These are snapshots and moments in time of their new life they have fought to live for...Chapter 42 - Final Author's Note. :
1. Moments In Time

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator doesn't belong to me. I'm just playing with their fate for a bit. **:D**

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary: **_Snapshots of Suze and Jesse's life together in the future.

_**A/N: **_I've really been looking forward to writing this. I kept getting random funny ideas that I could do for Suze and Jesse. Like snapshots of their life together. So I thought, why not put them as a collection of lil stories? **:D** So there gonna mix between some funny, (or my attempt anyway) some fluff, add in a bit of angst or whatever. But I really want them to mainly be funny.

This is came out a little more serious than I intended. But the rest should be lighter and just totally random. Something to help me ease out of the rut I got in with the series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the second should be updated really soon. **:)** Enjoy!

* * *

_**Moments In Time...**_

'_We've come a long way.' _

I let the thought run through my mind as I gaze upon the photo sitting comfortable in its silver frame atop the mantel piece. It's a photo I love to look at and imagine all over again. It was of Susannah and myself. The night I took her to the Winter Formal. An evening that was so normal and so special, I never wished to lose the memory. It's written in our eyes and in our hold on each other. Shining through our smiles as we gaze at each other.

It was an image, neither Susannah or myself had realized had been taken. It wasn't until after we had moved into our new home, when Susannah's mother had given it to us as a house warming gift, did we know. She had kept it from us, until she felt it was the right moment. Telling us of the tears she had nearly shed when she had first seen it.

Because it was so full of love and happiness, she had told us.

Susannah was wearing the white orchid I had gotten for the occasion. It was a gentle and wry reminder of all we had been through and shared together. A symbolism no-one asked of, or questioned. It was only for Susannah and I to share. How I felt it was supposed to be.

We look perfect together in that photo.

It had been a week that night, that Susannah had travelled back in time to save my life. To right a wrong and change our lives. And to give me an opportunity and chance. Thankfully, her plan hadn't turned out quite as she had expected. If it hadn't of done, I certainly wouldn't of been here now, looking at a memory I cherished and loved. Letting past momenys of that time, wash over me.

Susannah had lost her father that night. After spending ten years, walking the earth with only his daughter being able to see him, he had finally moved on. Having witnessed and felt Susannah's pure happiness for himself, there was nothing holding him back. He had seen all that he had been held from moving on to. And now her happiness was a constant emotion streaming through her.

And I knew, I in large part, played a hand in that content.

I can't help but swell with pride whenever I would think of this. Knowing I could make her so happy and loved. For Susannah to feel so safe and comfortable. That I could make her smile so bright and dream so big. If at all possible, I had fell more in love with her over the years because of it. That not only did I evoke such emotions and sentiments in her. But that she did myself in return.

Where before I had known Susannah on a deep and personal level. Able to see into her soul and know how she was truly feeling or wanting. Able to say with sure keen fact, exactly what Susannah was like and how she felt. Now I knew her more. Her characteristics, her loves. I was able to understand her small thoughts and wanderings.

She opened up to me even more. Showing small traits and desires, no-one would of thought she would hold. Telling me things, she normally wouldn't of told someone before. Unafraid and comfortable enough to express to me all the small things. All the minute fears or joys. Things she had kept suppressed for so long, never believing to meet someone who was her equal.

She let me see the strengths and weaknesses I had always thought I had known. In turn, bringing us closer than anyone could ever realize.

Where once upon a time, there was a lingering fear and doubt that one day, we would be pulled apart and swept away from each other, was now banished and forgotten. There was no room for them with us anymore. There was too much history and so much unconditional love, that no-one could ever break or tears us. We had grown and changed together. We had been through too much and had come to far, to have let that happen.

We went through the usual trials a relationship holds. Jealousy, denial, anger, petty differences. Little things that we had to endure in order for us to learn. Sometimes we would argue, sometimes we would laugh. But at the end of the day, we never went to sleep on bad terms. We never let a misunderstanding, or an anger grow and consume us.

And each time, we only came through it stronger. In ourselves and in us.

I have learnt a lot about myself, I had never thought possible in the six years my life was dramatically changed forever. Mu own traits and characteristics, I never thought possible for me to hold. When really, they had always been there. Laying dormant and waiting for me to open my mind to them. The act of getting my life back, had made me become less judgemental and more willing to gaze at the world, through a different view.

Susannah helped me to find myself a little more, the more time we spent together. And the more we grew. My own weaknesses and vulnerabilities I would have kept hidden and away, for my own pride and mind, was torn away and opened by Susannah. There was no place for such insecurities in this world. In our love.

I had accepted Susannah and all her fears and joys, without question. She set aside her own concern of being so readily able of being hurt, to let me see the whole of her.

I could do nothing but do the same.

So over time, I did just that. It took a little longer than I would of liked. But old values and ideals, stood in my way of being able to let Susannah in straight away. Though she was nothing but patient and understanding. Helping to ease my transition and heal my pride even further. And when finally, I had fought away the fear of being so vulnerable, I had never felt so whole and complete.

I slowly found myself losing the ways I normally would have thought, behaved or acted in certain situations, when I was alive before. Chipping away at my pride and allowing myself to ease and slip into my new life gradually and fully. To accept and enjoy it, rather than fight and lose it.

Susannah was with me, at every frustrating and painful turn. Soothing and comforting me. Helping me to lose the guilt I felt at leaving my past and the way of life, that had shaped and given me a starting point, at the beginning of my new life, six years ago.

I still thought of my family, long since passed. The remorse of being able to have a new life and to never have seen my sister's grow up, or for my family to witness my love and compassion, was only eased, by knowing I should enjoy and make worthwhile the life I have now. To not waste their memory, but to remember and celebrate them.

I had a new life and a new family now. Though nothing would change the love and pride I had for my parents and sisters, I didn't turn away from the opportunities that came with my new life either.

Once it became quite clear, that I was here to stay in Susannah's life. That our love wasn't a passing infatuation, but was one to be looked upon with awe and acceptance, Susannah's family were more than ready to welcome me with open arms and open minds. Making me feel the familiar warmth that came with being included and with a family. Letting it shine and grow within me again.

All steps that brought me closer and closer to Susannah.

David had quickly become the younger brother, I had wished to have always had. He was the most ready and willing to bring me in, than anyone else. We had much in common. And the views and opinions I had always wanted to talk with him about when I had been a ghost and occupying Susannah's room, were finally unleashed and unbidden. We would often spend hours at a time, just talking and theorising.

I always chuckle at the bored and lost look Susannah would wear when she would come into the room in the middle of a discussion. Looking from one to the other, before turning and walking away.

Jake had surprised me by being understanding and happy for us. He never lectured me to take care of Susannah. To treat her right, as I had always expected him too. He just kept a wary eye on us and didn't interfere. I always believed it was because he knew, Susannah could take care of herself. A sentiment I happily shared with him.

But it wasn't until he met his wife that he really understood what Susannah and I held between us. Causing us both to have become good friends in turn. Something else that had surprised Susannah as the years progressed.

Brad, much to everyone's surprise, had grown-up over the years. His competitive nature with Susannah had worn away and dissolved as they went through the rest of high school and into college. I always believed the influence and happiness I had given Susannah, was something that helped towards that. Making her ignore his childish comments and tries at getting her riled up.

She had just let them sweep over her. Making his respect that I had always suspected he held for her, shine through and come forth at long last. Now they could have a conversation without someone having to intervene. His enquiry to her well-being, was genuine now. As was his own acceptance to me.

I made it quite clear from the beginning I wouldn't take his disrespect to Susannah lightly. Something he looked up to and awed over.

As Susannah and I grew together, so did our lives threaten to take us in different directions. But we resolutely held on and pulled through.

I had accomplished what I could once only have dreamed of. I had made it through college and all the rigors that came with it. Coming through and moving on to the bigger ambition. Medical school had been harder though. I was often exhausted and mentally drained. It was a test of character as well as a challenge of self. One that I knew I wouldn't of managed to have completed, if Susannah hadn't of been there to support me.

And I return, did the same for her. She had gone onto college when she had finished high school. Hitting her own dilemma of where to go from there. I stood by her as she discovered and sought what she wished to be. Pushing her along when she wanted to quit. Held her when she became frustrated. And listened with a willing ear when she needed to shout and vent.

Ending with laughing with her, when she had overcome her own challenges and trials. Praising and just as happy when she made it through. Just as she had with me.

But together, we faced our gift. Helping lost souls on their way. Both with a new understanding and willed patience that came with all we had been through and witnessed before my renewal of life. Approaching it together and stronger.

We built our lives together over the years. Facing new dilemmas and trivial problems that tried to stand in our way and bring us to a halt. Laughing together when we overcame them and moved forward. Starting with our own home. A sanctuary all our own, that was ours to keep and build new memories and moments in time, in and around.

Our engagement swiftly followed. A worthy and timely step. And one of many that was soon to follow in its wake and for then after. Family and friends joining in with helping towards this. But more importantly together.

The sound of steps approaching behind me, helped me focus back on the moment, frozen in time that sat before me. The memory among many that followed that and ones yet to be made and held. I felt Susannah come to a stop behind me. Her voice like silk to my soul as it glided over me and wrapped me in happiness and love.

"You ready?" She quietly asked.

I turned away from the picture of my beautiful _querida_, and looked to the more stunning sight before me. Drinking in her image and savouring the love that always made my heart speed up. That caused my gaze to soften and become gentle as I looked into her own.

"Sure," I smiled in return, closing the small distance between us and pulling her to me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and hold me tight. Both losing ourselves in each other for a few short moments.

Eventually Susannah pulled back slightly. Keeping me at arms length as she looked up at me beneath thick long lashes, her eyes holding slight concern and questioning.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, _querida_," I looked back into her shimmering green eyes, giving her the smile I only reserved for her. "Everything's perfect."

That moment frozen in time, had felt like the end of an era and time. But in truth, it hadn't been the end, it had only been the beginning. And more was yet to come for us both...

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Shorter than normal, hehe. Thanks for reading, y'all! Please review **:)** **Toodles!**


	2. Spike's Gift

_**Disclaimer: **_Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_Okay, I should leave this til tomorrow, but I don't want to. So lets kick off the first proper snapshot with Jesse. Just cos we loves him, hehe. Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, its much appreciated, y'all! Enjoy...

**Dedicated**, to my lovely cat, _Scruffy_. Who is now seventeen and still gives it a good go at trying to catch whatever my other cats bring in. Bless her...

* * *

_**Spike's Gift...**_

I was running late. My shift at the hospital had run over longer than I had intended and it wasn't even due to an emergency. I had promised Susannah we could spend some time together, just the two of us. But I wasn't even there to fulfil the promise to her. I felt the guilt at not being able to do something as simple as that, and made a silent vow to make it up to her. I knew it was upsetting Susannah. But I also knew she wouldn't say anything.

So when I had the opportunity to escape and go home, I gladly did so. Not wanting to waste another minute from being away from Susannah than was needed. I even stopped off at the nearest place I could find open at the time and who held what I wanted, before I turned for home.

It was with light footsteps and a happy smile of anticipation to seeing Susannah, that I walked up our footpath towards our home. The flowers I had brought for Susannah firmly held in my hand. A peace offering as a start. I let their sweet scent fill my senses and the cool night air around me. Noticing the stars burning bright above me.

But my light mood was soon extinguished, when as I reached the porch and was preparing to find my keys, I heard a terrified scream come from the living room windows. Susannah's terrified screams no less.

I dropped the flowers I held to the porch floor, digging through my keys to find the one for the door. Silently berating myself for telling Susannah to lock it when I wasn't home at night. I fought to get the key in the lock and sighed with relief when I felt the latch give, allowing me to charge into the foyer leaving the door wide open.

Just as I was running into the living room, my feet sliding on the wooden floor, Susannah screamed again. The sound filling me with panic and concern, causing my heart to race, unknowing what was wrong with her or what the danger was.

"Wha – " I came to a stuttering stop as I threw my arms out wide at my sides trying to hold my balance as I slid to a stop on the wooden floor. The scene infront of me robbing me of all coherent thought or speech.

I let my jaw drop as I took in my surroundings. Finding no sign or sound of danger in our home, I looked to Susannah. She was standing on the plush couch, her feet fidgeting and creeping closer and closer to the back of the sofa. Nearly climbing the wall in her haste to avoid whoever or whatever had terrified her.

I looked to the long handled broom clutched in her hand, raised above her head as a ready weapon against something. Her eyes were wide but held defiance. Her face pale and her grip on the broom had turned her knuckles white with the strain.

All the while, Spike just calmly sat before her, watching Susannah with boredom.

I relaxed slightly, getting my breathing under control before I addressed the terrified woman before me. Putting on a display bordering on comical. "Susannah," She turned to me with a yelp, apparently not noticing my sudden entrance. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Jesse," Susannah breathed, dropping a hand to her chest to slow her rapid breathing. She relaxed slightly with my presence, but otherwise didn't lower the broom. "Thank God, you're home."

I nodded, sweeping my gaze around the room again. Even more confused than I was before. "What are you doing?" I repeated. "And, why do have a _broom_, raised above your head?"

Susannah looked back at me sweetly her expression innocent and unassuming. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, at a question - to her - was pointless. "I was bored and decided to sweep the ceiling's at, " - She raised her hand to check her watch - "9.30 at night. They looked a little dusty to me. What do you think?"

I didn't bother to answer her caustic reply and matched her glare with a defiant look of my own. For a couple of seconds we stayed there like that, both locked in a stubborn stare-down competition. My arms crossed over my chest, each waiting for the other to back away first.

But surprisingly, it was Susannah who broke our eye contact. Turning away from my hard stare and sighing dramatically. She lowered the broom to her side again, but made no move to get down from the couch.

"Fine," She bit out. "If you must know. I was in the kitchen preparing to make myself a hot chocolate, when Spike," – she broke off, glaring down at my uncaring cat – "decided to give me a surprise. He came wandering up to me, with this th – AHH!"

The sudden break in her explanation that was replaced with a scream, made me start and drop my arms. Instantly becoming alert and suspicious all over again. Susannah's shrieks echoing around the room and piercing my ears.

By the time she had finished and calmed down, she was still standing on the couch, but the broom was once again raised above her head. Her face twisted into an angry and disgusted scowl. Shooting daggers at something _I_ couldn't see.

But her gaze seemed to be fixed to the floor.

"What is it?" I called over her slight muttering and fidgeting on the couch again. Looking around the area where she was staring, unable to see any kind of threat or reason for panic. "Why are you screaming?"

"Didn't you see that?" She yelled at me incredulously, spinning to pierce me with a stare.

"See what?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders in question.

"That . . . that . . . _thing_!" She shrieked, pointing in the direction of the other couch. I leaned over to turn a lamp on by the sofa Susannah was standing on, casting more light over the room and helping me look for what she was screaming about.

But I couldn't find what she was seeing.

"_Querida,_ I don't see anything," I soothed, walking over to her. "What am I supposed to be looking for, exactly?"

"I dunno," She exclaimed above me, waving her hand around. "But I think it was a rat." She sneered with distaste.

This time, _I_ looked up at Susannah incredulously. Fighting to keep the laugh from bubbling over at her guess. I was quite certain she would know if it was a rat. As far as I knew, there weren't any around here. But then again, this was Susannah. The knowledge of her hatred for anything small and creepy, tended to blind her to the what she was really seeing.

"I doubt it is a rat, Susannah," I replied carefully, noticing her scowl at the humor I was trying to hide. At the risk of it bursting forth, I turned and walked into the adjoining kitchen through the archway separating the rooms. Knowing there was a torch beneath the sink that would help me see better. Once I was out of her sight, I let the smile come forth.

I heard Susannah mumbling something in reply as I walked away, but I guessed I wasn't supposed to hear, so I didn't call her on it.

I looked to her as I entered the room again, a silent question in my eyes. "It's over there," She told me, reading my question correctly. Her shaking finger pointing in the direction of the couch again. "I don't thing it's moved. At least not since the last time, anyway."

Nodding, I went to where she indicated it had last been, dropping to my hands and knees. Suppressing the sigh wanting to escape my lips. I was tired and just wanted to get this over with. It certainly wasn't what I had planned for when I returned home this evening.

"It's probably nothing, _querida_," I said in reassurance, as I bent low to shine the torch underneath the furniture. Dragging it along the back wall, trying to see anything. "It's probably just a figment of your overactive imagi – WOAH!"

Suddenly startled at something running straight for me; I dropped the torch to the floor with a clatter. Letting it roll backwards and forwards on the wood, while I quickly retreated and pulled myself away. Not stopping until my back hit the coffee table behind me. My breathing ragged and my heart drumming a beat in my chest.

"_Nombre de Dios," _I panted, trying to get my breathing under control.

Suspicious of the lack of response from Susannah's corner, I grudgingly pulled my gaze up to meet her own, seeing the smirk and smug expression across her face.

"Just," Susannah began. "a figment of my overactive imagination was it, _babe_." I bristled at the name. Susannah knew how much I detested the pet name she used to annoy me. Which thankfully, wasn't often. I saw her eyes bright with humor. Silently laughing at me.

I didn't bother to respond. Only turning away and crawling my way back over to the couch and fallen torch. Determined to make my pride come away whole and intact again. Frustrated and annoyed I let myself have such a reaction. Or to have been taken by surprise.

I picked up the torch. But this time, I swept the floor slowly. Hoping whatever it was, had retreated for the time being. That it had disappeared from wherever it had come from and I could get back to healing my promise and my wounded pride.

I bent over further to try and see underneath the furniture better. Not willing to be startled again. But Susannah halted my progress and broke the silence with a long and low whistle from her perch atop the other couch.

"Nice view I have up here," She commented silkily. Her voice weaving around me at her suggestive tone. "You take as long as you need, Jesse. I don't mind." I didn't bother to fight the smirk to come to my face. But I ducked my head so Susannah wouldn't see my reaction.

But judging from her slight laughter and giggles. She knew exactly what effect it had.

Shaking my head, I returned back to my task. Determined to get rid of whatever Spike had presented us with. He had stayed over by Susannah's sofa. Not even moving when I had suddenly pulled away. Happy to let me do all the hard work.

Just as I was about to think that it had gone and was willing to give up, a slight movement from a corner caught my attention. Making me swing the torch back around so it was shining on the thing that was ruining my evening and my mood, at its hard to capture or find tactics.

But when my gaze settled on the reason for the screams, panic and drama, I couldn't do anything but chuckle. Because it was nothing but a field mouse. It was huddled in the corner, its beady black eyes caught in the shine of the torch, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Too frightened to run away.

I pulled myself away, leaving the torch shining on the small critter and let the bubble of laughter rise to the surface and fill the silence around us. My deep chuckles reverberating through my chest. The notion of such a small animal making Susannah hide on the sofa with a broom, only made my amusement increase. I wondered how long she would have been there, if I hadn't of returned when I did. She obviously hadn't seen what Spike was holding when he had first brought it home.

I looked up to the woman in question, noticing her pink tinted cheeks and the disappointment to flash across her eyes and face. Smirking as it turned into confusion and wonder. "Well?" She asked, holding the broom at her side. "What is it? What's so funny?"

I broke away from my chuckles slightly and smiled up at her. "It's nothing but a mouse," I laughed when I saw her expression of annoyance. Either with me, or with what it was, I wasn't sure. "Just a small field mouse. That's what had you so scared."

"As I recall, _mister,_" Susannah glared at me, placing her hands on her hips and talking through her teeth. "I wasn't the only one who was frightened by it," Her scowl suddenly turned into a smirk, making my blood freeze in my veins. "I'm a girl. What's _your_ excuse?"

That instantly made my laughter dry up.

"Yeah," I sniffed. "Well," Was my pitiful response making her own amusement at my expense, increase. I narrowed my eyes into a glare and reached out for the broom she held. "Give me that." And I turned away from her knowing smile.

Getting back to my knees, my pride once again scattered, I reached underneath the furniture with the broom. Extending it closer and closer to the small critter, huddled terrified by the wall. I made sure to keep the torch shining on it, unwilling to let it escape again. With a little coaxing, I managed to get it onto the brooms rough bristles so I could slowly slide it back to me. Until I was finally able to reach out and grab it. I stood back up to my feet while brushing Spike and his sudden new attention of me, aside.

Silently thinkinng, _'and woman said men couldn't mulit-task.'_

As I climbed to my feet, I heard Susannah take a breath. Noticing that I held the mouse in my cupped hands. I opened them slightly and curiously looked down at it. "Oh, Susannah," I said smiling. "It's so small." I made as if to move forward and show her. Making her back into the sofa a little more, while throwing me a glare.

"If you bring that thing anywhere near me," Susannah hissed. "I'll kill you."

But I ignored her warning as I looked down at the little creature in my hands. "Aw, _querida_," I cooed. "But it's harmle – OW!"

My try for reassurance was broken off with a shout. I whipped my hand away from the sudden source of pain, making my hands drop open. I expected the little critter to have dropped and run across the floor to safety again. But that was before two things suddenly occurred to me. One, the pain hadn't receded but had gotten worse. And two, that the mouse hadn't fallen to the floor at all.

Because it was still attached to my finger.

Reacting on instinct and shock, I flicked my hand out, trying to shake off the pain and the foreign little thing attached, making it fly across the room and land in the archway of the kitchen. But before it had a chance to get over its own shock, Spike - belying his age - was across the room and running for it.

"Sic it, Spike!" Susannah cried, looking upon everything that had just happened within seconds. Her eyes full of shock, surprise and a small hint of humor.

Sure enough, Spike had managed to get a hold of the small creature between his paws, before it could run away. Quickly picking it up in his teeth and running for his cat-flap. Not even fazed by Susannah's shout and call to him.

I turned to Susannah the same time she looked to me. Our eyes locking and holding. Until a split second later, we both broke down into loud unabashed laughter. Enough to leave us breathless and exhausted moments after it had passed. I collapsed onto the couch beside Susannah, where she had fallen. Reaching out and pulling her to me. Letting our amusement at what had just happened, start to calm and pull away.

We sat together in the silence that followed. Just enjoying the peace for a few moments. Both letting the strange series of events play out in our minds again. Causing the smiles to return. But in the end, it was Susannah who broke the mould.

"How's your finger?" She asked, making me raise the aforementioned wound before us, looking at the teeth marks it had left behind. Embedded in the soft flesh. It hadn't broken the skin, but it had definitely left its mark. On my finger and in our memories.

"I'll survive," I surmised, dropping my hand to pull Susannah closer and leaning back into the soft cushions. "Sorry I'm late."

"S'okay," She mumbled into my chest, before raising her eyes to meet my own. "You're here now." Smiling, I leaned down and met her kiss. Letting her words drift to the back of my mind, as I lost myself in her once again.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** This actually happened to me. The little bugger ran at me, then when I finally caught it and rescued it from its captor, it fraggin' bit me! I was so shocked, I flicked my hand, and it flew across the room. My mam though it was hilarious... Anyway, thanks for reading, please review **:D** Oh and Spike...bless him. Your probably wondering why he's in it. But I wanted him to be. Even if he is old in this, hehe.

**_Anonymous Review:_**

_**Meg - **_Hello again! Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter. I wanted to get straight into the snapshots, but it didn't seem fair not to add a little opening chapter there. But thank you for the feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Take care,** x**


	3. Possession

_**Disclaimer: **_Still not mine** :D**

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_I couldn't resist, hehe. Have fun **;)** Its short and sweet **;)**

* * *

_**Possession...**_

I knew it was late in the day when I woke up. Even though I tried to fight it, consciousness was beckoning me. I could feel the sun beating down through the curtains, warming my exposed shoulders to the beautiful sunshine outside. But I still didn't want to leave my bed. I was too comfortable.

'_And I know what will make it even better,__' _I thought, as I sighed and rolled over, reaching out for Jesse beside me. But what my hand found made my eyes pop right open. All I found was a cool, empty mattress. No Jesse. No warmth to make me fall back to sleep. No 'Morning, _querida_,' breathed in my ear, to make me smile and feel all tingle. Even though it was probably afternoon, rather than morning.

Either way; I wasn't impressed with the lack of Jesse around me. It was threatening to make my good mood evaporate. Never a good thing.

It was all _his _fault I slept so late anyway. He was the one who made us stay up so late. And yeah, so laying under the stars, talking and enjoying his comfortable warmth beside me was romantic and lovely and made me feel special and all that. But it didn't mean he had to leave me to wake up all alone, just wanting to go back to sleep, with him preferable beside me.

Damn his ability to slip out of bed unnoticed and silent.

Looking up at the clock on his bedside table, I took note of the time and manged to – somehow – pull my feet around so they were resting on the soft fabric of the carpet floor beneath them. Wriggling my painted toes to help me wake up a little. I yawned and stretched languidly, the last dredges of my dream running across my mind, but evading my capture.

I let myself fall back against the bed, trying to figure out what kind of mood I was in. I felt happy, but a little mischievous. That's what comes with having too much sleep, I guess. Heaving a bored sigh, I stood up to stretch again and casted another look to the clock, realizing I couln't hear Jesse. He wasn't in the shower of our on-suite and I couldn't hear him moving about downstairs making lunch. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, alerting me to its emptiness.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, making my way over to the bathroom. "I'll feed you in a minute."

Once I finished in the bathroom, teeth clean, face refreshed and hair brushed, I pulled on some shorts and a spaghetti top. Retrieving my flip-flops from where I kicked them off the last time I used them, and made my way through the house. Straining to listen out for wherever it was my fiance had actually disappeared off to. Maybe he was out getting me fresh doughnuts, or something. I had a wicked craving for them lately.

I made it down the stairs and stuck my head around the living room archway, seeing no sign of the living occupying it. Or the dead. Coming up empty, I made my way down the hall into the kitchen, again not finding any evidence that Jesse had been here. Sighing I looked around the empty room, pouting and contemplating looking elsewhere. Not finding him beside me this morning, had left me feeling a little bereft. I needed my Jesse fix.

But instead, I finally gave into my stomachs demands. Pulling open the fridge door and routing around for something appetizing to eat. Seeing a slice of pizza from the night before, I reached in and pulled it out. Inspecting it to make it sure it was okay to eat. I popped it into the microwave, zapping it for a couple of minutes so it was properly hot and glided around the kitchen. Humming some inane song I heard on the radio a couple of days ago. The '_bing_' of the mini oven finally letting me have my food.

I switched the radio on by the window sill and got myself a glass of juice from the fridge. Thanking whatever deities that Jesse wasn't like my step-brothers and didn't drink out of the carton. I still shudder at the memory of the bugs Brad poured into his mouth. It took me a long time to get over my fear of drinking orange juice again. Even though Maria was long gone.

Thank God.

I shook myself out of the memory, absently wondering why my mood was all over the place, and sat down at the breakfast bar with my drink. Listening to the song on the radio and nodding my head in time to it. I was so lost in my hungry daze, I forgot the pizza slice was red hot and burnt my fingers as I picked it up.

"Ow! Son of a – " I bit back on the curse about to leave my mouth and took a deep breath. "Idiot, Suze," I muttered. Trying again, I picked the pizza up and blew on it. Having no more incidents of burning myself this time.

Once my stomach was filled on pepperoni pizza and a glass of juice, I began to wonder where Jesse was again. Looking around and seeing no note from him, I knew he couldn't of been far. I wandered out into the living room, about to pick up a magazine and sit and wait for him, when I heard it. The sounds of whistling coming from the front walk. A happy tune and one that sounded scarily like the song I was named after.

I dropped the copy of_ Vogue_ back onto the coffee table and walked up to the window overlooking the front of our house. Looking around, before I finally caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, seeing Jesse crouching by our car. Wet sponge in hand, with water running down his forearm. Glistening in the sun.

Breaking out into a large smile, I abandoned my vigil from the window. Dashing over to the front door and quietly sliding it open - hoping Jesse wouldn't notice me just yet - and crept out onto the porch, turning to lean against the post. Enjoying the scenery before me.

I had once asked Jesse why he didn't just take the car to the car-wash. He answered with, "It takes the fun out of knowing you've done a good job."

And I had to say, standing here watching Jesse – shirtless – reaching across the hood of our car, the jeans he was wearing fitting perfectly, I couldn't help but agree. If this was the kind of display I would get to see each time he thought the car needed cleaning, I would quite happily help him. Watching to make sure he did a thorough job that is.

I couldn't help but stare, as the muscles across his back rippled in the heat and his movement. Offsetting his tan ever so nicely. I could see the shimmer of sweat across his shoulders to trickle down his spine, from the sun bearing down on him. His arms stretched across the windscreen, bulging and flexing with each wipe he pushed across it.

His blue jeans fitted snuggle to his legs and offered me a perfect view of his derriere as he bent down to clean the side panels. I couldn't hold back the smirk to come to my face any longer, at his completely oblivious show he was putting on for me. I let my eyes slowly travel up his back again. Creeping up further. His hair - normally curly at the back of his head - was slick and stuck to his neck. Little beads of perspiration trickled down his temples to fall onto his tan muscled chest.

I could picture the sweat slithering down his rock hard abs and across his impressionable six pack. The same image that made coherent thought or speech completely leave me every time. He lifted his strong talented hand, to run it through his hair. Brushing it away from his forehead as he stood upright again. His back pulling taunt and perfect for me to pull my short nails across. Feeling him shiver beneath my touch as I dug them in, hearing his hiss of breath in my ear.

I let my imagination run wild as I watched Jesse drop the sponge in the bucket of water, before collecting it and resuming his work again. The water droplets falling at his bare feet and down his jeans. Making my eyes travel their course and inspecting the fine specimen of a man before me. Waking with no Jesse, was starting to seem worth it, to come downstairs and find this. Enjoying every second of the display I was seeing.

And every other woman with a hot-man radar.

The absent thought suddenly made me aware of where exactly I was. Making me look up and around me. Letting my eyes scan up and down the street, before spotting a couple of woman dressed in jogging gear across the road. Walking at a snails pace and eyeing _my_ man.

I scowled at them from my position, but they either didn't see me, or didn't care. The sudden overpowering surge of jealousy to spread through me, took me by surprise. I wasn't a jealous girlfriend. I knew Jesse loved me. I had no problems with believing that. And at the end of the night, after I've had to sit there, wrapped in Jesse's arms, and see every envious stare and open look of lust being thrown at him; I still don't get mad. I'm the one he's leaving with. I'm the one he's been looking at with love and adoration the whole night. The one hes going to spend the rest of his life with.

So this sudden need to stake my claim and pretty much to tell the jogging woman, that he's taken; was a little shocking and surprising. The need to openly display and show everyone that's looking, whose girl he belongs to.

Unfortunately, this did nothing to stop me from glaring at the woman. Or to do the first thing my mind supplied me with.

With determination and eyes that were full of predatory hunger, I walked down the porch from our house and surely strode towards the unsuspecting Jesse before me. Not caring how uncharacteristic it was of me. Or how it would come across to anyone else. Only knowing, that the the scene I had been openly enjoying and watching, was for _my_ eyes only.

I strode over to him in the driveway, swiping his tanned arm across his forehead and giving me a nice taster of his rippling muscles across his back again. Only making me up the pace and become more anxious than before. He looked up as I approached - alerted to the sounds of my flip-flops – and gave me a beaming smile that reached all the way to his eyes and beyond.

A smile reserved for _me._

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something to me, I placed my hands on either side of his face, sliding one around the back of his neck to pull him down to me. I knew he could see the pure possession and lustful, look in my eyes. And I had just had enough time to see the surprise and flare of desire in his own in response. Before I pulled him down for an earth shattering kiss that _screamed_ of possession to anyone who happened to be watching. Taking control and dominance, even as he overcame his shock. Taunting him further and swallowing his helpless moan. Sending a silent message out to the woman across the road, and anyone else who was secretly watching of. _"__Mine!"_

When I finally pulled back from our kiss, letting Jesse go and pulling my agile fingers from his hair, I saw his eyes clouded over with passion and surprise. Our breathing heavy and frantic between us. I smiled at the emotions in his eyes, my expression innocent and unsuspecting. Not telling of the jealousy that had spurred my actions.

"Wow," Was all Jesse managed to say, panting with exertion.

I turned to the car beside us, giving it a quick glance over. Letting a mischievous thought and smirk come to replace my innocent expression. "You missed a spot," I huskily said, winking at Jesse as I made to go around him and head in the direction of the house. Unable to resist smacking him on his jean clad backside as I walked past.

I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I sashayed back up to the house, my insides jumping around like crazy at the possessive display I just put on. Not normally like that and slightly surprised with myself. But I couldn't and didn't try, to stop the pride I felt, at Jesse's unsuspecting reaction to what I just did. Of his acquiesce to letting me stake my claim and hold of him.

I fought the urge to turn around and see what he was doing. But I somehow managed to hold strong. I was determined to have the last say and glance. Instead, only continuing my languid walk up the porch. Swinging my hips suggestively, taunting him a little further. That was for making me wake up alone.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize Jesse was coming at me until I glanced around. Barely in time. I'd heard the sound of the sponge being dropped into the bucket of water, my resistance to not look, nil by then. I had thought I was safe and close to being back behind the door, where I could drop my act. That I would of managed to get one over on him. Score a point for my side.

But I should of known better.

I only had a chance to see Jesse's own predatory look in his dark black eyes, before he bent slightly and threw me over his shoulder, with a yelp of surprise from me. Barely pausing in his determined and purposeful stride to our house. His gaze so much more ferocious and intense than mine had been, not even minutes before.

"Jesse!" I exclaimed, laughing breathlessly. But I didn't tell him to put me down.

"It's your own fault, _querida__," _His voice sent shivers through me. Deep and practically growling as he spoke. "You can't walk away from a kiss like that, without consequences."

I looked up to the shocked gaping faces of the two jogging woman across the road. Open mouthed at the display Jesse and I just put on for them. Not that Jesse realized it. I grinned at them, seeing their reactions and pushed close the door behind us as Jesse marched into the house. Me still swung over his shoulder, a happy smile dancing across my face. Shutting the door on the world and leaving only Jesse and me.

I tingled with expectation.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Damn, I had fun with this one **:D** Thanks for reading, please review!

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg -**_ Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing **:D** I'm glad you liked it. It was fun to do. But I loved writing this one, lol. I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks again, take care, **x**


	4. How To Anger Your Spouse

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly its not mine. I can dream though.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_I was planning on updating a different fic, but I hit a snag on it, so I did this one instead. Thanks so much for favin' and ravin' this story so far. Y'all rocks! It splits into Suze for the last couple of parts. But you'll understand why when you get there. Enjoy!

_**Dedication:**_ This goes to my best friend, my Mamma! For helping me and doing_ much worse _to my dad...hehe.

* * *

**_How To Anger Your Spouse..._**

"Did you get it all?" I asked, looking around the empty parking lot anxiously. Checking to make sure we weren't being watched. We'd been planning this meeting for days, I didn't want anything to ruin it now. Or for all our hard work and scheming to be unravelled. We were so close to getting away with it. I didn't know what frightened me more; getting caught, or not getting to fulfil the plan, we carefully made.

"Yeah, it was tough though. This stuff isn't exactly popular," My companion retorted. His blue eyes were shining out from the hood he had pulled over his head, hiding his features from anyone who happened to be watching. His voice was hushed, just in case. They could have spies anywhere, we had to be extra vigilant. "But it's all there." He smirked, a wicked glint coming to his bright eyes. "We still good for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," I confirmed, my own smirk matching his own. I could feel a tickle of anticipation humming through my veins. A nervous jitter trying to make my hands twitch. "I don't want to raise anymore suspicion, than I already am." He nodded in return, agreeing with me. I knew he would understand. He had just as much at stake here as I did.

"They have a bullshit detector ingrained in 'em," He muttered, scowling slightly at the thought. "Every one of 'em. That's why we gotta stick together, and to the plan. As simple as it is, we're as good as dead if we're caught before we get to do it."

"Speaking of," I looked around nervously again. The hairs on the back on my neck tingling slightly, as if I was being watched. "It's time to go. It feels like we're being watched." He widened his eyes slightly at the thought and quickly plunged his hand into his deep coat, pulling out a brown paper bag, holding the goods.

"You sure this is enough?" He asked one last time. A joking tone to his voice, but a serious glint in his eye, belying that humor. I knew what he meant. But I was confident with what I already had. Anymore than that and I would _really_ be fearing for my life, again. The only consolation I felt, was his task was worse and more dangerous. He hesitated passing over the bag, waiting for my answer.

"I don't dare do anymore," I quickly said, defending myself. "I'm terrified of just doing this. But the need far outweighs the risk, at this point." He nodded in complete understanding. This had been brewing for a while. It's only now that we have the courage to do it. If we left it any longer, we would definitely have abandoned the idea all together.

"I'll make sure they say somethin' nice about you, at your funeral," He smirked, taking the edge off his words and reassuring me, we were in this together. "I hope you've left me a large pay-out in your will." I took the bag he held out for me and quickly stuffed it into my coat to hide it.

"I could say the say about you," I coolly replied, watching the colour drain out of his normally tanned face. Causing his smirk to falter. "Your punishment is going to be alot more severe than my own," He frowned and swallowed nervously, but still there was a defiance and determination in his eye. I didn't have time to be smug about it though. My own fate was yet to be sealed.

"Right," He nodded, casting a quick look around him, before turning to clap me on the shoulder. His stare was intense and willful. We're brothers-in-arms. We can do this. We _have_ to do this. "Good luck, bud!" I clapped him back, sharing his same sentiments. We both turned away and walked to our respective vehicles, neither looking back. Both too terrified we would pull back and cancel our careful plans.

I fought to hold back the nervous anticipation rising in my chest. The memory of his words, of their ability to detect our lies, ringing in the dark empty car I sat in. I didn't dare look in the bag. If I did that, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back the smile.

* * *

"Where you been?" Susannah called out as I closed the front door behind me. Not even two seconds through the door and I was already starting to panic she knew something. Her words - void of suspicion or distrust - made me stop in my tracks anyway. I fought down the panic and schooled my expression before I dared turn to her.

"Sorry, _querida_," I sweetly replied, facing her innocent stare as she leaned against the door frame of the living room. Watching her eyes light slightly, when I spoke my nickname for her. "I was talking to someone." I tried not to swallow. Keeping my face as light and carefree as possible. If I could stay at half-truths, instead of right out lying I should be fine. I was _so close_ to succeeding, I couldn't fail now.

"Did you manage to get me any cookie dough?" She looked down to the plastic bad clutched tight in my hand. Making me doubly aware of the brown paper one hidden in my coat. At least I hoped it was hidden from her view. I didn't dare look down to check. It would only draw more attention to myself than I needed. I could feel sweat starting to form on the back of my neck, my nerves increasing with each second.

"Yes. Here you go," I held out the bag that seemed to be weighing down my arm. But I didn't relinquish it as she took hold of it. Instead I pulled her to me, raising my free arm to wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. I dropped a teasing and tempting kiss on her soft lips. Feeling her relax against me as I lingered on her welcoming lips. I pulled away to see her eyes clouded with desire as she stared up at me. Grateful to note my little diversion cleared away any suspicous glints that were appearing in her eyes, at my odd, tense behaviour.

"Enjoy," I murmured across her lips, before releasing her and turning towards the stairs.

I could feel her eyes watching me as I climbed the steps. I fought not to turn and look, just holding my breath as I ascended the house. I waited at the top of the stairs, listening out for any indication or sound that she was following me. After a few seconds, I released my breath hearing her rummaging through the bag for her ice-cream. A disaster averted thankfully. I carried on the down the hall to our bedroom. My footsteps as light as possible.

I left our door open so I could listen out in case she decided to come looking for me. Retrieving the paper bag from my coat, I spilled the contents on our bed. Rummaging through them and putting them in order. Absently wondering if my partner in crime had managed to do do the same yet. I took my coat off and threw it across the bed. Taking the first piece of goods and moved across the room. It took me a while to set up what I wanted, but I was happy with it once it was done.

Knowing time was ticking against me, I retrieved the last few pieces and disappeared into our en-suite. The second part of my plan was going to take a little longer than the first. But the effects would be worth it once I was successful. I made quick and light work of the second part. Preparing it, so I could come and finish it while she was sleeping. Always keeping a silent ear out for Susannah, just in case she quickly appeared. I knew she could be silent if she wanted to be. That thought did nothing to calm my racing heart though. As minor as this was, I knew it was very risky.

Finally finished with my preparations, I stored the goods underneath the sink. There was no reason for Susannah to go look underneath there any time soon, so there was still a chance I could pull this off. Hopefully.

I returned to Susannah as soon as possible, unable to keep the small smile of achievement off my face when I sat down beside her, taking a spoonful of her cookie dough. She scowled as she watched me through narrowed eyes. A calculating and curious look in her eyes. "Why are you so happy?" She asked.

I smiled my most disarming grin, looking her in the eye. "I just missed you, _querida._" I leaned in to kiss her, but she raised the spoon full of ice-cream to her lips and halting my progress. Not letting me distract her a second time. She didn't break our eye-contact once, neither did she blink. I could feel my triumph fading, to be replaced with nerves again.

I smiled innocently, dipping my finger into her melting ice-cream and tapping her on the end of her nose. "Hey!" She exclaimed, half laughing and half chastising me. "That's cold!" I chuckled relieved. Another disaster averted. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I was excited and looking forward to the outcome. But exhausted with the worry of being caught.

But the eager expectation built all night. Growing and gaining strength the closer I became to my goal.

* * *

I laid awake the next morning, watching impatient and eager for Susannah to wake up. Being a Saturday she was relaxing and enjoying her time off. But I couldn't wait! But I also knew, I would be facing her wrath if I woke her too soon. So I laid back, ticking the time away in my mind, imagining the many different reactions and ways Susannah would behave, when she found my surprises. It was hard to hold back the chuckle at the thought. Susannah would definitely be suspicious then.

But, she could be as curious as she liked. She still wouldn't have a clue as to what it could be.

Eventually I was finally granted my wish, as I felt Susannah stirring beside me. I don't normally stay in bed this late, I prefer to be up and doing something. But this morning, I made an exception. I would of been mad not to. Susannah rolled over, looking up at me through sleep dazed eyes and gave me a lazy smile. Apparently in a good mood.

Even better.

"Morning, Jesse," Susannah quietly murmured, still waking slightly. She stretched beneath the covers, raising her arms above her head and cracking her fingers. I told her multiple times it wasn't good for her. She only smirked at me and did it again. I watched as she relaxed and snuggled beneath the covers.

"Did you sleep well, _querida_?" I asked, hoping to make her wake up a little more. But I also knew I might as well enjoy the little bit of time I had beside her. I knew I was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. It would be worth it though.

"Yep," She replied, opening her eyes and leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. "I slept great, thank you." I watched silently, as she threw back her covers and climbed out of bed. Padding her barefeet over to our en-suite, humming and smiling the whole way. I bit down on my chuckle as I watched her enter the bathroom, blowing a kiss my way as she closed the door. I knew, that when she opened that door again, her mood was definitely going to be 'sour'.

I climbed out of bed quickly and made it haphazardly. Leaving it a few seconds before I crept over to the bathroom door. Hearing Susannah turn the tap on and still humming. I laid my ear close to the door, grinning when I heard the sound of our toothbrushes clinking together in the glass holding them. I bit back the snickers rising in my throat as she carried on her morning routine. Unable to resist, and desperate to see, I cracked the door open a fraction, peeking through so I had a clear view on her image in the mirror, toothbrush ready in hand.

And then I heard it. The distinct sounds of her running the toothbrush over her teeth, before it abruptly stopped.

"Oh my, God!" She quickly exclaimed, her face twisting into a disgusted and horrified expression in the mirror. Her eyes were screwed shut, but that did nothing to stop the tears leaking out and down her mortified expression. I saw her double over shaking her head to clear the pain. She reflexively swallowed, and with it, some of the taste in her mouth. Making her grimace even harder. I could see her jaw clenched against the need to cry out, while her hand, coiled in a tight fist, thumped on the porcelain wash basin. Doing anything to take away the unbearable taste.

"Sour! Sour! Sour!" She cried, a sting of curses floating out after. They were enough to make a sailor blush. I clamped down on the need to laugh. I was trying so hard not to, that it was making my stomach hurt and my jaw ache. It was just the reaction I wanted and more. I turned my eyes back to the display Susannah was making. Her face a disgusted sneer. I watched amused, as she tired to rinse her mouth out with water. But I knew it would only make it worse.

I had soaked her toothbrush in a very sour solution for fifteen minutes last night. Waiting for her to go to sleep before I crept out of bed to complete my plan. I'd let it soak into the bristles completely. Then I had replaced our normal toothpaste, with the tube of paste that was as sour as any sweet you could possible find. Worse even. Susannah had the double effect as the paste got into her teeth and the brush rubbed it into her gums. I could imagine the tingle and rushing throughout her mouth and tongue.

But worse, down her throat too.

Snorting, I quickly turned away from the doorway, running out of our room and down the stairs. I only just made in to the kitchen before my laugh escaped. A deep booming sound, that echoed around the empty kitchen as I leaned against the counter top. My laugh was so hard, I couldn't keep myself up. My stomach was clenching with spasms from the memory of the look on her face. And her string of curses there after. It was too much and I lost the battle to stand. Collapsing to the floor, I let the tears of mirth race down my cheeks.

Soaking her toothbrush in sour liquids and swapping her toothpaste over, was the best prank so far.

I couldn't wait for the second part.

"Are you quite finished?" Susannah asked, glaring at me from the entrance to the hall. Her voice sounded raspy and dry. No doubt from the sour paste she ended up swallowing. Her face was also a bright red. I didn't know if it was from anger, or the sour reaction in her mouth. Either way, I laughed in the face of danger. She scowled even harder at my reaction, planting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry . . ." I rasped, my own voice hoarse and choked with chuckles. "It was . . ." I broke off, catching my breath. "so funny!" She clenched her hands on her hips. Reigning in her anger before she spun on her heel and marched down the hall. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

"To have a shower," She shouted back, her footsteps thumping up the stairs. "Hopefully it'll drain the urge I have to throttle you!" I wisely kept my mouth shut after that. She was walking straight into the second part of my plan. Perfect. My chuckles had died down slightly by then. But my jaw hurt and my ribs throbbed with the suppressed laughter.

And there was still more to come.

Slowly pulling myself back up to my feet from my perch on the floor, I crept down the hall and gazed up the stairs. Not seeing Susannah, I slowly made my way up them, listening out for the sounds of the shower activating. She slammed the bathroom door closed in our bedroom, giving me a quick opportunity to shoot into the room and get dressed. I stumbled around the room, cursing silently when I fell onto the floor with a thump, having gotten my leg stuck in my haste to get my pants on.

With seconds to spare, I made sure the last part of my plan was ready and set, and quickly hightailed it back across the room to hide behind the partially closed door when Susannah's shower turned off. If was a few minutes before she walked out of the bathroom. Comfortable wrapped in her bathrobe and combing her hand down past her shoulder. She still looked tense, but less angry than she was before.

I watched, holding my breath as she padded across to her dressing table, laying her comb down before her and picking up her hairdryer. I clamped a hand to my mouth, stopping my chuckles from catching me out. I could feel the nervous bubble rising in my throat. This would be the part that would make all the nerves, anticipation, fear and planning worth while.

Sucking in a breath, I widened my eyes as Susannah lifted the hair dryer to her face, preparing to dry the front of her hair first. Her skin was still moist and wet from the shower. That would make her surprise even worse.

What seemed to be in slow motion, Susannah's finger hovered over the switch. Seconds later, she turned it on.

Instantly, a big cloud of white powder blew into Susannah's face from the sudden rush of the dryer. Blasting it all over Susannah's wet hair, face and anything else around her. The cloud of talcum powder was unstoppable as it floated in the air and settled on any damp surface. Namely Susannah. The intensity of the dryer was so powerful, it just kept spurting out puffs of white in rapid succession. I'd made sure I packed plenty in there.

It took Susannah a couple of seconds before she got her wits about her and switched it off. But it was long enough to have done damage.

I shook with suppressed laughter, as Susannah opened her eyes and let me catch a glimpse of the fury burning behind her emerald gaze. Her eye lashes were coated with white fine powder as was the rest of her skin. She blew out a small cloud from her lips, making the stark contrast of her full red mouth against her white skin, make her look like something from Halloween. Her dark hair was covered with a fine mist and growing as the powder slowly settled around her.

I felt my heart stop as Susannah opened her mouth and took in a deep breath, before slamming her tight fists down on the dressing table and screaming so loud, I thought she would wake the dead.

"_JESSE_!"

I didn't stick around for her to find me. Coward that I am, I turned tail and ran instead. My laughter chasing after me as I ran down the hall, the stairs and out the front door. Car keys firmly in hand, I wasn't sticking around to see more of her reaction. I'd seen enough, and it was definitely worth it.

Operation Spouse Attack - Complete.

* * *

Once I managed to scrub my hair clean of the talcum powder stuck to it in clumps and washed my skin of the fine white mist, I started plotting. There was _no way_, I was letting Jesse get away with that stunt he pulled. I wasn't going to be beaten, that's for sure. And I knew _exactly_ who had been helping him in his little plan. I was going to throttle the pair of them when I got my hands on them.

Jesse the little coward, running out on me. That just made my anger burn brighter and causing my need for revenge, that much sweeter.

With that thought, came a violent shudder. The memory of that sour toothpaste I was brushing my teeth with. It felt like my teeth were going to fall out. Oh he is _so _going to get his comeuppance. I just can't believe he managed to trick me _twice_! I'm normally so clever with being able to see things like this. I actually like to pride myself on knowing when someones up to no good. And it's even easier with Jesse. He can't keep anything from me, I know when he's up to something. And thinking back on it, he was last night. He must have been preparing it then. That's why he was upstairs so long and why he wore a triumphant grin when he came down.

And that damn talcum powder . . . Oh, I was so going to get him good for that.

I was in a good mood when I woke up. Finding Jesse waiting for me, was a pleasant and happy surprise. Now I know _why _he was waiting. Damn my idiot of a brother and his turning Jesse to the dark side! I have no doubt Jesse has a mischievous streak. I've always known it. Along with his sharp and dry sense of humor. But until Jake introduced him to the fine art of playing practical jokes on someone, did that really shine through.

But that's okay, because I can be just as evil. And I have the _perfect _idea in mind. Enough that it'll put Jesse in his place and stop him from pulling another prank like that on me. At least for a while anyway. Jesse will never suspect a thing.

I rushed to get dressed now I had a plan firmly in place. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, routing through my cupboards to find what I was looking for. Coming up empty but undeterred, I grabbed my own car keys and ran out of the house.

Operation Pay Back - In Progress.

* * *

When I returned home and had checked the house was definitely void of other life - except for Spike - I ran up to our en-suite bathroom. Preparing what I needed and setting up my own prank for Jesse. It didn't take me too long and I was finished. All that was left to do, was wait for Jesse to return home and receive his own little surprise.

The coward ended up staying out pretty much the whole day. Avoiding me completely. He didn't even call to tell me where he was, so I just carried on with my own business. Relaxing, watching T.V, reading a magazine. All the while, an evil smirk was playing out on my face. The fury and anger I was feeling earlier, had completely evaporated, due to my own payback soon to be played out. And it was the knowledge that this one is a lot better than what Jesse did to me, that kept it at bay. I could take a joke, just like the next person. But to be caught out by twice . . .

There's no way I'm letting that go by without some punishment and revenge.

Eventually he slithered through the door in the late afternoon, creeping into evening. A nervous and wary look on his face as he watched me. I knew what he was waiting for; the anger to suddenly rise up and to be taken out on him. But instead, I just planted a small smile of my face. Trying to put him at ease as much as possible. The epitome of innocence and peace. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly, not completely fooled with my act.

"Have a good day?" I asked nicely, watching him wince, expecting my wrath. "I was getting worried about you."

"It was okay," He slowly replied. "I was with Jake and Madison." He opened his mouth to say something else, darting nervous glances around him, waiting for something to spring up somewhere. But I interrupted him before he could speak. Absently noting the flecks of paint he had on his face and arms. Jake's daughter, Maddie had been hard at work on him.

Weird how we had the same idea.

"Look, Jesse," I began, watching his dark eyes dart to me quickly. Watching my slow progress down the hall towards him. My voice was like silk, drawing him in. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shout, I was just surprised. But I'm not angry anymore. I can take a joke. And," I begrudgingly admitted to him. "it was quite clever." I raised my eyes to his, imploring my innocent glance to him. I knew he was wary still, but I could also see it starting to fade to something else. Something I pounced on.

Father Dominic once told me not to use my feminine wiles to lure Jesse to me. But I used it to my every advantage now.

"It's okay, _querida_," He said warmly, smiling at me. "No harm done." I nearly balked at his ignorance to my playing as if _he_ was the victim. He reached out to me, trying to pull me in closer to him. But I planted my hands on his chest halting his progress and enjoying the rock hard muscle beneath my palms.

"Why don't you," I murmured, tiptoeing my fingers up his chest and to his shoulder. "go and have a shower, to get this paint off. And I'll make it up to me," I smiled up him seductively, creeping my hand around his neck and pulling him down and closer to me. "Then all is forgiven." I whispered across his lips, seeing the flare of desire in his eyes as I roped him in.

"Okay, _querida_," He murmured, his warm breath floating across my skin as he closed the distance between us. I kissed him back, teasing and taunting him a little, before I broke away with a look that promised more. And shooed him off to the shower.

He walked over and climbed the stairs in a daze, a happy little smile on his face as he disappeared from my view. I let my luring smile turn into a devilish smirk, having no intention of letting him get off that lightly. I could still taste the baby powder and the sourness in my mouth. No matter how much I scrubbed with the proper toothpaste, it was still there.

Once I was sure he really was in the shower, I crept up the stairs and waited in our room. Lingering by the bathroom door and waiting for the right moment. I didn't have to wait too long either. I heard the shower switch off, as the Jesse climbed out. Whistling to himself as he moved about our bathroom. I heard a squeaking sound, alerting me to the towel being wiped across the fog covered mirror, before his whistling abruptly cut off.

"_Nombre de Dios_," I heard him mutter, before his loud booming voice echoed through the door. "_SUSANNAH_!"

Instead of bolting like he did, I just calmly threw open the bathroom door. Being assaulted with a cloud of warm steam and the vision of Jesse standing there, a face like thunder and only wrapped in a small towel. I smirked full outright as I let my eyes travel over his tanned and toned body. Only now, it had the most pretty colour blue to it. He was covered in it. His face, arms, legs, chest . . . everywhere.

It's amazing how blue food colouring will stain your skin. Especially when you put in in someones shower gel. I'd taken plenty of time going through the different colours available at the supermarket. Pink was my first choice, before I decided against it. Then I went through them, green, yellow, red, even orange. Before settling on blue.

I laughed when my eyes met his at last. Standing before me with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring daggers at me. He looked like grumpy smurf. I casually leaned against the door frame letting my eyes rake over my revenge before I coolly replied.

"Payback's a bitch, _babe_,"

And turned and walked away. Holding my ribs and a hand over my mouth, so my laughter wouldn't erupt before I was a safe distance away. The thought that Kate was going to do so much worse to Jake when she gets her own back, just made me laugh harder. Maybe that would teach them.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ SO much fun! Hehe. Thanks for reading, please review! **:D**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Meg -**_Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was having tons of fun doing it. I had this perfect picture in my head and I just couldn't resist, lol. I hope you enjoy this one too! Take care,** x**


	5. An InCurable Disease

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still own nothing.

**_Rating:_** T

_**A/N: **_Thanks so much for the feedback on the previous chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! It was silly and totally stupid; but it was good for a laugh! Hehe. I hope you like this one too** :D**

**_Dedication:_** This goes to every woman, who has ever had to suffer through this. You'll understand when you read **;)**

* * *

**_An Incurable Disease..._**

A mini break. Heaven. And just what I needed. Work has been stressful and boring lately. Just how real life and earning a living is supposed to be I guess. But waking and knowing I have three blissful days stretched out before me, just made me want to laugh at anyone who didn't. Because there was no way, I wasn't going to make it worth while. I can relax or go and start my Christmas shopping early. Or just shop for myself, or stay in bed all day if I wanted. Or I could just taunt Jesse at his lack of days off.

Yep, sounded like heaven.

At least it did, until I found that my beloved fiance, wasn't actually at work; but was laying beside me, with his head tucked under his pillow, fast asleep. I should have known then I guess. Known as soon as I realized I wasn't alone, that my planned three days off, were going to be spoiled and ruined. I should have just rolled back over and gone back to sleep. Maybe I would of woken and found that; no, my plans hadn't changed, Jesse had gone to work and I had a few days to do what I wanted.

But did I? Of course not. I just stared at him stunned for a few minutes, before deciding to leave him to it. Although, I didn't exactly tiptoe around him when I got up. I was actually quite noisy. But he didn't make a sound. Not a peep. Didn't even twitch when I slammed the bathroom door by accident. Just kept on snoozing, with his head buried from the world.

I wracked my mind for a reason that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Trying to work out if I got my days mixed around, or forgotten some piece of information he told me. But I couldn't think of anything. I stood looking down at him, dressed and ready for the day, and he hadn't even moved from his spot. Curious, I reached out and poked him.

Nothing.

Mixing between humor and frustration, I did it again. Not a sound. I knew he could be a deep sleeper, but this was ridiculous. He was normally so aware of his surroundings. Even if he only says a 'good morning' to me as I get ready for work, or whatever. Sure, he soon goes back off to sleep. I don't blame him. But ignoring everything that's going on around him. Including me poking and prodding him, was just a little worrying.

"Jesse," I called, shaking his bare shoulder. Still getting nothing. But his skin felt a little hot and clammy beneath my hand. Hotter than normal anyway. He just exudes warmth. Physically and emotionally. But this, I knew, wasn't normal. "Hey! Jesse, wake up!"

Moan.

That was all I received. A muffled moan. He didn't move, he didn't say anything else. Just that. I didn't know whether to laugh or be a little indignant. That wasn't a typical Jesse answer.

"Jesse!" I called again, shaking him harder. I wanted a proper response. Not some sound. I was getting more anxious by the second. This was so unlike him, I couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"What?" He croaked at last, shifting slightly.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question - I knew - but I was getting more and more worried.

"Hmm," At last moving, he lifted an arm and pulled the pillow off his head, revealing his crisp wavy dark hair. His face smashed into the mattress and sighing heavily. I waited as patiently as I could, watching as he rolled over on to his back, slinging his arm across his eyes to block out the light. "Why did you wake me?"

"Because," I began, sitting on the mattress beside him. "As far as I know, you're supposed to be at work. And you weren't answering me when I called or poked you. Are you okay?" I laid the back of my hand against his hot face, feeling his soaring temperature beneath my hand. "You're burning up, Jesse."

"I called into work this morning," He said, his voice sounded cracked and dry. "I think I've got a cold, that's all."

"Do you want me to call out the doctor?" I asked concerned. Jesse rarely admitted to something like that. He would normally just work through it and carry-on. So his sudden turn about to admit defeat, was a little scary. "Maybe it's something more."

"Trust me, _querida_," He soothed, his voice smoothing over my nerves like silk. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine later." I rested my hand above his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath my palm. The act and feel of it never gets old. But the life we have together now, sometimes made me forget what we went through to get this far. He slipped back into his new life so easily, I think _I_ was the one who had trouble adjusting more.

"Well," I coaxed, giving in. "if you're sure . . ." He lifted his arm from his eyes and looked at me softly, making me melt even more.

"I'm sure, _querida_," His hand came to rest on mine, over his heart. His other reaching out and drawing me closer. I was losing myself in his heated stare and wasn't aware I was leaning down to him, until I could feel his fevered warmth.

"Whoa," I quickly exclaimed, pulling away. "I don't want your cooties!" I mock glared at him, watching his pouting expression. "I have the next three days to relax. I plan on spending them cold free, thank you."

"Susannah . . ." He whined, giving me his kicked-puppy dog look. Damn him and his ability to completely make me forget what I was thinking. "It might make me feel better, a little quicker," He tried, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint and his pout turned into a crooked grin. "Then we can enjoy the rest of the day together . . ."

I glared at him again, shaking my head in disgust. But unable to deny him anyway. I could tell when he knew he'd won, because his eyes darkened and his grin turned into a smirk. I bent down, meeting his heated kiss halfway. And it wasn't because it was filled with lust or desire. He really was burning up!

I pulled away from him and laid my hand across his forehead. He brushed me off with a irritated sigh. "Okay Mr. Grumpy," I laughed. "I concede. Do you want anything?"

"No," He said, lifting the pillow he'd removed and placing it back under his head. Gazing up at me with a sorry look on his face. He really must feel rotten, I mused. "I'm just going to stay in bed."

"All right," I replied, getting up off the soft mattress and making my way to the door. "Just shout if you want something, 'kay?" He nodded in confirmation. Blowing him a quick kiss, I walked out of our room, trying to decide what I wanted to do first. Eat or make a start on the many shoe shops calling me.

But that turned out to be pointless. I never got the chance to properly decide; because Jesse's voice called out to me, just as I was heading down the hall. "Susannah . . ." He croaked. "Can you get me some Tylenol?"

"Yep," I called back, continuing my stride.

"And maybe some toast?" I stopped in my tracks, a sudden foreign emotion coming through. An old memory or conversation, that I couldn't grasp on to. But I brushed it off and called back that I would. "But can you make it so it's a little burnt? Oh, and not too much butter."

"Yes, Jesse," I called, my stride quickening across the landing.

"And maybe a thin layer of peanut butter!" He called. "But smooth, not crunchy!"

I grit my teeth as I practically ran down the stairs. _'It's not for long. It's not for long. It's not for long,'_ was a running mantra through my mind. If this was a prelude, to what was to come, I needed to start making plans for the next couple of days. And quick. I'd never dealt with this disease directly before. And I heard it could kill. I hadn't believed them when I was told. But now. Well I just hoped I was strong enough to get through it. That the love I have for Jesse was going to be enough.

And pig's fly too, was the thought to quickly run through my mind. I got Jesse what he asked for and took it up to him. He said he'd feel better later, I reminded myself. I just had to have hope.

Or so I tried to tell myself anyway.

xXx

But it was two freaking days. Two long, freaking days, and he _still_ wasn't better. His disease wasn't letting up, if anything, it was getting worse. And meanwhile, I was going grey with stress. Ugh, I can just imagine the premature wrinkles I'm going to get. It's taken all of my will and what I had in reserve to not make it worse for him, or for me. But it was dwindling and _fast_. And Jesse seemed completely _oblivious_ to it. I mean, I know men can be ignorant of some things and I'm probably not giving Jesse enough credit. But God! I'm going to go insane!

I actually can't wait to go back to work. You know some-thing's wrong, when you look forward to having your free time taken from you again. Because this last two days . . . have not been relaxing. Not in the least.

Jesse? Oh, yeah. He's been fine. Laid up in bed, watching whatever he wants, with his little ringing bell beside his bed. And his deep whiny voice calling my name everytime he needed something or felt bad. _'Susannah . . ._'

Like some people, I have gone through the stage where I thought my name sucked. The way people would assume, '_Suze_' is short for '_Susan_'. Or having to explain that it's actually not and then to go through the usual routine of, "_As in, 'Don't cry for me.'"_ Just like when I first met Jesse. But _never _have I ever thought, I could come to detest my own name so much; as I did these past couple of days.

The way he would drag it out. It always made me want to retort, "_Do you want some cheese with that whine_?" It's become that sickly. I cringe as soon as I hear that bell be picked up, then for its - used to be - twinkling sound to echo right through me. Or his pathetic, I feel-sorry-for-myself look on his face, when I would drop whatever I was doing, to go and see what he wanted.

At first, it was kind of fun playing nursemaid. Coddling him and being able to make him feel a little better. Be it with a massage or helping his relax in the bath. It was strange, but fun to be able to look after him.

But the novelty_ soon_ wore off. And the disease I thought _Jesse _of all people, would be immune to; came down with it hard and fast. And now I'm suffering for it.

I'm exhausted, due to my lack of sleep. If I wasn't woken from the weak coughs and spluttering coming from Jesse; then his heat was unbearable to sleep with. He would roll over and pull me to him for some comfort. Of course, being trapped in his arms - normally - would be quite pleasant. But _not _when it's like sleeping next to a overgrown hot water bottle. His snores that were normally quiet and unheard, were loud and rumbling in the big room. Leaving me staring up at the ceiling for most of the night, wishing and begging the fates for at least three hours of sleep.

He had a cold, I got that. It wasn't his fault. But it was hard to remind yourself of that, when he was snoring into my ear and thus, making counting sheep impossible.

Hell, I'd of taken a ghost problem if it meant I got a break. I've witnessed this disease only a little before. I saw it in my dad and to a certain degree in Andy and the boys. But this was different. And _so_ much worse.

I probably wasn't being very fair to him. And a part of me feels a little guilty about it. But the part, that is fed-up, tired and grumpy from not being able to enjoy my time off; is annoyed and beyond frustrated. And I just _know _I got the sniffles coming. So much for avoiding his cooties.

It's only because I love him and he makes me melt when he kisses me so sweetly. And his eyes burn something tempting and tender when he looks at me; that I haven't run off to live somewhere else until the disease has retreated for a while. Lurking and waiting to crawl back up from the depths again.

Sighing, I put the new round of medication in the kitchen cupboard. Along with all his other non-prescribed cures. Checking to make sure there was enough for the next couple of days, when I knew I'm likely to need it myself. Making a mental list to make sure I get some soup and plenty of chocolate, too.

And low and behold, that's when I heard it. That dreaded twinkling bell, coming from our bedroom. Tamping down on my frustrated and impatient sigh, I muttered under my breath. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

Sure enough. "_Susannah_ . . ." His whines travel down the stairs.

"Breath, Suze," I mutter to the empty room. "Just breathe . . ."

As I walk down the hall and head for the stairs; I let a stray thought enter my mind; Mothers should give a warning to their daughter's, when their giving them, 'The Talk'. Drill it into them, before they have to face the problem for real.

"Man-Flu . . . gets them every time,"

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_You know it! Lol. Thanks for reading, please review** :D**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Meg -**_ Hey! Thanks for reviewing as always. I will get around to that missing scene in the hospital, you would like to read. Maybe I'll try and crack it out this weekend . . . **;) **I'm glad you liked the last one. I had lotsa fun, just being silly with it. Gotta love Jesse and his mischievous streak **:D **That last line HAD to be done. I couldn't have Jesse pranking Suze twice, without her having some retribution. And the last word of course, hehe **:)** Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this one. Take care, **x **

_**anisa -**_ Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing **:) **I'm glad your enjoying these. They are turning out funnier than I expected, lol. Not that I'm complaining, cos its kinda refreshing, hehe. I hope you continue to enjoy them and had fun with this one. I certainly did **:D** Many thanks again! Take care, **x**


	6. Hazard Warning

_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, nada, zilch mine unfortunately **:)**

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**Sorry again for the long wait. RL gave me issues that kinda sucked the enthusiasm out of me for writing. But my mamma's all better now **:)**This is more a dig at myself really, hehe. But it was totally fun to write. Sorry again for making you all wait. I hope you enjoy it** :D**

_**Dedicated, **_to my late Nanny May. For being the one to pass on this love and hobby to me. And for actually trying to pull the wool over my Grandads eyes, and doing just this.

* * *

_**Hazard Warning...**_

I'd known it was getting out of control for a while now. And if I was truthful, it had been that way even when I was dead and living in her room. I never paid much attention to it then, because it didn't affect or bother me in anyway. But as the years had gone by and I learnt to get to grips with this time and era; I began to see it for the problem it was. Only I was too scared and fearful to address the issue with her. Susannah in return seemed completely oblivious of the current problem. Happily carrying on, as if nothing was happening.

But I knew it was all going to come to an abrupt end. And soon.

I had suspected something was wrong when I had returned home from the hospital one day. There wasn't anything secretive or quiet about my entrance into our home, but Susannah and her guest didn't seem to hear me anyway. Tired from a long night shift - that progressed into the better part of the day - I was too low on energy to call out to her as I looked around the empty foyer and hallway. Trying to catch a glimpse of Susannah.

And that was when I heard the muttering and cursing coming from upstairs. I made my way over to the steps, peering up them as if that was going to help me find out what was going on in my home. Dejected, I made a slow crawl up the stairs. My steps strained and sluggish. My feet thumping each step, the closer I came to the landing. And still, Susannah didn't hear my approach. But just as I was about to call out to her, alerting her that I was home; Susannah started muttering again.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" She cursed, the sound of rustling and scraping coming from the spare bedroom.

"You're going to get caught one day, you know," I narrowed my eyes at the sharp retort from Susannah's guest, CeeCee. Interest and curiosity piqued and hightened, I stopped where I was. All feelings of tiredness and fatigue gone for a while. Caught doing what? "You can't hide 'em forever, Suze!"

"I know," Susannah panted in return. Sounding unfazed by CeeCee's matter-of-fact tone. "But I can for a while, at least." I heard a banging and shuffling sound again. Susannah growling slightly in exasperation at whatever task she was doing. "Can you give me hand, Cee."

"I still don't like this," CeeCee reprimanded again, joinging and helping Susannah do whatever it was she was asking help for. "I hate keeping secrets. And I just _know_, this is all going to go wrong."

"Ha!" Susannah huffed, sounding tired but smug. "Sounds like you _do_ have a bit of Aunt Pru's powers after all," I could hear her dusting her hands off and moving towards the door. "Maybe I _should_ be worried after all."

"Oh, shut up," CeeCee growled. Muttering under her breath. In turn making Susannah laugh.

Suddenly it occurred to me just how this might look. I had stopped just above the stairs and had been listening to their private conversation. Unintentionally forgetting to call out to Susannah. I didn't want her thinking I was spying on her. I had no reason to doubt or be led from my trust for Susannah. Whatever it was they were talking about, it was between them.

But finding me standing stock still at the top of the stairs, didn't look too good either. Unfortunately there wasn't anything I could do about it then. And I was just too weary to be overly concerned. Instead, I slowly walked across the hall so I was there to meet Susannah as she came out of the room. Her light and carefree laughter still echoing from her. At least until it was cut short because of my sudden and surprising appearance with them.

"Dammit!" Susannah exclaimed, her breathing panicked and fast. "Jesse, you scared me!"

"Well, I can't have too many of Aunt Pru's voo-doo powers," CeeCee grinned at Susannah triumphant. "I didn't see that one coming." Susannah only scowled in return and turned to look at CeeCee with a silent message. Or warning. One her friend partly ignored and turned from. "Hi, Jesse."

"Hello CeeCee," I nodded in return, watching their verbal banter back and forth. "Sorry Susannah, I didn't mean to startle you. You obviously didn't hear me come in."

"It's okay, hon," She smiled innocently, walking up to kiss me on the cheek. "No permanent harm done," Her eyes raked over me, noticing my tired eyes and lazy smile at her concern. "You okay? You look wrung out."

"I'm fine," I nodded in reply. "Just tired, that's all. It's been a long night. What have you ladies been up to today?" I let my eyes drift to CeeCee to bring her into the conversation, mindful of my manners. But I noticed the sudden guilty look pass across her face, making me look back to a silent Susannah. Who, seemed to be searching her mind for a suitable answer.

"Nothing much!" She laughed shakily, shrugging non-commitable. "Just, you know," She evasively said. "did a bit of early Christmas shopping. Beat the rush and all that." I saw the sudden mischievous look come to her eyes before she spoke. Almost making me regret I asked. "Want to see what I brought? I got some great presents for Mom and Andy."

"Er," I smiled sheepishly. Susannah knew how tedious I found shopping. On the few occasions I let her drag me around to do just that, in spirit of the holidays and for birthdays, I was bored and grumpy. Having to make appreciative comments over the gifts she brought, could be just as bad. The only enjoyment I got out of it, was when we were shopping for Madison. Children's toys certainly helped to take the sting away. "I really am tired, _querida_. I think I'll go and lay down for a while. Try and catch up on some sleep. I trust you got something appropriate," I placated, shrivelling under her knowing smirk.

"Uh-huh," She muttered.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I quickly said, suddenly wanting to beat a hasty retreat from the woman's knowing looks at my discomfort. Well aware of just how out of my element I was. I gave Susannah a quick peck on her cheek and edged around her, heading for our room. "Good to see you, CeeCee," I said in farewell, walking to our room a little quicker.

"Yeah," She waved slightly. "Bye, Jesse!" With a quick nod, I closed the door on Susannah and CeeCee. Sighing in relief once I deemed myself safe enough to relax. "Suze," I heard CeeCee cackle. "That was just evil!" She paused, her voice taking on a hint of respect and awe. "I liked it. Good one!"

"I know," Susannah smugly replied. Their voices drifting down the stairs and further from my hearing. "You should see how he reacts every-time I mention the food dye incident. Or the nice shade of crimson he turns, when I call him grouchy smurf." She laughed.

Sagging with relief, I put the strange and odd behaviour of Susannah and CeeCee out of my mind and concentrated on getting some much needed sleep. I trust Susannah. If she was keeping something of too big a magnitude from me, I would know about it. As it was, she seemed quite confident with her secret being just that. Hidden and unavailable to me.

I knew I would find out sooner or later. And I let myself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xXx

I had been so unconcerned with the events and behaviour Susannah had been displaying that day, that I had completely forgotten about it by the time I had gotten back up. When I woke, it was with a fresh mind and a clearer head. Susannah never mentioned anything about it when I had sought her out; ready to face the rest of the day that was left and to spend it with Susannah. Nor had her eyes held anything worrying.

But it wasn't until three days later, that it all came back to me with a thump. Literally.

I had been routing through our bedroom, looking for something. That I think was important at the time, but my memory has been a little sketchy since the mishap. I had been searching underneath the bed and ram-shackling our joint closest, intent on finding what it was I was looking for. After being close to turning our room inside out and then having to put it all back; I turned my attention to the closest in our spare room. It never occurred to me to ask Susannah for help. I was intent on finding whatever it was myself.

The spare room was rarely used, save for the closest full of junk that we seemed to keep for some reason or another. Unable to throw it away, but not willing to leave it lying around either. We had pushed and shoved so much into it, that it was a haphazard mess. And now I knew, a danger to someones health.

I had come across the closest doors locked together with a shoe lace. Wound around and through the handles in a tight and secure hold. Keeping the door in place. It had been a while since I had needed to get anything from in there, so I knew I hadn't been the one to keep the doors so tightly bound. Not realizing of the evident danger lurking behind the barriers, I had carelessly picked and pulled at the shoe lace keeping me from continuing my frustrating search. Susannah had wound the knot so tight and so small, it took me a while to get it unlaced. But patience prevailed and with a triumphant grin, I pulled the lace free. And with it, the closest doors.

It seemed like everything had happened at once after that.

As soon as the doors had been set loose, they instantly swung open and illicited the bulging weight of junk that the doors had been keeping at bay. Causing it to all slide and slither to the floor around me. Covering my feet in box's, bags and other materials, I hadn't realized or remembered we owned. And then came the sickening noise from above me. Cautious and wary of the scrapping sound getting louder and causing a building expectancy in me, I looked up.

And there again, was my downfall.

I barely had time to assimilate the thick wedged shoe, seemingly falling out of the sky, before it came hurtling towards me and struck me square on the forehead. I cried out in alarm and surprise. My head slightly dizzy instantly from the impact and my balance wavering. I would have been fine if I hadn't of looked up at another shifting noise. Only to have my head connect with another looming assailant. This time, it was a thick heeled boot. I didn't stand a chance against this one, and I went down.

Hard.

The last thing I remembered feeling before I gave in to the beckoning darkness, was the sudden sharp stabbing in my abdomen. I knew without looking, that it was a stiletto heel. The sickening thought I had before I sank into unconsciousness, was how close I could of come, to never being able to have children. All because of a _shoe . . . _or three.

xXx

When I woke, it was to find the very concerned face of Susannah looming above my field of vision. Her brows furrowed and her face pale. As soon as my eyes turned to her own, her gaze filled with sharp relief and gratitude. Glistening with moisture while she bit down on her lower lip. Patiently - and probably albeit reluctantly - waiting for me to wake up again. Then the sharp blinding headache came. Gliding across my forehead. Swiftly followed by a more dull twinge in my stomach that was sure to have an impressive mark, should I have had the energy or will to get up and look.

"Oh, Jesse!" Susannah exclaimed shakily. "I was so worried! I didn't know what to do! I heard you cry out and came running up here, to find you out cold on the floor! I wasn't sure whether or not to call an ambulance or something! Oh my God, are you okay?! What happened? Oh, that looks bad." She cringed, gazing at my very sore forehead. Her voice was high and shrill, speaking so rapidly I hardly made anything out. But it certainly made my headache feel so much more worse.

And then the memory of what actually happened hit me all over again. The remembered feel of the first shoe and my battle not to give in to the dizzy wavering. Surely followed by a boot to exactly the same place. Gravity making the already thick and heavy shoes, come down that much faster and more powerfully. I had gone down after that one. But not before being close to being impaled by a stiletto.

Well, they say it comes in threes.

But the memory did nothing to stop my head from hurting any less. If anything, it made it feel unbearable, coupled with my bruised ego. I groaned, raising a hand to my head and feeling the lump that had quickly formed there. "Oh, my head," I muttered quietly.

"Yeah," Susannah nodded in complete seriousness. "That looks really bad. Maybe I should call an ambulance after all. You might need an MRI or something, hon. That bump doesn't look natural."

I vaguely remembered the extremely large and ugly bruise Susannah herself was sporting for a few days, back when I was a ghost. Only her injury was sustained in a more dignified way. Being thrown over her house by a vengeful ghost, intent on killing her; sounded more heroic, than being floored by my fiancees hidden _shoes._

"Yes, well," I retorted sarcastically. The pain in my head causing me to be a little more dry than usual. "Getting hit on the head by not one, but _two _shoes, will do that to a unsuspecting person." I smiled wryly, glancing at Susannah beneath the hand covering my eyes. There was no way I was telling her about the third shoe. I had to keep some semblance of dignity in tact.

Just as I suspected, her expression instantly turned from horrified disgust at my ugly wound, to mortified chagrin at my retort. She widened her eyes and bit down on her lip again. Just managing to restrain herself from laughing at the undignified way I had been knocked unconscious. She looked around her for the offending shoes, her gaze locking on the evidence and just stifling a snort.

This little problem that I had been starting to become concerned about, had just taken a drastic turn. Susannah's inability of not being able to leave the mall, or a shoe shop without purchasing a pair of footwear, had crossed the line. The dawning realization, of just what she and CeeCee had been hiding from me a few days ago, suddenly made sense now. CeeCee's words taunting me further.

Susannah had been hiding her new shoes from me, so she wouldn't get caught. Casually bringing them out from hiding as if she had them all along. Knowing I wouldn't be any the wiser. Stowing them in an already full closest, that had finally given in and rejected the full capacity. And I was the victim.

Susannah turned back to, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Jesse," She started. Even though she didn't look very apologetic for what had happened.

"_Querida . . ._" I said, shaking my head slightly, cutting her off. "It has got to stop. Now it's getting dangerous." Although a small part of me could see the funny side of it. I wouldn't admit that to Susannah though. Not yet anyway.

"I know," She sighed, smiling at me and running her hand over my head and through my hair softly. "I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make more of an effort from now on. No more hiding them. Pinkie promise." She grinned sweetly, waggling her little finger.

Woman's shoes should come with a hazard label, I pondered absently. _'Warning, may be dangerous to men's health_.' I think I'll keep that thought to myself though.

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**What'd you think? Poor Jesse and the whumping I'm giving him. It's actually starting to become an issue in my house of the amount of shoes I have loitering around, lol. They open the cupboard holding 'em all, and you can guarantee a few will come tumbling out **:D **So I couldn't help myself, hehe. Thanks for reading, please review **:)**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Kelly Everson -**_ Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it **:)** I'll have to check that out, cheers. I couldn't resist giving Jesse the dreaded man-flu. Not even_ he_can be immune to it, lol. It was also a little dig at my brother at the time too. I'm sure he thinks he's dying when he's not feeling well. Thanks again! Take care, **x**

_**Meg - **_Hello again! Hehe. As always, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying these so much. I'm having a blast writing them **:D** This was fun to do too. I will write that special chapter of the hospital scene. I had planned on doing it last weekend, but circumstances got in the way and I had to put it off. But hopefully, I can write it tonight when the kiddies are in bed **:)** Thanks again, you ROCKS, gal **:D** Take care,** x**


	7. A Lesson In Childcare

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to their respective owners.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**Lol, oh I had fun with this **:D** I hope you do too **;)**

* * *

**_A lesson In Childcare..._**

I let Kate drag me down the aisles of the massive toy store after her. Taking in all the wild and bright colours that seemed to be everywhere I looked. Looming up high on the shelves above me. Teddy bears, toys, bikes, the place would make any child squeal in delight and take off running into one of the many aisles, never to be seen again. At least until they were of age. Grown-up and able to look for their way home out of this maze of toys. The place was that huge. And it was easy to let yourself get distracted. The things kids have these days! It makes _me_ feel ancient and I'm still only twenty-four! I never had toys like this when I was kid.

Then again, I didn't always need toys to occupy my time. That's what the spectral visitors were for. Of course, being visited by a guy dressed in a clown suit, never was my idea of fun either. Try explaining to your startled parents, why your screaming like a banshee while you're watching '_Sesame Street'_, and some clown pops in out of nowhere. Not an easy task. Especially if you're the only one there having to put up with his lame jokes and try at making you laugh. Like most children would do at that age.

I never did like clowns after that.

But walking through every child's heaven, I couldn't help but feel a little wistful of everything around me. Especially as I made my way through the baby section. Seeing all those tiny clothes, you would only expect to be able to fit on a doll. I couldn't help but stop and pick up a frilly little pink dress. Sighing and imagining my own child in that dress one day. The little booties that went along with it, made my heart melt. They were all so adorable. And the boy's dungarees, emblazoned with a little monkey on the pocket.

I could imagine a little boy, with his dad's dark thick wavy hair and tanned skin tone wearing that. But with my own green eyes staring back at me. I was getting broody, but I couldn't help it. It was hard not to when I gazed at all the cute little clothes and toys around me. All begging to be picked up and brought.

"I know that look," Kate said knowingly. Stopping and watching me softly stroke a big brown teddy bear. "I had it too once." I smiled down at the cuddly toy in my hands. It's fur was so soft, it made me want to buy it just for the sake of it. But I didn't. Instead I put it down and looked up at Kate shrugging with indifference.

"It doesn't mean anything though," I replied, willing myself to walk past the other preemie clothes they had on display. Pulling my arms to cross over my chest when I saw a pink baby-grow with a hat and booties. But with a baby _Minnie Mouse_ on the front. I always was a sucker for baby Minnie and Mickey. "It happens to the strongest person, Kate. I've yet to meet a woman, who doesn't coo and melt when they step into a baby store. Even my old vice principal, Sister Ernestine would melt walking through here."

I stopped, thinking about it. Trying to picture her doing just that, in her black robes and a large cross hanging around her neck. Bearing down on a child who happened to be there with their mother. I shivered. "Actually, no she wouldn't." I amended quickly.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Kate asked, patiently waiting for me to catch up before we carried on through the toy emporium.

"Spoke to who?" I asked absently. Spotting a toy on a shelf with the name, _'Ninky Nonk'_ and another called _'Pinky Ponk'_. "Who would called something, '_Igglepiggle_'?" I asked incredulously. Looking at the, _'In The Night Garden'_ toys around me. I was surrounded!

"Jesse," Kate answered, frowning while she watched me freak out at all the absurd names. _'Makka Pakka'_?!. "Have you spoken to Jesse about having a baby?"

"_What_?" I all but shouted, turning to look at Kate and completely disregarding the odd toys' names around me. Her words bringing me right back to the conversation we were having. Had I missed something somewhere? "What are you talking about? We're not having a baby!"

"I know you're not _now_, Suze," Kate said, picking up another toy with a dress made out of a flower and with Medusa like hair. Seriously? What are they teaching kids these days! "I would hope you'd of told me if you were pregnant. I mean in the future. I know what that look on your face was all about. I had it too. And don't try and pass it off, as some excuse of it was just because the clothes were cute," She said, knowing me too well. "I know it when I see it. And you," She smiled understandingly. "want a baby."

I was speechless. Truly, I was. Where had we gone from talking about about crazy toy names, to picking on me and my apparent desire to have a baby. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind before I set foot in the toy hell. I'd never really bothered about it. I mean, sure, I've stopped and gazed at the kids at the park, playing with their parents. Looking all happy. Smiling at the way the child laughs, so full of unbridled innocence. Of the fathers chuckle as he swings his son up onto his shoulders. The way the mom would smile adoringly at her family.

Whoa! Oh my God! Kate is right! I _do_ want a child.

I swung my startled eyes onto Kate, held with a new realization. I could never see myself as a mother. It never really entered my mind. I mean sure, I always figured it would fit into my plan one day when I was older. But maybe she was right. Maybe I had been secretly wanting a child and I hadn't even known it. Mine and Jesse's child. It made me smile just thinking about it.

"Uh-huh," Kate nodded at me. "That's what I thought. So . . . what are you going to do about it?" I looked back at her, just trying to get my mind around the new realization hitting me still. What more did she want? But I understood her question. And she was right. I needed to talk to Jesse about it. It was a big thing to decide. It wasn't like we could just say, 'Yeah, why not.' It didn't work like that.

"I'll have to talk to him, I suppose," I muttered. "Then go from there."

"Just choose the right moment," Kate smiled in return, reaching out and squeezing my arm. "and you'll be fine."

"How did you go about it with Jake?" I asked, genuinely curious. It seemed one minute they were happily and only just married. The next, Madison was on the way. There was hardly anytime to stop and think about it. I was happy for them of course, it was just a shock. Jake, married and with a child. Next thing you know, Brad will be telling us _he's_ getting married.

"Er," Kate looked sheepish, flushing slightly and grinning a little embarrassed. Only peeking my curiosity more. "I kind of sprung it on him while we were at your parents, having dinner." She said, clearing her throat. "Only, not before we sat down and not after we finished, where we would of had relative privacy either." She cringed.

Gaping at her, I somehow managed to ask. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," She laughed, shrugging. "One minute I was sitting there, listening to the various conversations going around the table. When all of a sudden, I just kind of came out with it. And it wasn't quietly so only Jake heard either. It definitely made the chatter stop abruptly," She broke off, looking but not really seeing something over my shoulder. Smiling a little. "The funny thing is, it was Andy who started choking on his food when I said it. More surprised than his own son was." She laughed, shaking her head and coming back to the present.

I was stunned. "Mom never told me that," I said. "I'm sorry I missed it." I laughed, with all sincerity. That would of been a family dinner, I would of happily sat and attended, if I'd of known that was what was going to happen.

"Yeah, well," She said, taking hold of the cart and making her way down the aisle and our search again. "it was a while before I agreed to go and see them again. It was too embarrassing. Every-time I looked at Andy, I blushed a bright red and got a picture of him choking in my head. It still makes me shudder slightly, and that was years ago. I fell with Mad Madam Mim, not long after."

I shook my head at her story. Amazed and surprised of the weird and odd behaviour they all somehow managed to show every now and again. Maybe I fit in with my family, more than I had first believed.

"Nice story," I said, following after her, my mind effectively cleared of the sudden realization I had been graced with before. Hearing Kate - who's normally so poised and collected - tell me something like that, it kind of put everything into perspective for me. "So," I asked, changing the subject and getting back to the task at hand. "what exactly is it you're looking for?"

"I don't know," She replied, furrowing her brow, deep in thought. "she has enough toys. I'm reluctant to get her any more. Besides, I'm running out of places to put them all. That toy-box Andy built is overflowing already. Jake wants us to get her a quad; you know, one of those small pink ones. But she's already an adrenaline junkie enough. I don't really want to encourage her anymore than Jake already does."

"Speaking of," I said, suddenly remembering that this was a party of four when we arrived here, looking for Madison's birthday presents. "where are Jesse and Jake?" I looked around me, kind of expecting them to suddenly appear there.

"I don't know," Kate trailed off, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "But it's quiet. Which means they're probably up to no good. Where's the boys toys?" She broke off, looking up and down our current aisle. "That would be the best place to start looking."

"Er, in that direction I think," I said, pointing in some random area around us. "Let's go."

Kate set off a brisk pace, muttering profanities and the like under her breath most of the way. I couldn't catch it all, but I had a feeling Jake was going to be in for an ear-full soon. As we went past various toys she'd throw something in the cart. Otherwise, she just marched on past, with a determined and stubborn walk to her steps. We got lost a couple of times. Various people sending us on a wild goose chase around the huge store.

I was starting to feel a little nervous of what I might find when I got there.

But eventually, we found them. And it wasn't by the opinions of unhelpful staff either. No, it was by following the sounds of their raised voices. Echoing and bouncing around the huge place. We stopped the instant we heard their dulcet tones. Both looking at each other in shock and no small amount of annoyance. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed by their shouting. Or pissed as hell.

On and on we followed their yells. "Come on, Sonic!" Jake roared. "Your supposed to be the fastest hedgehog alive! You can beat him you wuss!"

Swiftly followed by. "Move aside, Jake!" Jesse cried, sounding smug and triumphant. "Yoshi could beat Sonic any day! You're just too slow, that's the problem!"

As Kate and I got our wits about us, we slowly stepped around the end of the aisle Jake and Jesse were occupying. Their backs were to us, but we were just able to make out what they were doing. At that point, I felt all my annoyance and chagrin at his loud shouts, evaporate and disappear. The scene before me was just too funny to hold a grudge against it.

They were standing side by side in the aisle. Legs braced and remote controls in hand. Both moving their hands to follow the control of the toys they were playing with. As if that would help them in some way. While up ahead of them, was too toys racing down the concrete floor. From my position, I could see a _Mario Kart_ toy of 'Yoshi' speeding down the floor. Little red lights flashing as he stopped and righted his course every few seconds. A little further behind Yoshi, was a _Sonic The Hedgehog_ remote control toy, going around in circles and barely cutting the distance steadily growing between his opponent.

Before I gave Kate and I away, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle trying to escape. It was so typical of two full grown men.

Kate on the other hand, didn't look impressed at all. In fact, she looked downright livid at their behaviour. Glaring daggers into an unsuspecting Jake's back, as their race came to an end. Unsurprisingly with Jesse as the winner.

"Yes!" He cried, extremely proud of himself. "I told you the _Mario Kart_ toys were better! Now hand it over," He said, holding out his hand for something. Jake grumbling and glaring at him the whole time.

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill. Reluctantly handing it over to Jesse. Playing a small game of tug-o-war with it. Jake not willing to admit he lost. Eventually he let it go and turned towards us.

He stopped muttering once he spotted us though. Quite comically, the colour seemed to drain out of his face, as he swallowed reflexively. His eyes widening to new limits and with what looked like to be fear racing across them. His hand still holding the remote to his toy. His mouth forming a silent 'O' at seeing his wife's furiously calm stance.

I looked to Jesse beside him. My hand long since dropped and held at my side. I tried so hard to keep an annoyed and frustrating look on my face. But it just wasn't working. I thought Jesse knew I was trying to hold in a laugh. Wisely, he kept it to himself.

I pointedly looked down at the money they had obviously bet on before the race, arching my brow in a silent question. Wordlessly he lifted his hand and held it out to Jake. Not breaking eye contact with me once. But the awkward and very tense silence from beside me, made me swing my eyes to look at Kate. Even I was starting to get a little scared. Glad I wasn't in Jake's place right then. I waited for her to speak, but her jaw was clamped shut so tightly, I was surprised it didn't crack.

But her words - when she did - were completely calm. And almost deadly.

"Jake dear," She said conversationally. "are you quite finished using up our valuable time - testing and betting against the merchandise? Tim that we were supposed to be using, to find our daughter's birthday present. The daughter who's age, currently beats your own."

"I - " Jake tried.

"Ack," Kate cut off, raising her hand and stopping him from answering the rhetorical question, before he could say anything else in defense. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Put down the control," She said, severely. "we're leaving." Jake went to say something else, but wasn't given the chance. "_Now_!"

Both Jake _and _Jesse cringed when she all but growled that. Jake instantly dropping the control onto the shelf and taking back the money Jesse had still been holding out for him. Stuffing it in his jeans pocket and quickly following after Kate. Who, with a sly wink to me, had turned and walked off. Pushing her shopping cart infront of her like a shield to anyone foolish enough to get in her way. He looked at Jesse one last time as he turned the corner, a forlorn and guilty look on his face.

"Good luck," He said. Kate's bellow of, '_Jake_!' had him running after her instantly.

Once he was gone, I looked back to Jesse. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Surprisingly, it was Jesse who spoke first.

"It was Jake's idea!" He quickly said before I could say anything. Slow and deliberately, I stalked up to him. Not letting my expression give anything away. When on the inside, I was laughing so hard, I knew I was going to cave soon. Stopping in front of him, I looked up into his dark black orbs. Watching as the anxious and slightly worried emotions raced through them. He didn't know what I was going to do.

But before I could stop it, I burst out laughing. Clutching onto his arm for support as I tried to hold myself up. It was the look of slight fear that did me in. As if I was going to give him the same treatment Kate had so effortlessly pretended to give Jake. But I just couldn't, because I could see the funny side to it. It was a stupid idea, bringing a couple of grown men into a uber toy-store. And what was even more foolish, was letting them go off on then own.

I should of known something was bound to happen.

By the time I managed to get myself back under control, Jesse's incredulous and surprised face, had slowly dissolved into a large grin as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me up. Gently wiping away the tears that fell, because I had been trying to contain my laughter for too long. He leaned down and kissed me on the end of my nose. His eyes shining with so much affection, I couldn't resist giggling.

Besides, I owed him one for taking a knock to his head from my shoes.

"Having fun, was we?" I asked cheekily.

He chuckled, pulling me a little closer. "I won," He stated happily. "So yes, I did," He broke off, a mischievous look coming to his eyes while he leaned down and spoke in hushed tones. "Want a go?" He teased, winking at me.

My answer was to pull him down into a delirious kiss. Maybe I could lay off wanting a child for a while. After all, men were just over-grown children in disguise. And my beloved and handsome fiance, was no different. And I love him all the more for it, I thought happily.

* * *

_**A/N 2:** In The Night Garden . . . _have any of you ever watched it? Its torture! My nephew makes me watch it with him. By the time its over, I feel like my minds gone numb! And trust me, the Yoshi race car, totally beats Sonic. I got a remote control Sonic for Christmas a couple of years ago as a novelty present. When I put him against Yoshi, I got my ass kicked! Lol. Thanks for reading, y'all! Please review **:)**


	8. Mom's The Word

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine. Except for Madison, who does (unfortunately for her) have me as an aunt **:)**

**_Rating:_** T

_**A/N: **_Well this came out longer than I expected. I've had it written for a while now, before I even posted the story. But I went back over it and added Jesse's POV to some places before I wanted to share it with ya.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It was fun to drag up some memories and ideas **:)** And thank you so, so much for the reviews, faves and raves! I am STUNNED, but I loves it **:D **I'm glad your all enjoying these humorous one-shots **:)**

* * *

**_Mom's The Word..._**

I sat on the sofa with Susannah, watching the action movie playing out on the television. Filling the room with it's sound and explosions. I had borrowed the film from Jake, after hearing him talk about it so frequently, I finally borrowed it from him. And I couldn't tears my eyes away. The graphics were brilliant and the action had started not even five minutes into the film. I lifted the bottle of beer in my hand to take a drink. Feeling the light pressure of Susannah laying against my chest, in doing so.

She had been quieter than normal for the past couple of days. She didn't seem troubled or worried. Just contemplative and seeming to be in her own world. I asked her often if there was something wrong, but she always brushed my concern off and told me she was fine. But I had a feeling she was working up to something. Only I didn't know what. And it only made the nervous unease in me, gradually become more potent with each day. I had no clue as to what to expect from her.

A loud explosion from the movie had me turning my attention back to the film. Losing myself back in the humor and action. My deep rumbling laughter echoing around us. I could feel Susannah smile against me. Amused with me, rather than the film. I didn't think she had really been paying much attention to it since I placed it on, an hour ago. Suddenly sitting up, Susannah sat back and looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

But before I could say anything, she spoke.

"I want to have a baby."

The beer I had just taken a mouthful of, threatened to come spraying back out of my mouth at her sudden and abrupt words. But trying to stop that action from happening, only caused the fizzy beverage to go down the wrong hole, and thus making me choke. I removed my arm that had still been around Susannah's shoulders and fought to breathe. Sitting forward, I placed the bottle on the coffee table. My eyes watering and beer dribbling down my chin. I wiped it away as I thumped against my chest. Hoping that might re-start my heart after Susannah's sudden request.

Once I got my breathing back under control, I turned to look at Susannah incredulously. Her timing was impeccable. She sat where she was, waiting for me to acknowledge her. I knew I needed to say something. Even I was disgusted at my response to her.

"_What_?" I asked. My voice sounded choked and raw. Either from the beer, or what Susannah said; I wasn't sure.

"I said," Susannah repeated, letting a small smile break out. I swallowed down a lump that seemed lodged in my throat. "I want to have a baby."

"But . . ." I stammered incoherently. I knew I wasn't going to make any sense. I didn't even know what to say. What to think. "Susannah . . . er . . . now? I mean . . .why now? Where did this suddenly come from?" I knew I must have look pained and shocked, but I was having a hard time getting my mind around anything.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," She said as she inched a little bit closer to me. Running her hand up my back in a soothing motion. Her expression innocent and unfazed by my reaction. "and I think, maybe it's the right time for us. I want to have a family, Jesse."

Susannah finally brought her eyes up to meet my own. Noticing the horror and mortification spreading across my face, I could see her smile falter a little and her eyes lose a little of the glow that had currently been there. It was just so out of the blue, I wasn't ready for this discussion.

"_Querida . . ._" I said, trailing off. "this isn't really something we can make a split decision on. There's so much we have to take into account. So much – "

"I don't see the problem," Susannah interrupted me, a flash of irritation and stubbornness seeping into her gaze. "And what's there to talk about?"

"Susannah," I sighed, shaking my head at her. I didn't know what else to say. How to let her down gently. How to explain everything to her, without making her throw something at me. Which was the way this could have ended up going if I didn't tread carefully. I knew conversations like this could be tricky. I just didn't realize how much.

"What's the real problem, Jesse," Susannah asked, stroking my back again. I looked back at her, my eyes troubled and dark in the dim lighting. Repressing the huge sigh at her hopeful expression.

"I just don't think I'm ready for children, _querida,"_ I admitted, and I instantly saw her small smile drop from her face completely. She pulled her hand away from her gentle and soothing pressure. She sat back on the couch and scowled at me. I swallowed reflexively, determined to hold my ground.

"_What?" _Susannah spat, apparently angry. I all but cringed at her indignant tone.

Bravely, I plowed on. "Don't be like that, Susannah," I cajoled, reaching out to take her hand in my own. But she pulled it away from me before I could get a grip. "I didn't say I _didn't_ want children. I do one day. But I just feel that I'm not ready for them quite yet."

"Why not?" She quietly asked, not breaking eye contact with me and making me feel even more unnerved.

"Well, the timing for a start," I said, thinking quick on my feet. I didn't have a list in my mind right then. I was just clutching at anything. I turned and lifted my leg onto the sofa, giving Susannah my full attention. "we're still young and our jobs are quite demanding on us both right now. And I want us to be married before we start to decide to have children, _querida_."

"So let's get married," She retorted instantly, quick to have an answer for all my arguments. She looked me in the eye, her stare intense but troubled. "We can just bring it forward a little quicker than we planned. We can cut back on our hours. Make them more flexible." She broke off, her eyes narrowing on mine. "And don't give me that, '_We're still young_,' excuse. Lots of people have children at our age."

"Susannah," I sighed, running a hand through my hair wearily. "you're missing the point, I'm trying to make."

"What _is_ your point, Jesse."

"I want to bring a child into this world when we're comfortable and _both_ ready. When we're married and our jobs aren't such a strain and pull." I said, breaking off and imploring her with my eyes. "We don't always get to see each other as often as we would like now. It wouldn't be fair to the child, or to us to do that. I don't want to be an absentee father who couldn't be there to witness everything. Or to not be there for you, _querida_,"

"Well maybe I don't want to wait that long," Susannah said, disregarding everything I was trying to say. Anger rising to the surface at my attempt at reasoning with her. "And maybe it's just that you're looking for excuses and I'm not accepting them." She huffed, turning away from me and crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Susannah, be reasonable." I tried again, reaching out to touch her shoulder. But she brushed me off, glaring at me. "They are not excuses and you know they make perfect sense."

"Whatever," She said, getting up off the couch and making off towards the hall. Leaving me behind, staring after her. "you keep telling yourself that."

"_Querida . . ."_ I called, trying one last time as she marched out of the room ignoring me completely. I didn't get up and go after her. I knew better than that. It would only make the situation worse. And I knew she wouldn't appreciate it. If I waited a little while, then she would be more receptive to listening to me. I knew she was annoyed more than anything. Surprised I hadn't agreed to go along with it. But I stand by my reasoning, no matter how quick I had to think of them. I thought it would be a couple of years before she brought that argument up. I was blindsided and taken aback.

I sighed to the quiet room as Susannah's feet stomped up the stairs, followed by the slamming of our bedroom door. I picked my bottle of beer back up and slumped back into the couch. The film now lost of my interest.

"Well that could have gone better," I muttered to myself. Getting no answer from anyone in response. I needed to think up a way of helping her either understand, or see and quick. Unfortunately, I didn't know where to start. I didn't want to ask anyone, because this was something Susannah and myself needed to resolve together. But my frustration at not knowing where to begin was palpable.

Taking a mouthful of my beer, I looked down the bottle and towards the fireplace. The mantelpiece covered with various photographs and memories. But it was one particular photo that caught my attention. Or more specifically, who. Lowering my bottle, I let a slow smile come to my face.

I knew exactly how to help Susannah understand.

xXx

Jesse came up to our room about an hour later. By then I was getting impatient for him _not _coming up. No-one ever said I had to make sense. I knew I was being childish and immature about the way I handled it. And I'll begrudgingly admit that Jesse was right, I wasn't be reasonable. But I just didn't expect him to shoot down my idea quite so quickly. I knew there was a part of me that felt it was just a phase and that I would get over it with time.

But it didn't mean I couldn't sulk about it.

I heard him quietly creep through our door, listening to hear if I was awake or sleeping. He found me curled up on our bed, a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and with my back to the door.

"_Querida_," He quietly called, climbing on the bed behind me to crawl over to me.

"What?" I answered, not willing to say much more than that. I was still annoyed after-all.

"I've been thinking about what you said," He laid a hand on my covered shoulder. "and I don't want us to fall out over this. I want to be able to talk about it properly."

I held my breath, waiting for him to continue.

"But I still feel it's the wrong time. That _we're_ not ready for something of this magnitude." I was about to open my mouth to retort, but he continued. "Hear me out, _querida_," I stayed quiet, curious to what he was going say. "I had a thought. If you're so convinced you're ready for a child, why don't you have a test run, to see if you really are."

I rolled over onto my back to look at him, dumbfounded by what he just said. I didn't know if it was his suggestion, or that he knew me so well and new my own hidden wonders if _I_ actually felt ready for it or not. But still, he managed to come up with something to placate me. But I still looked at him like he'd just spouted something weird. Which he kinda had.

"A _what?_" I gawked.

"A test run," He smiled, obviously proud of himself with his little ingenious plan. "I thought maybe you could have Madison for the day and overnight, to see what it entails and such."

"Maddie?" I repeated. "You want me to have Maddie for the day and night, to give myself the experience or chance to see if it's really what I want?"

"Yes," He replied, smiling brightly.

"Huh," I looked away from him for the moment, taking in what he had just said. Jesse patiently sat beside me, waiting for my answer.

It wasn't a bad idea actually. I honestly quite liked it. Maddie could be quite the little diva when she wanted to be. But she was also one of the best behaved children I'd ever met. I mean sure, she had her moments. What child didn't. And at only three years old, it could be quite fun. We could paint her nails and go to the park. I was liking the idea more and more.

Now I wonder if Jake and Kate would mind, me using Madison as a mini experiment. But something told me they wouldn't.

"I think it's a good idea," I said, turning back to Jesse to see the triumphant look on his face at my answer.

"And we'll sit down and talk about it properly, after?" He asked, raising his brows in question. My eyes were instantly drawn to the the dog-bite scar, itching to raise my hands and trace a finger through it.

"Yes," I assured him, making his face break out into a relieved smile. Relieved we'd avoiding an argument, neither of us really wanted to have. I didn't particularly like rowing with him either. But sometimes a girl just needed a good screaming match with her other half. And it could become so frustrating, when the guy you want to have it with, gives you the puppy-dog look causing you to melt and lose your train of thought every-time.

Like what he was doing right then.

"I doesn't mean you're forgiven though," I said, raising a finger to ward off his smug grin. Instead he took my hand in his own, kissing the raised finger gently. Here it comes. The puddle of goo he always brought me too, no matter how mad or sulky I get.

He smiled that little secret smile, letting me know he knew _exactly _what he was doing and the effect he was having on me. I was caught in his eyes, like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Slowly - trapped - he leaned forward and placed his lips on my cheek in a featherlight kiss. Slowly making his way over, until he just kissed the corner of my mouth, gentle and teasing. Then moving them to repeat it on the other side, torturing me with his closeness and touch. Before finally fully placing them on my own lips. Making me melt and relax into the mattress beneath me with Jesse's weight just leaning on me.

He pulled away and looked down into my passion clouded eyes. Both breathing heavily. "Am I forgiven _now_?" He smirked.

"Not quite," And I pulled him back down to finish what he started.

xXx

As it turned out, Jake and Kate were more than happy to let me have Maddie for the day. Even _after_ I told them I was pretty much using her to try out what parenthood was like. They just laughed this cruel kind of evil laugh at me. So it was on the Friday after I told Jesse I wanted a baby, that I answered the door to Kate dropping Maddie off. To spend the day and night with us.

"Hi Auntie, Soose!" She cried as she waltzed through my door. That's right, not walked, _waltzed. _Throwing her curly hair over her shoulder as she passed me.

She had a Disney Princesses' backpack on over her little pink flowered jacket. Her little black flat heeled boots clicked on the wooden floor as she waltzed into the foyer. One hand on her hip.

"I'm here!" She declared, demanding attention from anyone who happened to be around. I saw Jesse stick his head around the kitchen doorway, before pulling it back in with a terrified look on his face when he spotted Maddie. Coward.

"Hello, Maddie," I said crouching down to be at her level, as I stood at the open from door with Kate. "You okay, princess?"

"Yes." She replied, swinging around to look at me. "Thank you."

"Now Maddie," Kate spoke up, shaking her head at her daughter's theatrics. I could see her being an actress when she's older. But the way she was behaving now, anyone would of thought she was a mini version of a certain celebrity heiress. "Remember what we talked about. Your going to be staying at Aunt Suze and Uncle Jesse's for the day and overnight. Daddy will come and pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Yes mother," Maddie sighed, throwing her hand out in a whatever gesture. I didn't know whether to be horrified or amused.

"Come and give me a kiss and a hug goodbye then," Dropping her act for a second, Maddie ran to her mom and leapt into her arms. Giving her a kiss before wrapping her arms around her neck. She broke away with a big smile. "Be a good girl, okay? I don't want to hear any bad stories from Auntie Suze."

"I'll be good, mommy," Maddie innocently replied. "I pwomise."

"Good girl," Putting Maddie back on her feet, Kate turned to me, all sternness gone. "She has spare clothes in her bag and a set for tomorrow. Including her toothbrush and stuff. I've also put in her bottle, because she likes her warm milk while she lays in bed watching her film. I've put her favourite DVD in there too. She'll tell you when she's ready to go to bed. Her buggy is out on the porch, if you want to go anywhere. Er, I think that's it. You've got some toys and stuff for her don't you?"

"Yep. We've got a boxful upstairs in the spare room. Plenty for her to choose from, don't worry." I replied, reeling from her sudden instructions.

"Okay, great. If there's any problems, just give either Jake or me a call on our cells. We'll make sure we have them on us at all times. Although you shouldn't have a problem." She looked down at Maddie's innocent smile. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Kate whispered to me. I swallowed down the lump of nerves in my throat at the worry in Kate's eyes.

Not for Madison. For me.

But instead I replied with all the bravado and optimism I could. "Yeah, of course. We'll have lots of fun, won't we princess?"

"Uh-huh," Maddie nodded emphatically. "Bye mommy! See you tomorrow!"

I looked back up at Kate after Maddie's dismissal. "I guess that's my cue." She narrowed her eyes at Maddie. "Be good." Then with a parting wave at me, she was out the door, like the devil himself was chasing her. I'm sure I heard her cackling as she drove away and leaving me standing at the door and watching her drive out of sight. Left to my doom, I swallowed.

"Come on, Soose!" Maddie said, taking the door out of my hands and pushing it closed. "Let's go play!" I looked down at her as she took my hand, preparing to lead me into the living room. Until an evil thought came to mind.

"Oh, Maddie," I sweetly said. "There's someone in the kitchen, waiting to see you." She instantly stopped trying to pull me and looked up at me with a huge smile across her pretty little face.

"There is?!" She cried again. "Who?!"

Bending down, I tugged her closer, pulling at the backpack on her back until it slid off. "Let's get your coat and bag off and you can go see for yourself." Once I had her free of her coat, she leapt from my hold and ran for the kitchen.

Me close on her heels.

She ran through the doorway, her boots sliding on the floor before she caught herself. She looked around on tiptoes, not seeing Jesse. But then she turned behind her and caught him lurking by the wall, where he had himself. Pinned as if trying to blend in with the decor. Unsuccessfully.

"Jesse!" Maddie cried instantly, running and leaping at him. "I found you!" Jesse couldn't do anything but catch her as she jumped. Wrapping her little arms around his neck so tight, I was sure he was choking. But I couldn't do anything. I was too busy laughing at the pained expression he was imploring me with.

Maddie pulled back and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Mwah," She giggled, making my stomach hurt with the suppressed laughter.

"Hello, pretty princess," He said lightly, tickling her belly and making her giggle harder. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" She replied bubbly. "I misted you!" She timidly smiled at him. The little flirt.

"I missed you, too," He replied, looking to me. "So did your Aunt Susannah."

"Can I paint your nails, Jesse?!" Maddie suddenly asked with full sincerity, ignoring him. I quickly turned away and walked back into the hall, my hand pressed close to my mouth trying to muffle my laughter at Jesse's horrified expression at her request. He glared at me as I left the room. "Daddy said I could paint your nails for you, and that you always wanted them done. Can I do them pink?!"

"Er," Was Jesse's intelligent answer. I couldn't contain my laughter and let a bubble of giggles echo around the hall. "You know what? Your auntie Susannah would just _love_ for you to paint her nails pink. Why don't you do hers for her?" Jesse broke off, calling his voice out a little harder so I could hear. "And I'll have a little talk with your daddy, because I'm sure I heard him mention he wanted his done too."

I came back into the kitchen, narrowing my eyes at Jesse's innocent and smug expression. "Spoil sport." I muttered.

"Okay!" Maddie cried, looking to me with a big smile. I could have sworn I saw the makings of an evil grin in there somewhere. Not for the first time, I wondered what I was letting myself in for.

Maddie wriggled to get down and ran off into the hallway where I left her bag.

"Well, I would love to stay and play with you two pretty ladies," Jesse clapped his hands together with a satisfied smile, turning and walking around me to the hall where Maddie was rooting through her bag. "but I have to go out. You two have fun though."

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, following after him as he shrugged himself into his coat. "What do you mean, you're going out? Where? Since when?"

"I told you," Jesse muttered, avoiding my eyes. "I'm going to help Adam today." I knew what he was up to. The little coward was bailing on me! That was completely unfair! But I was too stunned and speechless to say anything.

"Okay!" Maddie said, running up to Jesse to hug his legs and looking up at him. "See you Jesse. Kiss." He bent down and lifted her to him so he could kiss her on the cheek, before lowering her to the floor again. "Don't f'get Soose,"

Jesse swallowed, turning to face my scowl. He leaned in to kiss me, but I grabbed hold of the lapels of his coat in my fisted hands. "You can't leave me here alone with her," I hissed to him. "We're supposed to be doing this _together._"

"I didn't say that, _querida_," He was pulling my fingers, trying to ease them off of his coat and looking too amused for my liking. "I said _you_, could have a test run. Not me." I released my hands from his coat, letting him go with a jerk. Gobsmacked and dumbfounded by his little escape plan.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the weekend," I growled, poking his delightfully hard chest. "_Babe_."

He smiled at me and shrugged. "See you later, _querida_," Turning to Maddie, he patted her on the head and winked. "Be good, princess."

"I will!" Was her loud response. I could feel a headache coming on.

He turned to smile at me one last time, mouthing good luck, before he walked out the door, shutting it with a definitive click behind him. I let my shoulders sag for a moment, before I straightened them back up. Determined to enjoy this and prove them wrong. I mean, how hard could it be?!

"Come on Soose!" Maddie tugged on my hand, pulling me to the living room with her bag in hand. "Let's go play with my toys!"

And so the day began.

xXx

When Maddie mentioned playing with her toys, I didn't realize she meant; let me run my tiny pink _Barbie_ hair brush through your hair! Sure that it will get stuck! When she discovered she got it lodged in there and I'd offered to help and remove it, she was very emphatic that she didn't need me to help her. That she could do it herself. Somehow I managed to work out what she said; that she had done the same thing to her mommy's and that she had made it all better.

So, stupid me, let her do whatever it was she thought she could do. I mean, how much damage could a three year old do to one person anyway?

A lot apparently.

It was the metal on metal scrapping noise that alerted me to what she was about to do. When I turned around to see what the noise was, she held a pair of Crayola _scissors _in her little hands, metal blades in them and all, and was preparing to _cut_, the tiny brush out of my hair!

The sudden realization of why Kate had gotten all of her long brown hair cut off to her shoulders - a move I didn't think she was ever brave enough to do - suddenly came steam rolling into my mind, making me gasp and lose all the breath in my lungs.

Kate didn't make the choice to cut her hair off; Maddie had done it for her.

I somehow managed to wrestle the scissors out of her death grip that she had on them. Horrified she would have some scissors with _actual_ blades, lurking in her bag. She was always picking up things from other peoples houses. The little Magpie. I figured she'd gotten them from one of Kate's friends' house. Someone with a child, who knew how to handle them.

Needless to say, I decided to do something different with Madison instead. I'd had enough with playing dress up. So when I asked her what she wanted to do next, the loud ringing of, "Lets bake cookies!" echoed around our living room.

I was mentally rummaging through my mind, trying to remember if I passed Home Economics or not. If I did, it was with a miracle. Jesse was the cook in this house. I knew how to stick something in the microwave and zap it for a few minutes.

Cookies? Yeah, they were a bit beyond me.

I tried talking her into just eating a pack. Or going and buying some fresh ones. But she stomped her booted foot before me and crossed her arms, glaring like a stroppy teenager, after I made that suggestion. Then she took in a deep breath, preparing to scream the house down until I had agreed to just bake the 'choco chip cookies', for her.

I mean, what could I do? I wanted to have children of my own. Not be deafened by one while I was trying to prove to Jesse it was a good idea. I should have known then it would backfire on me.

So it was, half an hour later that I found myself, in the kitchen and up to my elbows in flour, sugar, chocolate chips and anything else that was needed to bake the cookies. Unfortunately Maddie wanted to help as much as possible. So when we had finally finished and got them in the oven (thank you cook book!) almost an hour and half later, I was terrified to look around my kitchen.

When I eventually did, I found flour coating most of the counter tops, with small hand prints in most. Flour scattered across the floor. Some even in a pile, looking like she had just tipped the bag over. There were cake tins and shapes, sitting in the sink waiting to be washed up, along with bowls full of leftover cookie dough and chocolate.

But it was when I noticed that Maddie wasn't there with me, that I really began to panic.

I couldn't hear her in the living room, so I trailed behind the sticky hand prints and smudges lining the hallway and unfortunately leading up my stairs. I felt my heart sink at where she probably was.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, calling her all the way and listening for the sounds of her moving about. The colour drained out of my face when I heard her giggling. It was coming from our bedroom. Cautiously, I walked over to the door that was ajar. And taking a deep breath, I pushed it open.

And there she was, jumping on our bed like it was bouncy castle and squealing with each jump that took her higher.

I watched horrified, as each time her tiny feet impacted the bed, little puffs of flour flew off into the air around her, making it look like a snow storm. Only making her laugh harder. Her face had chocolate smears across her mouth and cheeks. And her hands were covered in sticky dough. When I looked down, it was easy to see the marks she had left on the bed as she climbed onto it.

I didn't know whether to collapse in defeat right there in the doorway. Or laugh at my own stupidity at letting her out of my sight even for a few seconds. But Maddie apparently was having a great time. Jumping up and down on our bed and causing a mess to the room and herself in the meantime.

"Come on, Soose!" She breathlessly called, waving her little arm for me to join her. "It's fun!"

By the time I had managed to get her down from the bed and changed her sticky cookie dough and flour covered clothes. Not to mention tidied up the mess we'd created in the kitchen from our attempt at cooking, my stomach was growling with hunger.

When I asked Maddie if she wanted any lunch, she typically only wanted cookies. It took a battle of wills to get her to back down and agree to have a sandwich before the sugary delight. After all that drama, I was looking forward to a quick sugar rush myself. Surprisingly, I hadn't managed to burn them. Score one to Suze. At least something was going a little right today.

But the sandwich was a complete waste of time. After directing me to how I should spread the butter across the bread. And how to lay the ham and cut the shapes; in the end, all she did was take the ham out and only eat the bread and butter. Looking up at me inncoently and proud afterwards.

She was trying my patience and she knew it. But I relented in the end to let her have some cookies. By then, I was ready to just eat the lot myself. They weren't bad though. A bit crispy around the edges, but other than that, they could pass for edible.

And Maddie - for once - didn't complain either.

When afternoon rolled around, I knew she had some energy she needed to burn off, so we took a walk to our local park. I figured she could run around and scream as much as she liked, to her hearts content. And all I would have to do, was sit and watch.

But I was mistaken. Again.

She wanted to take her doll with her, which I didn't have a problem with. As long as I didn't forget it and have a screaming three years old on my hands again. So I let her take it to the sand box with her, where another kid was already playing. He was about six years old, give or take. And definitely taller than Maddie.

But it was when the boy tried taking her doll, that the drama began.

"NO! My bubba!" She scowled at him. Her pretty little face twisted into a snarl and growl. "Back off! It's mine! It's MY bubba!" I actually thought she was going to reach out and pop him one in the eye. It wouldn't be the first time she hit another child. But this would of been the first time I ever witnessed it. She certainly looked like she was about to. With her little hands fisted tight at her sides as she glared at the boy, making him cry.

A six year old! A little three year old girl with curly hair and a button nose; facing down and making a kid - three years old than her - cry! I didn't think I'd ever been so proud of her as I was right then. She definitely has her mothers temper though. I've never seen Jake get really angry before. He was always so mellow and calm.

I managed to avoid anymore confrontations Maddie might of had with the boy by getting her out of there quick. Ignoring his mothers scowl at me as I walked away. He should of been in school anyway. Instead, I let her play on the playground and climbing frames. And there had gone my opportunity to relax for a minute.

She was wild as she ran around the place. Squealing and laughing, her long curly hair trailing around behind her. She started getting a little too brave when she went onto the big slide and climbing frame. I was sure my heart stopped when she stood on the top of the slide. She was holding a bar that was too far above her head to deem it safe, looking down at me with a big bright smile. The sudden vision of her losing her grip and falling, made everything go in slow motion for a while.

Thankfully she sat down after I called for her to, about eight times. Each call becoming more frantic and desperate. I got a few strange looks from the other parents around us. But I didn't care. I'd love to see them try and go against Maddie. As soon as she was off the end of the slide, she went running off to climb the wooden bridge. Standing on top of it, crying, "You can't get me!"

I was so ready to go home then.

But of course, Maddie wasn't. I mentally reminded myself to praise Jake and Kate when I saw them next. To look to them with a new respect, at having to look after Maddie all day and everyday. For putting up with her stubborn, adrenaline junkie self. I was wiped and it was only dinner time. I wished Jesse was there with me to help. Maddie adored Jesse.

Understandable so.

I got so fed up with demanding that Maddie came down, that I even tried the whole reverse psychology thing on her. Telling her I was leaving and that she was going to end up staying behind. But all she did was call good-bye to me. Obviously her parents had already tried that one on her.

I was starting to lose all patience and was getting more weary and tired by the second. In the end, I just quietly asked her, instead of demanding. "Maddie, please come down, it's time to go home," I looked to her. "Please."

What did she do. . .

"Okay!" She brightly replied, climbing back down the wooden bridge and heading towards me. I could only gape at her as she walked on past, heading in the direction of home. Until she turned and looked back at. As if _she _was the adult. "Come on, Soose," She beckoned. "It's time to go." Sighing I just hung my head and took her outstretched out. Dragging my feet home, next to a skipping Maddie.

When we arrived back at the house, it was in a worse state than I realized. Her toys were all over the living room and spilling into the hall. The kitchen had empty plates and half filled cups of juice littering the sides. And I could even see traces of flour I missed, still covering the floor. I sighed at the mess, dreading having to clean it up. The thought of making Jesse do it, for leaving me like that entered my mind. But I knew it wasn't fair.

"I'm hungry," Maddie whined from behind me. "What's for dinner?"

"Food," I instantly replied. Absently remembering that being my mom's response when I would ask the same thing. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the _Mickey Mouse_ shaped chicken nuggets and potato shapes, I brought just for Maddie's visit. While she went off to play.

For the first time all day, she was actually quiet and peaceful silence reigned over the house. So quiet in fact, I nearly forgot she was here. So imagine my surprise, when I walked into the living room, expecting her to be playing with her Fifi tea set . . . and she wasn't even there. Again.

"I need to put a bell on her," I muttered, heading straight for the stairs. I knew she hadn't gone out the front door because I'd locked it behind us. And she knew never to do that. And I would of seen her if she had of crept past me into the kitchen. So upstairs was the best bet. Only I never expected to see what I did.

I nearly keeled over where I found her this time.

She was sitting at my dressing table, with every piece of make-up she could possible get her hands on from drawers. Foundation, blush, concealer, eye liner, mascara, _lipstick. _Whatever piece of make-up I had, she found it. She even had my perfume bottles out in front of her too. Something she'd obviously been spraying, judging from the strong scent in the air.

I'd thought it couldn't of possible got any worse at that moment. But I was wrong. When she lifted her head from rummaging through my draws next to her, I saw exactly what she'd done in her reflection of the mirror.

She had multiple colours of eye shadow brushed all over her eyes and eyelashes. Even in her eyebrows. Her cheeks were a vivid red. Almost like she'd applied lipstick there, instead of her lips. They were coated in such a deep layer of blush, I didn't think it'd ever come off.

But it was what she'd done with the lipstick that had me stifling a grown. She'd smeared it around her thin lips until the point where she nearly looked like a clown. But she hadn't just been her lips that she had used it on. She'd also realised what a pretty pen it could be, if judging from the artwork now smeared all over my mirror was any indication.

I didn't know what to do. The table she was sitting at was covered in different colours, almost like a artists pallet. Her hands that were once clean, were now white and powdery. And her clothes . . . I was just so glad Kate had packed a couple of extra sets for her. The way she was going through them, I couldn't imagine the amount of washing she had to do each day.

Part of me was livid, frustrated and beyond annoyed. But she was only a child. Yes, a very curious and grown up three year old. But a child none the less.

So stamping down on my irritation, I walked into the room, choking on the fumes of my perfume she been spraying like crazy. She looked up at me with a innocent expression on her colourful little face. A look I was starting to think was actually more evil that angelic. Her little white teeth shone back at me as her grin widened at her handiwork on herself.

"Look how pwetty I am, Soose!"

"Madison . . ." I sighed. I knew bath-time was going to be coming a lot sooner that I had originally planned. Hopefully that task would go a little simpler and I would get a reprieve. "Come on, your dinners ready. We'll give you a bath after."

"But I don't want to wash it off, Soose!" Maddie cried, following me out of the room. I closed the door firmly behind us, resigned to take care of the . . . disaster, tomorrow. "I want Jesse to see how pwetty I look!"

"Well Jesse won't be back in time to see it." I grumbled, leading her down the stairs. "You'll have to tell him all about it another time. Okay?"

"Ookay," She sighed, actually backing down for once.

She ate her dinner quietly and only got up to play with her toys every couple of mouthfuls she took. I gave up trying to get her to sit and eat after the fourth time and just let her do what she wanted. I was tired, aching, hungry and in desperate need of a shower. I knew I had cookie dough in my hair. And any make-up I had been wearing that day, was completely worn off. Not to mention the birds nest that was probably my hair.

My head still hurt from where she tried to brush it.

I ran her a bath straight after dinner. I caught her rubbing her eyes as she was playing and when I asked her if she was tired, she just denied it and grew more determined. But the battle of the bath-time had only just begun.

First it was too hot, but then it was too cold. And then she whined because she didn't have her bathtime buddies to play with, and she wanted more toys. Which I adamantly refused. Then she threw her hands down into the water in a strop, causing it to splash onto me kneeling by the side of the tub. I couldn't wash her hair she claimed, because I didn't have her 'special' shampoo. And then she decided she wanted to brush her teeth while she was sitting there. I ignored it all as much as I could. Even as the splashes of water came flying over the edge. I just gritted my teeth and pretended it wasn't annoying me. Much.

When I got her out the bath, I quickly dried her off and got her dressed in her fairy P.J's. Letting her run out of my hold and down the stairs as I was trying to towel her hair. I was so tired, I didn't even have the energy to call out to her to stop. I looked down at the mess I was pretty much sitting in around me. Soap suds clinging to the tiles and the edges of the bath. The knees of my jeans were soaked and my t-shirt was patchy with water marks. Groaning, I got back up to my feet. Chucking her towel in the wash basket in the corner and turned to go hunt down Maddie, so I could comb her wild curly hair.

Just as I was stepping onto the landing, I heard the excited squeal of Madison downstairs. "Jesse!" She giggled. "You're home!"

"Hello, pretty princess," I let his deep voice soak over me, sending shivers down my spine. Sweet relief . . . some help. I knew I should of been mad at him for deserting me for the day and leaving me to a three year olds whim. But all I really wanted to do was run into his arms, like Maddie had no doubt done. He would make me feel a little better. "Have you been good?"

"I always am!" She happily replied. I made a very unladylike snort at that comment. The state of myself was testament to her 'good behaviour'. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs I stopped and took in the sight of Maddie in his arms. They both turned to look at me when I sighed at the adorable image.

Maddie had a happy grin on her face, because her favourite grown-up was home. And Jesse just looked plain scared. I managed to muster up a smile at his expression, but it turned into more of a grimace. I knew how I looked; an absolute mess.

"_Querida," _He muttered, his eyes raking all over me. Normally I would have appreciated the gesture. But all I wanted right now was a Jesse hug. "You look . . ."

"Terrible," I finished for him. "I know. I just want a hug." I pouted.

Thankfully he put a reluctant Maddie down and came over to envelope me in his arms. I happily nestled myself into his shoulder. Gripping his coat around his back tight. Refusing to let him go just yet. He pulled me closer still, practically leaving me breathless. But I didn't care. Because I was in Jesse's arms. I was starting to feel better already.

"Are you okay?" He asked, whispering into my ear. I shivered as his warm breath ticked my cheek.

"I will be," I said. "when she's gone to bed and I can finally relax or sleep."

Much to my grumbling and disappointment, Jesse pulled away to land a kiss on my head. Holding me by the shoulders at arms length. I pouted before him, not even caring of the childish look on my face. I was so far past trying to act like an adult for the day.

"You go take a shower and relax," He said. "I'll take care of Maddie and get her to bed." I wasn't going to deny help like that. So before he could change his mind, I handed him her comb and told him about her bottle of milk and DVD. Then quickly high-tailed it and ran back up the stairs. Well, climbed would of been a better word.

Finally, a bit of time to myself.

xXx

I watched Susannah sluggishly climb our stairs until she was out of sight. Looking down at the comb I held in my hand, I turned to Madison beside me. Not fooled by her sweet little smile for a minute. Susannah looked like she'd been through it all. I dreaded to think what Maddie had inflicted on her. And I still felt guilty about deserting her like that. But I was just as terrified at having to face the whole day with Maddie, as Susannah evidently did. That hadn't stopped me from leaving though. And now Susannah looked tired and completely worn out.

"All right, princess," I said, taking Maddie's hand and leading her over to living room. Sitting on the sofa, I stood her in front of me and prepared to comb her hair. "What have you both been doing all day, Maddie?"

Grimacing at the wild curls already starting in her wet hair, I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't hurt her. "We made cookies and we went to the park," She began, yawning for a bit and rubbing her eyes with a little fist. "and I went on the big slide, Jesse! I was brave!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Wondering how Susannah took that heart-pounding moment. "You sure are, princess," I agreed. "What else did you do?" The comb surprisingly was gliding through her long hair. Making her relax and sway on her feet slightly. She kept yawning, even though she tried to fight it. Looked like bedtime was going to be coming quicker than she hoped. Doing as good a job of her hair as I thought I could, I put the comb down and pulled her onto my lap. Giving her my full attention for the moment.

"I jumped on your bed and it looked like it was snowing! And I played make-up," She said. I could only imagine what that meant. "and I brushed Soose's hair. But I got it stuck, so I had to cut it out. But Soose wouldn't let me. So I left it. And we left some cookies for you, Jesse." She finished brightly, looking up at me with a big smile and sleepy blue eyes.

"Thank you, princess," I smiled, kissing her wet hair. "I'll take my chances on them later. Now I think it's time for you to go to bed." Just like I thought she would, Maddie instantly started to protest.

"But I don't want to, Jesse!" She cried, swinging around to look at me. "I'm not tired!" I chuckled at her little pout and the way she crossed her arms. Defiance written all over her face. At least until she yawned, contradicting her argument.

"No buts," I said, placing Maddie on her feet and standing up. "you are tired. You don't have to go right off to sleep, you can watch your film, okay?" I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Surprised by the sticky mess coating some of the sides and the sink full of dishes. The general disorderly mess, that was so unusual.

"I can watch Boo?!" She giggled, jumping on the spot as I went about heating some milk for her. "Mommy and daddy let me have cookies with my milk too," She tried just as suddenly changing the subject.

"Yes you can watch Boo," I began, sticking her bottle of milk in the microwave. "And no, you can't have any cookies," I continued, cutting her off from her protest before it began. "your mommy and daddy don't give you cookies with your milk. Nice try though." I smiled at her. The bing of the microwave heralded her ready milk. So with bottle and film in hand, I took her up to her bed.

She claimed she was too tired to walk, so I had to carry her. But when I pointed out that she told me she wasn't tired, she only giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Jake is certainly going to have his hands full when she's older, I thought absently.

I couldn't hear the shower from our bathroom, as I reached Maddie's room, so I assumed Susannah was hiding out in our room, until it was safe to come out again. Maddie didn't complain once when I tucked her into bed. Making sure she had her favourite doll with her and her bottle of milk. But when I turned to give her a kiss goodnight after placing her film on, she started then.

"Will you watch, Boo with me, Jesse?" She gave me her angelic look, she always used on her father. Which normally got her what she wanted. I was more immune to it. But I knew, I wouldn't be that lucky when Susannah and I have our own children. I was going to be wrapped around their little finger, no matter how much tried not to be. "Pease . . ."

"Okay," I relented easily. "but only for a little while, okay?" I didn't want to leave it too long before I went and sought out Susannah. Maddie nodded her head in agreement. Snuggling deeper into the covers as I sat on the top with her, watching the opening credits of _Monsters Inc,_ flash across the screen. It didn't take me too long to become engrossed in it. Considering what it contained, it was quite funny and child friendly. And in some ways, Boo reminded me of Madison, snuggled right down next to me. She was a sweet child, but I also knew she could be a handful when she chose to be.

And today, just happened to be one of them.

It wasn't even twenty minutes into the film and Madison was fast asleep beside me. Bottle laid next to her, held loosely in her little hand and swamped by the covers and pillows around her tiny self. Smiling, I turned off the film and took away her empty bottle. Then I moved her so she was more in the middle of the bed and tucked the covers around her again. Stroking her errant curls, I bent and gave her a light kiss on her head.

When I went out into the hall, leaving her door open and the landing light on, I noticed our bedroom light wasn't on, so I made my way downstairs and to Susannah.

xXx

After I happily left Jesse to deal with Mad Madam Mim, I went and took a nice, long, hot shower. Never feeling so refreshed and revived before. My muscles still ached and my back was still tense. But it was nothing a little TLC from Jesse wouldn't cure me of.

After spending plenty of time beneath the burning hot spray, reluctant to leave it, I went and faced the world again. When I came out of our en-suite, I noticed the mess Maddie had left behind. The sticky and floury bed sheets and covers. The disaster of the make-up . . . it was all just too much to face. So I dealt with changing and re-making the bed. Leaving the other mess until tomorrow.

When I was dressed in sweats and one of Jesse's t-shirts, I went looking for the little madam and my adorable fiance. The house was quiet and giggle free, much to my appreciation. But I could hear the sounds of a film playing in the spare room. The room Maddie was staying in for the night.

I crept over to the door, leaning against the frame as I took in Jesse, sitting on the bed with Maddie snuggled up close to him. Fast asleep with her bottle held in the crook of her arm. Jesse was silently laughing at the film Maddie was supposed to be watching, _Monster's Inc._ He looked like he was quite absorbed, so I left him to it. He'll find me.

I walked away from the adorable display and headed down the stairs. My stomach calling for food after such a long day. I didn't remember even kicking ghost butt ever being this hard. And leaving me so drained of energy. I walked into the living room, picking up the toys that had managed to creep all over the floor. I didn't remember having this many here for her. Or Maddie bringing anymore, than what she already had.

Thankfully it only took me two minutes to pick the toys up and put them back in the plastic box. That job done, I walked into the kitchen. Only to come face to face with dirty dishes in the sink and cluttered counter-tops. My first instinct was to turn around and go straight to bed. Hunger be damned. But I wasn't about to give in yet. So with straight shoulders and a renewed determination, I set about cleaning up.

Thank God, for whoever invented a dishwasher.

By the time I'd loaded the dishwasher and scrubbed away the sticky floured sides and floor, I was getting past hungry and onto falling asleep on my feet. But I held out a little longer. The only thing keeping me going, was knowing I was going to get a nice blissful nights sleep and Maddie returned to her parents tomorrow.

I was standing at the sink drinking a glass of water when Jesse approached me. I could see his reflection in the window, stalking towards me silently. I sighed when he slid his hands around my waist, lighting holding me and moulding his chest to my back. I leaned into him, so unbelievable grateful for his physical and emotional support.

"Am I still sleeping on the couch?" He asked me quietly, kissing my neck just below my ear. I moved to give him better access, softly humming at his light touch. "Or am I off the hook?"

I sighed again and turned to look up at him. "I think you've redeemed yourself a little, with putting Maddie to bed," I said. "Besides, I need a good night's sleep and I won't get it if you're not there." I smiled, reaching up to wrap my hand around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Just sharing that one little moment, made me the whole day seem to fade away a little quicker. When we broke apart we just stood in the kitchen, enjoying the peace and quiet.

And our alone time.

"So . . ." Jesse began, breaking the quiet between us.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow," I replied, finishing his enquiry. "I'm too tired tonight." I felt him nod against my shoulder in understanding.

"Come on," He pulled. "Let's go to bed. She's going to have us up early with cartoons."

I ignored my stomachs growling protest at being empty. I was so past hungry and just too tired the make the effort. The added lure of being with Jesse, nestled in his arms and going off into dream land, was just too hard to resist anyway.

I didn't get to appreciate Jesse's presence for long though. Once I was settled in our nice fresh sheets, using Jesse's arm as a pillow, I was gone and away with the fairies. The Sandman sprinkling dream dust all over me and the lovely land of make-believe beckoned me. What could I do but obey. Peace, quiet and Jesse's warmth. I didn't need anymore encouragement.

xXx

I didn't know what the fates, powers-that-be - or whoever it was that was running my life and dictating what happens to me - was playing at; but when I was woken three hours later, by the sound of Jesse getting the wind knocked out of him. I wasn't impressed or amused. His sudden and loud exclamation of, "Ooph," was enough to rouse me from my dreamland and back to being relatively awake.

I reached over and turned the lamp on beside my bed. Turning back to see what was wrong with Jesse, only to come face to face with Maddie instead. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and looked over at Jesse. He had his back to me and was silent and tense. The next thing I knew, he rolled off the bed to land on the carpeted floor on his knees, with his hands protecting his tender regions.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out what happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning over the bed to look down at him. He glanced back up at me with a what-do-you-think expression. His mouth was pulled into a tight line and he screwed his eyes shut at the waves of pain coming over him.

"I'm sowwy, Jesse," Maddie giggled, obviously finding his little display funny. I didn't. I wanted children one day. And although this day has proved, I don't want them yet. It didn't mean I wasn't aiming for the future.

"It's okay, princess," He replied, his voice sounded strained and choked as it filtered up to us.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I had a bad dweam," She sniffled. "I want to stay with you tonight." Smiling to reassure her I wasn't mad at her, I reached out and took Maddie into my arms. I looked over at Jesse as he started to crawl his way back on to bed with us. Nodding at my silent question.

"All right, but you have to go straight to sleep, okay?" I told her, seeing her nod in understanding. She was still half asleep as it was. I let her climb under the covers and waited for her to get comfy between Jesse and myself. Once we were all settled I reached out and turned off the light. Looking forward to going back to sleep.

I should of known then, that it wasn't going to happen . . .

xXx

"Soose! Soose!" Maddie cried into my ear. Poking and prodding me with her little finger. "It's time to get up! Daddy will be here soon to take me home!"

Moaning I rolled over onto my back, alarmed to see Maddie staring at me and right _there_. I tried to fight off the headache I could feel approaching and resisting the urge to stick my head back under my pillow. Trying to get that sleep I had been deprived of all night. It was too early and I was too tired.

Last night had been one of the worst nights sleep, I had ever had. Not only did Madison like to spread herself out and take up every bit of available space there was; but she also stole all my share of the covers, my pillows and worse even, she snored too! She managed to kick me in the back a couple of times, and on a lucky shot, caught my ribs.

I ended up laying there, drifting in and out of sleep for most of the night. Only to get myself kicked or hit again when I thought I was getting somewhere. I thought that the universe was through with giving me a rotten day and was going to allow me to at least get _some_ sleep. Boy, was I wrong.

The most irritating part, was that Jesse managed to sleep through it all.

And now she was bouncing on our empty bed - but for me - giggling and laughing as I groaned and tried to imagine myself in that happy place. Where there was no Madison. Just for a while anyway. Jesse eventually came into the room, grabbing Maddie around the waist and swinging her to the floor and off me.

"All right, princess," He chuckled. I growled at his good mood. The traitor. "Let's leave Sleeping Beauty to wake up more. Why don't you go and make sure you have everything before your dad arrives?"

"Okay!" She _loudly_ cried, and bounced out of the room.

"You suck," I told him, making him chuckle again. I was going back on my offer. He can spend the rest of the weekend on the couch. Maybe it'll teach him a lesson.

"Jake will be here soon," He said, leaning down to look me in the eye and giving me _that_ look. The one that somehow made me forget that he was laughing at me. "are you going to come and say goodbye to her?"

I thought it over before I stretched beneath the covers, raising my hands over my head. Happily noting Jesse's eyes darken and blaze as he in turn watched me beneath stretching languidly. I smirked at his expression and narrowed eyes. I hadn't done it on purpose, but it was a good reaction all the same.

"Yeah," I finally said, leaning up and meeting his quick kiss. "Give me a sec." He nodded and walked out of the room. Going to answer the doorbell chiming downstairs.

I ignored the excited voices drifting up to me from the foyer and went to use the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and hair, trying to make myself look presentable. Just because yesterday was a hard and trying day, didn't mean I was going to let Jake know that. He would only laugh and give me a, _'I told you so,'_ look. Once ready, I slowly made my way down the stairs, watching them all at the open front door.

"Hey, Suze," Jake smiled, running his eyes over my face and taking in my pale complexion and dark circles under my eyes. "Rough night?" I glared at his knowing smirk and turned my attention to his daughter, donned with her pink fluffy tiara.

"Bye, princess," I cooed, reaching down to hug her tight. As troublesome as she could be and as tough as the day had gone; I still loved having her for the day. I rarely got to spend time alone with her. So it was an experience, in more ways than one. "I love you."

"I love you to, Soose!" She returned my hug before going to her dad. "Thank you for having me."

"Your welcome," I smiled. It was on the tip of my tongue to say anytime, but I didn't think I could handle it. At least not anytime soon.

I waved as Jake led her down the path, her excited babble following after them. I sat down on the bottom step of our stairs soon after though. Exhausted and achy. Jesse watched for a second more, before closing the door and sitting beside me. He raised an arm and put it around me, pulling me to his side and his warmth.

"Well . . .?" He eventually asked. I wonder how long he's been waiting to ask _that._

I sighed anyway. I knew Jesse was right. I knew as soon as he'd started rattling off reasons the other night. They were all valid and important, but I didn't want to give in. But I know now, I'm definitely not ready. Yesterday just proved what I already knew, deep-down. And it wasn't the hard-work and play that alerted me to it either.

It was Jesse.

I'd missed him all day. It felt strange and horrible going through the whole experience without him there. As shocked and annoyed as I was when he told me he was going out, I also knew it was something I needed to do alone. But the peace and quiet we shared at the end of the night. When we could just be together and in our own little world, was too perfect and too right. I wasn't ready to give that up just yet. One day, I would. But right now, I was too selfish and didn't want to lose that.

I looked back at up him, smiling with my new found realization. "Let's wait," I said, giving him a look I knew he would understand. Explaining more than I had to say. "I want to keep you to myself for a little longer."

"Whatever you say, _querida_," He chuckled in return, giving me a lingeringly scorched kiss, that left me breathless and full of a new energy.

Yep, I am definietly too selfish at the moment.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Well, this doesn't feel like it could be as good as it should be, but I'm too tired to worry. I wanna upload it before my nephew wakes and decides to scream the house down again, bless him. Oh the joys of baby-sitting **:D** Thanks for reading y'all, please review **:)** Peace out!

Oh, one more thing. If theres something someone wants to read, that they think would make a good snapshot, just let me know. I'm always open to ideas **:)**


	9. Boredom's Not Always Bad

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing belongs to me!

**_Rating:_** T

_**A/N:**_ I was bored **:P**

And a huge thank you to** _cah-e-nina_**, who is enjoying this so much, they're translating this story into Portuguese! **:D** I'm so excited!

* * *

**_Boredom's Not Always A Bad Thing..._**

Boredom sucks. Really, when Susannah Simon is has nothing to do, look out anyone who happens to get in my way. I start plotting things I wouldn't normally do. And I even start wishing for a ghost to grace me with their presence, just so I have something to do. At least for a short while anyway. Depending on what said ghostly person wants anyway. But my point is, I'm bored.

Jesse's off running somewhere. Although, why he feels the need to go jogging when he's already as buff and toned as you like, is beyond me. But even the thought of Jesse and his gorgeous and utterly delectable six-pack, wasn't keeping the boredom away for long. No it was only leaving me ready to pounce on him when he walks through the door. Which is fine then, but what about in the meantime, when I'm still _bored_.

Groaning I slumped forward to rest my head on my arms spread in front of me, on the kitchen counter. Drumming my nails repeatedly on the shiny surface. I know that's sure to annoy me soon. But for now, it was cutting out the quiet. Why did everyone suddenly have something to do? Talk about coincidental. Not that I really believe in that. But you know, what gives! CeeCee's got some article she's wants to write up. Kate's busy playing house with Jake and Maddie. And anyone else I could think of, I honestly couldn't be bothered to try.

So now I'm sulking, in my big empty kitchen with nothing to do. I could give myself a facial. Or I could paint my toenails. Or I could have a nice relaxing soak in the tub. But none of that sounds appealing to me. I want to be doing something. It's ironic I bitch and curse when I never have any time on my hands. That I've always had ghosts popping up and annoying me. But when I do have that elusive free time, what do I do with it? Nothing!

Maybe I could do something around the house. Spotless as it is, I'm sure there's something. Something preferable in the kitchen. Where it's light and the sun is beating down through the window. It's a cozy room, considering. And it's not rare for me to find myself hanging out in here with a coffee in hand, reading the latest issue of _Vogue _or something. Maybe I should clean out the cupboards. Or get rid of the left over Chinese that's probably been sitting in the fridge for an age. Jesse always says he'll eat it, but he never does.

But it won't be long before those two missions will be complete, and then I'll be right back to square one again.

"There's got to be something," I muttered to the kitchen. Now fully realizing I am in full-blown boredom mode, when I start talking to myself. Whatever, I always knew I was strange. If the kids at my old school in Brooklyn saw me now, they'd just say it was nothing new. Only then, I was actually talking to someone they couldn't see. Now I really am talking to myself, with random thoughts that make no sense what-so ever.

Fully determined, I get up off the stool and walked over to the cupboard that holds all our cleaning stuff. Sure to find something. And sure as you like, the sudden need to clean the floor comes to mind. I could be lazy and get out the mop. But the sudden desire to do it _Cinderella _style gets a hold and won't be shook loose. It won't take me that long to do. And by then, my Prince should of returned home and swept me off my feet and taken me away from this horrid boredom, too. It's a win win situation and everyones happy, I think with a smile. Especially me.

xXx

Half an hour later and I'm cursing my stupid plan. My knees hurt from being on the floor, scrubbing the damn thing. And my hands are starting to shrivel up from the hot water and my lack of stupid gloves. Stupid Suze and her stupid plan and her stupid boredom. And the floor wasn't even that bad! The mop would of done the trick in the first place and by then, the sudden desire to clean would of been gone. But did I listen to that clever inner voice?

Heck, no!

No wonder I always managed to get myself into such ridiculous situations when I was younger. Before Jesse came along, I did some foolish things. But when I did meet him and ghost's suddenly started getting personal, my brush with death seemed to come closer and closer. I wonder if I would of made it to eighteen if Jesse hadn't become alive, again. Because I sure as hell didn't listen to that inner voice then. Or the little _Jiminy Cricket_ in my ear, called Jesse De Silva.

So back to my original thought. Why do I never listen to the first rational and completely sensible thought to have passed through my mind? Jesse would say I told you so, if I told him what I was thinking. And there wasn't no way I was going to let him get satisfaction from this. How the hell did _Cinderella_ do it? And her floor and tasks were loads more than what I have. Fictional cartoon character or not; It still sucks. I'm going to be looking at that film with a whole new respect, when Maddie makes me watch it again.

Putting down the new bucket of water ready to be used, I heard the front door open abruptly and then slam close just as suddenly. Now, seeing as I have none of those signs you find at the supermarket or the airport, that reads, _'Caution, Slippery Floor'_, it never occurred to me worry about my stupid mission being dangerous to anyone, but my poor knees and pride. So when Jesse came bombing down the hallway, in full sprinting mode and with no sign of stopping, I could only cringe and wish I had a video camera to film what happened next.

Like a bat out of hell, he bounded for the kitchen. And after making a step and a half on the slick and very wet floor, they instantly came out from underneath him. It was like something that defied the laws of gravity or something. He was parallel to the floor as he went down. Landing on his back, hard. His feet had been whipped out from underneath him that quickly, all I could do was stand by and watch. Cringing as he pretty much flew through the air.

Maybe I will invest in some kind of sign.

It seemed like seconds after, that time seemed to resume and carry on. By then I was biting down on my lip and trying not to laugh. I knew I shouldn't of done, but it was like a work of art or something. He would of made the best stuntman or skateboarder, proud with a move like that. He laid there, blinking up at the ceiling and trying to work out what happened. His legs stretched out across the still wet floor and his hands resting out beside him. Eventually he spoke though.

"Ow,"

That was it. No cussin' like a sailor. No cursing the fates and asking, "Why me?! What did I ever do to suggest such cruel punishment?" Because really, he had every right to. All he seemed to do was get hurt lately. And usually on the end of something that was to do with me. I wracked my brain trying to decide whether or not he broke a mirror recently, or he was just having a run of really bad luck. And I just happened to be the cause for most of it. But I came up empty and just snorted at his prone and highly confused state.

"That was graceful," I said. Making him turn his head and look at me for the first time. He narrowed his eyes, obviously trying to decide if I did it on purpose or something. "Hey! It's your own fault you came bounding in like a bat out of hell! You wouldn't of stopped in time even if I had of shouted that the floor was wet." I defended myself before he had the chance to accuse me.

But surprisingly, what he said wasn't anything like that. If anything, he looked more bewildered and confused by my defensive words.

"You were cleaning?" He asked, as if it never happens. But I saw a teasing twinkle to his eye. But it was too late. He'd already spoken. And it was _on_ now! Indignant that he would accuse me of being lazy, I got one of the wet rags I had been using and chucked it at his face. It landed with a wet slap and caused water to drip and run into his hair and down his face.

Now I was satisfied and proud.

Only, apparently I wasn't going to be the one with the last word. Before I knew what was happening, Jesse had threw the rag back at me and was trying to climb back to his feet. It was quite comical as his feet slid around underneath him, making him fall back to his hand and knees. Slapping along the floor trying to get to me. I laughed at him as I removed the rag and watched him. But abruptly stopped when I saw the intent in his eyes.

"Oh, no,"

Suddenly deciding I didn't want to know what it was he had in mind, I tried helplessly to climb to my feet and evade his capture. But he was determined and fast. Before I could crawl away on my numb and stupid jean covered knees, I felt him grab my ankles and pull them out from underneath me. I went down on my hands, still trying to crawl away. But he pulled me back to him. Flipping over, I just managed to catch sight of a big yellow sponge, before I got it rubbed in my face. He'd picked up one of the clean sponges I was using and managed to plunge it into the bucket full of water.

"Jesse!" I mumbled once I managed to wrestle his hand away from me, hearing his rich, deep laughter rebound off the kitchen walls. "Right! That's it! You need a cool down!" And I picked up the half full bucket of water he dipped the sponge in, and tipped it over his head. That shut him up quickly as it completely soaked him and consequently the rest of the floor. I know I should of been pissed with myself, considering what I had just been doing. But I was having to much fun to really care.

Giggling, I kicked free his hand holding on to my leg to keep me down and tried to get to my hands and knees. It was ridiculous, trying to stand up. The water I'd tipped over his head was running freely about the floor now and was impossible to get up from. But hearing the guttural growl from behind me, only made me desperate to escape somewhere. I knew what that sound meant.

Trouble.

And I wasn't hanging around to see what he was going to do as payback. I increased my efforts of slapping my way over to the back door. Panic well and truly holding me in it's grip, especially when I could hear Jesse slapping his way over to me too. The sounds of water swishing and getting in the way, was getting closer and closer. But with one burst of power I didn't know I could possess - and would come in very handy when dealing with ghosts - I made it onto the back deck. There was no way I was traipsing water all over the house. Well, not anymore than I already had anyway.

"Come here, _querida_," Jesse called sweetly. "You know you're not going to get away that easily!"

You know what I did back? I laughed. I actually laughed at him, so sure I was safe and free. Confident there wasn't anything he could do to me outside and that if I just let him calm down a little, he'd get over it. Ending with it being another point to me. And when he growled again, a sound that would of terrified the most scariest of men, I laughed even harder and only taunted him!

"As if!" I yelled back, running across the lawn and trying to catch my breath. "There isn't anything you can do to me out here, _snookums_! I'm safe and you know it!" Bouncing on the step, I stuck my tongue out at him, not caring if the neighbors wondered what was going on.

"Want a bet?!" He asked. And before I could run back over there and stop him, he turned on the hose at the wall and came ambling, very determined towards me. My laughter dried right up then and I tried stupidly to back away from him. "Not laughing now, are you!" He grinned. And let me tell you; a grin like that, normally would of had my knees buckling and me completely willing to let him do whatever it was he wanted with me. But today, it just looked evil. And when he held a garden hose, complete with cold water spraying out of it and was getting closer and closer, I just wanted to weep in defeat.

I contemplated making a run for one of the neighbors gardens. It's not as if I haven't jumped a fence before. But knowing Jesse could probably do it with a lot more agility and speed than I could, instantly had that idea vanishing.

"Come on, sweetie," I pouted. "put down the hose. We'll call it even and go back to playing happily ever after, 'kay? No-one has to get hurt here." I smiled my most innocent and angelic smile I possible could. Waiting for him to get close enough so I could make a break for it, or try and grab the hose. Both were pointless, but I was getting desperate.

"Sorry, _querida_," Not that he sounded very sorry. No, mischievous and confident was what he sounded. "It isn't going to happen," And then he ran for me. The dirty fighter. He was so fast I didn't see him move until it was too late. And the next thing I knew, I was getting soaked with cold water! At least his was warm when I dunked it over his head. This was seeping right through my clothes and into my bones.

I squealed and try as I did to stay annoyed, it was funny. For minutes he chased me around the garden with me somehow just able to stay out of his grip. But my cold limbs were making me slow down and he used it to his advantage. Throwing the hose aside, he quickly lunged at me and tackled me to the wet grass. Landing so he took the brunt of it, before quickly rolling so I was pinned beneath him.

Not a bad place to be.

Smirking, he looked down at my flushed and cold face. Moving aside some wet hair clinging to my forehead and capturing me in his stare. As if I wanted to be anywhere right then anyway. His grin was so big and victorious, I couldn't do anything but let him have this one. "Okay, you win," I smiled. Making him laugh at me. I could feel my hands starting to get numb, pretty much like the rest of me. But all thoughts of my damp aching muscles and the cold I was likely to get soon, vanished when he kissed me.

It would of floored me if I wasn't already laying down. So all I did, was sigh with contentment and give into my punishment of being the loser. Which considering what the torture was, I'd say it was more a pleasure than a pain. I let Jesse make me feel like a puddle of gooey mess. Sinking into the soggy grass beneath me and grasping onto the back of his equally soaked t-shirt as I pulled him in further.

When we finally broke away for air and I was panting and grinning like a love crazed fool, I didn't feel so cold anymore. In fact, that thought from earlier came rushing back to me full force. And now I had Jesse right where I wanted him, now seemed like a perfect time. Just as he was coming in again for a blistering kiss - slightly surprised I didn't have steam coming off my skin already - I pushed on his chest and rolled him over. This time, I was straddling him and he was at my whim.

Shocked and taken aback by my quick move, Jesse looked up at me, a slow smile coming to his face. "I thought I was supposed to be the winner?" He asked, relaxing back even as he spoke.

"You are," I said, running my hands down his chest and edging the bottom of his t-shirt. Watching as his eyes darkened even as my fingertips touched his warm skin. "I'm just giving you your prize." He widened his eyes at my suggestive tone and let his big strong hands crawl up my arms. Causing goosebumps to break out in their wake. Slipping my own hands underneath his shirt, I let my nails snake up his oh-so-swoon-worthy six-pack. Watching me with narrowed eyes, I bent down to look him in the eye, daring him.

He accepted.

His hand snaked into my hair and pulled my lips to his. Once again, rocking me to the core and causing me to sink my nails into his chest. The cool air rushing into meet his skin as his t-shirt edged up made him pull me closer. His hands massaging the back of my neck and stoking the long column of my throat, make me start to lose all coherent thought. And the reminder of exactly where we were.

We were so absorbed in each other and our own little battle for supremacy, we didn't hear the not to subtly cough coming from the fence to our side. But once we did, I felt my face flush a bright crimson. Unable or unwilling to raise my eyes and see exactly who it was, I dropped my face to rest in Jesse's shoulder. Mortified at completely forgetting ourselves and coming close to something called indecent exposure. But finding it utterly hilarious of the way we were brought back to the moment. I tired to suppress the giggles in vain.

Jesse actually had the guts to turn and look to see who it was. I knew he must have been even more mortified than I was. He was a gentleman afterall. He may have been alive for the past six years, but he still held some of the ideals of living and growing up in the 19th century. I quickly climbed off of him and fell to his side. My hand covering my mouth as I looked up to see old Mrs Chawmowski, from next door. Unlike some old age pensioners who would be glaring at us and giving us a good what-for; she only smiled with a wistful look of understanding on her face.

"Hello dears!" She cheerily said, making me feel even worse hearing her polite and completely cheery tone. "Sorry to interuppt, but I thought it would be best I did, before your guests waiting at your door come looking for you. I didn't suppose you wanted the little one to see you like that."

"Thank you, Mrs Chawmowski," Jesse somehow managed to say in a civilised tone and climbing to his feet. Putting his hand out for me, he pulled me up too. I couldn't look at him for fear the laughter came out. "We're really sorry. We didn't - "

"Think nothing of it, dear," She carried on smiling, interrupting him before it really came embarrassing. "I was young once, too. Enjoy your time together while you still can." And with one last wistful smile, she disappeared back over the fence.

How had one day that started out with me being completely bored, manage to end like this?!

Well one thing was for sure; I definitely wasn't going to be forgetting that anytime soon. I dread to think what I'm going to say to Mrs Chawmowski when I see her next. Finally releasing the laughter I was trying to hold back, I followed Jesse into the house. He looked back at me in question.

"It could only happen to us," I said laughing. His just as chagrined and mortified expression dissolved then, and he laughed right along side me. One very happy memory, well and truly stored away.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** :shrugs: I dunno! **;-)** Thanks for reading! Please review! Peace out!


	10. Happy Halloween

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing belongs to me. Zip! Nada, zilch!

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_It's early, I know. But I've had this written out for ages and I can't wait any longer! _This _was fun **:D** Thanks for sticking by this story everyone. Extra special hugs for y'all! Enjoy!

**Dedicated** to my friend, Kay, for giving me this idea and laughing when I pitch others to her. I owe ya a drink, _Ludwig_! **:)**

* * *

_**Happy Halloween!**_

I gave myself one last twirl in front of the long mirror, spinning on my high black heeled shoes. Inspecting my outfit with a critical eye from every twist and turn. With a quick move I adjusted my black feathered wings, tied around my shoulders. I scrutinised myself trying to decide if it was too much black. But then again, this was a Halloween party I was going to. There's bound to be more Gothic and scary people there, than me dressed pretty much completely in the dark colour. Besides, I felt and looked great and that was all that mattered.

"Susannah!"

I heard Jesse's shout travel up the stairs, his impatient call echoing down the hall to our room. But I wasn't through inspecting my kick-ass outfit. The dress was a must. I wasn't planning on this one, but when I saw it in the shop window I fell in-love with it instantly. The satin of the material made me feel sleek and sexy. The way it shaped to my curves perfectly, and the strapless corset style at the top kept me secure when coupled with the tight lacing at the back. The black satin belt that accompanied it was tied loosely at the base of my back.

But it was the skirt that really made me want it. The tutu style was perfect for the image of being a dark fairy. It was above the knee, but not to the point of it being called slutty or ridiculous. I did have some taste. And this little black number, was full of class. I was planning on going as something else. Something lighter. Or doing the easy option and just buying a ready made costume. But seeing this, just instantly made me want it. And what better place to wear it than at a fancy dress party. And I even had an excuse to buy a new pair of shoes to go with it. I didn't need them, but there was no way I was going to wear black boots with this. No matter what the useless shop assistant said.

But it was fate when I found the footwear. The modest heel was enough to give some length to my legs. But not too much. You can't do cleavage and leg. It's one or the other, not both. But the satin on the open toe shoe and the lace around the edge, were too irresistible. I'd even managed to snag some fingerless gloves that reach up to my elbow, with silver webs and spiders on them. I was going to go for some ragged wings to add to the dark fairy look. But when I found the little black feathered ones, it was an instant given.

"Susannah!" Jesse shouted again, pulling me out of my daze. "We're going to be late!"

Grinning at my reflection, I quickly picked up my little silver bag and dropped my eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss into it. The smokey eyed look, looked brilliant with the outfit. I didn't go too heavy on the eyeliner. But I looked more bad-ass than I normally do. I'd pinned my hair up carefully, but so it looked scruffy. Using hairspray to keep it in place.

I felt damn good. And I knew I looked it.

"Coming!" I happily shouted back to Jesse, excited to see him all dressed in his get up too. Waltzing across the room, I threw open the door and confidently made my way down the hall to the stairs. We'd been looking forward to this night for weeks. I was going to let my hair down (figuratively speaking) and have a good time. It was sure to be a good turn out. And being a family member of Kate's, Jesse and I were given an instant invitation. So was the rest of my family.

But even better, we got to go out and avoid the trick or treaters that drive me crazy each year. I've seen enough ghosts, ghouls and monsters to last me a lifetime. I wasn't too keen on seeing a bunch of children running around dressed up like them as a reminder. And any ghosts that needed busting, were just going to have to wait. We were having the night off.

I heard the doorbell just as I was carefully walking down the stairs. Stopping to listen as Jesse greeted the young kids standing at the door, screaming, "Trick or Treat!" I couldn't help smiling as Jesse greeted them enthusiastically and commented on all of their costumes. He got excited about this particular holiday every year. Always wanting to buy decorations to greet the kids with. But it was the history around it that really intrigued him.

I watched as he handed the kids more candy than they probably should of had. I almost felt sorry for the parents, who were going to be chasing after them and trying to get them to deflate from their sugar high. He laughed as he watched the kids running off down the path, with loud cheers of, "Thanks mister!".

I waited on the small landing before our last few steps, directly in front of Jesse when he turned around. My hands strategically placed on my hips as I struck a pose. Jesse closed the door and turned to look at me. His eyes widening as he let his gaze sweep me, from head to toe. The second time, he let his gaze linger. Soaking in every detail of my shoes, up my legs, trailing along my sleek black dress, raising an eyebrow at the style and finally landed on my eyes. The small grin that had been forming as he looked me over, was now in full force. His eyes twinkling as he took a step towards me.

"You look amazing, _querida_," He said in his deep, rough voice. Placing his hands on my waist, as he effortlessly lifted me up and swung me down and set me before him. If the blazing look in his eyes directed right at me, hadn't made me want to forget the party and have a private one of our own; then the outfit _he_ wore, definitely did.

Dressed as a pirate, he looked even more delicious now, then he did when I first met him in my room. This was mouth watering good. I managed to pull myself from his gaze and took a step back to admire him.

The black leather boots he wore, with the turn overs at the top, kept his dark pants tucked in. Said black pants fit to him perfectly. Extenuating the length of his long legs. The brown leather belt he loosely wore around his hips, had his flintlock pistol tucked in one side and his cutlass, swinging from the other. His silk white shirt was tucked in and moulded to his chest oh so nicely. Open to the show a hint of the rock-hard body beneath. The long sleeves were turned up to his elbows. His long waistcoat he wore over it, was buttoned a little of the way, but hung open otherwise. But his broad shoulders and lean waist, was only that much more inviting.

I couldn't help smiling at the ripples of power and strength screaming through him.

Somehow managing to tear my eyes away from his smooth tanned chest, I raised them to the red bandanna he wore, tied around to the back of his head. There was a lock of hair hanging over one of his eyes and peeking out from beneath the fabric. Leaving his scarred eyebrow on show. His jaw and chin held the faintest hint of stubble. But all it did was add to the roguish and utterly divine picture of perfection, Jesse made. He looked powerful, imposing and totally bad. And he was all mine to myself at the end of the night.

He smirked as he read my eyes and I wasn't surprised. He was the epitome of a man and I knew I was swooning. That thought of ditching the party and staying home was trying so hard to fight with me. But he was just so . . . _perfect_! Somehow I managed to shake myself out of my lust and gave him a real smile. So unbelievable happy right then. Just being able to openly love and admire him. Trying to get over the fact that Jesse loved me as much as he does.

I really was the luckiest girl alive. And I am so glad I know it.

"You look perfect, Jesse," I murmured. Stepping forward and placing my arms around his neck. Fingering the silk shirt beneath my hands. "Very handsome and completely irresistible." He grinned as he bent his head to meet my kiss. We'd have to be a little late to the party. It was Jesse/Suze time now. His large hands rested on my waist. Gliding along my sides, to slowly weave them around my back. His hands sliding with ease on the satin fabric. I took another step forward, pressing myself closer as I deepened the kiss and let my hand drift down to his chest. Slipping in his open shirt and trailing lower.

And then the doorbell rung. Swiftly followed by a bunch of giggling children standing outside our door. Completely intruding on the perfect and blissful moment we were just having. Jesse grinned against my lips, his eyes opening to meet my own with a secret message. Smiling back, I reluctantly pulled my hands free of him and let him answer the door. I didn't trust myself to do it. I could imagine the nasty snarl that would of greeted the poor dears. Things were just getting interesting when they interrupted us.

So in stead, I went and called a cab. We could of walked I guess. The party wasn't that far away. But I didn't want to ruin my new shoes. And besides, I would no doubt have alcohol streaming through my veins later. By then, the cold wouldn't bother me at all. So leaving Jesse dishing out candy, I made a quick call and ordered us a ride.

Giving myself one last look over and making sure my make-up was perfect, I helped Jesse lock up the house. Dropping the keys into my bag, we set off for the party. Leaving the gruesomely carved pumpkins I did on the front porch. Still glowing as we left. With my arm firmly wrapped through Jesse's as we walked down our front path -

I just knew this was going to be an interesting night.

xXx

Walking through the door of the very large home that Kate's brother owned, I took in all of the decorations. Susannah stopped at my side, as taken aback by the displays as I was. Though I managed to hide it better. I stared at all of the fake cobwebs hanging from door frames and in the corners. Fake cutout's of skeletons propping up the walls. Some strategically placed to look as if they were creeping around. The lighting was low and the lit pumpkins sitting on the stairs and almost every available surface around us, threw slashes of orange light around the rooms. Some in hagged and cruel expressions.

There were even displays on the front lawn. Bodies crawling out of the ground before their tombstones, sporting, RIP in big letters. Ghouls hanging from the rafters of the porch. Almost like they were flying at you. There were even ghosts hanging from the ceiling. The lighting installed in them changing different colours, so it was almost like their expressions were becoming more sinister. It was extremely clever how they laid it all out. They obviously really got into the spirit of Halloween. Some of the decorations really looked believe-able.

"A little over done," Susannah muttered beside me, looking up at a large spider dangling from the ceiling. "isn't it?" I gave her a large smile as I walked over to the punch bowl sitting on the table in the large entrance hall. It even had eyeballs floating around in it. The red was the colour of blood and looked horrific with a severed hand holding a prop ladel at the edge.

"I think it looks really good," I replied, grabbing a cup and filling it with the fruity smelling beverage. I offered it to Susannah, but she looked at it warily. "It's clever where they've placed everything," I took a mouthful of the punch and let the tart taste slide down my throat. The barest hint of alcohol could be found in it. But nothing dramatic. "It's quite nice, Susannah. You should try some." I handed the paper cup to her, watching as she dubiously tasted it. But once she swallowed it and lowered the cup, a big smile come to her face.

"Not bad," I laughed as I went to grab another cup for myself.

That was until someone pressed a cold bottle of beer in to my palm instead of the ladle. "That stuffs for girls, dude!" Jake exclaimed, his face pulled into a crooked grin. "Have a real drink." Susannah snorted and turned to greet Kate as I shook Jake's hand in greeting.

"Thanks," I said, twisting off the cap. "These are quite the decorations. I don't think I've seen so many before." Kate laughed as she came to join us with Susannah.

"Yeah well, my brother never did learn the art of subtlety. He's the same every year. Worse on Christmas. You should see the amount of lights he has. Now _that_, is over the top," She weaved an arm through Jake's as she looked over our costumes. "Nice get up, Jesse. Don't Suze look fantastic Jake?" Kate prodded him, making him turn to look at her. "That dress is perfect."

"You look great, Suze," He said sincerely. "And who you trying to be?" He asked me grinning. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" I went to reply, but Susannah beat me to it.

"You kidding?!" She exclaimed, stepping up to wrap a possessive arm around me. "He's _so_ much better looking than both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner put together!" I proudly grinned as I dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Pulling her up to me as she was about to step away. Finally really noticing their own costumes, I raised my eyebrow at Jake's choice.

"A scarecrow?" I asked disbelievingly. "I thought you were going to go as Rambo or something. What changed your mind?" Kate looked at Jake, a triumphant grin on her face as he grumbled an answer.

"I was out voted," He mumbled. Kate smiled as she answered more fully. "We all wanted to go as something together. And he isn't just any scarecrow! He's the one from the Wizard of Oz!" I ducked my head to hide my grin as Jake grumbled again. "It was Maddie's choice. She wanted us to go as the Adam's Family at first. Until she decided this. She said she wanted to be the good fairy, and me to be Dorothy - "

"But she threw a fit at the last minute and now she's something else," Jake finished for her. "And we're still stuck in this get-up!" I coughed to clear my throat, hoping it would disguise the laughter rising. Judging by Susannah's sharp elbow to my ribs, I didn't do a very good job of it.

"Where is the little - "

"JESSE!" Madison cried as she came running from no-where and launched herself into my arms. I staggered back a few steps, someone catching my beer as the answer to my question suddenly gave me a death grip hug around my neck. "Hi! Did you miss me?" She asked. I set her down on her feet, taking in her transparent wings and little green outfit. Sparkling light up wand included.

"Of course I did," I smiled, bending down to her level. "Have you been a good girl?" I asked, taking in the chocolate smears around her face. "How much candy have you had, pretty princess?" She giggled at my nickname for her. Putting a finger to her chin as she pirouetted on one foot while she thought. It was supposed to be an innocent gesture, but with Maddie, angelic doesn't go anymore.

"Not much!" She smiled eventually. "What are you Jesse?" She looked at my bandanna wrapped around my head as she fiddled with her wand.

"I'm a pirate," I said. "And Susannah is a dark fairy." She turned to look up at Suze, glancing over her outfit questioningly. But eventually she turned back to me, a whole new realization alight in her bright blue eyes.

"Are you Cap'n' Jack Sparrow?" I laughed right alongside her parents and Susannah. Finding amusement in the fact that she found the same topic I had only just been talking to her parents about. "Guess what I am?" She asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Erm," I contemplated. "Are you a fairy?"

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically. "But I not just _any _fairy, Jesse! I'm Tinkerbell!" Then she patted me on the head with her sparkling wand, spun around to touch everyone else and ran off giggling. Surprised but not in the least bit shocked, I stood back up to my full height. Grinning as Jake and Kate watched her run off, touching anyone she could with her wand.

"She's going to be a nightmare to put to bed later." Jake groaned, taking a long drink of his beer in his hand. I grabbed up my own bottle from the table to take my own dose. "Come on, let's go and find some of that secret stash of candy Brian's hiding from me." Tugging on Kate's arm, Jake led her away with a quick wave to us.

"I don't who Maddie's more alike. Jake or Kate," Susannah laughed, turning to face me. I let my eyes travel over her outfit again. The remembered feel of the satin in my touch, had my hand snaking out to pull her to me. "You like the dress then?" She grinned at me. I let the cool fabric smooth underneath my palm as I looked down into her eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, giving her a lingering kiss before I pulled away. "Let's go and see what else this house holds for us." I smiled, anticipation of all the other tricks I might come across, echoed in my words. Susannah's mutter of, "Hopefully no ghosts," behind me had me chuckling as I pulled her along. Losing ourselves in the crowd of different costumes. Any guess as to who was behind most of them.

xXx

The night had been progressively getting more and more wild. It wasn't seconds after I would finish one beer and Jake would be pressing another one into my hand. I lost count of how many I had actually had and was just trying to keep my concentration and focus on seeing straight. But I was fine compared to Susannah. Whatever was in that punch, had more of a kick to it than it had first seemed. And she wasn't letting up on it either.

But if we weren't attending a fancy dress party, I would of been extremely concerned with myself. Seeing all the different costumes to grace the party was leaving me confused. I slowed down on my drinking when I saw a person dressed in a _Ghostbuster's_ uniform walk right past me. Throwing my mind into a tailspin. And some of the more gruesome costumes made me recoil in horror. I knew one of us needed to be relatively sober. Although right then, neither of us were close.

I danced with Susannah, that left us both stumbling and off balance. In a try to wake myself up and become more alert, I even joined in with the bobbing for apples. It didn't help. Jake tried the, _'Pin the wart on the witch'_. But being spun around a few times and then thrown out to try and hit the target, only had him falling over and spilling his drink everywhere. He still had straw stuck in his hair even now. Some guests were worse. But some were better too.

I'd even seen Brad here. Surprising me by being one of the more sober people. Dressed from his favourite movie, _Hellraiser._ Coupled with a spiked head mask to go with it. I was sure I saw David waltzing around somewhere. I wasn't even too sure he wasn't the one in the _Ghostbuster's_ uniform, but I couldn't quite recall. And I surprisingly only saw one other pirate. And he really was trying to be dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow. But other than that, the costumes were quite original and different to what I would of expected.

I half walked, half staggered my way through the crowd of the house. The music thumping in my ear as I looked around for Susannah. It was really starting to get late and I knew we needed to be making a move home. We were offered a lift an hour ago from some friends, but Susannah wasn't ready to leave. And it was too late to call for a cab, so walking it was going to have to be. Or more specifically; me holding Susannah up. I let my blurred eyes drift through the crowd. Silently promising myself I wasn't going to be drinking like this again, in a long time. And when I finally spotted her black wings, minus a few feathers, I stopped in my tracks.

_Almost_ sobering up on the spot. I stood where I was, blinking to try and make sure I was seeing correctly. I even rubbed my hands over my eyes, believing I was more further gone than I had admitted to myself. But when I dropped my hands and still saw what I thought I did, I couldn't do anything but gape in shock. I knew what I needed to do, but my slow mind wasn't catching up with any of my commands to move my feet across the room. But somehow, I could make out what was being said.

"No, seriously! Where did you get that outfit from?! It's awesome! And just so bright!" Susannah exclaimed, standing back to look over the male before her.

I closed my eyes in horror. Really trying to block out what I was seeing. Wishing, that when I opened them again, the image would be replaced with something else. Something more . . . _real_. I felt someone sidle up to me as I saw Susannah reach out and finger the shirt the bewildered man was wearing. Absently registering his shock and dumbfounded expression flashing across his face. I knew it wouldn't take too long for the realization to set in and the man would instantly up the stakes. I just hoped Susannah realized first.

I looked to Jake standing next to me. Carefully watching his confused stare as he focused on Susannah too. I quickly glanced around the room, hoping no-one else had noticed what she was doing. "Who's Suze talking to?" Jake slurred, swaying on his feet slightly. I hoped he had too much to drink to notice, or even remember what happened.

I didn't answer him as I watched, caught between wanting to laugh hysterically and crawl away in horror; as someone headed towards Susannah. Time slowed as I watched the guest stroll right through the person currently standing and gaping before her. Passing through thin air to them, but solid matter to anyone else with our gift.

Susannah stood there in shock. Apparently too far gone to notice the slight aura surrounding the spirit. I myself hadn't noticed it either. I must have passed him through the house sometime, I knew I recognized that outfit. But I completely missed the hue around him. And it wasn't until I really tried to concentrate this time, that I noticed what was happening.

Susannah, standing in a room full of people and effectively talking to herself.

Before Jake could protest, I grabbed the bottle of beer out of his hand. Uncaring that I'd already reached my limit and downed the rest of the bottle as quickly as possible. I blocked out his indignant protests, passing the empty bottle back to him as I went strolling across the room and towards Susannah. Placing my large hands on her arms, I began guiding her away from the scene.

"Time to go, _querida_!" I said, ushering her out of the room as she looked up at me confused, trying to find her tongue again and ask what happened. "It's getting late." Thankfully she let me steer her out and towards the front door. Jake gave us a quick wave, too drunk to really come up and say goodbye properly. But I wanted to leave as soon as possible. The ghost was trailing us.

"Hey!" He called excitedly. "Right on! She touched me! She can see me! Where you going?! It was just getting exciting!" The bright colours of his sixties attire; his large orange afro hair, his green flared pants and his bright yellow shirt was giving me a headache. He had a red scarf wrapped around his head and a necklace hung from his neck.

The sixites. Not a time I particuarly wanted to remember. And one of the worst decades I had to suffer through.

"Jesse!" Susannah decided to join in right then. Apparently finding her voice. "Did you see that?! I mean, wow! I totally thought the guy was real!" She giggled. I just knew she was going to have a hangover in the morning. I ushered her out the front door and stopped to stare at the guy firmly stuck in the decade of peace, love and flower power.

The fresh air hit me instantly. Making me become more drunk it seemed, than sober. I swayed on my feet as I tried to glare at happy man before me. "This is as far as you go, thank you," I said sternly. Or as sternly as I possible could, considering I was still having trouble seeing straight. Damn Jake and his need to pump me full of alcohol. "We're off duty. Come back another time."

I turned to find Susannah wobbling her way past the displays in the garden, talking and waving to them. "Hey! Did I mediate you?" She giggled, scrutinising it. For a moment I thought she was going to quieten down. Only for her to suddenly burst out into song. "_Gonna meet all my friends, gonna have ourselves a ball, gonna tell my friends, gonna tell them all, that I'm a wild one! Oh yeah, I'm a wild one_. . ."

Throwing one last glare at him, I quickly made my way down to her. Ignoring her muttering as I took her away. But not before I heard the ghost say something, that made me cringe and hone in my disgust of the sixties.

"Far out . . . "

It was going to be a long walk home.

xXx

I tripped for like the hundredth time that night, as I stumbled down the road with Jesse. My feet well and truly killing me. But there was no way I was going to admit defeat. I loved these shoes and I'd managed to keep wearing them all night. I was determined to see it through to the very end. And so what if Jesse had to prop me up for most of the way. And who cares that my feet were going to look and feel terrible tomorrow. Especially when the alcohol has completely worn off and the real pain hits me. And how did I manage to get so drunk?! I stuck to the girlie punch, fer cryin' out loud!

But, wow! There were so many cool costumes there tonight. The brightest being of that man in his sixties get-up. It was awesome! I mean, how long must it of took him to find the perfect, disgustingly clashing ensemble. But that wig looked so real! Like it was real hair. I was just going to reach out and touch it when Jesse took me away. I never got his name though. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him again soon. And where was my coat? Did I even take a coat? And who the hell spiked the punch! Jeez, you just can't trust anyone these days. It's awful!

And why do my feet hurt?!

I looked down at my poor tootsies. Oh, they didn't look to good. I abruptly stopped walking and caused Jesse to start. I quickly slipped my poor aching feet out of stupid high heeled shoes. Who the hell made me get these stupid things! Next time, I'm going in flats! Stupidly expensive shoes that crippled me!

"My feet hurt," I pouted at Jesse. He looked from my bare toes to my face and looked as confused as I felt. I always did think confused looked good on him. But tonight, it looked _damn_ good. And where _were _we? I thought we were just at a party. And, wow! I really did a number on my feet! "Can you give me a piggyback, snookums?" I asked, looking up at my adorable fiance.

"Erm," He looked around us, trying to work something out. Finally his eyes fell on something and they came alive. "Here, step on the bench. You're in no state to jump." I quickly padded over to the bench in bare feet. A shoe swinging from each hand as I climbed on it with Jesse's help. He stood in front of me, as I all but fell onto his back. Dropping my hands to dangle down his chest as he hooked his hands under my knees and my legs around his waist. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I cried, happily ready to be piggybacked home, by my ever so strong, ever so fine, specimen of a man, fiance. "Take me home, sailor!" I giggled as we started walking down the road. It was like I was hardly a bother to him as he carried me. Like I was weightless. "Jesse," I cooed. "You're so strong." I heard him chuckle as I dropped my head to his shoulder. When was the last time I slept, anyway?

"You need some sleep, _querida_," Jesse replied, reading my random thought full mind. "I think you've had too much to drink tonight." I thought about that. Trying to decide if he was picking a fight. But his words seemed all wrong. I couldn't concentrate.

"No, I haven't!" I denied. "But I do think someone spiked my drink a few times. Because I'm quite drunk and I never drink this much. Maybe there was something in the water when I was bobbing for apples! And . . . and, I could of swallowed some of the water or something. But I didn't have too much to drink, hon. I'm perfectly fine. My feet just hurt, is all. Nothing to concern your gorgeous self over." I grinned, proud I'd made sense.

Then just out of no-where, a completely brilliant thought hit me. Like, BAM! I quickly lifted myself back up, almost making Jesse lose his balance as I quickly tried to explain my genius to him.

"Jesse!" I crowed. "Did you know, that you share the same name with Captain Barbossa! You totally do, hon! His name's Hector too! Oh, maybe you really were a pirate in a past life and they nicked your name. But, you know, changing it to Barbossa instead of De Silva. But he's a pirate too! How weird is that?! But your, you know, younger and better looking and not evil . . . and all that . . ." I trailed off, losing my train of thought.

I put my head back down on Jesse's shoulder, letting him effortlessly carry me. It wasn't as nice as bridal style, but what the hell. I still got to be carried. I looked around me, my eyes too blurred to take anything in. Why do I feel so tipsy? I only stuck to punch. It was nothing!

"Susannah," Jesse started, interrupting my confuddled thoughts. He sounded serious. I wonder what I did. "Do you remember speaking to any colourful people tonight?" What kind of question was that? I spoke to lots of people at the party! Even someone who looked like they had spike's coming out of their head. It reminded me of that film Brad likes. But I couldn't remember any of their names.

"Er," I muttered. Wow, I really must have missed, like the whole week's worth of sleep. I was knackered! "I met this one guy, who cussed like every other word. It was all, fu - "

"Susannah," Jesse quickly said. He said it so sternly, I almost bit my tongue. Dropping one of my shoes, I quickly slapped a hand to my mouth. "I understand." Somehow, Jesse bent and picked up my shoe and still keeping me secure. But now I was confused again.

"Do you?" I asked, surprised. "Because, you know, I don't. I'm kind of lost actually. I mean, seriously. What is up with the whole, meaning of life thing. I don't get it. Father D tried explaining it to me once, but I just kind of zoned out on him. I doubt it would of made any sense anyway. There's just so many riddles and possible answers, I don't get it. And you know what? After all these years, I'm _still_ trying to figure out the whole time travel thing. It really is hard to get your head around, you know? Oh, Jesse! Are we home?!" I caught sight of our house as we stopped at the end of the path.

"Yes, Susannah," He said tiredly. Boy, he sounded as wiped as I felt. Poor guy. We staggered up the walkway, Jesse practically falling and spilling us both onto the porch steps. "_Nombre de Dios_!" He exclaimed, followed by a string of curses that made my ears burn. I giggled again. Jesse was pretty colourful himself, bless him. I reached into my silver bag that had been hanging off me, and rummaged through it for the keys. The sight of the pumpkin caught my eye and made me glare at it. Ugly, disgusting thing that it was. Who carved it anyway? I don't remember seeing Jesse do it.

Turning away from it, I bent over Jesse's shoulder and tried to get the stupid key in the impossible lock. "Why do they make these stupid big-ass keys, that don't fit in stupid tiny locks!" I growled as I missed the stupid opening.

Jesse chuckled as he grabbed my hand and guided the key to the hole. Eventually we got it unlocked and the door swung wide open. We spilled into the foyer, Jesse stumbling a few steps before my weight carried him backwards, and almost out of the door again. I laughed as he righted himself, my head spinning with our little trip. I reached out and threw the door closed, just as Jesse starting walking towards the living room.

"Couch! Aim for the couch!" I shouted laughing. Then the next thing I knew, Jesse had dropped me to my feet, my shoes hitting the floor as he fell backwards. Reaching out to grab my hand and pull me with him, I landed on him hard as he stretched out on the couch. His arm wrapped around my waist to hold me in place, as I snuggled on him. Too tired to move, I didn't care if I was squashing him. I just wanted to sleep. "Love you," I murmured, just as I felt my eyes close.

I only just heard his reply as the events of the night caught up to me, and every bit of alcohol hit me and dragged me into a warped, restless sleep.

xXx

It was the sensation of falling that woke me up. I had thought it was the feeling you can get, just as your falling into sleep and your startled awake. Believing your about to fall out of the side of the bed, when your safely in the middle. But when I heard an indignant and muffled, "Hey!" come from underneath me, I knew I wasn't dreaming. And I certainly wasn't laying where I last fell, with something sticking into my back uncomfortable.

I pulled myself up on to my elbows, looking down at Susannah's breathless face beneath me. She certainly looked worse for wear and I wondered just how bad I looked myself. My head was starting to clear enough for the impressive headache I could feel waiting in the wings. I really out did myself on the alcohol intake last night. And I remembered enough to realize, that half of that was from Jake pressing them into my hand. But I also remembered small details of Susannah's drunken talks too.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to work out how we got to be on the floor. I looked around me, as if that would hold the answers. I groaned, falling to the side so I wasn't laying so much weight on Susannah. And thus freeing a hand to rub at my throbbing temples.

"You fell on me!" She huffed, her own voice scratchy and hoarse. "I was happily sleeping when you rolled over, dropping me to the floor and fell on me!" Then she closed her eyes and threw an arm across her face, groaning herself. "I'm never drinking again! I feel horrible!" I chuckled, although it didn't sound amusing at all. Guilty, sympathetic, knowing and painful. But definitely devoid of humor.

"Join the club," I muttered, too tired to try and get back up on to the couch. So I collapsed beside Susannah and pulled her to me instead. We can lay here and suffer together. Or until someone is alert or brave enough to get up and make a coffee. "At least it was a good night." I shuffled a little, feeling the pistol I still wore at my waist, digging into my thigh.

"Yeah," She whispered, curling into my side. "And no ghost's in sight,"

I opened my eyes at that, looking down at her closed eyes and smiling face. Her words ringing a bell but I couldn't grasp onto the foggy memory. Was she right? Had there been no ghosts? There was something nagging at the edge of my mind. Her statement didn't seem correct. But the lure of going back to sleep was stronger and pulling me back. I decided to try and work it out after I have had a shower and a big breakfast. Sleep now.

"Hey, soul sister!" Someone laughed, making both Susannah and I spring back awake instantly. "You can't sleep yet! We haven't finished our talk." I kept my eyes pinned on Susannah. Both waiting for the realization to come to us, of why his soothing and slow drawl sounded so familiar. Without saying anything, we both turned to face our visitor.

Instantly we groaned as we came face to face with his bright, disgusting outfit. The colours burning our sensitive eyes. Even with his spectral aura, he still stuck out like a sore thumb. He just smiled at us behind his rose-tinted round glasses, perched on his nose. A long chain hanging around his neck with the peace symbol.

I dropped my head back down to the carpet with a thud. Susannah still glaring at an unfazed ghost, stuck in a time warp. Brave man. Very brave man indeed. And just when I thought Susannah was going to chuck one of her errant high heeled shoes at him, all she did was collapse next to me, burying her face in my chest as she muttered to herself.

"I hate girly punch! I hate the sixties! And I _hate_ Halloween!" She cursed.

But the ghost had the last word. "Far out . . ."

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**Big thankies to_ **Moonlight Silhouette**_ for letting me make Jesse a pirate! And if any of you haven't yet, go read, _**'A Pirate's Life For Her'**_. Pure brilliance right there! **:D **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please review! Peace and love! Hehe...

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg - _**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Wowie, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much **:D **I was bored and wanted a fluff fix, lol. But then of course, I had to go and make Jesse fall on his ass! Poor guy **;)** But I just let my silly and weird imagination run wild! Twas fun **:D **Thanks again, hun! I hope you enjoy this one too **:)** Take care! **x**


	11. Rockstar

**_Disclaimer: _**Nothings mine!

**_Rating:_** T

_**A/N:**_ Just a short one for y'all! I hope you like it **:)** Thanks so much for the BRILLIANT response to the last chapter! It was well worth the wait of me uploading it, to read your reviews! Thank you! **:D**

* * *

_**Rockstar!**_

Have you ever had one of those moments, where you walk in on something that's makes you wish you had someone else there with you to witness it? Or even a camera to record what it is you're seeing? Because it's that unbelievable, you just can't quite believe it yourself and you want the proof, that you actually weren't imagining it as much as you thought? And that your suspicions about the person you're seeing, really is like us mere mortals and has embarrassing situations just like the rest of us?

Yeah, well, I had one of those. And really, I'm still having trouble get my mind around it. It was the last thing I was expecting to see. But at the same time, so completely happening, I can't do anything but laugh even at the memory. Or the picture on Jesse's face when he got caught doing it.

Don't get me wrong, I love my man. He's perfect in so many ways, he totally puts any other male on earth to complete and utter shame. There isn't a man alive or of been heard of, who's even come close to being as gorgeous and brilliant as my fiance is. And maybe I am being a little biased, but it's totally true. I have it so good, I don't even seem to realize it some times. There doesn't seem to be anything he can't do or any limit to how far his compassion will go for others. He's just perfect in every single way.

But when I witnessed his little show that day . . . well lets just say, I started to see a whole different side to my delectable Jesse. And if anything, it only made me love him so much more. Finally, after only glimpses of it over the past seven years I've known him, Jesse showed me a situation that actually made me start to feel a little equal to the as-close-to-being-a Greek-God-as-possible, man. And the worst thing about it, was that I didn't have any evidence to show anyone. Only my own warped memory, that makes me laugh too hard when I try to tell anyone.

I guess you're wondering what it is I'm talking about right? Well here goes. But don't say I didn't warn you, people!

So the tale begins a few days ago. I managed to get off work earlier than normal and was desperate to get home as quick as possible. I'd had a horrible day, where nothing seemed to be going right no matter what I did. And then I got stuck behind some idiot who couldn't drive properly on the way home, so my mood wasn't getting any better. I'd skipped lunch and wanted nothing more than to eat something, have a soak in the tub and curl into Jesse's side. Just letting his presence banish away the rest of the negative badness hanging around me.

I hadn't called on my way home, which I normally would of done given any other day. But I decided I wanted to surprise him this time. It was his turn to cook - pretty much like any other night - and just the thought of the worthy meal I would be getting soon, made me put my foot down on the pedal a little faster. So when I pulled into our driveway and saw the lights on in the house, with that warm and welcoming feel; I made quick work of abandoning my car.

I gave a quick wave to Mrs Chawmowski who was sitting on her porch, next door. Ducking my head and pretending I wasn't turning a nice shade of red at the memory of that day and the water-fight. Even though it was a few weeks ago, I still remembered it with vivid detail. And I'm pretty sure she did too if her sly wink was anything to go by.

Looking forward to the welcoming kiss and cuddle I would get when I walked through the door, I felt my spirits lifting already just at the thought of it. I strolled into our house, confident and with a big smile ready and waiting. The sounds of music drifting down the hall from the kitchen let me know where Jesse was. I knew he wouldn't hear me if I called out to him, so I quietly crept down the hall. The sudden mischievous idea of trying to scare him, taking hold. I wanted to get him back for all the times he still manages to creep up on me.

But what I found when I was about to walk into the kitchen, had me stopping short and clapping a hand to my mouth to hold back my shock. And uncontrollable laughter.

There he was. The man who was born more than a century and a half ago. Brought back to life after spending the majority of that time, haunting my room. Standing in the middle of our kitchen, with his feet braced and his hand clutching a wooden spoon. His arm thrumming the wooden appliance as if he was hitting the chords of an invisible guitar. All the while, the song he was 'playing' air guitar with a spoon to, echoed all around him and finally registered in my mind.

"_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_ . . ."

I fell against the door frame almost instantly. My sides starting to ache and burn with the suppressed laughter, I was having so much trouble containing. And made all that much worse, when he swung his arm down, head rocking and spun on his foot to face me. Dropping his wooden 'guitar' the moment he saw me. It hit the floor with a muffled clatter as he stood there, his face flushing in embarrassment and the silence stretching on between us. Save for the song he was just dancing too, trailing off in the background.

And then I couldn't contain it any longer.

I didn't know what the catalyst was. It could of been the pose and the fact he was rocking in the middle of our kitchen with a wooden spoon. Or it could of been the guilty and horrified expression on his face as he turned and got caught. It could of even been the absent thought, of a little luck finally coming to me for the first time that day. Letting me witness my adorable fiance, have his five minutes of fame. But whatever it was, I couldn't stop once I started.

I ended up collapsing to the floor completely. My loud laughter ringing out around us, as Jesse stood in the middle of the room and scratched the back of his head, chagrined. I should of felt a little bad, laughing at him the way I was. But the image of him standing there was just too priceless. I could suddenly picture him dressed in leather pants and no shirt, strumming one of the meanest tunes on a guitar, up on a stage. His dark wavy hair falling into his brooding eyes, with an intense look on his face while he played. With his dangerous and mysterious appearance, he'd make for one hot rockstar.

If he put his mind to it, I'm sure he could be a rival to the mighty guitar hero, Slash. Only he'd be much better looking and more irresistible.

After what seemed like hours, I finally managed to pull myself together enough to get up off the floor. Thanking the deities that I wore water-proof mascara that morning. The tears were still streaming down my face, but I felt so much better than I had when I first left work. Coming home to this and finding out he was a closet 'Rockstar', so made up for it in every-way possible.

Grinning, I crossed the short distance and stopped just before him. Looking up to his dark impenetrable gaze. As embarrassing and mortal like as it was, he still managed to look me in the eye and take anymore laughter that was sure to come at him. I broke away from his stare and bent down to pick up the wooden spoon. Fingering it in my hands before I looked up at him again. My grin wobbling and cracking the more I tried not to let it.

Clearing my throat, I broke the long silence. "A wooden spoon, hon?" And then I fell into a fresh peals of laughter. He took the spoon out of my hands and shook his head at me. Even smiling a little himself. He was just too cute for words right then and I couldn't help but appreciate him even more. I knew I had to savour that moment as long as possible. Because I never knew when I was ever going to be able to say I saw something like that again.

It took me the better part of the night to finally get over my shock and humor at his expense. And he never once got grumpy about it. Each time I looked at him, I ended up breaking out into a huge grin. God help me if I ever see him holding a wooden spoon again. Now I had that memory well and truly seared into my mind, I wasn't ever letting it get away from me.

But there ends my tale of the night I witnessed, Jesse De Silva, acting like the mere mortal he is. Shocking, but true.

Before I could stop it, I let out the giggle I'd been trying to suppress since I started re-counting the memory. Quickly pulling a hand over my mouth to hold back the sound. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to hold off the shaking at the tickle it was causing me. Hearing Jesse groan sleepily next to me in our warm and comfortable bed, only making it that much worse.

"Will you ever let me live that down?" He murmured to me, rolling over to slip an arm across my waist while he pulled himself up to my side. Reaching out to kiss me on the cheek. I knew what he was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. He couldn't make me forget it that easily. I turned my head to face him, my eyes shining with tears at the memory. I shook my head at him, unable to speak in case it came out as more of a squeak or a laugh.

He closed his eyes and groaned again. Burying his face in my shoulder as he muttered something I couldn't make out. Finally taking a little pity on him, I reached out and softly stroked his thick, dark hair. Trying to make the effort to at least not laugh when I thought of it.

"You'll always be my rockstar, Jesse." I whispered. Winking at him when he lifted his head to look at me. A slow grin coming out on his face at my words. The smile reached right to his dark sparkling eyes. Letting me see it just before he cupped my cheek in one of his big tanned hands and kissed me.

_Hey, hey, I have my own rockstar_ . . . echoing around my mind.

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**I've had this idea a while and its taken me this long to try and write it. And try I did, lol. Who knew how hard it could be! I loved the song when it first came out, until it was played too much. But somehow I managed to put that aside and managed to write this! But I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Please review! **:D**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Meg - **_Hi, hun! Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed the last one. There's quite a few bits in it that I absolutely love **:D** And making him a pirate, was a must. It was mainly a hats off to_ Moonlight Silhouette _for her awesome story. But describing him dressed like that, was soo much fun **:) **And of course their drunken hilariousness! But thank you so much for reviewing! It's very appreciated and great to know you're enjoying this silly story so much **:D **Take care! **x**


	12. Road Rage

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish it was mine...but sadly...wishes never come true. Go figure!

_**Rating:**_ T

**_Re-submitted, because for some reason it got cut off and has given me more trouble than it's been worth. Damn thing..._**

_**A/N: **_Well, I really don't know what I think of this one. I'm putting it down to tiredness and a long week ahead of me and confusing myself! But it's been re-edited, so I hope it makes a little more sense. I ended up confuddling myself, lol!

But thank you so much for the reviews and the faves! I was shocked by the enthusiasm for the last one! But I'm glad you all enjoyed Rockstar Jesse **:D** I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**_Road Rage..._**

I tapped nervously on the steering wheel as I waited for Susannah to come out of our house. I stayed staring at the front door like it's some kind of monster, waiting to devour me in a second. The slight cold breeze coming through my half open window, easing the perspiration trickling down the back of my neck. The smallest sound making me fidget and jump with nerves of trip thats to come. The bright cloudless day a contrast to my shaken mood. The engine is running and has been for the past few minutes. Just sitting idly as I grip the wheel, determined not to be afraid.

Mentally preparing myself.

These moments was supposed to get easier, not harder. Everything I read and all the advice I have been given, said that over time, I would come to accept and overcome it. But I'm starting to think it's a hopeless cause. That the confidence I once held at being able to do something as simple as driving, had long since turned and twisted into an ugly fear. And rightly so. But it still leaves me feeling disappointed and ashamed with myself. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Tasks like this were supposed to be easy. Not deadly.

"I can do this," I muttered to myself. Closing my eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths. "I can. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I've always had more confidence, than I had knowledge, of what to do with it. When I was alive before, there was nothing to channel that towards. No extra ambitions or options for me to try. But when I was given the opportunity of a new life; I let my old confidence return and help me towards many situations since then. Giving me the boost for the occurrences I was slightly lacking on. Preparations for the life lessons, I wasn't expecting to face. And over the years, it's grown and evolved into different characteristics and habits. Making tasks like driving coming easily to me.

For awhile anyway.

I should of known, even back then of what I was getting myself into. But I chose not see or hear the warning. Mainly because I thought with time, that it would be something that would be diminished. Made easier with growth and maturity. How wrong I was. But if I had the chance to go back and correct that mistake, I certainly would. For my own sanity's sake. Now all I can do is live with it. Hoping that one-day, I won't feel this fear and anxiety each time we have to drive anywhere. Father Dominic has tried to help me deal with the situation. Even though I know he doesn't take me seriously.

But he isn't the one terrified.

I open my eyes to the sound of the front door slamming closed. My gaze instantly resting on the beautiful woman walking towards the car. A large smile stretching across her face and aimed all for me. For a second, I think I might actually be okay. That I might be able to conquer this fear and gain the strength not to crumble and wither each time. But I know it's only a fleeting thought. And that it doesn't hold any weight, no matter how much I wished it did.

Susannah walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat beside me. Her smile still holding in place, making her face light and glow from the bright sun coming through the clear glass. I entertain the thought of letting her drive this one time, just to save myself the trauma. But I know that could be worse than the battle I'm about to drive into. Pulling her seat belt across her, she turned and shined a little more hope onto me. Letting me think I might just survive this trip after all. Not sure how much more I could take if I didn't.

"Okay, I'm all ready," She said cheerfully. Her expression and eyes devoid of suspicion or concern for me. I've come to perfect my anxious mask and fear. A small point awarded to myself for being able to at all.

I nodded, reversing and backing out of the drive. "Let's go then," I smiled back easily, putting the car into gear and staring down the long road ahead of me. Swallowing once, before I banished the nerves and trepidation as much as I could. Driving away from the house, I made a concerted effort not to clench the steering wheel too tightly. Cautious incase Susannah might notice. Grateful and surprised my anxiety hasn't been seen yet.

Almost twenty minutes later, I was starting to think I was clear. That I was going to survive this time and I had nothing to worry about. Just a little bit closer and I would be safe for a while. Cowardice as my need for escape was. I was desperate to release the tension I had been holding back the entire drive after I held my breath for most of the way. My heartbeat slowing a little, the more I started to think I made it unharmed. My progress with staying in control increasing, the more I thought I was going to make it.

Until my hope was shattered and blown as I foolishly let down my guard.

The man had slipped up beside me, before he had suddenly decided to put his foot down and overtake. Pulling into my lane and speeding off further up the road. Saving himself from being stuck behind my crawling pace. But I keep the speed minimal, so I can avoid moments like this. To save the person getting hailed the abuse. I wasn't fazed by him deciding to overtake me. He was perfectly safe and so was I.

But it was Susannah who got the road rage for me.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" She suddenly burst out, cutting herself off part-way through her talking. Making me jump as her voice echoed around the car and causing my jumbled nerves to tremble that much worse. "Idiot . . ." She muttered, sitting back in her seat. Suddenly in desperate of air, I lowered my window all the way down. Turning my face to the crisp cold. Letting it clear the fright I could feel at her outburst. Susannah completely oblivious to my terror.

With the man clear out of sight ahead of us, she shot me a quick sweet smile. Her expression giving nothing away to the sudden venom that had been dripping in her tone and her words, seconds before. The innocent nature returning and belying what had been. And for a moment I could almost believe it. I quietly sighed, letting the sheer warmth of her genuine smile soothe me. _'Just a little further_,' I silently repeated to myself.

I wasn't sure what was worse to have to suffer through. The stress and anxiety from having to sit and listen to Susannah's sudden and angry outbursts at other drivers. Or the fact she was the passenger, getting the road rage and righteous indignation, on my behalf.

The outbursts never used to be so bad. It was just something I had hoped she would grow out of it. That her maturity for everything else, would aid her in this too. But it hasn't. It's seemed to have gotten worse lately. Her annoyance at anyone cutting me up, over-taking or just not even bothering to signal, always made a monster emerge from her. It was a terrifying sight and one that has only led to me needing to mentally prepare myself, whenever I have to drive somewhere with Susannah beside me.

You can imagine how frazzled I look when we are visiting her parents. The tourists that we have to drive through . . .

Susannah easily slipped back into her previous conversation. Losing me instantly as I tried keeping my eye out for anymore potential victims that might be driving past us. But as vigilant as I am, I still miss a few. And as much as it seems Susannah isn't alert or paying attention to the roads; she truly is. Then before I could stop her, or react in any other way, she reached across and slammed her fist down on the horn in two long, drawn out beeps.

"Get the hell off the road!" She yelled through my window, deafening me in one ear as she glared at someone turning off without signalling. Huffing, she sat back in her seat again. Reaching out to squeeze my tense arm. "Sorry about that, hon." She said, once again reverting back to normal. If Susannah sat and sulked because of the sometimes reckless drivers, I'm sure I could handle it better. But she reverts back to carefree so quickly, it leaves me more confused and jumpy then I should be.

Thankfully seeing the sign and turn off for the mall, I took a breath and quickly rode into the large and overly packed car-park.

"You know," I commented, trying to be as unaffected by Susannah's behaviour as I could. "We can always go and park in the multi-storey?" Large car-parks were the worst for Susannah's outbursts. And also the place I happened to be, when I realized there was even a problem. It took me nearly ten minutes to get Susannah to back down from the fight. The man was a little taller than I am and as taken aback, too. But it did nothing to stop Susannah from offering to knock him down. I was close to physically removing her when the man made the right choice of walking away.

Her road rage has only gotten worse since.

"No, here's fine," She replied happily, looking around for a space. "Oh! There's one," She crowed, pointing out a space someone had just driven from. I swallowed, getting an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to move. Taking a deep breath, I headed towards it. Once again starting to think I might just make it without incident, when a man in a flashy car suddenly came out of no-where and it took first. "Ass-hole!" Susannah shouted out of her window, glaring at his smug grin.

Putting aside my shock at her sudden exclamation and curse, I put my foot down and headed in the opposite direction of where he had parked. Knowing that if I gave Susannah the chance, she'd be out of the car and over to him in seconds. Not wanting a blood bath on my hands, I took away that option and coming close to the end of my patience. As quick as I could, I pulled into an empty space, further away then Susannah wanted. Not releasing my breath, until the car was off and my restrictive belt was gone.

Leaving Susannah to grumble to herself about the man, I laid my head on the clutched steering wheel. Trying to breath through the panic.

"You okay, hon?" Susannah asked, her hand coming to lay on my back with a gentle presence.

I groaned against the steering wheel. "I can't handle it anymore."

"Can't handle what?" Her voice was light and carefree as she spoke. But there was something in it alerting my tired mind. I sat back up from my slouched position, her hand falling away and placed back in her lap nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at her shaded gaze. Her sunglasses keeping me from looking for what I was starting to be suspicious about. "What's wrong?"

Never once had I suspected Susannah knew exactly what she was doing when we went out. That she noticed the affect her sudden and angry outbursts had on my nerves when I was driving. How much it made me dread driving anywhere with her, but too proud to ask her to take over. But now, I was starting to think she did.

"Your road rage, _querida_," I stated tiredly. "is what's wrong."

She lifted one slim eyebrow at my statement. Her expression giving away nothing else. "I only get it when you're driving, _babe_," She said easily, shrugging lightly. "You drive like an old lady. It's boring. I have to entertain myself somehow." And with that, she picked up her bag and got out of the car. Ducking her head back in and looking at my gaping and speechless expression. "Coming?"

I turned back to looking out of the window. Trying so hard not to break out into a smile as her words settled around me. Shocked and dumbfounded, my anxiety and fear had been for nothing, and only a ploy. A silent challenge, I hadn't known anything about. But my fight not to smile, was as useless as the one I had been trying to win at not giving in to her acting 'road rage'.

Only Susannah would shout abuse at passing drivers to keep herself entertained, because she thought I drove too slow. There was irony in there somewhere . . .

Still shaken and surprised by my eventful driving trip and Susannah, I finally climbed out of the car and remote key locked it. Chucking them at Susannah before I could talk myself out of it. "You're driving from now on." I said seriously, catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Happy and extremely relieved her road rage wasn't a serious problem. For a moment there, I was starting to wonder if she was going to need to go to anger management.

"Good," She smiled, victorious. "I knew I'd wear you down eventually . . ."

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Yes? No? Lol, its something I would do if I was stuck in the same position as Suze. Anyway, I hope it was okay, thanks for reading, please review. And big huggles and cookies for all!

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg -_** Hey! I'm glad the last one made you laugh! I was having a good giggle as I was writing it too. It was something I wanted to do for a while, but was putting off. But I was so glad it went over so well. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this one. It just struck me as something Suze would do, lol. Thanks again, take care! **x**


	13. Maddie's Friend

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mediator isn't mine. But Madison's lucky enough to have me as a crazy aunt . . . Poor kid **:D **

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ Well, because I was so disgusted with the last chapter, I decided to update with something - I hope - is better **:) **But I learnt my lesson: No writing for me, when I'm close to sleeping on the keyboard **:D** Thank you for your kind words though! And for putting up with me **:)** I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Maddie's Friend...**_

The sound of the phone ringing next to the bed made me grumble and roll over. Seeking out Jesse's warmth and trying to ignore the annoying sound that didn't seem to stop. We were supposed to be having a lazy day. Meaning a lay-in, doing nothing and going no-where. Oh, and not forgetting, not being disturbed. Such a shame that one wasn't quite working out yet. But it didn't bode well for the beginning of our day. Jesse chuckled as I grumbled and buried myself beneath the covers. I wasn't answering it. Whoever it was would have to wait or call back later. I was determined to sleep as long as possible.

And apparently Jesse had the same idea, because he made no move to get it either. I smiled, pleased he wasn't willing to miss our time, too. Once the phone stopped trilling, I relaxed again and willed myself to go back to sleep. I was having a nice dream too. I couldn't remember it, but I knew it was a good one. I'm sure there was a wedding in there somewhere. But with Jesse's arm wrapping around me and pulling me closer, I sighed and slipped back into a nice restful slumber.

Until his cell phone started ringing.

"For cryin' out loud!" I whined, throwing back the covers and staring up at him groggily. He gave me an apologetic smile and reached over to grab his phone. "You should of turned it off . . ." I muttered, pulling myself up a little more. I was waking up and I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to sleep, dreaming of them wedding bells.

Jesse checked the caller display, frowning and answered it. "Jesse," I stared up at the boring white ceiling as I listened to his one sided conversation. Absently wondering if we should paint it a dark colour and add stars to it or something. "It's okay, what can I do for you?" He carried on, sounding more alert and awake as he went on. I glanced over at the clock, noticing it was only coming up to 10 o'clock. "Yeah, that should be fine. We look forward to it," He broke off chuckling and glancing at me. "Well _I'll_ look forward to it, anyway. See you then." Snapping closed the phone, he placed it back on the bedside table.

Just hearing that small part of the conversation told me a little, but not nearly enough. I waited patiently, even as Jesse laid back down in bed and closed his eyes. Not even making a move to tell me what it was we were supposed to looking forward to. I had an idea, but I didn't want to voice it in case I jinxed myself. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it. But after waiting a couple of minutes with Jesse still not say anything, I finally poked him.

"Well?" I asked, as patiently as I could.

"Hmm?" He mumbled. I knew he was stalling, but it didn't stop me smiling at his attempt and try. It was a nice shot, but I wasn't falling for it. Not when there was the possibility I could still go back to sleep for a while. And not until I knew what it was I signed up for, without actually consenting to anything.

"Who was on the phone," I slowly asked. "and what did they want?" His arm snaked out to pull me towards him. Not that I put up much of a fight. Instead curling into his side and laying a hand on his chest, getting comfortable. Feeling the warmth flowing off him through his t-shirt. I was starting to feel relaxed enough, that I wasn't really fussed who was on the phone or what they wanted. The lure of Jesse always was too strong to resist.

"Jake wants us to have Madison for a couple of hours later," He answered in a rush, tightening his arm around me so I couldn't escape. I thought about that for a few seconds. Trying to decide if I was annoyed by the change of plans, or not. But Madison wasn't _that_ much of a terror. Only when I had her alone and she ran circles around me. Taking full advantage of my lack of backbone with her. But with Jesse here this time, I didn't mind so much.

Besides, I love watching them together.

"Okay," I murmured, seeing that dream beckoning me closer again. I felt him shift and look down at me. Probably surprised I wasn't putting up a fight and grumbling about it. "As long as you don't decide to run and leave me to it again." His hand came up to stroke some hair away from my face. His touch as gentle and soothing as his warmth and comfortable body I was curled to. Only making me relax further and let a contented smile break out.

"I won't, _querida_," Taking his word for it, I slipped back into sleep. My smile still in place.

xXx

Maddie got dropped off around two that afternoon. More than happy for her parents to leave her with us for a couple of hours. Going straight for Jesse and chatting away about something. I managed to get a couple of words, but didn't really understand much, she was talking so fast. Shedding herself of her coat and boots, it didn't take her long before she went off in search of something to play with. When she came back down from the spare room - where she knew we kept some toys for her - she had a baby doll cradled in her arms.

It was too adorable a sight not to smile at.

She placed a blanket on the floor and carefully wrapped the baby in it, picking it back up and kissing it on the head softly. Talking quietly to it as she went about playing 'make-believe'. I sat with Jesse and indulged myself with watching her. Both stuck with goofy smiles on our faces, as she pretended to burp the baby doll. Calm and quiet Maddie was a nice change, I decided.

"What's your baby called, princess?" Jesse asked, earning him a small scowl and a finger to her lips telling him not to talk so loud. I tried to smothered a laugh at his expression as she told him off. Obviously protective of her 'baby'.

"She called Lucy," Maddie whispered back, gently laying the doll down on the couch and covering it with another small blanket as she kissed her doll again. Whispering good-night to it. "But you gots to be shh, 'cos she sleeping." She earnestly told us. Tiptoeing her way from the doll and over to us. Climbing up onto Jesse's lap as she looked over at her baby. "I wake her in ten minutes," She nodded to herself.

I smiled up at Jesse, shaking my head at her imagination. "Do you want to put a film on, Madz?" I whispered, mindful I didn't wake Lucy and get a scowl and telling off like Jesse had. But Maddie shook her head in refusal.

"I saw a real baby yestday," She told me, choosing not to keep her voice down anymore. "It was mommy's friends. I gots to hold her, too. Mommy said I was really good." She said, smiling brightly at me. "I been a good girl all day." Jesse looked at me, giving me a sly wink.

"Do you know what good little girls get as a reward, for behaving?" Jesse asked, tickling her and making her giggle in his lap. Wriggling about as she tried to escape his tickle attack on her. She shook her head, her face flushed once he stopped. Her big blue eyes sparkling up at him in question. "They get cookies, don't they Susannah?" Laughing at his need to treat her, I reached over and pulled her into my own lap. Giving her a kiss on her beautiful curls and getting in a quick cuddle while I still could.

"They sure do," I replied. She squealed in delight as she jumped down from my lap and letting me get up. I held my hand out for her to come with me, but Maddie chose to stay in the living room with Lucy. Claiming she didn't want to leave her alone.

I was aiming for the cupboard that held the stash of cookies, when I felt his arms sneak around me suddenly, pulling me up against his firm chest. Sending delightful shivers through me as I felt his strong heartbeat. My own was starting to speed up as I smiled and leaned back into him. Feeling his warm breath tickling my ear as he bent down to murmur something to me.

"Do I get cookies for being good too?" He teased. His skilled lips trailing light kisses down my neck and across to my bare shoulder. I pretended to think about it, even as I tilted my head to give him better access. Losing myself to his touch as he let his hand fall away from my waist and trail down my arms. Making goosebumps break out wherever he touched. Moments like this never get old, I grinned to myself. Especially when he was in a playful mood.

Like now.

"No," I answered eventually, once I managed to get some of my control and senses back. "You get something better." Turning in his arms, I looked up at his grin and leaned up to kiss him. Standing on tip toes as I let my arms wrap around his neck. Pulling him down to meet me. Once I felt his soft thin lips beneath mine, it took all my will not to completely lose myself to the moment and be the one taking control. Giving him a slow, sensual kiss. Teasing him as I nibbled on his lower lip. Pulling away when he searched for more, but just giving him a hint and taste of me.

But it wasn't long before he upped the ante and took over in my little game. Before I knew it - or had a chance to catch my breath - I was leaning up against the counter with my lips being assaulted quite deliciously by Jesse. The once teasing moment, turning hungry and passionate as I clutched onto his shoulders to keep myself steady. One of his arms wrapped around me to keep me as upright as possible. While the other slipped into my hair. Tilting my head back and deepening the kiss and swallowing my sigh.

Just as I felt my knees go weak and ready to give out, the sounds of Maddie talking to herself in the living room had us pulling away. Suddenly remembering we weren't alone and freezing the moment instantly. Our breathing rapid and loud between us. I dropped my hands from his shoulders and grabbed the kitchen counter instead. My eyes wide and my lips throbbing from that suddenly ferocious kiss. I lifted a shaking hand to my lips, lightly touching them in wonder.

"Wow," I finally managed to breath. Jesse only smirked at me as he laid a hand either side of me, pinning me beneath him. I stared up into his dark eyes and met his stare for one of my own. With the sounds of Maddie playing coming from the living room, the suddenly charged atmosphere was diluted and ruined. Which was just as well, considering we forgot she was even with us.

Jesse's smirk slowly softened into a smile, as he leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to my head. Staying there for a few seconds longer, before he pulled away. "You're right. That was better than cookies." I burst out laughing at his cheesy comment and gave him a light shove to push him away. Rolling my eyes at him. He's definitely been friends with Adam and Jake too long, I pondered.

"Shh, you'll wake Lucy!" Maddie's voice suddenly exclaimed from the living room, making us both turn and look in that direction. I was half expecting her to be standing at the doorway with her hands planted on her hips, and scowling at us. But when we looked, she wasn't there. I shrugged at Jesse and turned to get the cookies I promised her. He walked over to look in on her as I shook a few treats onto a plate.

But as I turned around to cross the kitchen, I nearly collided with him again. The sounds of Maddie talking to herself still coming from the living room. Only slightly more hushed than before. I jumped at him suddenly being there, and was about to say something when I caught sight of the look on his face. I couldn't quite read it and looked up at him questioningly. "What's - "

"Come here," He cut me off, taking my free hand and leading me over to the living room. His grip on my hand like iron as I followed him across the room. I was about to ask what had gotten him so spooked, when I stepped into the room and caught sight of Maddie.

She was playing with Lucy like she was doing when we left her. Only she wasn't alone. Sitting on the couch next to the doll, was a very real ghost. Listening to everything Maddie was saying to him as he nodded along and made comments in return. She was smiling and laughing with him like he was any other person. Not even seeming to be fazed that he was glowing. Shocked, all I could do was stand there and watch them. No idea what to think.

But my main priority was Maddie's safety. Looking the ghost over and searching for the danger he could be to her. I decided it wasn't necessary for me to charge in there, like my instinct was telling me to do. I didn't really want Maddie knowing I could see him, if I could help it. But he looked like he was in his early twenties and not that much younger than me. Dressed casually in jeans and a crisp white shirt, there wasn't anything in his eyes or smile that spoke of malice or harm. And he didn't try to reach out to Maddie or move closer than he already was. Giving her her space.

I felt Jesse tense beside me, reminding me I wasn't the only one standing there surprised and a little worried. I hoped the main reason she was able to see him, was because of her age. Being three years old, she didn't have the sense to be scared of a ghost. Not even realizing what exactly he was. But the memory of my own experience of my first ghost, came flooding back as I took it all in. I doubted she was a mediator. It was more likely she was just sensitive to spirits. Something she would hopefully grow out of as she grew up. At least I hoped she would.

But I shouldn't of been shocked. After all, Brad's sensitive to spirits too. Thankfully he doesn't seem to realize it. So it wasn't that surprising to find out Maddie was a little too. Now all I had to do was work out how I was going to get him away from Maddie, without alerting her. She notices everything. It was hard to keep anything from her anymore. But deciding the best way was to just wing it, I let go of Jesse's hand and took a step into the room.

"I've got your cookies here for you, Madz," I called to her. Her ears pricking up as soon as I said cookies. Squealing again, she stood up from her crouched position at the couch and ran over to me. Taking the plate from my hands and walking over to sit at the coffee table. Turning her attention to the cartoons we'd put on for her earlier. With her back to me, I looked the ghost head-on and indicated for him to be quiet as I waved my hand to the kitchen.

Turning around to Jesse, I caught sight of his calculating and pensive expression. His eyes watching the ghost intently as he walked out into the hall and down to the kitchen. Luckily he'd gotten the hint of, _Don't alert Maddie_. I caught hold of Jesse's arm as he went to meet the ghost in the kitchen, making him turn to look at me. "Stay here with Maddie," I requested, seeing the objection in his eyes straight away. Carrying on as quickly as I could. "I'll be fine. But you need to stay with her, you're best at distracting her." He looked like he was going to argue, but eventually he sighed and turned away from the kitchen.

"Fine," He grumbled. "But be careful." I gave his arm a quick squeeze and a flash of a grin. My eyes dancing with my unspoken words, _'When am I ever not_.' He snorted at my teasing, shaking his head. But it did what I wanted it to do, which was get him to relax a little. The ghost didn't look like he was dangerous. A little sad maybe. But not dangerous.

Leaving Jesse to sit with Maddie, I walked into the kitchen and met the ghost properly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," He said in greeting, giving me a sheepish smile. "I was just talking to her." I nodded at him, sizing him up again. He seemed sincere and I had no doubt he would of left her alone. But I know what Maddie's like. Even if he hadn't of started the conversation, it wouldn't of taken long for her to.

"Yeah, she can be quite the little chatter-box when she wants to be," I said, reassuring him I wasn't mad. He gave me a genuine smile, a wistful look in his eye as he looked to the living room.

"I have a niece who's a little older than her," He told me. "She reminds me of her a lot . . ." The sad look came back to his eyes as he trailed off. Bowing his head as tears sprung to his eyes. Call me cold and unfeeling, but there was something extremely uncomfortable about watching a grown man cry. Especially tears of sadness. And this time was no different for me. So I stood before him, shuffling my feet and waiting for him to compose himself. Crossing my arms over myself like I was trying not to take any of it onto myself.

Maybe Jesse would of been better after all.

Once he seemed to have himself back in control, he raised his head and gave me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry," His voice was dry and hoarse. Choked with emotion. "It's not quite hit me yet, that I'll never see my family again." I nodded in understanding. Something like that I could more easily deal with. But I tried to move the meeting along as quickly as possible. Before Mad Madam Mim came searching for more cookies.

"It's okay," I smiled slightly. "Was there something I can do for you?"

"I hope so," He replied, taking a shaky breath. "I was told you could help me. I've got a message I need delivered to someone . . ." And I listened intently, as he went on to tell me the personal message he wanted me to tell his long-term girlfriend. An easy enough task for me to do. And as soon as I reassured and promised that I'd do it for him, he disappeared. Moving on as easily as that. Not that I wasn't grateful that it was a simple request. I couldn't even imagine what Maddie would of made of it all, if the ghost had started jumping around and shouting, "Look! Look! She can see me too!" Yeah, that would have gone down well.

She came into the kitchen with Jesse hot on her heels a few seconds after the ghost has disappeared. I quickly scrubbed at my eyes, telling myself I had an eyelash or something. That the ghosts heartfelt message for his girlfriend didn't have me in tears at all. Jesse noticing me, laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. Giving me some space to get my own composure back. "Everything okay?" He asked, gently.

I sniffed, nodding my head and getting rid of the last of my tears. "Yeah, every-thing's fine, hon," I smiled, looking up at him. My time with the ghost only reminding me how lucky I was to have Jesse here with me. That I wasn't the one getting the ghost's emotional message delivered to me. Once upon a time maybe. But thankfully not in this lifetime.

Needing the sudden comfort from my own thoughts, I quickly pulled him in for a hug. Jesse's arms instantly holding me closer and more securely. Making me feel better in seconds and letting me have my moment of weakness in front of him. I gave him one quick lingering kiss before I pulled away.

Stepping out of his arms, I looked over at Maddie trying to reach the cookies on the counter. Her small fingers just about grabbing the packet, as she stood on tiptoes with her little tongue poking out in concentration. Giving a triumphant smile when she got them. I watched her, my earlier thoughts coming to mind again. My hope that she'll grow out of this 'gift', before it becomes a problem. Two mediators in the family was bad enough. I didn't want Maddie to have to go through it either. Whether we're there to help or not.

"What are we going to do about, Madz?" I asked Jesse quietly. Reaching out for his hand, I silently kept on wishing as I watched my innocent three-year old niece. Oblivious to the dangers of the world. And what lies beyoned it. And I wanted to keep it that way, for as long as I could.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." He replied, trying to give me a reassuring smile. His own unspoken words shining through to me as he tightened his hold on my hand. _'We'll cross it together_,'

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_I wasn't expecting it to be so long. But once I started, I just couldn't seem to stop, lol. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little ditty thing. Please review **:)** Peace out and cookies!

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Meg - **_Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing the previous one! Even though the chapter was . . . confusing, lol. But I really hope you like this one, I had lots of fun doing it. Which was a nice and welcome relief to the previous couple I've done. But I always love to read your reviews, thanks for sticking by this story and my previous other ones! Take care! Hugs, **x**


	14. Mr Sandman

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator and the song aren't mine.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ Here's a another little ditty thing. Please bare with me, I haven't slept for over 24 hours for the second time this week. And I need to keep myself awake a little longer. But this was actually inspired by my lack of sleep, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it **:) **I tripped out and lost focus few times while I was writing, lol. But I'm happy with it.

Thank you so much for the wicked response to the last chapter. I didn't realise Mediator Maddie would be so well like! **:)** So enjoy, y'all!

* * *

_**Mr Sandman...**_

Flipping myself back onto my back, the covers twisted and trapping me to the mattress, I sighed into the quiet and dark room. Wide awake and with no sign of sleep coming anytime soon. It didn't matter how many sheep I counted, jumping over that white gate; I still couldn't shut off. Worse still, I'd been awake for just over twenty-four hours already now. And as exhausted and tired as I was, I couldn't drift off to sleep. I'd entered over-tired territory by now. The most horrible kind. Where your speech starts slurring and your thoughts are a jumbled mess. I lost count the amount of times I went to say something, only to completely forget it. Not to mention the dizziness I couldn't shake off.

I was just waiting for the babbling and giggling to start next. They were never far behind.

Blowing out a frustrated breath - my eyes gritted and sore from rubbing them - I turned to look at Jesse sleeping soundly beside me. I was bored, but I didn't have the heart to wake him so I wouldn't be alone. He looked so relaxed as he slept deeply. Making no move or sign he was aware I was awake. It was rare Jesse ever had a problem sleeping. I just wished I could have the same luck. My insomnia seemed to be getting worse over the past couple of months. Coming and going, and leaving me irritable and moody. And poor Jesse had to put up with most of it.

Leaning up on my elbow, I gazed over him to stare at the digital clock on his bedside table. The bright blue lights flashing, 3.30am. Grumbling I tossed the covers back and swung my legs out of bed. The cool air rushing to meet my bare legs and making me shiver. Reaching out to grab my sweatpants, I pulled them on over my shorts. Slipping my feet into my slippers and laying the covers back so Jesse didn't feel the cool air either. And as quietly as I could, I crept around the bed and eased myself out of the room. Trying to be as silent as possible.

Not an easy task, when my equilibrium was already off from being so tired. I must of stubbed my toe at least twice. Slippers or not, it damn well hurt.

Pulling our door to and leaving the small slither of light to enter from the hall, I stumbled my way down to the stairs. I knew as tired and off-balance as I was; that I had to be careful. It wasn't just ghosts that caused me to be clumsy. I had enough clumsiness of my own. But running on nothing but adrenaline, I was even worse than usual. And the sudden vivid image of my falling and tumbling down the stairs made me cringe. Reaching out for the banister, I gripped the solid wood in my palm, as I tried to shake off the annoying and random thoughts that kept distracting me.

Once I was safe from the danger of the stairs, I wandered around the ground floor for a bit. Looking around the rooms and searching for inspiration. But I should have known I wouldn't find any. The box was a no go. I knew from experience there wouldn't be anything on anyway. Just teleshopping and boring old documentaries. And neither really called to me. So leaving the living room, I walked into the kitchen. The lure of some fresh air, and the hope that it might clear my head beckoning me outside.

Slipping on a warm woolly jumper, I stepped out onto the back patio. Leaving the confines of the warm and cozy house, to the bitter chill and breeze of the outside. I already knew I wasn't going to be out here long. I could see small puffs of air as I breathed out. More easy to see in the darkness than any other time. Ignoring the cold for the moment, I tilting my head back to look at the sky. And almost falling on my ass from the sudden dizziness that swept over me, as I looked up at the bright twinkling stars.

Sometimes, not being able to sleep was worth it, just to see this.

They looked so ancient and beautiful, as the sky seemed to expand and the land dropped away around me, the more I focused on them. The dark black of the nigh, with a hint of blue looked amazing. The light pollution stealing some of the show from me. But thankfully, it was one of the clearest nights we'd had in a while, and I basked in the sight. It was breathtaking, no matter how you looked at it. And it would of been made that much more special, had Jesse been standing with me. Feeling just as overwhelmed as I felt.

I dropped my head when I felt tears prick my eyes and make my nose itch. Another thing I hated about insomnia; the tears. Mostly from exhaustion, that only needed something small to set me off. And tonight, it just happened to be the breathtaking view of the stars looking down on me. But it was frustrating and annoying, to suddenly burst into tears at the drop of a hat. I was really starting to look forward to some proper sleep.

Pulling my jumper closer to me, I decided I'd had enough of the view for the night. Or early morning. The air was too cold and crisp to be standing out there long anyway. Throwing a quick glance to the sky one last time, I headed back to the inviting warmth of the house. Closing and locking the door behind me, I felt my stomach growl in demand. Considering it had been a while since I'd eaten and the ridiculous emotional state I was in, I suddenly decided cake was the best choice. A nice big cut, of chocolate sponge cake and topped with thick chocolate custard.

Grinning at the yummy thought, I quickly walked over to the refrigerator. Pulling it open and looking for that elusive chocolate cake begging for me to be eat it. So sure I'd brought a fresh one with cream, only yesterday. But just as I was about to curse and rag on the person who ate it all, I remembered embarrassingly, that_ I_ was the one who'd eaten the majority of it. Twisting my lips, I pulled back out of the fridge and looked around for an idea.

"Think, think," I muttered to myself. Hand on one hip while I tapped my chin. The sudden idea of _making _one entered my mind slowly. On a normal day, I would of shook loose the thought and just gotten in the car and gone on the hunt for a twenty-four hour cafe. But I wasn't exactly thinking rationally, and there was no way I would be able to drive anywhere in my state. So I settled for my original idea. "How hard can it be," I asked aloud, flicking away the concern that I was talking to myself.

Determined, I walked over to the cupboards and searched around for one of those ready mix packets. Where all you have to do, is add an egg and a couple of table-spoons of water. Quick and effective and it did it's purpose. There was no way I could make a cake from scratch. That would just turn out to be an utter disaster. But a ready mixed one, I figured I was all set to go.

Heating the oven to the right temperature, I slowly followed the instructions as I went along. Adding the egg, and taking my sweet time removing the pieces of shell that added to the mixture. The water was next, as I added four table-spoons instead of two. It didn't look like it was enough, I'd decided. And after only getting the powdery mixture on me once, I made quick work of mixing it all together and pouring it into a stick-proof dish. By then, I was getting bored with playing house, and just shoved it in the oven. Loading the dishwasher with all the dirty tools.

After checking the packet for instructions of how long to cook it for, I headed back into the living room. Waves of tiredness sweeping over me and making my eyes blurr. I knew it would pass, before it would be replaced with adrenaline and a new alertness all over-again. I collapsed onto the sofa in a lazy heap. The smells of the cake cooking slowly drifting through my hazy mind. Reaching out for the remote control, I switched on the box and put it on a radio channel.

The song that came on made me smile with the irony. My own off key voice joining in as I relaxed into the sofa.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen,  
Give him two lips like roses and clover,  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

Sandman, I'm so alone,  
Don't have nobody to call my own,  
Please turn on your magic beam,  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

Nodding my head along to the tune, I felt myself relax as the words flowed over me. Filling the silence as the sofa became more and more comfortable. My eyes getting heavy, as I told myself I would just rest them for a bit. But the next verse of words that filtered through to me, had me smiling again and thinking of Jesse sleeping upstairs. Completely unaware I was going crazy as I sung along.

_Mr. Sandman, bring us a dream,  
Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam,  
Give him a lonely heart __like Pagliacci,  
And lots of wavy hair l__ike Liberace._

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold,  
Would be so peachy before we're too old,  
So please turn on your magic beam,  
Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please,  
Mr Sandman, bring us a dream._

Listening to the bung, bung, bung of the end of the song, my mind started wandering and shutting down. So tired, that I couldn't be bothered to move and stretch out properly. Something nagging at the edge of my mind and I was aware of other songs coming on and filling the small quiet. But I was hardly paying attention to it. Only, as I started to ignore my surroundings and the music; a horrible smell started penetrating my senses. Making my nose crinkle and twitch. Annoyed I was being pulled back to consciousness, I opened my tired eyes and looked around me. Trying to work out what the burnt smell was coming from.

And then the proverbial light-bulb went off.

"Shit!" I cried, jumping to my feet and racing into the kitchen. A murky and grey atmosphere surrounding the room, as the smell got worse then I thought. Who knew how bad a burnt chocolate cake could smell. Rushing over to the oven, I quickly turned it off, before racing back over to the patio door and fumbling to unlock it. Flinging it open so it could air out the kitchen. Adrenaline well and truly pumping through me again, I picked up the oven mitts and opened the oven. The smell and heat hitting me instantly. "Crap!" I exclaimed. Reaching in to pull the tray out. "Well there goes my cake idea . . ." I muttered, annoyed and frustrated with myself.

I wished I could blame it on to severe lack of sleep. But I knew that wasn't the main reason why my cooking attempt at stupid o'clock in the morning, didn't work out. I just couldn't cook full stop. I lost concentration halfway through, making me walk away and forget I was doing something important. Unfortunately, this time was made so much worse, because I was so spaced out. I shook my head as I looked at the burnt sponge. Next time I think I'll just wait for morning, when Jesse can help, I thought despondently.

Carrying the still smoking cake over to the sink, I placed it in there and out of the way, as I took off the oven gloves. The heavy air filled with smoke and burning, made my already tired eyes itch. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse than it already was, the fire alarm went off. _Loudly._

"Oh, come on!" I yelled over the shrill and deafening sound. I knew Jesse would definitely not be sleeping through that. Not to mention the smell of burning to accompany the alarm. I dreaded to think what he would say. Throwing that aside, I raced over to the utility closet holding the broom and grabbed it determinedly. Crossing the kitchen, I stood beneath the fire alarm, giving off the annoying noise, and jabbed the end of the broom at it. "Stupid insomnia, making me cook a stupid cake," I muttered, giving the alarm one final whack before it finally shut up.

When I dropped my arms with the broom, I caught sight of Jesse standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Looking rumpled and dishevelled in his creased t-shirt and shorts. But very much awake all the same. I felt a stab of guilt at waking him up and cringed as he looked me over. Thoroughly confused it seemed. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to rake through his thick, dark wavy hair. Blinking at me in the bright lights of the kitchen.

"_Querida,"_ He asked, his voice foggy from sleep. "what are you doing? It's almost four in the morning." Avoiding his eyes, I went and placed the broom back in the closet before I turned to face him again. Giving him a sheepish shrug and smile.

"I was trying to make a cake," I said softly. "I was hungry. But then, I kind of dozed off on the sofa . . . and it kind of, maybe, got a little . . . forgotten and burnt . . ." I trailed off, nervously biting down on my lower lip while I waited for his reaction. I couldn't read his expression as he tilted his head to gaze at me curiously. I fought the urge not to shift on my feet beneath his unreadable stare. My body was starting to hum with exhaustion again. The adrenaline well and truly leaving me again.

"Still couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked kindly. Crossing the kitchen in three easy strides and standing before me. Moving a lock of hair behind my ear as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah," I answered, relaxing again. Now I knew he wasn't irritated with me for waking him so rudely. "The counting sheep just wasn't working too well tonight. I think I lost count after about two hundred." He chuckled at me as his hand rested on my waist to draw me into him. I let my cheek rest against his chest as his heart beat gently beneath my ear. His hand stroking my back as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, his breath stirring my hair slightly. "I would of made your cake for you, and kept you company." I sighed into his cotton shirt, wrapping my arms around him a little tighter. How many men would offer something like that? I smiled against his chest. Overwhelmed by how understanding and adorable he really is. Once again having to fight back the tears at his offer. Stupid tired tears, I chastised myself.

"You looked too peaceful," I countered, pulling away to look up at him. "and it wasn't fair for me to give you a sleepless night, too." He shook his head at my answer. Jesse knowing as well as I did that it wasn't the time for the conversation and battle it was going to turn into. Instead he bent and kissed me on the end of my nose. His eyes warm, with a tiny sparkle from the overhead lights shining back at me.

"Come on," He urged me. Drawing away from my arms to go and close the open door. Shutting out the cold again, before meeting me at the entrance into the living room. Taking my hand he led me over to the couch. Pulling me down beside him as he sat on the sofa. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, he wrapped it around us both, as we got ourselves comfortable and I relaxed in his encircled arms. My head laying against his chest as the soft music from the radio on the television played to itself. Half expecting to hear _Mr Sandman_ being played again.

But I knew I didn't need it. My dreams had already been answered. And with that thought, I finally fell into a peaceful and restful slumber . . .

* * *

**_A/N 2: _**Phew, just a few more hours and I can hit the hay at last. Thanks so much for reading. Please hit that funky looking button in the centre of the page, hehe. Take care and sweet dreams y'all! **:)**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Meg - **_Aww, thank you so, so much for your review, hun! I got a big grin on my face when I read it and I got it now, just replying! I'm so glad you liked the last one! I love writing Maddie into this story. But the idea of adding a ghost kind of wrote itself, lol. It's good to hear it was one of your favourites and you liked it so much. But thank you, sweetie **:) **I hope you enjoy this one too! Take care! Huggles and cookies! **x**


	15. Tattoo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nowt belongs to me. It's just my warped mind and humor, throwing silly and nutty situations at them!

_**Rating:**_ T

**_A/N: _**Well, I was caught . . . go to bed, or write this idea that I've had for a while . . . and thanks to _P!nk_, this won out **:D **I don't know if its something Suze would ever do, but I ran with it anyway **:) **Thanks so much for the response on the last one! I'm glad it was so enjoyed. It definitely passed the time a bit. Shame the insomnia isn't leaving, **:Sigh:**

* * *

**_Tattoo..._**

Leaving Brad and David to argue amongst themselves about some film that has just been released, I followed Susannah into the kitchen. Choosing to help her instead and leaving the squabbling brothers behind in our living room. It was one of those rare times when we were visited by them both. Brad had time off work, so he dragged David around with him to pass some time. Over the years both Brad and Jake grew up to respect David for the intelligent young man that he's become. Finally paving way for the sibling friendship I knew David felt he was lacking as they grew up. Adding to the complete family they already are.

"They're arguing again," I commented as I walked over to retrieve some glasses. Turning around to glance at Susannah when she yelped and tried to dis-entangle herself from her jumper. Stuck in mid-process of getting it over her head. "Do you want some help?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

But as I reached out to offer her some assistance to her odd predicament, my sharp gaze caught sight of something on Susannah's shoulder. Something colourful, permanent and not what I ever expected to see on her. I took a double take, blinking and clearing my vision, believing I was imagining it. Susannah finally managed to get herself uncaught from her clothing and spun to face me. A slightly startled look on her flushed face.

I raised my eyebrow at the flash of guilt in her eyes, as she fumbled with righting her top and hair.

I left it a few heartbeats, before I finally spoke up curiously. "Susannah," I casually asked, a little shocked I just saw what I did. "What's that on your shoulder? Is that . . . is that a _tattoo_?" I placed the glass I'd retrieved on the kitchen counter and made another move towards her. But seeing my approach, she jumped back and skittered out of my reach. A sheepish little laugh coming from her, as she made to put her jumper back on. Instead ending up dropping it to the floor in her nervous haste.

Watching her skittish behaviour, I stood back and crossed my arms over my chest. Raising my eyebrows in a patient but determined expression, as she stood and stared me down. Her innocent but stubborn eyes clashing with my own as I waited for her to crack. Knowing she would long before I did. She raised her chin in defiance as she gave me a small shrug.

"Maybe . . ."

Narrowing my eyes at her evasiveness, I took another step towards her. Close enough to make her back up against the wall a little as I advanced on her. Watching her take a quick breath and swallow reflexively. Her own hard determination starting to waver and falter bit by bit as my gaze burned into hers. I reached out and placed a hand up by her head and leaned in to her. Our eyes close to being on eyelevel as she tried to hold her own under my piercing relentlessness. Her back bumping into the wall as she held her breath.

"_Querida_ . . ." I whispered into her ear softly. My breath stirring her hair as her own hand came up to rest on my chest, as she dropped her head at my gentle persuasion. "What did you do?" I nuzzled her hair, making Susannah raise her head and look straight into my eyes with that same guilty expression from before. Biting her lower lip nervously as she gave me a small worried grin. Trepidation clouding her normally relaxed and carefree eyes.

"I was going to tell you," She quickly rushed out on a breath as I pulled myself upright again and stepped away from her. Giving her some space while she smiled up at me. But the action didn't reach her eyes. And I wondered why she was so nervous about telling me. I knew it was a tattoo. I saw enough from my quick glimpse to realize what it is. But I wasn't angry. Fascinated and curious of why she chose to get it now. But certainly not angry with her. "I just wasn't planning on it just yet."

I blinked at her logic. Used to her confusing and baffling statements. Some I've even come to understand quite quickly. But she still manages to leave me perplexed from time to time. Now being one of them.

But in the end, all I did was push that aside and chuckled instead. Giving her a genuine smile as I saw her relax minutely before me. Seeing that as a good sign, Susannah stepped away from the wall more fully and looked a little braver. The laughter cut the rising tension in the room with us. Although it was more from her than me. I only came into the kitchen to escape Brad and David's bickering. I never expected to find out that Susannah had secretly got a tattoo!

"Can I see it?" I asked, once I was calm enough to speak. She looked at me still a tiny bit unsure. Before she took in a deep breath and nodded at me.

"Yeah, okay." Then she half turned and allowed me to see her new tattoo on her right shoulder, more fully for the first time. The symbol's design looked somewhat familiar. And I knew the origin of it. Only I couldn't place the name or the meaning in my memory. But the artwork was graceful and simple, with a small pattering of stars around the top and bottom. The touch of colour around the edge as the shading, and the deep blue hue of the symbol looked effective. Completing the detail with subtle colour in the stars.

"What's it's called?" I asked, leaning forward to carefully trace it. Susannah shivered beneath my touch and I quickly pulled my hand away. "Sorry, did that hurt?" I inspected it a little further, not seeing anything wrong with it. It didn't look enflamed and there was no redness around it. It looked like it had healed nicely. But it didn't mean there wasn't bruising beneath the surface.

"No it doesn't hurt," She said, her voice sounding less worried and more enthused as my eyes took all of it in. Fascinated by the detail of it. "And it's called an Ankh. It's an Egyptian hieroglyphic, meaning the key of life." The name triggered a memory and along with it, the symbolism and deeper meaning. It was supposed to be associated with the Egyptian glyph, for magical protection. And considering Susannah's 'gift', I couldn't imagine her choosing anything more suitable.

"Ah," I admired, turning Susannah so I could look down into her anxious eyes. Waiting for my acceptance. "It's perfect, _querida_." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Ridding her of her fears and concerns of how I would react. Not even completely sure why she would think I would have a negative reaction to it at all. But I put her at ease anyway. And when I finally pulled away, her eyes were brighter and her smile was fuller.

"So," She teased. "You really like it?" I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Brad and David walked into the room. I'd almost forgotten they were here. I was too lost in trying to find out what Susannah had been hiding from me. No doubt not meaning for me to have found it when I did. But it didn't take long for Brad to hone in on the new body art his sister has now got for life. His eyebrows disappearing into his hair line as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Suze!" He cried suddenly, stalking up to Susannah and peering at her new tattoo. His eyes alight as he looked it over. "You've got a tattoo! No way! Dude, Suze has a tattoo!" I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. David came over at a more sedate pace, and he looked it over too. A small grin playing across his freckled face, while Brad muttered away to himself. Susannah rolled her eyes good naturedly, leaving me to turn away to hide my smile.

"That's the key of life," David put in. His voice sounding alot like awe as he looked from Brad and back to Susannah's new art. "The Egyptian key of life. Wow Suze, that's quite amazing. Did it hurt? When did you have done? When are you going to show mom and dad?" I whipped back around to Susannah at the last question. Seeing her eyes widen and her mouth form a silent, Oh. Neither of us thinking about what her mothers reaction would be. The knowing thought, that Susannah should of been more concerned about Helen - than me - flitted past.

"Erm," Susannah stalled, looking to me for help. But all I could do was shrug. She glared at me before turning to them fully. "No. A week ago. And never." She paused, glaring menacingly at Brad. "And don't you dare tell them, _Bradley_." She threatened.

He feigned hurt surprise as he looked back at her. "Suze, you wound me," He claimed. "Of course I won't tell them. Geez, have a little faith, sis." And if finding out Susannah has a tattoo wasn't surprising enough; David shocked us all into silence, as he reached out and punched Brad in the arm. Making him look back at David startled, before reaching up to rub where he hit him. Trying not to let his proud grin show. "Ow!"

"Leave Suze alone. If she wants a tattoo, then that's her choice," His tone demanded every-ones attention whether you were asked for it or not. "Just because you're too chicken to have one . . ." Susannah snorted before clapping a hand to her mouth. My own chuckles bounced around the room before I quickly schooled my expression and tried not to let my humor grow. But it was only made worse as Brad cringed and squirmed uncomfortable, glaring at his younger brother. His indignant answer that he wasn't a chicken were ignored as David broke out into a victory grin.

"Whatever," Brad grumbled. Turning back to disinterest again. "it's your funeral." He stated to Susannah. She only smirked back at him. Unfazed by his own threats. Calming down from the humor high, I shook my head at their sibling banter and turned back to getting myself a drink.

"Anyway, we've gotta go. It's been a blast as always, we should do it again sometime," He gave us a grin that was a catch between sarcasm and sincerity. His light tone belying his irritated mood. And with a hasty wave and bye from him, he started making off for the front door. Only stopping and shouting back with one last parting shot. "Just for the record, I'm _not_ a chicken. I'll get one one-day." And he disappeared out into the bright sunlight.

David sighed and shook his head at his brother. Before he turned to embrace Susannah and reach out to shake my hand. "I really like it Suze," He genuinely told her. I knew how much it meant to Susannah to hear that from David. Even Brad if she had to grudgingly admit it. "It suits you." With a quick smile to us both, he followed after his older brother out the door. Sparing us an enthusiastic wave before he left us alone.

Susannah walked back to me and settled in the space between my parted feet where I was leaning up against the counter. Her hands sliding up my arms as she looked to me semi-seriously. "You're really not mad?" She asked. Needing me to verbally reassure her.

Leaning forward, I gave her a quick kiss on the end of her nose, before replying. Her light musical giggle making warmth and happiness flow through me. "I'm really not mad, _querida_," I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I think it's perfect." She broke out into an instant grin at my answer. Leaning up to give me a proper kiss, that I'm sure would have made me agree to anything, even if I hadn't of liked it. But I was being truthful when I said I did.

When we broke away for air, I gave her a lopsided grin of my own. "Besides, you would of gone and got it, even if I had of said I didn't think it was a good idea," She laughed properly at that. Winking at me as she pulled away and walked off.

"You're damn right!" Shaking my head, I stayed leaning against the counter as she disappeared into the living room. Maybe I'd get one of my own one-day . . .

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Bare with me with my stories. I'm absolutely knackered all the time and concentration isn't coming easily to me I'm afraid. But until I can get myself back on track, I think I'm gonna be giving out weird updates. RL's been a serious kicker lately, and I just can't seem to muster up any enthusiasm for anyting. So I'm really sorry **:)**

Anyway, I didn't want to give Suze something that didn't have some kind of symbolism and meaning to her. And the Ankh seemed the perfect thing. But I hope this was okay and thanks for reading and staying with me y'all! Please review **:)**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg -_**Thanks so much for reviewing hun! I'm glad you liked the last one. That song is on my playlist, lol. It's so cute! And seemed the perfect song to help Suze slowly doze off. But it was SO much fun to do **:D**Thanks again! Take care, huggles and cookies! **x**


	16. Ghosts Of The Night

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator isn't mine. And this snapshot idea isn't either** :)**

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**Ta da! Another one! I hope you enjoy! And thank you to all my readers and reviewers, for being so brilliantly supportive in this whole fic! It has been an absolute pleasure and blast to write for you! Thank you for the faves and the raves **:D** You all **ROCK!**

**_Dedicated_** to **_Rudhu_**. For sharing her story with me and allowing me to incorporate it into a snapshot. And for being my **_100th reviewer_! **Whoo! So massive huggles and thanks to this wonderful gal, for being so hugely awesome **:D**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ghosts of the Night...**_

I can do this. I _can_ do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a movie that is _not_ real. Nothing is going to get me. I run the mantra over in my head repeatedly. Trying to pluck up the courage and the confidence to sit down and watch the movie, that terrifies me no matter how many times I watch it. Well, it's more like making me jump out of my skin. But considering I see ghosts and have dealt with some pretty nasty spirits in my time, you'd think watching something like a horror movie would be an easy thing.

Apparently not.

Every other time I've watched it, I've had someone there with me. But now, I got this suddenly weird obsession in my head about conquering my fears, that are absolutely ridiculous and stupid. Being the one in control and all that. It doesn't matter that I'm going to be sitting in the dark of my living room, with nothing but the harsh flashing glare of the television and film. But I can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all. Besides, Jesse's upstairs and only a scream away if I need him.

Not that I will. Because I can do this. I'm brave. It's just a stupid horror movie. With nothing to fear, I nod to myself as I slip the film in to the DVD player. Jesse went up to bed an hour ago. And I've been sitting and watching meaningless shows ever since, trying to talk myself into it. I'm not tired, so I figured now is as good as time as any to finally battle that fear. It's not as if anything else was on anyway. It was meant to be. So grabbing the remote, I sat back up on the sofa. Refusing to pull the blanket around me just yet as I pressed play and waited for the film to start.

I'd turned the lamp off to add to the affect. I knew I was going to start questioning whether that was a good idea or not soon. But right then, I was feeling brave enough to sit in the dark eerie silence. And an hour later - sure as you like - I was starting to get nervous and agitated. I had my legs pulled up onto the sofa with me, a pillow held in my arms as I cringed at the image on the screen. I was _not_ going to hide behind my hands. I wasn't.

The victim was relaxing a little. Thinking they were safe for a minute. Only I knew different. I knew the baddies were going to be creeping up on them any second now. Shame it didn't stop me from jumping and suppressing a scream when it happened. "Jeez," I muttered, giving myself a shake. "Get it together, Suze!" I took a deep breath and released it in a quick whoosh. Why was I so scared? It really didn't make any sense. I've seen scarier, gorier films than this before. Shame it never stops me from being terrified by this one.

"Must be a sub-conscious thing," I muttured again, looking around me at the grinning shadows.

Shaking my head at my ridiculousness, I started to relax into the couch again. Looking at the dark creeping scene, with a new perspective, that was supposed to make it a lot easier to handle. I was being stupid. I knew I was. So with my new found courage, I turned back to the film, refusing to let it beat me. Just managing not to jump too violently when something quick and suspenseful happened on the screen.

And it was around about this time, when one of the bigger and more disturbing parts was coming up . . . that it happened.

Before I knew what was happening - or even had time to do anything - the couch started violently shaking beneath me. The whole thing was shuddering and shifting with me getting jostled on it. Instantly I planted my hands down to steady myself and quickly look around me. A scream rising in my throat but not coming any further. A lamp next me fell off the table and rolled along the carpet. But just as suddenly as the terrifying moment started, it stopped. And the fear was back.

Only, ten times stronger than it was before.

When the couch stopped it's sudden movement, my gaze darted around me. My eyes wide with fright and terror. My breath held in my throat as I looked up at the frozen image on the screen. The victims face frozen in a silent and blood curdling scream. Knowing I hadn't paused it, I reached for the remote to start it again. Wanting to get rid of the morbid image. But with my heart thumping loudly in my ear, and my finger hovering over the button; it started all on it's own. The girls screams rattling right through me the instant it came on.

Suppressing my own muffled yell, I clamped a hand over my mouth. Feeling all the colour draining out of my face as my hands shook and my legs felt weak curled up beneath me. I was too terrified to put my feet on the floor. The dark room suddenly seemed to be that much smaller and scarier than it ever was before. Everything pulling in around me as the screams and terror of the movie added to the affect.

And then I ran.

I didn't have time to think about what I was doing. I just knew the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I couldn't shake the fright clinging to my skin. And I knew, if I didn't run then, then I never would of moved from that position on the couch the whole night. And there was only one place I knew, that I would feel safe enough to stop the shaking and let me relax a little more.

With Jesse.

I sprinted across the room and out into the hall. My feet carrying me up the stairs so quickly, I was practically flying. My breathing was hard and fast as I took the steps two at a time. Running down the hall as quickly and as quietly as possible. Trying to outrun the fear, or the seriously terrifying moment in the living room. I didn't know and I didn't care. I just wanted Jesse, _now_. Shoving open our bedroom door, I didn't even stop to catch my breath, before I quickly jumped onto the bed with a thump and burrowed beneath our covers. Sidling up to Jesse as close as possible.

My hands and body shaking as I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to calm down. Telling myself over and over again that I was fine. I was safe. It was probably just some ghost playing a practical joke on me. Freezing the movie like that and making the sofa move. And everything else in the room. That's what it was. Just some telekinesis from a mischeivous spirit, trying to get his kicks by scaring me. That's what it must of been.

And that thought went no-where near helping me get over it. Only making it worse.

My teeth started chattering together, so I clamped my jaw shut. Trying to let Jesse's body heat seep into me as I curled up. I couldn't stop shivering with cold and my eyes were stinging from squeezing them shut so tightly. Positively terrified to open them, in case I came face to face with something ghoulish and horrifying. The image of that kid in the _Sixth Sense_, turning on his torch and seeing that dead girl in his own little sanctuary, running through my mind.

At least that kid was braver than I am.

But as if my terror quota hadn't already been met a few times already that night, something touched my hair. And that was it. I didn't try and figure out a logical explanation, as I screamed so loud my throat stung and leapt out of bed as quickly as possible. My heart hammering in my chest so hard I couldn't breathe. Standing in the dark of our room, I picked up the cordless telephone as a weapon. Looking around me as I heard someone muttering. Swiftly followed by a dim light being switched on. Looking across the bed, I saw Jesse standing opposite me.

His breathing just as laboured and heavy as my own. Only his expression was confused and sleepy. Where mine was terrified and shocked.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He quickly asked me. His voice tinged with slight panic and sleep as he looked around behind him. Trying to find a source of what made me scream. And why I held a cordless phone aimed at him. But as I stared across at him, it was the sudden realization that it was only Jesse touching my hair, that made me break out into uncontrollable laughter. Leaving him standing there watching me, even more confused. "Susannah . . . ?"

"Sorry . . ." I wheezed, sitting down on our bed and dropping the phone. My nerves a complete jumbled mess as I gripped the comforter in my fists. I wasn't relaxing just yet, but some of the tension was slipping away as I laughed. Only it was the fear of not knowing what happened down stairs, that was really making me shake still. "Sorry Jesse . . . you scared me," I spluttered out. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all. Sorry."

Jesse sat down on the bed beside me. Taking one of my shaking hands in his, as he tilted my chin up so I would look him in the eye. I knew he'd pick up on the slight edge of hysteria in my laugh. As much as I was hoping he wouldn't. "What's wrong?" He asked me again. His own tone calmer and more alert than before. "Why is there so much fear in your eyes, Susannah?" I bit my lip, feigning ignorance. At least for a while anyway.

But one thing was for sure . . . There was _no way_, I was telling him about what happened. I could picture him laughing already.

"I've been watching a horror movie, and you tipped me over the edge when you touched my hair and scared me," I shrugged off. "It's okay. I'm fine now." I smiled sweetly. Trying to put him at ease. I wasn't going to tell him which film it was. He probably already knew. But it was embarrassing enough to remember. And I have to keep some of my dignity in tact somehow.

Thank God no-one else was there to witness my show.

He gave me another calculating look, before sighing with consent. Pulling back the covers properly as I slid underneath them. The film was still playing away to itself downstairs. And it could stay that way until the morning. You couldn't pay me to go back down there tonight. Staying with Jesse - who I knew would keep me safe no matter what - was the best option. And tomorrow, I can pretend it never happened and give the stupid film away. Because there is no way I'm going through that again.

In the end, it took me a good hour just to relax enough for sleep. And when I finally did dose off, I couldn't stop dreaming of the way the air buzzed and everything trembled around me. Or the scream I could still feel waiting for me.

xXx

I sat back in the passenger seat and let Jesse concentrate on driving as we made our way to my parents for Sunday dinner. When I woke up this morning, I still couldn't shake off the dread hanging around me. Even though it was a nice bright day, it wasn't getting rid of my anxiety at all. And Jesse knew there was something wrong. I turned to look out my window at the passing cars. Pretending I couldn't feel his eyes on me every now and again. Because I'd had a lousy nights sleep, I got up before he did and turned off the movie that had been running on the films menu all night.

Getting there before Jesse suspected anything more.

And since then, I've been trying to act chipper and fine all morning. Faking enthusiasm and ease, that he's read right through. And here I thought the morning would shed a whole new light onto it. But it hadn't. And I still wasn't going to tell Jesse. Not if I could help it anyway.

Hearing the gravel crunch on my parents driveway as we drove up to the house, brought the moment and my surroundings back into focus. Relaxing a little and slightly relieved I would be around more familiar company for awhile. Eager to see them all, I quickly climbed out of the car and met Jesse at the steps. Walking hand in hand with him up to the porch as he gave my hand a slight squeeze.

Strolling into the house, I was met with the delicious smells of Andy's cooking and the loud voices of my family. Brad's voice carrying over everyone elses. We'd been running late, so they were all sitting down at the table as we made our way through to them. Getting smiles from them all as we walked over. Giving our apologies as we sat down in our usual seats. Maddie sitting in a stool high enough to reach the table, with her parents on either side. Getting the go ahead not soon after, the food was instantly passed around. Jesse offering it to me before taking his own.

One big difference between him and my brothers. Something age hadn't cured them off unfortunately. Maybe with the exception of David that is.

Once every-ones plates were full, then came along the usual small talk passed around a Sunday dinner with all the family. Only, today's topic had my fork pausing halfway to my mouth, and causing the food to fall back on my plate. The gravy splashing around me. Much to Brad's amusement. But I couldn't care less about him right then. I was too transfixed on what Andy was saying.

"Did anyone feel that earthquake last night?" He casually commented. "About three this morning." My jaw dropped wide open as I gaped at my step-father along the table. A strangled noise coming from my throat as the events of last night hit me head on again. This time, a whole new perspective coming to it as I tried to get my mouth to work and formulate something.

"So . . . _that's_ what it was!" I stated loudly. Cutting over anyone who was mid answering. My fork dropping to my plate with a clatter and making everyone stop and look at me in question. Jesse's hand coming out beneath the table to rest on my thigh. His silent support and question in his gaze as he looked at me. My eyes were wide and about ready to pop out of my head, as I looked around the table. Finally pinning them on my mom.

"Yes, we didn't even feel it," She commented slight bemused. Looking at me with keen interest. "Did you Suze?"

And then it caught up with me, exactly what I was saying. I could feel a furious blush rising in my cheeks as I ducked my head and picked my fork back up. Pushing food around my plate as I tried to figure out what to say. But in the end, I couldn't come out with anything but the truth. Pretty sure no-one was going to believe me anyway. Other than Jesse that is. And maybe David.

But I knew the risk and the humiliation that was sure to come along with what I said.

"Yeah, I was watching a horror movie, when everything started shaking around me," I said quietly. If someone dropped a pin it could of been heard. They were all listening that intently. Even Maddie, who had stopped eating and was looking around at everyone. Trying to work out what was going on. I gave Jesse a quick sidewards glance and ducked my head back down. Inwardly cringing at what I was about to say. "I thought it was a ghost . . ."

It was a choking sound that made me raise my eyes, which ended up clashing with Dopey's. His face was bright red as he sat slumped in his chair with his eyes watering. And then he started laughing. Big loud guffaws that berated around us all. His fist thumping on the table as he laughed so hard. Quickly reverting back to a twelve year old, as he pointed and laughed at me. And even my best threatening glare wasn't shutting him up.

But just as I was about to come back with some witty half attempt at a reply, he suddenly cried out. "Ow!" He yelped, clutching at his shin beneath the table. "What the hell?" He cursed, looking around us.

"Brad! Language!" Andy quickly put in, as he nodded down the table towards Maddie. Who wasn't paying any attention as she played with her carrots. But I knew differently. It was only a few weeks ago that she came out with the F word. Slipping on some water in the bathroom, with the cussing said so eloquently and in context. But Brad soon shut up and glared between me and Jesse. I knew it wasn't me and turned to look at my beloved with respect.

His face was carefully neutral as he stared Brad down.

"It's okay, Susie," My mom put in. Giving me a sympathetic smile and quickly going back to her dinner. Everyone else just held careful smiles and avoided my eyes for the most part. Not making my furious blush leave any quicker. But it was in Jesse's eyes that I saw understanding and lack of judgement. Maybe a smidgen of humor, but he just shook his head at me, as he squeezed my leg beneath the table. Instantly making me tons better.

Until Maddie piped up.

"Aww, shit!" She exclaimed, dropping some food into her own lap. After that the attention was thankfully diverted off me again. But I knew I wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. And neither, judging by the giant smirk on Brad's face, was he.

I was getting ready to kick him myself, when Jesse leaned down and whispered into my ear. "So that's why you were cowering beneath the covers last night?" He asked. Getting a small sheepish smile as an answer. "It's okay _querida_. I'll protect you next time we have an earthquake . . . or a scary movie." He grinned. With Jesse, I was lost with no smart comeback. I'd let him have that one.

But Brad . . . I knew I was going to have to come up with something good on him, to make him forget about this . . .

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks again **_Rudhu!_** I hope you all enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading, please review! Peace out! **x**

**_NEW POLL UP!_** Check it out, to help me out with the future of _'Moments In Time' _**:)**


	17. Pwned

**_D__isclaimer:_** The Mediator isn't mine, y'all!

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N_**: Haha, that was awesome how many of you enjoyed that last chapter! So another big thank you to _**Rudhu**_ for it! I hope this is as well taken! The Poll is staying up for a while longer, so if you haven't voted, be quick **:)** And if there's anything you want to specifically see, or think would make a good snapshot, I'm totally open to suggestions/ideas/stories. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Pwned!_**

Thumping down the stairs and full of energy, I jumped off the end of the last couple of steps. Washed, dressed and ready for whatever the day was going to bring me. The sun was shining outside and I was in a good mood. I couldn't think of anything that could make me otherwise. Looking for Susannah, I stepped into the living room and spotted her talking to an unusual visitor. He was sitting on the couch and listening intently to everything she was saying to him, as she gestured animatedly.

I paused in the doorway and watched from my position. Observing our new guest, but unable to make out Susannah's words, as she spoke in a hushed whisper with the television over the top of her. The young man was dressed in khaki pants and a loose t-shirt, with a blurred phrase written across it. A baseball cap on backwards and with scruffy trainers; he looked every bit the teenager he was. But the more their conversation carried on, the more a wide grin stretched across his gaunt face.

Sensing my gaze riveted on him, he turned to look at me. His dark blue eyes guarded and wary. But I had a feeling that was too everyone, and I wasn't to take it personally. His smile dropped as he took me in himself. But I gave him a relaxed expression to settle his concerns anyway. Not making a move into the room unless invited. Susannah didn't need me encroaching on her territory and her charges. Unless she asked me, or the spirit came to us both specifically. Otherwise, I knew she preferred in some cases, to be able to revert back to her Independence of being able to hold her own.

That didn't stop me from observing on the outskirts whenever I could.

Susannah turned to look at me when she saw his gaze directed at me. She stopped in her talk and smiled. "Hi, hon!" Taking that as the go-ahead, I stepped into the room and walked up to her side. Wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a chaste kiss to her head. Catching the young ghost rolling his eyes as I looked to him. "This is Cameron," Susannah informed me. "Cameron, this is Jesse."

Reaching forward, I offered him my hand. "It's nice to meet you." I said, my large tan hand overshadowing his pale youthful one. Now I was closer, I could see he was unnaturally pale, with dark circles beneath his eyes. Putting my instinct and knowledge to good use, and coming to the assumption, that he died of some terminal illness. But I didn't think too much into it. Being a re-born ghost myself, I was well aware of just how instinctive and easy it is to read people. And I didn't want him knowing of my sympathy. He didn't seem the type to ever accept it.

"Yeah, you too," He looked away when he dropped my hand and began jigging his knee on the spot. It didn't take much to notice that my presence was making him uncomfortable, so I made a strategic exit.

"I'll leave you to it," I commented carefully. Giving Susannah a quick smile, saying the words she knew I was thinking. I gave Cameron a quick nod and disappeared into the kitchen. Busying myself with making some breakfast, while Susannah and her young charge returned to their enthusiastic exchange. I didn't think anything of it and never became concerned with whatever they were talking about. Sometimes Susannah's skills were needed more than my own. Where I can relate to most Spirits . . . I can't to all.

One thing Susannah and I made a point of, was not to let on of my own past. We both knew how dangerous and threatening it could be if it was open knowledge. Not every spirit wanted to return back to their previous lives. Some merely had unfinished business before they could move on. But more often than not, we met a spirit that didn't want to be stuck in a half-life. And it was those we tried to keep it from.

Once I finished my breakfast I went out into the yard and decided to get started on raking the leaves that I said I would do for the past couple of weeks. Losing myself in the simple task, of pulling all of Fall's orange and red beauty together. Watching the crisp and curled edges of the leaves as they floated around me, when caught slightly by the small breeze. An unknowing smile pulling the edges of my lips, as I looked at the seasonal nature around me. Small tasks like this, never became old to me. I found them relaxing and soothing. A nice break, when having to endure the long hours of the hospital.

Time passed in a haze, slowly and calmly, until I raised my eyes and caught Susannah standing and watching me. Her arms crossed over her, to ward off the slight chill to the air. I stopped and leaned on the rake as she walked down towards me. Stepping into the circle of my arms when she reached me. For a few minutes, I just stood there holding her. The rake long since dropped to the grass as I rubbed my hand up and down her back to keep her warm. But eventually she pulled away enough to look up at me.

"Having fun?" She questioned me lightly. One of her hands came to rest on my chest, as she gazed up at me. The bright sunlight was trapped behind me, but shined through enough for me to sink into Susannah's clear eyes.

"Much," I responded easily. "How's our guest?" Knowing he wasn't around any longer, now that Susannah was outside with me. I silently wondered what was holding him back, seeing as he had been around Susannah for the past week. Today being the first time I met him. But brushed it off quickly. This was a day for doing nothing but relaxing. And there was no reason to take it on myself.

There was a quick flash of a grin across Susannah's face, but it was gone so quickly, I wasn't even sure it wasn't a trick of the sunlight and my mood.

"He's okay," She answered. "He's gone. But thanks for leaving us together. He's a bit . . . wary of new people." I nodded, as understanding flowed over me, along with the close warmth and contact of my love in my arms. Giving her a quick kiss on her head, I stepped away from Susannah and started on clearing away the old leaves. Getting them ready for burning later on.

But for the rest of the day, I spent it with Susannah. Just enjoying our rare time together of just the two of us. Going to walk along the beach, curling up together on the couch. A day of relaxation and peace. And no interruptions, from the living or otherwise.

xXx

Standing at the front door with my heeled boot tapping the floor impatiently and my car keys jingling in my hand, I waited for Jesse to finally make an appearance. I was ready to go and see the result of my second hand, handiwork I'd been preparing with Cameron yesterday. On my poor unsuspecting victim, that had it coming to him. Cameron came to see me earlier on in the morning to share the gossip with me. And I was in fits of laughter just listening to it. I couldn't wait to see the damage first hand. That kid could be quite the enthusiast when he wanted to. And now I was getting desperate to go and see for myself.

I knew when I came up with the plan, that there would have to be some way for me to see him after. There was no way I could let Cam do all that, and not see first hand his reaction. But there was no chance I was going around to his lair. Besides the fact, it isn't really my style to just drop in on him, with Jesse in tow. Who knew what I might see! It was bad enough I went into his bedroom once. Only that was life and death at the time. This was just a way for me to get revenge and good laugh while I was at it. Maybe it would teach him never to mess with me again.

I didn't even care that it was childish and immature thing for me to do. I was a woman on a mission. And nothing was going to stand in my way. Including my swoon-worthy, gorgeous, heart-stopping lover, who wouldn't hurry up!

"Jes-se!" I whined, tapping my foot a little bit quicker. "Come on!" I sighed theatrically. I _really_ didn't want to miss out on this. And I'd be pissed if I did, just because Jesse was taking too long, with something annoying like eating. He could munch later. Revenge now, I pouted.

"Okay," He smiled patiently, walking down towards me. "Let's go then." I muttered an, '_About time'_ under my breath and all but sprinted for the car. I'd started it up and was just preparing to reverse out when he continued. "What's the rush anyway?" Putting my foot down, we sped off down the road. A large grin spreading across my face as I let his question sink in. Paying attention to the road and the pay-back I could envision in my mind. The grin could only be described as evil. But it just made me want to laugh even more.

"You'll see," I answered, ignoring his questioning gaze. I knew he expected more, but I wasn't going to tell him anything. I was sure my heart stopped when Cameron turned around to stare at Jesse yesterday. At first I thought he'd heard what we were brewing. But seeing his adorably clueless expression, instantly settled my nerves. I knew if he caught wind of what we'd planned, that he'd of tried to talk me out of it. And put me on a guilt trip at the same time.

I'll deal with the guilt when I've picked myself back up off the floor from laughing so hard. Besides, I deserved this.

Even though I was driving, I was still anxious and fidgety as I made my way to my parents house. It was coincidence and convenience that he happened to be visiting my mom and Andy, on their week off. Like I said before, dropping around his house just wasn't going to happen. But I just hoped he hadn't left already. Even the tourists seemed to be staying away today. I breezed through the most difficult and stubborn part on the way to my parent's. Knowing there was no way I could deal with Jesse's slow as driving today.

Pulling onto the driveway of my parents house, the rocks crunching beneath our car, I turned off the engine and rubbed my hands together eagerly. Jesse sat watching me, as if I'd finally lost that last, flawed multi-colored marble that was my mind. But I didn't care. I just grinned and hopped out of the car. Racing for the porch steps and nearly stumbling in my haste. Once I was standing outside before the door, I turned and grinned sadistically when I saw Dopey's car there. Taking a deep breath and telling myself I wasn't going to start laughing yet.

Jesse stepped up next to me and looked down at me with suspicion for the first time. Narrowing his eyes, he asked me. "What have you done?" I bit my lip to stop the giggle about to come as an answer, and just shrugged non-committed. I was so close to success, nothing was going to hold me back. He crossed his arms and asked me again. "Susannah . . . "

Lifting one slim manicured eyebrow at him, I smirked at the evidence and memory in my mind, of Jesse suffering and knowing exactly what my pay-back entailed. He got off lightly. And seeing him now, I was instantly brought back to him in nothing but a towel, arms crossed over his chest and with a nice hint of blue to his gorgeous tan complexion. Oh Bradley had definitely felt my wrath, I thought grinning.

Turning back to the door, I sniffed delicately. Unfazed and unaffected by his warning. "Just revenge is all," I commented coyly and walked through the door. Not giving Jesse enough time to answer, question or cringe at my simple statement. His own sharp mind knowing what that could mean. Walking through the house, I followed the sounds coming from the kitchen, as Jesse easily caught up to me. Bending low to whisper frantically in my ear.

"Susannah, what did you do?" He asked again. Getting a simple hand wave as an answer. Making him scowl and up the ante a little. He tried again, just as I was walking into the kitchen. "Susannah - "

"Hello all!" I smiled cheerfully. Pretending Jesse wasn't trying to talk to me. I spotted Andy walking in from the open deck doors, as my eyes searched and zeroed in on Brad. Sitting with his head lying down on the table. Walking over to my stepfather, I let him give me an enthusiastic hug and turned to greet Dopey. "Hey Brad!" I called again. Watching entranced, as he raised his messy head and out of character hair. His shirt creased and rumpled, like he'd just thrown on something from his floor. I openly grimaced and cringed as he raised his head to look at me blearily. Rubbing it in a bit more.

I took in his red, bloodshot eyes and dark circles beneath his eyes. His complexion paler than normal. Cameron does good work, I thought to myself, taking in his destruction. I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh. But I just knew it was there and waiting in the wings. He looked at me with a mean scowl, that completely skimmed off me. Add to the affect his scruffy hair and rumpled shirt, he was looking a bit worse for wear.

For a split second, I started to feel that guilt I was sure Jesse was going to put me on when I got home. He had to understand my reasoning. It was a sibling thing. But that feeling was banished the moment Bradley opened his mouth.

"_What_?!"

I grimaced again, shaking my head in mock sympathy. His snarl going right over my head as he waited for me to react. "Wow, Brad," I commented happily. "You look_ awful_!" I empathized the last word. Dragging it out to make it more felt. "Rough night?" I felt the lopsided smirk appear before I could stop myself. Making Brad narrow his eyes at me in thought. He could think what he liked. He had no evidence I had anything to do with his _haunting_ evening.

But it was Andy's choked snort that had me whipping my head around to stare at him. I was carefully avoiding Jesse's eyes as I looked to my step-dad. Watching with interest as he ducked his head and scratched at his cheek. Trying to hide a smile I could see on his face. It seemed Brad had told his dad a little of what happened last night. But judging from Andy's reaction, he didn't believe any of what he was told. Which worked even better in my favour.

Pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, I took a seat to the side of Brad and scrutinised him with pity. The events of last night that Cameron had told me, were amplified by my own warped and corrupt imagination. Cameron had been around for the past week. Bored, restless and eager for some fun. Which just so happened, to coincide with me needing some help with my pay-back. And so our plan was made. His boredom was lost and my revenge was met. Two birds, one stone. Everyone was happy.

Maybe with the exception of Brad.

From what Cameron - who is normally so reserved and quiet, but was talking and laughing a mile a minute when he was recapping last night to me - said, Brad had a very disturbed night's sleep. How he started off small at first. Flickering the box on and off a few times when he was trying to watch his sports. Enough to annoy and bug him. Getting him to call it quits on watching television for the night. Leaving him alone for a while, he waited for him to slowly almost drop into sleep, before he started on more. Shaking the bed, banging the door. Turning the light on and off. Moving the covers. Even completely tossing them off the bed at one point.

Various times throughout the night, he terrorized and shook him up. Letting him relax and think he was safe, before he would go for another round. Each time, Brad got a little more shaken and scared. Making Cameron have a little more fun with him, like opening his drawers and letting his clothes go for a little wander around the room. Lamps levitating. Pillows Brad tried to hide over his face, got sent sailing to the floor.

My plan went exactly how I wanted it to, thanks to a helpful and mischievous ghost.

Pulling out a chair, Jesse sat down with us. Trying to catch my eye, but I was having too much fun with Brad to pay much attention. Although, the fact that I was too scared also had something to do with it. I didn't know whether looking at Jesse would make me laugh, or feel terrible. So I avoided him all together. Plastering a big smile on my face, I turned to Brad and waited for him to answer my question, he had yet to say anything to.

"Something like that," He slowly said, eyeing me carefully, as if _I _was one about to start making the fruit bowl in the middle of the table levitate and float. Andy piped up from his position at the sink, as he snorted again. Keeping his back to us. "Shut up dad," Brad growled, making Andy's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter some more.

"Did we miss something?" I asked innocently. Shooting Jesse a quick glance, I saw him press his lips together and duck his head down. But just as I was about to shift my attention away from him, I caught sight of a glowing figure in my peripheral vision. Shooting a side glance in that direction, I spotted Cameron leaning against the doorjamb. An ever growing smirk running across his face.

But Brad answered the same time as Andy did.

"Yes,"

"No,"

Keeping down my own smile when I heard Cameron laugh, it made Jesse's head whip back around and clock him. Letting my ever so intelligent and quick fiance, put two and two together instantly. His eyes boring holes into me and spelling one thing. Trouble. But I turned to Andy, knowing he would tell me, no matter how much Brad growled at him not to. And it helped that I didn't have to stare into Jesse's expression. I was going to crack soon. I knew I was.

Shooting his son a quick shrug and making Brad groan in protest, he turned to me completely serious. "Brad thinks his apartment is haunted," He said, as straight faced as he could muster. I knew how hard it must of been to do that. Swallowing and clearing his throat slightly, he carried on. "There were a couple of _odd_ occurrences last night apparently,"

Nodding at Andy, I smiled back at Brad. "Oh, you're being haunted by a _ghost_," I stated. Pointedly looking at him in complete disbelief as I remembered his humor at me and the earthquake. Making him start to protest straight away. But I cut him off before he could.

"So what kind of occurences are we talking about here? The bed shaking?" I asked, rattling off a few of the specific things, I knew Cameron did to him last night. "Music on and off. Covers flying off the bed - " Leaning in closer, I lowered my voice so Andy couldn't hear me. "Simpson underwear flying out of the drawer and across the room to your bed . . . " I grinned triumphantly and sat back in my seat. Watching his slack-jawed expression carefully.

"It was _you_!" He crowed eventually. Pointing an accusing finger at me. I raised an eyebrow at his sanity and carefully cleared my expression. "It was you all night!" Andy gaped at him in surprise. As taken aback as everyone else in the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Brad," Andy put in before anyone else could. Swiftly followed by Jesse's input, for the first time since we arrived. "How is that possible? She was at home with me all night." I gave him a, '_Haha, see!_' expression and smiled right back. But Brad was getting more flustered as the seconds and silence ticked against him.

"How did you know all that then?" He hissed at me. Some colour rushing to his cheeks as he glared at me, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Lucky guess?" I asked. And he gave me the meanest kind of glare he possible could, before getting out of his chair in a huff and walking out of the kitchen. Mumbling a '_Whatever_,' as he went. He walked right through Cameron as he went out the door and stopped in his tracks. Looking back at the glowing person without seeing him, before skittering away. This time I didn't stop it, as I felt a giggle rise and fill the weird silence. Leaving Andy to turn to me with a small smile of his own.

"Sorry about that, Suze. I don't know what came over him . . . " He said, trailing off as he stared at where Brad had just escaped too. Before shaking his head and looking away.

"It's okay. He's obviously just tired," I absently commented. Andy nodded and mumbled something to himself under his breath, before going back outside to the decking beyond and carrying on with whatever it was he was doing. Once he was gone too, I laid my head down on the table and finally released the quiet laughter building in me. My hand fisted and thumping the table as I lost myself to the humor and brilliance of my plan.

I heard rather than felt Cameron sit in the chair Brad had vacated, as he mocked my step-brother. "It was _you-ohh_!" He sang in a whiny, girlie voice. Making me laugh harder than I thought possible. The whole plan turning out better than I expected. He had it coming to him. And it felt damn good to be able to of gotten one over on him, with no-way for Brad to retaliate.

When I breathed a sigh of release and lifted my head, wiping away the tears slipping down my cheeks, my eyes instantly clashed with Jesse's and my laughter dried right up. Biting down on my lip, I swallowed nervously as I waited for the inevitable telling off. But I stood by my first response . . . totally worth it. So I faced my punishment head on. Jesse's dark, hard-to-read eyes held nothing to let me know what he was thinking. Making me more nervous as I watched him.

And then he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could of given you some tips."

I felt my eyes widen to new limits as I stared at him incredulously. Cameron as dumbfounded and speechless as I was. He grinned at us, in a pitying, sad way. Only honing in the fact, that he was completely serious. And worse even. He was totally right. He could of given us some good tips. And probably come up with a lot better plan than what we did. Sometimes I forget he was a ghost for a hundred and fifty years before I met him.

And then we all burst out laughing together. Cameron giving me a high five, as he shouted. "He got _pwned_!" For the next couple of minutes, with just the three of us, Cameron went over everything that he did again. And listening to it a second time around was just as good as the first time. Jesse nodding and smiling along as we listened. Watching Cameron talk about it to Jesse, it was only one of too few rare moments I saw him smile. Now he'd done this for me, I was hoping I could help him.

"Next time, _querida_," Jesse said good naturedly. "Let me know so I can help." My answer was to get up from my chair and lean across the table to him. Giving him a teasing, lingering kiss as a promise. When I pulled away, Cameron's eyes were diverted elsewhere. Now I'd seen what I wanted to see, I was ready to leave. I knew I'd won. No doubt about it. Walking over to the patio doors, I shouting out a good-bye to Andy before I returned to them. Another small sneaky idea coming to my mind as I went through the kitchen door.

Placing a finger to my lips as I looked at them both, I crept out into the den and over to Brad. His back was to me as he sat and lazily watched the box. Using all my years of sneaking around when I was younger, I snuck up to him. Raising my hands above my head, I took in a deep silent breath and shocked him.

"BOO!"

"AGH!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"SUZE!"

Oh yeah. Revenge complete.

* * *

**_A/N 2: _Thanks for reading, please review :D Peace!**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Meg - _Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Psyched that you liked it :D It was fun to do. And easier than I thought it would be. Rudhu's a star for giving me the story and letting me turn it into a snapshot! And thanks again for doing the poll, lol. I hope you enjoy this one! Take care! x**


	18. Staring Up At Forever

**_Disclaimer:_** **_::Sigh::_** Jesse's just my self-proclaimed best friend. Nothings mine.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_** Hehe...You voted, I wroted. This is harder than I thought!** ;P **Enjoy!

* * *

**_Staring Up At Forever..._**

Burrowing myself down deeper under my covers, I hummed and relaxed as I tried to drift back off to sleep. But it wasn't two minutes later and the sudden feeling of my stomach turning over, had me clutching a hand to my mouth as I made for the en-suite Jesse and I share. Stumbling out of the bed, my foot snagging on some errant piece of clothing, I slammed into the bathroom door, making Jesse jump, standing at the sink shaving. The sounds of dry heaving and the pull on my already sensitive stomach hurt like crazy. My forehead broke out into a cold sweat, as I felt Jesse's hands grab my hair away from my face in case.

Once I was finished bowing to the porcelain God, I slumped to the bathroom floor and leaned up against the bath. Jesse crouched down in front of me as I groaned and grabbed my head. A sudden headache coming on and making me feel worse. I'd had the flu for the past week or so, throwing up all times of the day. I was just starting to think I was getting over it. Jesse laid his hand on my forehead to check my fever. I didn't bother to brush him off. I felt too rough.

"You've still got a temperature," He muttered to himself. Standing back up, he rinsed off his face and patted down his chest to dry himself. Then he crouched back down to me. Concern flitting across his warm eyes. "I'm going to call and get you a doctor's appointment." He told me. I peeked at him through one of my hands and raised a brow in question.

Shaking my head, which turned out to be a bad idea, as my head pounded, I tried talking. "Don't bother, hon. It's just stomach flu. It'll pass." He made some disapproving sound in the back of his throat, making me turn to him with a small grin. "Honestly! I'm fine! There's been a virus going around. It was inevitable I get it sooner or later."

"I'm still making the appointment," He muttered defiantly. Standing up he helped me to my feet. Catching me as I swayed slightly. I just wanted to go back to bed. But I was supposed to be meeting up with Kate mid afternoon. I didn't want to bail on her. It was past lunchtime as it was. "It will ease my mind if you went." Letting go of my hand, I stepped over to the sink and peered at my horrible pale complexion. I really was looking a little peaky.

"Fine, okay," I relented, waving a hand in the air carelessly. "Whatever makes you happy." He gave me a small triumphant grin and disappeared out of the door. "Doesn't mean I'll be going," I muttered to myself.

"I heard that!" I winced as Jesse's voice called back to me. Damn, busted!

Reaching out for my toothbrush, I scrubbed my teeth until the bitter taste had gone. I don't know what's worse; actually throwing up, or heaving until your stomach muscles cramp. I rinsed my face off with warm water. Looking like I had a little more colour in my cheeks when I looked back to the mirror again. I brushed out my bed hair and left the bathroom. Nearly colliding with Jesse as I walked into the room. He reached out to steady me again as I placed a hand over my heart. I swear, sometimes he scared me more now he was alive, than what he did when he was haunting my room.

And_ that_, was a weird thought, even for me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He said, letting go of me. "I couldn't get you an appointment until tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?" I suppressed my sigh at his determination. Doctor or not, I knew he'd be like this anyway. His concern, where always appreciated and made me feel loved, could sometimes also be a little suffocating. Or I was just being over sensitive about the whole thing.

"I suppose," I replied huffily. Rolling my eyes at him, I walked over to sit down on our bed. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was only coming up to two in the afternoon. But I was so _tired_. Stifling a yawn I carried on. "But it's not as if it'll be needed. I'm feeling better already!" It was lie, but I never admit defeat without a fight. That's what made me so good at my job sometimes. When I had the patience to deal with annoying ghosts anyway.

Jesse shook his head at me, so I flopped back down on the bed. Staring up at the boring plain ceiling. Anything to avoid his knowing stare. Sometimes it was annoying being with someone who knew me better than I knew myself.

But all thoughts like that disappeared without a trace, the second I felt his weight press down on the bed. His gorgeous dark eyes coming to loom over me, as I laid beneath him. Resting on his forearms, he gazed down at me with a hot smouldering look. His eyes drifting over my face, taking me all in. Making me feel open, vulnerable and bare. And I couldn't care less, as long as those eyes never left me. The excited tingle trickling down my spine made me relax completely. I didn't move. Barely breathed. I just watched, captivated as he leaned in closer and closer.

His lips were only a hairs breath apart from mine. The warm air blowing over my moist lips and making me shiver. My eyes stayed trained on his, as I anticipated his kiss. My fingers curling into the comforter I was laying on, so they didn't reach up and pull him to me. This was all him. He was the one in control. And I did nothing but smirk at the thought. Subjected to Jesse's torture, was a pleasure I would quite happily suffer too. Seeing my smirk, his eyes darkened and made me narrow my own. Putting me out of my misery, his lips softly touched my own that made a spark of electricity make my lips tingle. And just as I was seeking out more, he pulled away and looked down at me again.

"_Tease_," I growled quietly, making his grin widen.

Then he dropped those warm, delicious lips down to me again. Starting at one corner of my mouth, to lightly kiss and breathe across the outer edge of my lips. He knew it drove me crazy when he kissed me like that. Practically leaving me trembling beneath him and impatient for more. Swiping all coherent thought from my mind in those few seconds. Because he was so gentle. So light. Damn him and his magick touch.

I all but whimpered as he murmured something in Spanish against my lips. My eyes half lidded as I gazed out at him. I was losing and quickly. Seeing my desperation, he gave me a small grin, before finally settling his mouth against mine. The instant sigh was taken from my lips to his, as he dropped a submissive, wanting and loving kiss to me. My hands kneaded the comforter underneath me some more. Still not ready to reach out and touch the blistering heat of his bare skin above me. He was so gentle and persuasive and leaving me wanting. When I followed and asked for more, he pulled back. Teasing and tempting me.

Parting for air, Jesse used the opportunity of my dazed state, to lift my hands above my head. Leaving me more willing beneath him. And then his lips came crashing down on my own again. This time our kiss was passionate, fiery and demanding. Matching him pace for pace, I growled against his mouth as his thumb drew lazy patterns on the inside of my wrist. Making me melt and sink lower. I writhed beneath him, as he pressed his body into me a little more. Holding my hands above my head, it was unbearable, but addictive to feel him so close. My fingers twitched to reach out and feel him. Surrendered to his whim and mercy.

Quite happily trapped beneath Jesse's playfulness, I raised a knee and stroked the inside of his thigh. Hearing his own hitched breath and hiss above me. The need for air had us parting slightly. Letting me just about manage to string a sentence together. "Aren't . . . you afraid . . . you'll get . . . my sickness?"

He chuckled and went in for the kill again. Murmuring between kisses. "I'll risk it,_ querida,_" Hearing him say that in _that_ tone, upped the tempo a little more. Just as Jesse's hands released my wrists and slid down my arms. Tickling me as he went. Letting his hand slide into my hair and cup the back of my neck. Deepening the already blazing inferno that was our kiss.

But just like all good things, it had to come to an end eventually. Unfortunately, it was the sound of the phone ringing that did it.

Jesse broke his lips away. Mine pulsing and humming with how attacked and cherished they were by him. Both breathing hard, Jesse turned his head towards the sounds on the bedside cabinet. His brow furrowed as he tried to work out the noise. And it wasn't like I was having much luck either. Eventually I released a frustrated growl and pushed at his chest to shift him off of me. Letting him roll to the side and collapse on the comforter. I shot him a heated stare and message as I turned back to the phone.

"_What_?!"

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, as Kate made herself known. "Good afternoon to you too, Suze," She laughed. "This a bad time?" Judging by the tone of her question, she knew it was. It was just getting interesting, I thought pouting.

"Yes." I grumbled. "Very." She laughed again, making me feel a bit guilty for snapping at her. But Jesse didn't let me dwell on the feelings for long, as I felt him crawl over to me and rest his hands on my shoulders. I kept my eyes straight ahead, not giving him any ammunition. Not that he needed any. "What can I do for you," I asked. Trying to keep my voice level, as he slipped the thin straps of my cami top down from my shoulders. Placing his lips there instead. '_Oh God_,'

"I was just wondering if we were still meeting up?" She questioned warily. I bit back the sigh on the tip of my tongue, as Jesse kissed and nibbled his way over to my collar-bone. Trailing wet kisses along there as I blinked to clear my vision. He was cheating in our game, I absently thought. Even as he moved to taste the skin of my throat and letting his teeth scrape the sensitive area. Making me fall back to lean against him.

I tried to concentrate on what Kate was asking. "Err . . . sure, yeah. Definitely," Hitching a breath, I breathlessly asked what time. Digging my nails into the mattress again, as he moved up to kiss just behind my ear. My weak spot.

"Is 3.30 okay?" She quickly said. Rushing the conversation along much to my relief. I didn't know how much more I could take. "I'll pick you up from yours." I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes. His whispers to me went unheard, except for the deep barrelling tone of his voice. Racing through me and sparking every nerve ending in my body.

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see me. "Mmm-hmm. See you then." And I disconnected the call. I threw the phone onto the floor, as I turned in Jesse's hold and leapt on him. Taking him by surprise as I crashed my lips to his again. Swallowing his groan as I attacked and took control this time. Straddling his waist I dug my nails into his bare chest for leverage. He hissed as I dug deeper. Making me laugh against his mouth.

And then he took the upper-hand again. Quite enjoying being at his mercy and will before, I happily stretched out beneath him when he flipped us over so he was above me again. I arched into him as I wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. Succumbing to the passion and lust thrumming through me.

"Aren't you meeting Kate?" He mumbled brokenly between kisses down my neck. His free hand coming to sneak beneath my camisole and stretch across my flat stomach. I broke out into goosebumps wherever his rough calloused palm touched. Never feeling anything so rough, but gentle before I met Jesse and the magick of his hands.

I tilted my head back to give him better access. "She can wait," I murmured hazily in reply. Giving myself up to Jesse as he came back to me.

xXx

Walking through the mall with Kate, I unzipped my light jacket and tried to let some cool air hit me. These hot flushes that kept coming and going were driving me mad. Not to mention the queasiness. It just wouldn't pass. I thought I was going to have to run to the nearest available bathroom as we walked past the food court. My stomach turning over as the different smells hit me. Kate said I went a little green. I hate being ill. It's almost as bad as crying. And that's the _worst. _Unless they were tears of joy. Or laughter. Those I could do.

I wandered aimlessly along. Bags clutched in my hands. Some Christmas gifts for the family and Jesse. But I couldn't resist those adorable jeans sitting in the window either. The only consolation I gave myself was that at least they weren't shoes. After Jesse's miss-hap with my other pairs, I'd been trying to tone it down. So I brought myself some jeans in stead, because I managed to resist. Although, the shoes were on sale . . .

Walking past the bridal shop had the thought filtering away. Kate carried on walking along, talking to herself while I stood in front of the display in the window and stared dreamily up at the wedding gown on the mannequin. It was so beautiful. I tilted my head to picture myself in it. Tears springing to my eyes, as I imagined Jesse taking my hand as I met him at the Altar. The complete adoration and love in his face, had me sniffling as Kate brought me back from my day-dream.

"Wow . . ." I gave a teary laugh and smiled at her reaction. "Hey! Why the tears?" I blinked a few times. Wiping my cheeks I was shocked to find, I really was crying. I never cry at the drop of a hat. The last time, was when I thought I'd lost the love of my life. Or Eternity according to Madam Zara. And I had good reason then. I didn't even cry at my own mothers wedding day. So Kate was right. Why the tears?

I gave a little shake and pulled myself together. "I don't know," I replied shakily, looking back to the beautiful dress. "I think I'm just tired or something . . ." I trailed off. Or it could have been something to do with the flu. Making me over emotional. That had to be it. Blame it on the flu.

"You sure?" She persisted. I nodded my head with a bright smile. "Mmm," She looked back to the bridal boutique and got a bright look on her face. "Want to go and check 'em out? We could get ideas for _your_ wedding!" She sounded too happy for me to decline her offer, so I agreed and followed her into the shop. Instantly overcome with how _white _it was in there. How posh and stiff it all looked. I was scared to breathe, in case I somehow tainted so much purity by just being here.

But the girly part of me was soon taking over and gawking at all the beautiful and stunning designs.

"There's so many," I stuttered. Walking along the rails and seeing all the different dresses. I was walking through every woman's dream. This only made me sigh and want to turn around and leave again. A too helpful shop assistant - wearing a suit that looked like she couldn't breathe, with shoes that looked as though they wounded her feet - came up to ask if we wanted any help. But I brushed her off. She spent the rest of the time standing at her little counter watching us, or twitching immaculate dresses.

"See anything you like?" Kate asked. I had, but I wasn't going to tell her that. The one I found was sleek, slim, fitting and _perfect. _Nothing likeCarrie Bradshaw'sfrom the_ Sex and the City _movie_. _Big puffy dresses like that, although amazing and princess worth just wasn't for me. I wanted elegance for mine.

"No," I shrugged. "Let's go." There must have been something in my voice, because Kate looked up at me and pierced me with a stare.

"Okay, spill it." She crossed her arms and gave me her best no nonsense look she gave Maddie. Even though it worked better on Jake than it did Maddie these days. Their daughter just laughed and contradicted whatever it was you said at the moment. Everything was, _Why_? And having it directed at me now, I tried not to squirm under her stern expression. I was a grown woman for cryin' out loud! "And no bullshit." I snorted at her use of language, practically feeling the shop assistant's glower at her.

With the tension cut and a smile coming to us both, I sighed and gave in. Too tired to fight anyway. "It's just pointless, that's all. Jesse and I aren't getting married for a while. I don't want to look through all these and start getting all dreamy. It's just a waste." I picked up my bags and made for the exit. Needing to get out of the open, white boutique and into relative air. Starting to feel nauseous again.

But that could have been because of the topic.

Kate followed me out and caught up to me as I walked away from the store. She was silent for minutes and I thought I was off the hook. But I wasn't that lucky. "So whose decision is it to wait?" She asked nonchalantly. Not staring at me. "Yours or Jesse's?" I rolled my eyes at her persistence.

"Actually, it's both of us," She stared at me incredulously and I shrugged. "Jesse and I aren't ready to get married. I still feel too young. And yes, sometimes I'll get the idea in my head and I'll start to really think about it. But, something always comes up that reminds me why I'm happy at the moment." I stopped to stare into a window. Pausing for a few seconds before I turned to look at her. "Besides, it already feels like we're married. We've been together since I was in high school. And . . . considering everything we've been through together, marriage just doesn't seem as important."

Kate dropped the subject after that. Coming up with no argument to fight the point. But I meant what I said. Jesse and I are happy. _Really_ happy. Anything more would just feel like a title I wasn't ready or suited for. And I know we will get married someday. I _hope_ we will. Just not yet.

xXx

_'He's wrong. One hundred percent, so wrong._' Ashton Kutcher's going to come out of no-where any minute now and _PUNK! _he's wrong. Right?_ Right_?!

I stumbled down the aisle as my eyes searched for what I was looking for. Ignoring anyone foolish enough to get in my way. I didn't see them. I had tunnel vision. Zeroing in on the one thing that was going to make my heart stop beating erratically. That was going to right the world, that had gone topsy turvy. Why did it feel like some kind of dream? Like I was walking through syrup or fudge. Constant distractions and obstacles getting in my way. I wanted to scream for everyone to move. To clear a path, so I could get it over with.

But the damn universe was conspiring against me! I was going to have a word with the Angel of Destiny or Fate. Or whoever they are! Someone needed to give them a good dressing down, piling stuff like this one me! Didn't I have _enough_ to deal with! Wasn't the undiluted happiness I was living in - that I was enjoying immensely by the way - enough?! Did I really need more?!

I have a job I love doing. A whole family that I can turn to if I need them. And a loving fiancé, who would walk through fire - literally - for me! I was happy enough! Heh, I was even content with my lifetime job of helping wandering spirits! That's it! I was done, I was full. You can stop tipping the dump truck of life on me now! I've learnt my lesson!

But I knew, even as I slammed my twenty dollar bill down on the counter and walked away - shouting back to the cashier to keep the change - that it wasn't through with me yet. Nowhere near, through with me. And with this new sequence of events . . . I didn't know whether to laugh and embrace it. Or stop, blink a few times and completely cry my eyes out. At least I was starting to understand _why _I wanted to cry spontaneously all the time. And the only thing better than chocolate to make me feel better . . . was Jesse.

I shook my head at that thought. '_Cross that bridge when it comes to it,'_

I slammed the cubicle door closed and sat down on the toilet seat. I needed to do it now. I couldn't wait to do it when I got home. I had this horrible fear Jesse would be there and I'd chicken out. Part of me wanted him here now. Just to tell me I was going to wake up soon. That it was okay. But I needed to do it now. Just to prove to the clueless man in the white coat, that he was wrong. It was the flu. I had a stomach bug. That was it.

So why was I still sitting here?

Getting frustrated with myself, I ripped open the packet and read over the instructions a few times. Enough to of had it memorized. It was the one of the best they sold over the counter. And it helped that you got two in a packet. But looking down at the stick, my hands shook uncontrollable. What the hell was I doing? Sitting in a public toilet, on my own. I should have had Jesse with me. Or Kate. Or my_ mom_. I shouldn't have been doing it alone.

But then again, I had no reason to presume it was anything but damn stomach flu. "Get your head together Suze," I quietly said to myself. But it came back to me loud enough to make me jump. What did I have to worry about anyway? It was going to come back negative! No big deal.

Once I did the test I walked out of the cubicle and stood before the sink. Laying both used tests down on some tissue before me. Using them both just to be sure. Because, you know, I don't remember reading anything that said these things were one hundred percent accurate. They come up wrong all the time. Shattering woman's dreams and hopes at the same time. I didn't look down at them, until the designated time. But I didn't look up into the mirror either. I couldn't. I was too terrified of what I might see. My phone was sitting in my bag on the counter. Someone trying to get through to me. But I ignored them.

I was in a time bubble for the next ten minutes. And I wasn't coming out of it, until I was ready.

It didn't take ten minutes for the results to come up of course. But I figured I'd give it that amount of time to do whatever it needed, and then I'd look. Give it enough time to give me a clear and precise answer. I had different results flashing across my mind. One saying positive, the other negative. Two positives or two negatives. And the scariest thing was . . . I wasn't sure what result I wanted. Not until I saw it for myself.

Raising my arm, I glanced down at my watch. Ten minutes exactly. It was time.

xXx

Blowing out my breath, I climbed out of my car and remote key locked it behind me. Strolling across the lawn with a skip in my step and a wide grin spreading across my face. A bird sang as it flew over my house and disappeared from view. Making me giggle as I contemplated how weird my day had gone. It was coming up to five o'clock. I'd been out an hour and half longer than I was expecting. The missed call on my phone had been from Jesse. A voice-mail was left as he asked where I was and how it went. The quickly rushed statement that he had something to show me just got through before he got cut off. He'd offered to come with me, but I shrugged him off.

Now I couldn't wait to see him.

I hop, skipped and jumped up our porch steps. Laughing out loud at my cleverness. A car slowly drove down the road, as I opened our front door and stepped into the foyer. Listening out for any signs of Jesse. Expecting him to of appeared by now. To of had him be there with the door wide open before I'd even reached the steps. But I wasn't too concerned. Maybe he was out in the garden. Softly closing the door behind me, I strolled down the hall. Dropping my bag on the kitchen counter as I walked in. Hearing the sounds of Jesse's deep unbridled laughter coming from outside, I quickly walked over to the patio doors and escaped to fresh air again.

My smile in full bloom and shining as brightly as the Fall sun.

I rounded the door and walked down to the grass. Jesse had his back to me and was still laughing as I stopped and watched him. He bent down to settle something on the grass before him and I let my eyes travel over the length of his legs and lean waist. But my eyes were abruptly pulled away from Jesse and brought onto the puppy he'd set down. A puppy that hadn't been with us this morning and was running straight for me.

The smile dropped from my face as I shook my head and blinked at what was barking, slobbering and jumping up my legs. Raising my eyebrows to my hair line, I looked down at the chocolate Labrador trying to get my attention. Noticing I wasn't moving to give it any attention, it ran off barking. A hyperactive little puppy running between us both. Seeing the little pup, literally run circles around Jesse, made me burst out laughing. Biting down on my lip as I tried to control myself. I met Jesse's eyes for the first time since I arrived home. His were full of joy and humor. A little trepidation and concern beneath that.

No doubt because of our apparent new pet.

He gave me a slow grin when he noticed my expression wasn't dissolving into anger or annoyance. Because he got a dog without asking me. It's true that I wasn't always a dog person. But, over the years, I've been more lenient. And I knew Jesse wanted another pet to fill our home. I almost snorted at the reaction Spike was going to have to the poor little pup. And I knew that was part of the reason he wanted another. Spike wouldn't be with us for much longer. And getting a new pet now would ease that passing for Jesse a little more.

I gave him a genuine smile to show I was fine with the new arrangement. As long as he cleaned up behind it.

Bending down to catch the little dog, he lifted him up and out towards me. Much like he did when Spike first came to live with us, I thought with a pang of nostalgia. And then he stated the obvious and broke the stretching silence between us. A nervous tone to his voice. "We have a puppy!" I quirked an eyebrow at his blatant statement. Doing one better.

"I'm pregnant,"

And just like that, everything seemed to stop. The birds in the trees and flying overhead went silent. There were no sounds of cars driving up the road or noises of the neighbors and their kids screaming and laughing into the afternoon. The breeze dropped and died away instantly and the world seemed to come to a standstill. It was like I had the universal control like _Adam Sandler_ in _Click_. Where I'd pressed pause on the remote, just to prolong the torture and anxiety I was starting to feel the more the silence went on.

Jesse didn't make a sound or move a muscle. His lips were parted, as a glazed and dim look came to his eyes. I wasn't completely sure he was even breathing. And all I did, was stand with my head cocked watching him. A slow grin tilting the corners of my lips as I made Jesse speechless and dumbfounded. The name-less puppy, sensing something from its new owner, wriggled to get down. Its pink tongue lolling out of its mouth as it waited for Jesse to remember he was there.

And then it was like someone had snapped their fingers in front of his face and brought him out of his trance. He took in a deep breath and blinked a few times. Did I mention confused looked really hot on Jesse? I mean _really_ hot. And standing here, watching him take in that I'd just told him we were having a baby, it was downright _swoon_ worthy. Hmm, I wonder if this is the lust part of pregnancy coming out already. Where all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off.

Even though that's how we got here in the first place.

And then at last he spoke. His voice sounding strangled and choked. "Susannah . . . what - I mean . . . how?" I laughed at his question. I'd ran tons of different situations over in my mind when I looked down at the results. Two positives, confirming the doctor's diagnosis. Trying to decide or work out what his reaction would be like. But not once, did I imagine he would ask that one. And I couldn't resist teasing him a bit for it.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other _very _much - "

"I know _how_," He interrupted me. Making me try not to laugh again when he actually blushed. "I mean, how is that _possible_? I thought you were on a contraceptive pill." I grimaced slightly, shrugging. I wondered the same thing. But it only limited the chances. It wasn't one hundred percent perfect.

"I am," I replied, my good mood not dimming, even with Jesse's startled reaction. The one thing I knew for sure when I read the second round of results, was that I had nothing to worry about when it came to Jesse. The one thing most woman who were in my position would be fearing. Their spouses' reaction. But I wasn't. This was why I was smiling so brightly.

I know we talked about it a few months back. When I'd suddenly come out with it. And back then, he'd come up with logical and reasonable reasons for why he didn't think it was a good idea. But, we weren't trying. And as accidental as this was, it happened all the same. And I knew, once he got over his shock, that he'd be just as excited and overwhelmed as I was feeling right then.

"I guess it was just meant to be."

That heartfelt statement seemed to snap Jesse round completely. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground and swung around in his arms. My laughter mingling with his own as I clutched onto him. The new puppy barking and running around with us. Getting caught and mixed up in our happiness and surprise. And once he set me down on my feet, the breath was taken from me again. As he gave me the most loving, affectionate and gentle kiss, I had ever been given by him. He poured every ounce of love into that hold and touch, and I did the same. My hands clutching onto him, as we pulled away and laughed all over again.

I don't know how long we were out there for. Laughing and holding each other. But eventually we fell to the grass and really let it sink in. The new puppy licking our faces and trying to get in on the excitement. I was looking up at the light blue sky and watching the clouds pass over my head lazily. But it wasn't long before Jesse's eyes came into view again. I lifted a hand to rest against the side of his cheek. Hoping, that the little boy or girl, soon to be growing inside me, would turn out to have their fathers eyes, smile and personality.

"I can't believe it, _querida_," He whispered hoarsely. "_Nombre de Dios_! We're going to have a child . . . " I smiled sweetly at his wonder. Feeling exactly the same feelings running through me. There was so much to think, so much to do. I didn't know how to take it all in myself. But as soon as I'd looked down at those strips and saw the truth, I knew instantly that we were going to be alright. Everything else would fall into place.

"Yes we are," I stroked my thumb across his cheek. Tracing a finger across that dog-bite scar through his brow. My eyes filling with tears as I felt them rise in my chest. Saying the only thing I could think of, as it sank in that I was going to be having a child. Resting my other hand on my flat stomach, I stared up into forever. "I love you, Jesse."

Resting a hand atop of my own on my stomach, he leaned down and showered promises on me. One after the other. Each getting stronger with every second that passed. Another step forward in our moments in time, together.

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** I'm blaming this one on my cold. My mamma's taken to calling me Miss Sneezy **:)** Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I think that's one of my faves, lol. Thanks for reading. Please review you lovely people!


	19. Candlelight Whispers

_**Disclaimer: **_The Mediator and the quote don't belong to me.

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_This isn't an epic or funny one. Just a bit of fluff to look into Jesse's POV of it all. It was spurred on cos you deserve an update and because I'm stuck on something else. So I hope you enjoy! And one big massive thank you for cruisin' along with with this, y'all! I appreciate every review, fave, alert and hit. You make this keep going. My sincerest thank yous!

_**Dedicated **_to my best friend Ray-Ray. Congratulations and good luck in the last three weeks hun! I can't wait to meet my 'Niece' Connie! Love ya x

* * *

_**Our love has changed, It's not the same, And the only way to say it, Is say it . . . it's better . . .**_

* * *

_**Candlelight Whispers...**_

The night Susannah told me we're having a child, was spent just watching her sleep peacefully beside me. She looked like an Angel with her hand curled under her chin and snoring softly into her pillow. The covers tucked up and around her shoulder with her hair draped over the cotten bedding. I couldn't of slept if I tried. I was too busy trying to get through my mind the idea of being a father. A small child, that was half Susannah and half me. Trying to imagine what our little treasure would look like. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would I make a good father? Question after question running throughout my mind. But as much as they tumbled around, I still couldn't wipe the contented smile off my face. And watching Susannah sleep, was the only thing I wanted to be doing.

We'd gone to bed early, just to lay together and talk about it. Susannah told me of her visit to the doctor's surgery. When we both thought it was stomach flu. Because the possibility of her being pregnant never even occurred to me. We took precautions. Susannah was on the contraceptive pill. It didn't seem likely. But it was happening all the same. And already, I could feel the change. She couldn't really remember much of her visit with the doctor. As soon as he said pregnant, she said she blanked out. Sinking into disbelief and denial. The doctor asked her the appropriate questions and gave a rough estimate of far along she is. Being around six weeks past. But she still hadn't believed him.

At least, not until she did her own tests.

I'd offered to go to the doctors with her. But she'd refused. Now I wish I'd pushed more. Been more adamant. Just so she didn't have to go through it all alone. Instead, I'd gone to collect the puppy I was planning on surprising her with. An affectionate chocolate Labrador. It'd only been just before we went to bed that we gave the small pup a name. Susannah wanted to call him Galaxy, but I complained it didn't seem boyish enough. Until eventually, we settled on Galen. It was Gaelic for calm. And seemed the most appropriate name. Now Galen is sleeping downstairs in his own dog bed, and I was still lying awake. Hours later and just watching Susannah rest. A small smile edging the corners of her lips in her sleep. It wouldn't of been noticeable to anyone else. But no-one knows Susannah like I do.

And then it hit me again._ Nombre de Dios_, I'm going to be a father. The pride and love I feel already just at the thought, banishes any fears or worries I might have. Whatever happens, Susannah and I will face it together. The only sadness I feel, is that my own parents aren't here to share it with me. Or for my sisters to know they're going to become aunts to a little niece or nephew. The joy and happiness I know they would of felt along with me. That I would be having a child my own, who would be carrying on the De Silva name. It made my throat contract with pride and grief. It may of been over a hundred years too late. But our name would be carried on. I would do what my father always wanted of me, at last.

The thought of it being a little boy made my grin grow to epic proportions. The things we could do together. The father-son relationship I would indulge in, with all the opportunities this era brought me. Knowing it would give me a deeper understanding with my own child, then I had with my father. The thought of him having his mothers beautiful shimmering emerald eyes. Of seeing some of my own personality shining through his innocence.

Or the possibility of it being a little girl. I could already imagine her being as mischievous and playful as her mother. I could hear her musical giggle already. But I could also imagine her with long dark curly hair. Just like my sisters. She would have me wrapped around her tiny finger before long. And the thought of either made me take a deep breath in patient anticipation.

We still had a long way to go yet. But it didn't stop me from wanting to tell the world. To spin Susannah around and around until we were both dizzy and the world came to a stop. But somehow, I knew it would never would stop spinning now. Not when I have such a beautiful love beside me, carrying our un-born child I didn't expect to be having yet. But as surprising and unexpected as it was, it wasn't unwelcomed. Like Susannah said to me this afternoon, as she quoted my own words back to me from that day I woke in the hospital to a whole new life; It was meant to be.

Susannah sighed and moved slightly. Her smile growing as her eyes fluttered open. Staring at me with a sleepy eyes. Seeing my smile, she blushed and curled deeper down into her covers. Giggling and capturing her bottom lip between her teeth as she noticed the look I was giving her.

"How long have you been watching me for?" She asked quietly. Her voice foggy with sleep still. Her eyelids were heavy, but she blinked and shook her tiredness off. Trying to stay awake for as long as possible. She'd fallen asleep as we were whispering quietly together. It'd been an emotional day for us both. But more so for Susannah. And now we knew why she was so tired, exhaustion came over her in waves.

I shrugged unabashedly. Happy to stay here for as long as she wanted, just to watch her sleep. "I haven't been asleep," I replied. "I couldn't if I tried. There's too much going through my mind." I resisted the urge to reach out and pull her to me properly. Just for a little while longer. I just wanted to lay and watch the alertness slowly come alive in her eyes. Watching the realization to sink in again. For her to remember, it's not a dream we're living in anymore.

"Nothing bad I hope," She frowned concerned. There wasn't anything like that when she had come to tell me before. Just a pure joy and wonder lighting her expression and eyes. Colour in her pale cheeks for the first time in over a week. A bounce in her step and energy in her words, that told of how happy she was with the new turn of events. But I knew, sooner or later some doubt for me would start to set in. I was anticipating it actually.

This time, I did reach out and pull her to me. Laying on my back while Susannah rested her head on my chest. Her hand tracing undefineable patterns on my skin as she looked down at working hands. Her hair was strethced out on the mattress behind her while my hand rubbed soothing motions up and down her back. Making her relax into me more. Her warm breath blew over my chest, while I lifted my free hand to brush away the hair from her eyes. Making her look up at me.

"You have nothing to worry about, _querida_," I smiled easily, my hand coming down to cup her cheek. "I couldn't be happier to go through this with you. I love you and I love our unborn child. That's all that matters. I'll be here every step of the way with you . . . I promise."

Susannah pressed her lips together and I saw tears moisten her eyes. Catching one on the pad of my thumb as it slipped free down her smooth skin. Wiping it and any trace of it being there, away. I knew they were happy tears, so all I did was smile and tighten my arm around her. A shaking laugh echoed through her and into me. Her hand wiping away anymore that threatened to come.

"Damn hormones," She sniffled petulantly. Making me chuckle and pull her in for a hug. I could give her that one. I knew we'd be having lots of moments like this in the coming weeks and months. Blowing hot and cold when I least expected it. But Susannah was going through something I couldn't begin to understand. All I could do, was give her all the help I could, and be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Or arms to hold her when she was feeling sad. A smile and a laugh ready, when she had too much energy and couldn't sit still. I wanted to be the most understanding I could be for her. And that went a long way to making her feel better already.

She pulled away after a few minutes. Giving me a watery smile as she looked up at me. "Thank you, Jesse," I knew what she was thanking me for, I didn't need to ask. I saw it shining in her eyes. The lit candle sitting on our bedside flickered and shimmered over her. Bathing her in a glow, I'd always seen around her. From the first moment she stepped into the room I was trapped in. A strength all her own, but made that much more unbreakable now. Susannah gave to me, what I gave back in return. And that glow has never diminished after all this time. If anything I knew it would only burn brighter, and show in the child we're having together.

"When are we going to tell your family?" I asked, running my hand down her long hair. Letting the silky strands slide through my fingers as the shine caught in the candlelight. It was something we hadn't gotten a chance to talk about before. Susannah had fallen asleep before I had the chance to ask. I was nervous and excited about their reactions. Nervous, partly because we weren't married. And where I know it's different and common for that to be the case now, it still left me a little worried. But I was excited, because I knew through it all, they would be as overjoyed as we were. Especially her mother.

Susannah shifted so she was leaning on her elbow and looking up at me more. "I'm not sure," She said thoughtfully. "I don't know if I want to tell too many people until I get to twelve weeks. When the danger zone is supposed to of passed. But at the same time, I don't know if I can keep it quiet for that long. Especially if I'm not even six weeks yet. That was just the rough estimate, so I might not be that far along. We won't know for definite until I've had my first scan." I could see the indecision warring in her eyes.

I lifted a hand and tipped her chin so she was looking at me again. Not letting her eyes leave mine as I spoke. "Tell them,_ querida_," I smiled reassuringly. "You may be more than six weeks, you may be less. But I know you want to. As long as you carry on the way you are, with a few exceptions, everything will be fine. And the next few weeks until you have your scan, will just fly past," She smiled and laughed lightly at that. "But you know you won't be happy until you've told them. So don't rob yourself of that."

She pulled away and crawled up to me. Leaning down so she was murmuring against my lips as she looked into my eyes. "You're going to make the best father, you know that?" I chuckled sliding one of my hands into her hair and resting the other on her back. "The absolute best." I smiled as her lips came down on mine properly. Pouring a passionate and enchanting kiss on me, that left me breathless and grinning like a fool when she pulled away. Warmth flowing through me at the sincerity of her words and the touch of blistering essence.

I had no doubt she would make a wonderful mother. And together, we would be the best parents the child deserves.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and make my . . . (checks time) oops, day! I'm going to open my advent calendar, hehe! Peace out! **-x-**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg - **_Aww, thank you hun! The last was so difficult. I wanted to get the wedding issue out of the way, but I needed a J/S fix too, so I added in more than I properly should of done. But the last part was totally fun! And phew, at least that over now **:)** Lol, I haven't heard the word 'preggers' for years! That was a quick flashback to my school days **:D** And that just mademe sound old, lol. Either way, it made me laugh! I knew it would be a give away as soon as I wrote her dashing and praying to the porcelain God. And I did think about mixing it up a bit. But I decided that was too mean, and figured it would be made obvious soon anyway. But thank you! I hope you enjoy this lil short one too! Take care! **:**Hugs**:** **x**


	20. Punch Line

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada. Nope. I told ya . . . it's not mine **:(**

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Warning**_ . . . You might need tissues . . . I did!

_**A/N:**_ You know you're tired, when you actually choke up when you re-read your own chapter . . . Enjoy! **:D**

* * *

_**Punch line...**_

"Oh, what about that one?!" Jesse almost shouted, not bothering to dampen down his excitement as we went past all the Christmas trees in the lot. I suppressed rolling my eyes at his behaviour. He's like it every year without fail. And it's cute to watch, until it wears off and I just want to bang my head against a wall. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about getting in the Christmas cheer and all that jazz. I love making the house look all pretty. Especially when we do it together. I just wonder what it is going to be like in a couple of years time, when our child helps out too.

Shuffling along behind him, I left the contented smile on my face as Jesse all but skips his way down the lot, trying to find a decent artificial tree. I can't be doing with all those pine needles getting stuck in my carpet with a real one. I had that problem last year because that's what he wanted. The only fun thing about it was making Jesse try and hoover them up as punishment. This year we're going all fake.

I strolled past a woman having the same problem with her own man, and rolled my eyes and shrugged at her. I know for a fact, my mom has the same problem with Andy. Only he's worse!

I stopped at one that looked big enough. Looking it over, I tried to imagine how it'd look in our living room. "Hey, hon," I called, breaking Jesse out of his muttering to himself a few feet away. "This one looks all right. It's a nice size," I gave him a side-long glance waiting for him to agree. But all I saw was him sneering and frowning at it. "What's that look for, it's perfect!" He scoffed at my statement and frowned a little more. Shaking my head I threw my hands in the air and waited to hear why he didn't think so. It was the fifth one I'd pointed out, that he shot down.

"The branches are too skinny," He commented distastefully. "And it looks bare near the top. Besides," He carried on. "It's not big enough." I stood gaping at him as he walked off.

"Not big enough . . ." I looked back at the object of our mini argument. It towered over me! "Jesse it's nearly seven feet tall! How big do you want it?!" He reached out and fingered one he looked really interested in. I didn't even want to _glance_ at the price tag. He keeps going on that paying good money for a tree, is a good investment. Because it'll last for years and yada yada yada. But I know, as soon as Christmas rolls around again next year, that he's just going to want to buy another one anyway.

Just like every other male, he's like the world's biggest child at Christmas.

"I want one that's at least eight foot, Susannah," He replied easily. I gaped at him some more. The thing was going to be hitting the ceiling at the rate he was going. "I like big Christmas trees. They're more enjoyable to decorate!" Yeah, and a bitch for getting the damn stuff off too. Not to mention the lights. And how exactly was I supposed to put the star on the top?! He won't even let me stand on the sofa, let alone get on a chair to do it!

So, yeah, maybe I have been a little dizzy and off-balance. But I always get to put the star on when we're finished!

Turning to look at me because of my silence, he noticed my pout and came over to me. "I just want it to be perfect this year, _querida_," He soothingly drawled. In that tone that he knew made me melt and give-in, no matter how pissed I was at him. As far as I was concerned, he could have just stuck a twig in a pot and threw some glitter at it and it would've been perfect. Jesse just wanted to be able to run around and be as childish as he liked.

And sometimes I just really needed to sulk! And having Jesse bring me round before my designated pout time for the day was up, left me even more impatient. And the poor guy really can't do anything right at the moment.

Sighing and feeling bad again, I walked into his arms and laid my cheek against his smooth suede jacket. "I know," I snuggled against him a little more, feeling him drop a kiss to my head. "I'm just whining. I'm sowwy. Forgive me," I teased, looking up at him beneath my lashes. He grinned and kissed the end of my nose in that adorable way he does. This instantly let me know I was.

Luckiest gal in the world Suze. Don't ever forget that I berated myself.

"Of course you are," He smiled understandingly. "You're just nervous about telling your parents, that's all," I groaned and sunk my head back down to his chest. Oh yeah. _That_.

He chuckled pulling me close. "It's not going to be that bad, Susannah," I knew it wasn't. But I was still nervous. We were supposed to be going there straight from here. And where part of me was glad he was taking his sweet ass time about finding a tree; I still just wanted to go and get it out of the way. Like, _really_ soon preferable!

A couple stopped and backpedalled as they went by us. Their arms wrapped around each other and looking like the poster couple of lovey dovey-ness. I suddenly wanted to throw up. I just _knew_ what was coming next.

"Aww, is she okay?" The lady asked concerned. A gentle look of sympathy and pity on her face. Jesse's arms tightened around me, reading my annoyance. "Poor dear! I know how stressful picking out a tree can be," She went on, talking like I wasn't about five years younger than her! "But we do so love to do it together don't we darling sweetness," Oh gag at the double pet name. "My Eric is so understanding of my feelings," She cooed, looking up at him with goo goo eyes. "This is our fourth Christmas together now. We're so looking forward to it, aren't we baby?"

"We certainly are, honey bunny," He smiled giving her Eskimo kisses. Oh, wave buh-bye, there goes my appetite. "How long have you two been togeth - "

Oh no! _No_ _way_!

"We're happy for you both," Jesse cut-in quickly, much to my unbelievable relief. I almost laughed at the panic in his voice. Practically seeing a neon sign flashing through his eyes, screaming, '_Escape_!' "But I'm afraid we have to be going. We have a prior arrangement to get to. Merry Christmas!" He grabbed my hand in an iron grip and all but ran with me in the opposite direction the world's sappiest couple were going. He pulled me around the corner and plastered us against the wall. Listening out in case they were coming too, after we left them in the dust.

"_Nombre de Dios_!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm sorry, _querida_," He muttered giving me an apologetic look. "I couldn't stand listening or witnessing anymore of that."

I didn't say anything as I stepped in front of him, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down for a feverish and overwhelming kiss. Backing him against the wall and showing him just how grateful I was that he did what he did. Ignoring his surprise and or way his hands gripped my waist to keep himself grounded. When we finally came up for air, his eyes were wide and surprised. "Whoa . . ."

"_You_," I growled, standing on tip toes to press a lingering kiss to his tasty lips again. "Are my hero," He looked speechless for a second, before he broke out into a deep rumbling laughter. Making me join in just seeing him bent over at the waist as the total ridiculousness of the sappy couple hit us. I love Jesse with all my heart. But I don't go around calling him, 'Honey bunny' or 'baby'! I probably stare at him with goo goo eyes. But, it's Jesse! Who wouldn't?!

So for a few minutes, as we slowly got over our hysterical laughter and finally sobered up. Leaning on each other for support, we snuck over to peek around the corner. Looking out for the sickly loved up couple we really didn't want to bump into again. "Please tell me you've chosen a tree," I all but pleased. "I can't handle round two with them."

Edging around the corner, Jesse grabbed my hand and we slinked back up to where we previously were. "Its okay, Susannah," He replied, catching sight of the tree he wanted. "I've got the perfect one. Let's pay for it and get out of here while we still can. There's only so much Christmas cheer I can take."

Sighing with relief and totally agreeing, I followed him to a shop assistant and waited for them to get what he wanted. Letting him pay and slide it into the car. Both on the lookout for the couple with so much enthusiasm, it just isn't natural or healthy. I mean, talk about putting a killer on something I'd normally of enjoyed doing. If I wasn't so nervous about telling my mom we're having a baby that is.

When we climbed into the car, I turned to Jesse just before he started to pull out. "Next year, we're going somewhere else," Laughing he shook his head and pulled out of the car park. Instantly followed by the butterflies of what's coming next. I reached out and gripped Jesse hand tightly. Getting a soothing glance from him back.

xXx

Pulling into the drive-way to my parents' house, I sat there and made no move to get out of the car or unsnap my seat belt as Jesse came around to my side. Opening my door and watching and waiting for me to move. But instead, I stayed glued to my seat, staring up at my old bedroom window, with the bay window seat. I can't do this. I can't walk in there and tell my mom, _I'm_ going to be a mother. Me! Suze Simon and the resident freak of my old high school back in Brooklyn! This isn't right. It can't be. And I really can't do it!

"Susannah,"

Shaking my head, I couldn't tear my eyes away from that damn window. What do I say to her?! 'Oh mom, by the way, I'm having a child! Me, your weird daughter, who See's dead people and will probably pass that little 'gift' onto my own offspring.'

Oh God! What if I do? What if our son or daughter turns out to be a Mediator too?! What if they have ghosts bugging and tormenting them all their lives too?! Apart from me sinking a nice solid fist into their nose cartilage, there isn't anything else I can do to protect them from it!

"Susannah?"

For the first time since that magical and special night of the winter formal, I wanted my dad. I wanted him to pop up and go, 'Hey, Kiddo! What you worrying yourself over?' I wanted him to reassure me all over again! That he was going to help me through it, just like he did when he first died and told me what I was supposed to be doing. I wanted him here, because he'd understand. Because I wanted a parent to tell me, I was going to be okay. Who understands why I'm suddenly so terrified!

"_Querida_?"

Close to hyperventilating, I swung my eyes back down to clash with Jesse's. Swallowing hard, I reached out and gripped the dashboard in my hands. Absently feeling the seatbelt being snapped off and helping me breathe a little easier. What was I going to do?! What if I couldn't do it?! What if, what if, _what if_?!

I felt Jesse's hand lay on my back and rubbing soothing circles there. It was going a long way to making me calm down a little more. Helping me get my breathing and panic back under control. I damn well hate hormones! Blowing out a frustrated breath, I sat back against the seat again and looked down into Jesse's warm concerned eyes.

"All better now?" He asked, laying a hand on my thigh. I rubbed a hand over my eyes, feeling a headache getting ready to settle in. I just wanted him to get in the car and turn around and take me home. So I could crawl under my covers, wake up tomorrow and pretend these doubts and fears weren't really there. But I knew it was too late for that. Dropping my hand I leant my head back against the headrest.

"I'm starting to think maybe we should leave it a little longer," I said pathetically. "Maybe until, I dunno, after I've given birth? Or even, when they've gone off to college?" I shrugged, only half joking. Jesse narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Not what I wanted to see right then. And that nauseous feeling was starting to rise to the surface again. I knew it was just fear. But it was leaving a bitter taste in my mouth anyway.

Sighing, Jesse crouched a little lower and took my hand. "Susannah, what's this really about?" He asked, going straight to the point. I bit my lip and turned my eyes back to the window of my old room. A really bad time to suddenly start feeling nostalgic. "Talk to me,"

I owed him that much at least.

"Jesse, if someone told me eight years ago, that they'd see me sitting here, getting ready to go and tell my family that I'm going to be having a baby; I would've laughed in their face," Or punched them, depending on how it was said. "Because no matter how much I tried to look into my own future, I could just never see it. I didn't think I was ever going to be that lucky," I dropped my head. "I never was before."

He rubbed his thumb over the back of my knuckles. "And honestly, when I first walked into my new house and new life, as much as I tried to tell myself I was going to be different, I still couldn't imagine it. But now I really am here, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I've never been so happy before. I've never had everything I've always wanted, without something happening and tipping the scales in the wrong direction." I intertwined my fingers with his. "And it's making me question whether or not I can really do this. If being a Mediator is going to turn into more a curse now, then it's ever been before."

There, I've said it. And the next time I watch an episode of Dr. Phil where he says it's good to talk about how you're feeling and it'll make you feel better; I'm going to take a bat to the box. Because I sure as hell don't feel better for it. Now I just feel useless, vulnerable and weak. And there's nothing worse.

Jesse reached out to place a lock of hair over my shoulder; his fingers skimming my cheek and making me look at him. I almost burst into tears at what I saw there. "Susannah, don't you think I ever went through the same denial? I had to sit around for a century and a half, with no idea why I couldn't move on. And even if I had of known what was holding me back, I still had to come to terms with the fact I could never have a love or a family of my own someday," He said so softly, I felt even more of a bitch for not thinking of what he was feeling too.

"And it was only made worse when I met you and discovered what I had been waiting around for. And yet, still couldn't have," I took a deep breath at that. Knowing it and hearing it were two completely different things. And my heart was beating a crazy rhythm in my chest as I saw the truth of what he said. "But the moment I opened my eyes and took a breath I hadn't taken in a hundred and fifty years, I knew then your gift would never be a curse." And he honestly meant it. I could hear it in the force and stability of his voice.

"Maybe in the past a shoe has dropped when it looks like things are going too well," He continued. "But maybe things change. And maybe, this irrevocable happiness is here to stay at last. For us both," He laid an arm across the back of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "I can accept that. Can you?"

I didn't have to think twice. I just threw my arms around his neck and curled into his shoulder. His hands holding me to him just as tightly as I was gripping him. This is why you don't need Dr. Phil. I have Dr. Jesse instead. And he's _so_ much better at making me feel better. Plus he just happens to be a wonderful kisser, excellent cook and the father to the unborn child I was carrying.

But best of all, he was right. And I loved him so much more for it.

Nodding into his neck, I answered his question tearfully. "With you, I'll accept anything, Jesse," He chuckled lightly into my hair. I didn't care how sappy and over-emotional I was being right then. I didn't care if it was worse than the loved up couple at the tree lot. Jesse had done what he's always done. Chased away my fears and left me reminding myself I'm one very lucky girl!

I pulled away eventually. Wiping away a couple of the tears that fell. Jesse smiled at me one last time before standing back up. I checked my make-up in the mirror and climbed out of the car. Patting myself on the head that I had enough sense to realize I'd probably need water-proof mascara for the first few months of the pregnancy. Closing the door, I met Jesse by the base of the steps leading up to the porch. "Ready?" I almost laughed at his question.

"No," I easily said, carrying on before he could say anything. "But I don't think I ever will be. So, let's do this." Nodding, he took my hand and led me into my parents' house.

xXx

Ignoring the blatant clearing throat from Jesse, I stood back and tried to find some space to hang the bauble on the tree I was decorating with all my family. After we'd gotten past all the cheerful hellos from everyone, we all got stuck in with decorating Mom and Andy's place. It was a tradition we all get together to do it each year. I think it stopped them from getting all tearful that they're kids had all grown up and moved out. With the exception of David. But I never protested, so here Jesse and I were, hanging tinsel, lights and baubles up on the tree. Mom and Andy were hanging garlands up around the place, with Maddie running between us all trying to help where she could.

All the while, Jesse has been coughing, clearing his throat and giving me pointed looks to tell them.

I kept waving him off, but he's getting more persistent. And now Brad and Jake are outside stapling the lights on the outside of the house, it was a perfect opportunity. But I was chickening out. I knew Jesse would never outright say it himself. He thought it was something I should tell them. He said he'd tell them on the next one. That nearly had my eyes bugging out my head. Worse even when I asked him how many kids exactly, he was planning on having. He said five. But I'm pretty sure he's joking. At least, I'm hoping he is. Three, I don't mind. I'll even push it to four. But five!

I looked over and caught Kate eyeing us suspiciously. She'd caught every one of Jesse's not so subtle hints, and I was starting to cave under the pressure. She shook her head and carried on taking the decorations Maddie kept supplying to us. I saw my mom coming over from the corner of my eye, and felt Jesse's small nudge to my back as she stopped and admired our handiwork. Now she was off the ladder, it would have been a good time. But I was still scared.

"Wow, you've certainly made it look colourful," She commented, smiling at the thick red tinsel wrapped around the tree. Swallowing, I stood fingering the sparkly bauble in my hand and bit my lip again. "Have you got enough decorations?" She asked, peering down into the box at my feet.

'Come on, Suze! You've gone against supernatural forces more deadly! Suck it up!' Here goes.

"Err, yeah. Listen mom, I've got something to tell you," She turned to give me her full attention, making me fidget and squirm under the attention. Andy was whistling to himself as he arranged the nativity ornaments on the mantel piece. Kate had blatantly turned all her own attention on what I was going to say. And Jesse . . . Well I was pretty sure Jesse was holding his breath with mine. "Jesse . . . and I . . . Well . . . you see I - I mean we, err,"

I was turning red. I could feel it. My cheeks were burning and the room seemed to crawl in around me. "Suze, are you okay, honey?"

_NO_! I _nearly_ screamed.

Instead, before I could talk myself out of it, I managed to get out in a rush. "Momwe'rehavingbaby," I visible deflated when the words finally came out. And it was almost like when I told Jesse. Just dead silence came around me. If we were back in 1850, I'm sure I'd of seen a tumbleweed bouncing and rolling on past.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Susie!" My mom actually screamed. So loud and piercing, I thought I was going to be deaf for a week. "Oh, Susie! That's wonderful!"

And then she tackled me. Pulling me in for the tightest hug, I think my mom's ever given me. Andy stood behind her, rubbing his ears and still trying to catch up with what I said. Thank God my mom understands '_Suze Speech_'.

Jesse grinned and got tackled himself, but by Kate. Maddie jumped on the spot laughing and screaming just to join in. David came bursting out of the kitchen, looking around wildly and trying to work out where the screaming was coming from.

And then the front door burst open spilling Jake and Brad into the foyer. Both stumbling their ways down to us and trying to see what was going on. I was getting thrown from my mom to Kate and back again. Tears were streaming down mom's face, while Kate kept crowing. "I knew it! I knew it!" Maddie was running around trying to get a hug herself. David, Brad and Jake were shouting over the collective asking what was going on.

All Andy could do was shake his head and shrug at the chaos.

Somehow through it, I managed to get a hold of Jesse's hand and let him pull me to safety. For a few breathless seconds, I stayed with my back pressed against his chest. His arms circled around my waist and keeping me stationary. Mom threw herself at Andy, crying. "Isn't it great news, Andy?! Isn't it wonderful?!" All he could do was pat her back and agree. Having no idea what he was agreeing too. Kate was spinning Maddie around, both squealing and shouting.

And all the boys did, was stand on the edges and watch speechless.

After nearly another five minutes of my mom crying and Kate hugging me to death, Andy whistled so loud and long, it got dead silence to fall over the group again. Everyone paying attention to him as he stood and looked around at us all. "Geez dad!" Brad whined, rubbing his ears. "Watch my lobes!" He got a glare for that and shut himself right up.

"Now, will someone _please _tell me what all the excitement is about?" He asked, looking between Jesse and I, and mom and Kate.

"Didn't you hear what Susie said?" Mom actually looked scandalized he wasn't paying attention. And it was enough for him to cringe and actually look properly chagrined. "Andy, Susie and Jesse are having a _baby_!" His jaw dropped at that exclamation. So did Jake and David's actually. Surprisingly, it was Brad that broke the silence.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed, clutching his stomach and bending over. Chortling away to himself alone. No-one else was laughing. Or looked impressed. "Oh, that's a good one. I needed a laugh like that. Thanks," Sighing contentedly, he wiped away an imaginary tear and looked around us all. "What?" He looked genuinely baffled. Like we really were playing a practical joke, only eight months too late.

"It's the truth, Bradley."

If Jesse using his full name didn't make me laugh; his pissed off, '_You're trying my patience_,' tone definitely would have done. Brad instantly pulled himself up straight and dropped Jesse's fiery stare. Visible swallowing at being reprimanded so nicely by my gorgeous snookums. This time, it was my uncontrollable giggle that had everyone snap out of the moment. A small giggle, that soon turned into a full-blown laugh again, that got everyone else started.

It was hours of suppressed nerves from the tree lot. The relief from spilling my fears all over Jesse out-front of the house. And the final release of my family knowing there was going to be another addition, all echoed and heard in that laugh that wouldn't stop. And before we knew it, I was being pulled into more, _gentler_ hugs from everyone this time. A chorus of congratulations constantly came through to us.

David actually looked choked up, just like his Andy. Jake clapped Jesse on the shoulder and gave him the usual male pride grin. And Brad actually kissed me on the cheek and gave me a heartfelt hug. Apologizing for laughing at first and wishing me sincere congratulations. And out of my mom's tears and all the hugs, it was _Brad_ that had me choking up myself. That kind of made reality hit me and go -

'_Oh, hey you! Yeah you, the mediator! You're having a baby_!'

And Jesse was right. Why didn't we finally get to have that total happiness?! It was about time after all. Smiling with the thought, I threw my arms around it and hung on tight. Never ever letting that happiness go!

Not that I could have if I tried.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are so appreciated and make me smile . . . Isn't that enough incentive?! **:D COOKIES FOR ALL!!!**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg -**_One-day, I'm going to send you a box-full of _Maryland _cookies just to say a huge and gigantic thank you for being so damn wonderful! I mean seriously! You've stuck through so many of my stories and you still come back for more! Don't you ever get bored?! Hehe. Not that I'm complaining, because I love hearing from you **:D** Okay, review reply time! Isn't he just the_ cutest _thing you ever did read?! **::**Glomps Jesse**::** He's my BFF! Lol. Wow, I'm in a really weird mood tonight! I think I should lay off the cookies, hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed it Hun! The next one I'm gonna make funny! I _so_ am! And the one after that, hehe. So next update will be soon, pwomise **:D** Thanks for reviewing! Huggles, cookies, peace and chocolate! Take care!** x**


	21. Rockin' Around The Tree

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator isn't mine. Neither are the song mentions.

_**Rating**_: T

_**A/N:**_ It's not as funny as I wanted it, but it's still a Jesse and Suze snapshot, hehe. A big shout-out and thank you to _**Hot n' Exotic**_ and **_pinta08 _**for making me laugh and grin like the crazy woman I am, when I read the reviews! You **_all _**rocks with your **_rocking_** reviews! **_Mwah and hugs_**! **:D** Enjoy!

Galen's not in this one . . . because the author is stupid and forgot she gave them a puppy! **::**_Waves_**::** But in the interest of the content of the chapter . . . he's gone to spend the day with Maddie **:D**

* * *

_**Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree...!**_

Humming away to the Christmas songs playing throughout the house, I tapped my fingers along in time as I went through the box of decorations Jesse got down from the loft. There must have been at least five big boxes alone. How did we manage to get so much crap?! You put a tree up, wrap some lights around it and throw on some tinsel. Add the star and you're done. Finished. Maybe hang a couple of stockings on the fireplace. Stick out a, '_Santa, please stop here!_' sign just for fun and hang a wreath on the front door. But what else did you really need?

I've asked myself that, the last few years Christmas has rolled around and Jesse insists we go and see if there's anything new we could get.

Sometimes I humor him and go along. Otherwise, I make up some lousy excuse and watch as he stumbles through the door with bags in his hand and a proud grin on his face. All because he's brought _more_ decorations. And every time I frown and shake my head at him, he pulls the puppy dog look, and whines that he never got to do when he was alive before. And that he has over a century and a half to make up for.

And me, the sucker; falls for it every time. Not that you can blame me.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I crawled across the living room carpet and over to the box I thought had what I was looking for. Frowning I sifted through the junk, before I sat back on my heels and called out to Jesse in the kitchen making me lunch.

"Hey, hon!" I got some sort of muffled response. "Where are your balls?!"

I started laughing when I heard him choking on whatever it was he was eating. Soon followed by his red face appearing round the kitchen doorway. I laughed even harder when he caught me and started scowling. "Baul-bles, dear," I stressed. "As in, the balls you hang on the tree," He shook his head at me, disappearing back around the corner.

When he came back out, he had a sandwich on a plate for me and a glass of orange juice. Sitting down next to me by the box, I reached out for the food and watched as he rummaged through the crap again. "They're here somewhere," He muttered to himself, pulling his head out and looking up to the tree we had up ready and waiting. "We can't decorate it until we've found them. It will look too bare!" I ducked my head to hide my grin at his as-close-to-a-pout-as-Jesse-gets, look.

"Yeah well," I chimed in, picking at my crusts. I already have wavy hair, I don't want more. "You're the bright spark that decided we should get one that's eight feet tall! If it looks bare, then it's because you were too greedy." He looked scandalized at my statement. Then he turned thoughtful as he mulled something over. Before finally, getting a certain look in his eye, that made me wish I'd shut up.

Oh no!

"_Crap_!" I dropped my sandwich back to the plate and tried scrambling up to my feet. But I discovered something: When your balance is off kilter and you're giggling too hard, it's a pretty embarrassing thing to attempt doing. I'll add it to the list of stupid things I've ever done, or tried. But it was giving Jesse time to grab the thick red tinsel from the nearest box, and let him determinedly come for me.

I must have taken two steps before I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and pull me up to him. If I thought he was just giving me a hug, I would have been just fine. But he wasn't much to my disappointment. Instead, that damn red tinsel came around me and tied me up. Pretty well done too. By the time he was finished, I felt like an over-grown Christmas present, made up to look all pretty!

When he was finished, he stood back and observed his work with a wicked grin.

"Kinky!" I grinned, winking. "If you wanted to tie me up, hon, I'd of been more than willing. I'll even break out the pink fluffy handcuffs for you if you want . . ." I was trying to knock the fact I was standing in the middle of our living room, wrapped in tinsel with my '_adorable_' fiancé grinning like the cat that's got the cream, and feeling very laughed at. This was only made worse, when he actually did.

"Whatever you say,_ querida_," He leaned down and gave me a tempting lingering kiss. I struggled to get my hands free, but I was trapped. Damn him! "Just let me finish doing the decorations first." Then_ he_ winked and walked away. Leaving me where I was . . . _Stuck_! The nerve! The decorations before_ me_!

"Where are you going?!" I hopped over to see him walking up the stairs. "I'll all tied up and helpless . . . and you're walking _away_!" He stopped and bent over the rail to grin at me. Oh I am _so _going to be wiping that smirk off his face one way or another.

"I'm going to look for the lost decorations," He smiled.

"There is such a thing as over the top, _babe_!" I called sweetly. "Less is more and all that . . ." He shrugged and carried on up the stairs, not even taking my threat seriously. Think Suze! Think! I looked around my feet for something to help me, hearing Jesse's voice call down to me as I tried shuffling my way over to the couch.

"You can never have too many decorations, Susannah! It's Christmas, you're supposed to go over the top!"

I snorted at that and kept shuffling. Grumbling away to myself about inconsiderate hot guys and their damn ability to knot _tinsel_, for cryin' out loud! I mean, who knots tinsel?! Who! It's practically impossible! Although, this _is_ Jesse. He is Mr. Impossible incarnated. Being dead and coming back to life kind of making its point.

"Stupid tinsel and stupid, '_Nothing's impossible_' philosophy! If it wasn't for that, no-one would be trying to _do_ the impossible. Paul wouldn't have told me of my cool super-powers letting me save Jesse. Then _he _wouldn't have tied me up with_ tinsel_!"

That's it! I'm blaming it all on the tinsel!

I was just grinning at the silly thought when my foot caught on a bauble and sent me careening into the couch! I landed face down, squashing my nose and stuck with my arms tied behind my back. My mood threatening to hit an all time high the more I realized what an idiot I was for starting the whole mess! And then I groaned when I heard him stomping down the stairs.

How ironic the first time I was ever tied up, had been by Paul when we went back to save Jesse. Who in turn, saved me! Now, I'm right back where I started, only face down on a couch, tinsel itching my arm and my fiancé sure to start laughing at his pregnant better half; stuck! Again! Oh someone was going to pay all right. I wasn't sure who yet. But someone was. All we needed now was a ghost to turn up and start laughing their sorry ass off too.

"Susannah . . ."

_Choke_.

"What . . ."

_Chuckle_.

"Are you doing . . .?"

_Wheeze_.

"What does it look like, snookums?" I retorted crisply. "I'm waiting for you to come and put me out of my misery! I thought if I laid here long enough, someone would take pity on me . . . Wanna be that person, Jesse. It's getting kinda uncomfortable, ya know?" He dropped whatever it was he was holding and came over to me. I knew he was still laughing at me, because his hands were shaking where he was trying to pick the knot.

"Hang on, I've nearly got it," I bit down on the comment on the tip of my tongue. But decided I was through with being sassy. I wanted to decorate the tree already! The Christmas songs were still playing away to themselves with the room a mess of glittery red, gold and green. And I wanted to put the mistletoe up already! That would make me feel all better about being abandoned.

But I couldn't without one last comment. It just wouldn't be me otherwise!

"You better have. Because the rate you're going mister, you're gonna be sleeping under your precious Christmas tree for the rest of the year." Let's see what you say to _that_ one. It was an empty threat, but Jesse didn't have to know that. Or, so I thought anyway. But that went as soon as he released my hands and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You know you're the most precious thing to me, _querida_ . . ."

Okay, maybe one more sassy comment it is. Give me a break, I hate being the one with the last word. "Oh! So I'm a _thing_ now, am I - " I didn't get to finish my indignant retort as I turned over, because he shut me up. In the most heart-stopping, sigh worthy, I-really-wish-there-weren't-certain-fabric-barriers-between-us-now, way. When he kissed me so tender and lovingly, I just melted and completely forgot what I was supposed to be grumpy about.

Slate well and truly, wiped clean.

When we came up for air, I was in a half dazed state and grinning like a fool. "You really know how to spread the Christmas cheer," I slurred happily, making him laugh and help me off the couch. Once I got my head to stop spinning from the new height and knee jerking kiss, we both stood in the chaos of our living room and looked around. "Okay, you take the lights and I'll start on the garlands." He nodded agreeing, and we got down to work.

For a good three hours, Jesse and I worked around each other as we made the living room finally ascend into the Christmas' spirit. He grabbed me at one point and spun me around the room as we laughed and sang along to '_Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'. _Spike came running in at one point, took one disgusted look at us and ran out again. Who knew a cat could give the old hairy eyeball?

Then Jesse just _had_ to throw the dreaded tinsel around my neck like a feather bow. Making me throw my own back at him. And then the tinsel war started and we ended up chasing each other through the foyer, into the kitchen and around the living room. I was doing well until he came out of no-where and gently tackled me to the floor.

_Ding Ding! Round two!_

I tried squirming, pleading, laughing and even crying as he attacked and tickled me. His agile and deft fingers attacked my ribs and my stomach. His nose nuzzling my neck as he upped the assault and made me helpless for the second time that day. His day old stubble was making it that much worse and making me lose, too. I was pushing and wriggling to get away. But all he did was growl and tickle me more.

In a last ditch attempt to win, I stuck my hand out and padded around beside me for the sprig of mistletoe I know I saw earlier. I was losing hope when my hand finally settled on it and I managed to break away enough to stick it in his face. He burst out laughing, as I lay panting stuck beneath him, offering the mistletoe as a peace offering. He looked from me to the sprig and back again. A soft genuine smile shining through his eyes.

Still holding it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned when he came down to me. His tempting lips taking everything from me that was already his. So there was still decorations to go up outside. And maybe the star needed to go on the top of the, too big Christmas tree. But right then, neither of us really cared, as, '_Fairytale of New York_' played to itself in the background.

One part standing out to me, as I sighed at Jesse's gentle touch.

_'I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true,'_

I couldn't of said it better myself!

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ See what I mean? I swear, what _I _want to write and what my _muse_ does, are too completely different things! Thanks for reading! Please review! **:D x**

_**I'm a little teapot short and stout; here is my handle, here is my . . . other handle? Shit, I'm a sugar bowl! D'oh! . . .**_**  
**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg - **_Lol, aww thank you hun! But it was totally true and you so deserve the lifetime supply of cookies! It's good to know you don't get bored **:)** I definitely don't the more I come up with these crazy and wonderful snapshots, hehe. And it's great to know you're enjoying my stories! I aim to please **::**Big grins**::** I'm astounded at how much you all seem to be enjoying these snapshots. I was trying to think up the other day, when would be a good time to stop. But I couldn't see an end. So I've decided, I'm just going to keep on going until I run out completely **:D** These could go on for a while, lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this one too. I got a wicked idea for the next one, so I'm going to work on that now! YA! Take care! Hugs! **x**


	22. Ho Ho Ho

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ This is a mix between fun and fluff! The best sort **:D **I hope you enjoy! And a special thank you to **_Hot n' Exotic_** for going through it for me **:)**

_**Dedicated**_ to all who have read and reviewed my stories. Thank you so much for sticking by me with all my quirky ideas. If I hadn't have had such a fantastic and overwhelming response from it all, I wouldn't be writing this now. I wish you all a _**Merry Christmas**_ and the best for the _**New Year**_. This one is for you! Love, cookies and milk **:)**

* * *

_**Ho Ho Ho . . . **_**!**

Getting down onto my hands and knees, I pushed my hand out to search around underneath our bed. Trying to look for the other slipper I'd kicked under there in early hours of this morning. I knew it was under there somewhere. And the quicker I could find it, the quicker we could go down stairs and start off Christmas morning. Allowing me the chance to see Susannah's face light up when she opened my gifts. Dropping to my hands I looked around. "Where's that gone?" I asked nobody in particular. Hearing the bed creak and move, I lifted my head up and locked eyes with Susannah.

I instantly gave her the best, I'm innocent grin I could. Knowing it was more of a grimace on my part, than one that was going to sway me into her good graces. But it was Christmas morning. No-one can be grumpy on Christmas morning. Although judging from the scowl on my pregnant love's face, Susannah could.

"Sweetie," She started. I tried not to cringe knowing what sarcasm was going to come next. "You better be praying while you're down there. Because you're going to need someone on your side, for the good reason you're going to give me on why you've woken me at 9.30 in the morning. Especially on Christmas day and after last night . . ."

I searched her eyes and discovered she wasn't as mad as she was making out to be. I didn't know if it was because of the day, or because of the eventful night we had before; but I was more than happy to be basking in her happiness.

I got up off the floor, forgetting about my slippers and jumping on the bed. Susannah squealed and laughed when I got up on my feet and bounced around her. She covered her head with a laugh, making me grab the pillow and chuck it on the floor. But it only made her grab another one and try hitting me with that one instead, making a pillow fight break out. Susannah got up to her own feet and tried getting me over the head. But I was too quick for her and just pulled it away and hit her with both.

When we finally depleted the pillows and were both laughing and breathless from our enthusiastic wake-up call, we collapsed back to the bed. Spread-eagled in two different directions as we tried to find the energy to either start all over again, or finally greet the cheerful day and go open the presents underneath the tree.

I looked over to Susannah and saw her snuggling up to the covers and preparing to go back to sleep. I reached out and poked her in the ribs. Making her giggle and squirm away again. "Come on, Susannah!" I crept. "It's Christmas day! Let's go and open the presents and see if Santa ate the cookies and milk we left out for him!" I waited a heartbeat for the desired reaction from my love, and grinned proud when she rolled over and smiled widely at me.

"Oh God!" she cried, chortling. "I don't think I'm ever going to forget this Christmas! If our kids do turn out to be mediators too, that's one story that'll be passed down for generations," she laughed sliding over to me. "And well worth the lack of sleep," I gave her my own grin as I looked down at her. We both lapsed into the shared memory.

'_Twas was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse . . ._'

Other than one Susannah Simon that is . . .

xXx

_I was pulled away from my deep and peaceful slumber by the feel of someone poking and prodding me in the back. Followed by a warm hand landing on my shoulder and shaking me awake, no matter how much I tried to fight it. It was soon followed by a more insistent shaking and a hissing in my ear. "Pst! Pst, Jesse!"_

_Groaning, I opened one eye and turned my head slightly to look up at Susannah blearily. I raised an eyebrow at her anxious and troubled expression. "Jesse— " Turning her sight away from our bedroom door and seeing I was awake, she gasped and climbed over me so she was facing me._

_"Susannah, what are you doing?" I shot a glance to the bedside clock, noting it was only just after half past the witching hour. Susannah never woke up during the night, especially now that she was pregnant. I'd become so used to having undisturbed sleep, that getting woken by Susannah of all people, was leaving me a little confused and disorientated. She leaned into me, reaching out to pry my other eye open._

_"Hey!" I grumbled, slapping her hand away gently._

_"Sorry. But you need to wake up properly!"_

_Taking note of her urgent voice, I blinked a few times and succumbed to the inevitable of not getting anymore sleep. "Okay, okay," I grumbled, sitting up a little more. "I'm awake. Now, what's the problem? Did Santa Claus wake you up landing on the roof with his reindeer?"_

_She scowled at my sarcastic comment - even though I saw a hint of pride in her eyes at my retort. Susannah knew as well as I did that she was the one I picked up so much wit from. And whereas I didn't always understand her own, she always did with mine._

_"Good one," she grinned eventually. "But seriously, you need to wake up. I think there's someone downstairs." I blinked at her matter-of-fact tone, waiting for her to start laughing and shout, 'Gotcha!' as some kind of Christmas prank. The old poem of 'The Night before Christmas' filtered through my head. She must have heard something else that woke her up. A car back-firing or someone falling home drunk on more than Christmas spirits._

_"Maybe you dreamt of it, Susannah," I soothed, curling a lock of hair behind her ear. "I made sure everything was locked up before we came to bed. There's nobody down—"_

_My sentence was cut off as I heard the sounds of something scraping along the floor from the lower levels. Followed by what sounded like muffled singing and whistling. I snapped my eyes to Susannah's, registering her smug look._

_I tossed the covers back on our bed and scrambled off the mattress in my shorts. Grabbing my pair of sweatpants draped over the end of the bed and quickly pulling them on. All the while, I gave Susannah the sternest, but comforting look I could muster so quickly. Watching her eyes dance with excitement as she sat on the bed and watched me stumbling about, trying to get my leg in my pants._

_"Stay here," I said lowly, creeping over to the door. "Don't leave this room whatever you hear, okay?" I inclined my head, waiting for Susannah to agree. She nodded in reluctant admittance in the end and I slowly eased open the bedroom door and crept through. Stopping when Susannah's serious voice came to me._

_"Jesse!" she whispered quickly. I gave her a questioning look, now seeing her standing by the bed. I was expecting her to tell me to be careful. But what she said instead had me gaping at her in disbelief. "Do you want my knuckle-dusters?" She looked eager as she waited for my answer, coming over to the door and smiling._

_"What? No! Get back in there," I quietly said, gesturing for her to go in. She stuck her tongue out at me and closed the door partially, watching me creep down the hall and closer to the sounds. I clenched my fists at my sides, anticipating and expecting whatever it was going to take to protect Susannah in our home. I slowly and as quietly as I could, crept down the stairs. Glad they didn't creak as my bare feet made impact on the plush carpet._

_I was just getting to the part of the stairs that would allow me to see into living room and the sounds of the disturbance when Susannah's voice softly spoke into my ear. "Nombre de Dios!" I exclaimed, turning to glare at her hovering at my shoulder. Her excited expression was still shining through her eyes. And for the first time that night, I questioned if she really was expecting to see St. Nicholas there._

_"Sorry!" she giggled lightly, trying to peek over my shoulder. "Who is it?"_

_"I don't know. What are you doing down here? I told you to stay in the room." She shrugged and tried to go around me. But I stopped her as I tensed at the whistling still coming from the living room. Her grin widened dangerously as she crossed her arms and waited for me to move out of her way._

_"I'm not staying in there and letting you have all the fun," she complained, nudging at me. "Come on! I wanna see you kick some butt!" I shook my head at her enthusiasm and told her to stay close to me. Feeling her warm hand land on my shoulder as we crept further down the stairs, peeking over the railing and into the living room. Our eyes adjusting to the dark as we held our breath watching someone come into view._

_And then we both gasped quietly._

_I blinked and rubbed at my eyes as I took in the picture of the man standing by our Christmas tree and shaking our presents. Listening to the rattle as he shook it. One of Madison's toys started playing a tune and the man laughed, placing the present back down with the others. Galen was leaping and panting around his feet enthusiastically as he stood up and let us get a full picture of him._

_He was dressed in a thick red jacket and trousers. White fur lining the edges of the coat with black buckled boots on his short fat legs. A long white fluffy beard draped down over his rotund belly, with his red fur-brimmed hat perched on his head. His black leather belt looking far too tight for his fat belly._

_"Santa . . ."_

_I tore my eyes away long enough to catch Susannah staring wide-eyed at the man, who could very well have been Santa Claus standing in our very living room. The multicolored lights from the tree sparkled over his rich red outfit and caught in the gleam of his buckles on his belt and boots. Making the slight unnatural glow and aura he was giving off, almost appear non-existent against the trees white and colored flickers._

_Then before I could stop her, Susannah was walking awe-struck down the remainder of the stairs and stepping down onto the foyer. I was close on her heels as we both, still struck speechless, walked into the living room side by side. Our puppy came running to bark and circle us both before running back off to 'Santa Claus'. Our famous guest turned to look at us as we stood, unable to tear our eyes away from him. Even for a second._

_"Ho ho hello!" he crowed jovially, rocking back on his heels as he hooked his thumbs into his belt and rested his arms on his portly stomach. He gave us a cheerful smile. "Merry Christmas! You must be the mediators," I swallowed as I ran the possibilities over in my mind. Could this really be St Nick? Standing in our home, as a ghost? It didn't seem feasible. But then, the same could be said for my own fate, six years back. But still . . . was this the real man??_

_Neither Susannah nor I said anything as we groped around in the air between us. Our hands finally connecting and weaving between the space we were standing in. I couldn't formulate the questions on the end of my tongue. What I wanted to ask, or what I wanted answered. All he did was rock back and forth on his heels as his eyes twinkled with what could only be called . . . merriment._

_And then Susannah said something that I will never forget._

_"I have to mediate Santa Claus?? AWESOME! Paul Slater is going to be so frickin' jealous of me!"_

_I whipped my head away from Susannah and back to the old man standing in our living room, laughing jovially again. Susannah's grin growing wider and my own coming out as the sound of his rich laughter filled the atmosphere and the moment._

_"Ho ho HO!"_

xXx

Chuckling at the memory and Susannah's excitement from the night before, I lifted my head off the bed to glance at the phone as it rang on the nightstand. Susannah gave me a small nudge and made me get up to get it. I heaved a sigh, almost sure of whom it was going to be at this time of the morning on Christmas day. But even as I thought it, a small smile came to my face as I pictured one of Santa's little helpers sitting in the middle of her living room. Shredded wrapping paper around her with no idea where her toys were beneath it all.

With that in mind I picked up the phone and answered it. Getting an excited squeal fill the room as I pressed speakerphone and lay back down with Susannah, listening to the excited voice on the other end of the phone rambling away to us rapidly. I wondered if our child would have a propensity for babbling like Susannah. I grinned indulgently at the thought.

"Merry Chriss-mas!" Madison shouted happily. "I got lotsa presents and I told mommy and daddy what they got from Santa! But they said I'm not allowed to tell anyone else, so I can't tell you, sowwy, Jess-ee! But I gots lots of toys. I'll bring them to Nanna and Grampa's yeah? You can see them and play them with me, yeah?"

I laughed, using that as my opening while I had the chance. "Okay, pretty princess. I'll look forward to it—"

"Okay, Jesse! Have I got a new bubba yet?" she asked suddenly. I turned to look at Susannah, seeing her hand over her mouth to hide her soft giggles. Since we'd told Madison there was going to be a new addition to the family, she'd been asking when. Telling her she was going to have to wait at least seven months apparently wasn't the answer she ever wanted to hear.

Susannah had been to have her first ultra-sound the week before and I was still smirking at the memory. At the sound of the tiny heartbeat coming from the tiny, tiny person Susannah and I are having. Susannah's eyes had instantly filled with tears at the sound echoing around the room we were in. The nurse was more than sympathetic and left us to have some privacy for a few moments. Hearing the heartbeat had just made it all seem that much more real. There wasn't much to see, but it was there nonetheless. And my heart had swelled with love for Susannah and our un-born child.

Susannah's eyes had been misty all the way home as she tried to assimilate that around the twenty second of July, we would have a baby to take us one step closer to being a full and complete family. Her mother had broken out into fresh tears when she was told that too.

But we would never forget the sound of that heartbeat, resonating strongly through us both.

"Sorry princess," I cajoled as easily as I could a three year old. Especially one as stubborn as Madison has become recently. She's turning into a handle for her parents. But from what Susannah tells me, Kate isn't surprised. She has a lot of her mother's temperament much to Jake's chagrin. "It's going to be a while yet."

She huffed impatiently on her end of the phone before cheering up quickly. "Well I have to go now. I have to call Uncle Bradley and Uncle Davidch too! But I'll see you at Nanna and Grampa's. Don't forget my presents!" We heard a chastising, 'Madison!' in the background at that exclamation. Which Maddie chose to ignore either way. "Okay, buh-bye, love youuuu!" And then all we could hear was the dial tone buzzing through our room.

I pressed the button to quit the static and dropped back down to the bed. My earlier rush of excitement was ebbing slightly. The eventful proceedings of last night were catching up to me. I thought about drifting back off to sleep, which I knew Susannah wanted to do. Her morning sickness hadn't been too bad recently. She had lost a few pounds in the past few weeks. But the more her sickness had been abating, the more her hunger had grown.

Amongst her appetite for other things.

I rolled onto my side and gazed at Susannah as she tried to fall back to sleep. Her changing mood swings were definitely keeping me on my toes. All over me one minute and growling in anger the next. Jake had warned me about it and I had confidently assured him I could handle it. And I would. It just takes some patience and understanding on my part. If she wanted a cuddle and some affection, I would happily give her what she desired. But if she needed some space and alone time, I wouldn't invade on that until she asked for me. I wanted to be there for Susannah every step of the way. And that included her changing moods too.

"Susannah . . ." I reached out and shook her slightly. She sleepily opened her eyes and stared at me confused. "Can you sleep later? I want to go and open some presents." I gave her my best disarming smile. Catching my second wind, now I was really ready to go and face Christmas day and all it has to offer. She looked like she was going to protest and go back to sleep. But eventually she stretched herself out and sat up.

Suppressing a yawn, she reached out to run a hand through my hair where I was still stretched out on the comforter. If I didn't know better, I would have said she was trying to soothe me back to sleep. "Come on then you big kid," she smiled affectionately, pulling herself off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "Go and put some toast on for me and I'll meet you downstairs." I cheered and pulled myself off the bed. She laughed as she disappeared behind the closed door.

Forgetting about the slippers I couldn't find, I ran from the room and down the hall. Flashing back to last night as I checked my speed down the stairs. I almost expected to find the jolly red man standing in the living room. But I didn't spare too much of a thought or glance as I swung myself around from the banister and made my way to the kitchen. Galen was up and about already. I popped into the utility room and let him out, accepting his raucous greeting and enthusiasm.

"Okay, boy," I laughed, crouching down and letting him jump around me excitedly. "Time for you to burn off that energy outside." I stepped up and walked through the kitchen with him barking and leaping at my heels. I unlocked the sliding doors and he ran out onto the decking and the grass beyond. Running in circles and sniffing the air with the innocent abandonment of a puppy.

When he'd finished his business and I'd had all the fresh crisp air I could handle in only sweats and a t-shirt, I brought him back in. Giving him his breakfast and a chance to calm down, while I set about making my own. I was just slipping her bread into the toaster when I felt Susannah enter the kitchen. Singing along to the music I'd put on when I'd come back in.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_," she sang.

She crept up to wrap her arms around me from behind. Leaning up on tiptoes, she kissed me on the side of my neck and making my hands falter as I poured her juice. "Jesse, cutie," she giggled into my ear. I chuckled and turned in her arms, leaning down to kiss her inviting lips. Watching her fiery eyes as I pulled away and went for her own neck. I was just trailing my lips lower when her toast suddenly popped up and made us both jump. Growling I pulled away from her and went about fixing her toast.

We sat in the kitchen eating our breakfast with Galen running around freely. I knew his energy would run out sooner or later as we laughed at him. But the longer I sat making eyes with Susannah, the more anxious I got to see what was under the tree. She noticed my impatience and finally put me out of my misery. Grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the living room.

"Now?" I asked hopefully. Laughing, she nodded and watched me cut the distance across the room to our tree and the waiting presents. It wasn't long before she came up to my side and helped me pull out our gifts to one another. I knew Susannah was as excited as I was. She'd been trying to interrogate me into telling her what she has. But no matter what kind of pain or pleasure she tried, I didn't give in. It only ended up in me catching her sneaking through them and trying to work out what they were.

We collected our gifts and took them to the couch. Dropping to my seat, I pulled Susannah down to my lap. Curling an arm around her as I smiled wide and let her open one of my gifts. I didn't like shopping like Susannah. But I tried to make the effort when it came to her. She grinned at me, stalling as she turned it every which way. "Open it,_ querida_," I laughed, indulging in watching her rip the paper off easily. She threw it to the floor for a patiently waiting Galen. I watched anxiously as she opened the gift box to get to the perfume.

"Yes!" she cried excited, leaning down to kiss me quickly before she tore into the box to pull the actual gift out. "I've wanted this one for ages! Thank you!" I smiled and watched as she inhaled the sweet fragrance.

"I know you have. You dropped enough hints." She gave me a sweet smile as a small blush coated her cheeks. It was just a relief I got the right ones and didn't get something wrong. As each present was passed to her, with me refusing to open my own until she did hers, the more confident I felt at the gifts I'd gotten her.

She raised a teasing eyebrow at the soft violet satin slip I brought her from Victoria's Secret. But the resulting kiss was enough to almost make me forget about her last present or my own. When she pulled away flushed and grinning at my dazed expression; I knew I'd be able to fight the fear of going alone to buy her something like that again.

Once we caught our breaths, I handed over my last gift to her. She narrowed her eyes in part curiosity and part worry. "This is the last one right?" She asked, chewing at her lip nervously. "Because really, this was enough, hon."

Smiling, I tightened my arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Last one I promise," She waited a few seconds trying to decide whether she should believe me or not. Before she gave in and opened her last present. She gasped when she looked down at the gold Cubic Zirconium bracelet stretched along the soft cushioned box. The little diamonds sparkled as her shaking hands held it.

"Oh Jesse," she whispered, a finger reaching out gently to touch it. Almost too afraid, like it would disappear before her eyes. She made no move other than to look at it; so I slipped it out of its box and attached it around her slim wrist. "Oh Jesse," she repeated. "You really shouldn't have." She bit her lip again and turned to look at me. One of her hands came up to cup my face. I could see the anxious worry in her eyes.

"While I can, I will," I responded determined. "Once I saw it, I couldn't resist, _querida_. While it's just the two of us, let me do it. I'm not going to get the chance next year." She looked down into my eyes and saw my sincerity. Next year it would be us both and the baby. I wanted to be able to treat her now, while she would let me.

Thankfully she soon started smiling and leaned in to give me a loving and tender kiss.

"I love it, hon," She murmured against my lips. "It's beautiful." She pulled away and looked down at it contentedly. It sat on her delicate wrist perfectly. The diamonds caught the thin streams of sunlight coming through the window and making it wink at Susannah. Sighing, she finally turned back to me with a more mischievous grin on her face. "Now it's your turn!" She crowed, leaning to pick up one of my own gifts and waving it before me.

I chuckled and grabbed it. "Okay, okay," I laughed, catching her bright proud smile as I tore open the package. She smiled and grinned throughout the whole time I was opening my gifts. My watch was the one I had asked for when she kept hounding me for an idea. The soft v-necked, thin cream jumper she'd gotten me was perfect and made Susannah's eyes flash when I put it on to show her. But through-out it, I knew there was something she was holding back on. And I was getting a little nervous as she got up to retrieve it from under the tree.

Climbing back on my lap, her grin was the biggest it had been all morning. And it only made me more wary as I slowly ripped off the paper that Susannah had wrapped four layers thick. But when I got to the actual gift, I could understand why she was suddenly so proud of herself. She laughed at me as I felt my own smile, followed by a groan at the memory and embarrassment to hit me again.

"_Guitar Heroes_?!"

"Now you don't need a wooden spoon, my wannabe rockstar!" She giggled happily. My answer was to smother her in kisses as she laughed and tried to wrestle out of my grip. But all it managed was for her to allow me to maneuver us to the couch. Leaving me leaning over her flushed face and giving her a proper thank you. Unfortunately, we were soon interrupted by Galen, trying to get in on the fuss too.

But when I turned back to Susannah, I caught her staring up at me with glistening eyes. "Merry Christmas, Jesse,"

I rested a hand on her stomach, her own coming to land on mine. "You too, _querida_," I went to lean in to kiss her again. But by the time I'd seen and registered that dangerous sparkle in her eye, it was too late. I was already on my back on the floor. Susannah's grinning face inches from my own as she pecked me on the lips and got up to run off laughing.

Shaking my head to try and work out what happened; I could hear her rustling around in the presents under the tree. "I would have moved if you asked, you know. What are you doing?" I asked, rolling onto my knees to stand.

"I'm looking for one of Maddie's presents," she absently replied, shuffling through her families gifts and finally pulling one out. "Aha! Got it!" She shot up from her place at the tree and over to the T.V.

"Susannah," I drawled casually, placing myself back on the sofa. "Why are you opening one of our nieces' presents?" She shot me a wink and pulled open the D.V.D box to place the film on. Simultaneously doing that multi-tasking thing women manage to do, by remotely turning off the music still playing. She came and joined me on the sofa again, curling into my side with a happy smile while we waited for the film to start.

"Seeing as you woke me too early on Christmas morning and wouldn't let me go back to sleep; we're going to watch, A Muppets Christmas Carol," she beamed. "Besides, it's a classic that has to be watched each year. Maddie will never miss it anyway." I didn't argue with her as we both relaxed into the sofa and got engrossed in the light movie. After the excitement of last night and the afternoon and evening full we were still anticipating; I couldn't begrudge her this time-out.

But as we both dozed off together on Christmas morning, I knew the best Christmas' were yet to come. And that this one wouldn't go by forgotten.

"So," A male voice queried happily. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

I raised my head from the back of the couch and blinked at the ghost standing by the Christmas tree; flicking one of the baubles absently. I groaned at what that meant and dropped my head back to the sofa. Another ghost? Don't even Mediators get to have Christmas vacation? I can give Santa a little leeway; but it still didn't seem fair. And I refused to cringe at how much I sounded like Susannah with that thought.

She in turn glared at our new ghost who hadn't looked away from the tree yet. Before she sighed and turned to bury her head in my shoulder. "We are so going to Lapland next year," She muttered tiredly. "Hopefully it'll be too cold for even ghosts' to bother us there . . ."

I hoped so.


	23. Cravings

_**Disclaimer**_: Nothing belongs to me . . . Unfortunately.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ It's 3.30am and this was fun! Did you all have a good Christmas and New Year? I hope you did **:)** Thank you so much for the continued support I received over the holidays, from the reviews and the faves** :D** It was awesome! I hope you have fun reading this one. Oh, I have a new poll up too! Its just a bit of fun about this story. So check it out if you likes **:)**

_**Dedicated**_ to _**ekmemerald**_ for her scary and heroic experience with the mutant squirrel. And to _**the Bobs**_ . . . You'll never get us alive! Mwahahaha! Sling-slots of Rice Krispies and Hobbits are at the ready . . .

* * *

_**Cravings...**_

Sneaking around the bed as quietly as my sock-clad feet would let me; I eased myself out of the door and pulled it closed behind me. For a few seconds I stayed with my ear close, listening out in case I woke Jesse up. But I didn't hear him move or murmur, so I made my way down the hall to my destination and mission. Food. I'd been awake for a good hour with a wicked craving for something. I just wasn't sure what then. But I was quickly learning that you just can't ignore a craving. No matter how big or small. So I gave up on sleep and flicked on the light to the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

I heard Galen moving around in the utility room where we kept his dog-bed. But after a few seconds the young pup settled back down. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, I scanned the full fridge trying to get a clue of what I actually wanted. Absently reaching out for the orange juice carton, I opened it, not taking my eyes from the delight of so much choice and raised it to my lips. Taking three big mouthfuls before I realized what I was doing.

"Oh, gross!"

I'd looked down at the carton in my hand, shocked and disgusted I'd just performed one of my step-brothers' worst habits. Drinking straight from the carton. I've _never_ drunk from the carton. No matter how rushed or lazy I was feeling. It was just plain _eww_! I didn't want other people's cooties! But then, I was noticing pregnancy made you do a lot of weird and wonderful things. And have cravings for a lot of strange and unusual foods.

Shaking my head at my somehow newly acquired habit, that was _not_ staying; I placed the carton on the counter and turned back to the problem at hand. Feeding my un-born child, whatever it was he or she wanted to eat. Or what my body craved, as Doc keeps telling me.

He's been on this crazy quest of finding out _everything_ that happens during pregnancy. Buying us all these books that are supposed to help us understand. I wouldn't have called them helping though. He'd been swapping the books with Jesse over the last month or so. And then they sit for an age and talk about what they found out. And they had this _crazy_ notion; I actually wanted to know all the scientific jargon! Go figure.

So instead I've kept my head down and stuck to the baby name books so far. They're alot safer. For now.

"Ohhh, a fry-up sounds good," I pondered out loud, my eyes caught on the box of eggs and the bacon sitting on the shelf. Big invisible neon signs telling me I wanted to eat that. But then I'd have to make it and I just couldn't be bothered with that.

"Maybe chocolate and fries?" I questioned to no-one, pulling my head out of the fridge and trying to remember where I stuck my chocolate fondue set, CeeCee got me for Christmas. But again, I'd still have to make the fries and wait for the chocolate to melt. "Too much hassle." I'd decided eventually.

Tapping my finger nails on the metal door of the fridge, I tried to figure out what exactly it was I _did_ want. And suddenly, it was like I had a sudden epiphany.

_Ice-cream_!

With a manic and hungry look on my face, I slammed the fridge door shut and yanked open the freezer one forcefully. My eyes round and wild as I rummaged through the frozen food in the hopes of finding a certain _Ben & Jerry's_ ice-cream calling to me. I found chocolate chip cookie dough. My hand pausing on it for micro-seconds before I kept on going. I came across strawberry cheesecake, but that wasn't it either. I knew what I wanted. And we didn't have it.

"Dammit!"

I stomped my foot like a petulant child. Pouting and crossing my arms as I thought about it. What was I supposed to do at 3.30am, with a wicked ice-cream craving that _would not_ be satisfied until I had it?

Why go get Jesse of course!

At seventeen weeks, I was past the throwing up and not-so-fun mood-swings. My clothes were getting tighter with this little; 'bump' Maddie likes to call it, steadily growing. And I was actually starting to feel excited about everything. I'd felt these small flutterings'. Like when you get butterflies. I tried explaining it to Jesse, but couldn't find the right words. Though seeing the light in his eyes when I tried, made me eager for when he'd actually be able to feel the baby kick and move around.

Speaking of my handsome fiancé; Jesse had been brilliant with me through everything. Taking my mood-swings with a pinch of salt and not taking it too personally. He was always willing with open arms and a comfy lap when I just wanted a snuggle. Jesse gives the best hugs! And his foot massages were a killer when I was feeling tired and achy. He always has had talented hands.

But he's also great for late-night food-craving shopping, too.

Pushing open the door to our room, I found him sprawled across our bed on his front. Legs in different directions with the sheet twisted and wrapped around him. Light snores rumbling from him as I sat myself down on the side of the bed lightly. Just indulging myself with watching him sleep for a few seconds. His thick black hair standing up in different directions, giving him a more boyish, than dangerous, charm. He looked so relaxed I was hesitant to wake him.

But I _really _wanted that ice-cream!

"Jesse sweetie, hon, darling, handsome," I called softly, laying a cool hand on his smooth warm back. Feeling the muscles curl and bunch beneath my palm when he shifted to look at me. Coming awake instantly from my call. For a second there, I thought about forgetting the food and fulfilling a Jesse craving instead. But unfortunately food won out on this occasion. The ice-cream was begging by now.

"What's the matter, _querida_?" His hoarse voice was laced with sleep and he blinked at me blearily. Trying to focus on me sitting beside him.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I have a food craving but we don't have what I want, so I need you to go to the supermarket and get me some ice-cream," I quickly rushed out. Really starting to get a little impatient. "Oh! And some strawberries please."

He blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"You want me to go to the supermarket at - " He broke off to stare thoughtfully at his digital clock. " - 3.35 in the morning. Just to get you ice-cream?"

"And strawberries!" I quickly put in. "Don't forget the Strawberries. I ate the last ones earlier." I raised my eyebrows in question when he didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon. Luckily he got the message and just threw back the sheet and made an effort to climb out of bed.

I'll give him his due; he didn't complain, grouch, grumble or sigh once while he got himself dressed and followed me down the stairs. Not that this was the first time I've gotten him to go and get me something like this quickly. Just, never this early normally.

He shrugged himself into his coat and picked up his keys and wallet. Still looking rumpled and dazed, but very alert. I resisted the urge to reach up and pat down his hair still sticking in every direction and smiled at his adorableness instead. I wanted a camera so I could take a picture of him to add to the growing collection of photo's my family insisted I keep throughout my pregnancy.

I decided a long time ago, I was never going to understand why they would think a pregnant woman would want her photograph taken every two minutes. But I was starting to realize they're weirder than I am. And I see ghosts!

"What ice-cream do you want?" Jesse asked, snapping me out of my odd thoughts.

"_Ben & Jerry's '_Baked Alaska', please," I smiled. "Oh, and can you get me some 'Half Baked' too? And maybe a tub of 'Jamaican Me Crazy', too. And don't forget the strawberries! You better get me a couple of packs of those. Can you remember all that?" I blinked innocently as his baffled and silent expression.

Shaking his head, he gave me his own indulgent grin and nodded. "If I forget I'll call you from the store." He leaned over to peck me on the lips before he opened the door and disappeared into the silent and cold night.

I stood at the door for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do with myself.

"So house, it looks like it's just you and me," I said to the silence. Clapping my hands and turning into the living room. "And I have finally lost it, because now I'm talking to myself. The first sign of madness. Or is that the second? And why am I still doing it?!" Growling I strolled over to the C.D player and pressed play on whatever was already in there. Not really caring so long as it didn't make me talk to myself again.

I paced the living room five times before I realized what I was doing. Heaving a sigh, I dropped my crossed arms, checked to see if Jesse was pulling up yet and walked back to the kitchen. Tapping the counter-tops, I looked around me. I was hungry and I was getting even more impatient. Pulling open the cupboard doors above me, I'd sifted through the jars of different spices, jams and other cooking stuff. My hands falling on a jar of Marmite.

Then I had a _new_ craving.

Pulling the Marmite down, I looked through the jars again and came across Peanut Butter. Grinning, I grabbed the loaf of bread over to join the two jars and made quick work of making up myself a Marmite and Peanut Butter sandwich. Once I was finished, I looked down at it frowning. It was missing something. Snapping my fingers, I went and grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge and a packet of ready salted chips. Adding the last two ingredients, I flipped the lonely piece of bread onto the work of art, pressed down until I heard the chips cracking and took a large bite of happiness.

The sticky and crunchy concoction going down a treat.

I ignored the bread-crumbs all over the counter, with the open loaf and the sticky knifes covered in Marmite, Peanut Butter and Cream Cheese. Enjoying my sandwich so much, I didn't even hear Jesse's car pull up, or subsequently him walking into the kitchen. His hands full of plastic bags with tubs of ice-cream in them. I was oblivious until he cleared his throat and placed the bags on the side with a thump.

I spun around at the sound, sandwich half-way to my mouth and shot him a guilty expression. The master-piece slowly inching closer and closer. I blinked innocently again and carried on eating. Jesse eyed the sandwich warily, like it was going to jump out of my hands and into his. He raised that scarred brow I love and inclined his head in question.

Taking the last big bite of my sandwich; stuffing it in, in the second most un-lady like habit I'd already done that morning. Past caring, because the sandwich tasted _damn_ good! I answered him.

"I couldn't wait for you, so I made myself a Marmite, Peanut Butter, cream cheese and chip sandwich," I giggled. When I tried to swallow and found it thick with the best craving ever lodged in my throat, I grabbed a glass of water to wash it down. Using it as an excuse to turn away from Jesse's disgusted expression at my description to him.

I had myself back in control when I turned back. Jesse was taking out the tubs of ice-cream and strawberries I requested and lining them up on the counter in a row. Grinning with how yummy the 'Half Baked' looked, I threw my arms around Jesse and gave him a big thankful kiss. Not expecting him to pull off and wipe it away a few seconds into it.

"I can taste the Marmite," He cringed, half in apology and half because he hates Marmite.

Trying not to laugh, I took my hands away from his neck and hopped up on to the counter with the ice-cream. Smiling as he raced to get a drink and wash away the taste. I picked up the tub I wanted, cracked it open and dipped my finger into the cold and yummy chocolatey heaven.

"Can you get me a spoon, hon?" I asked around my finger lodged in my mouth, trying to get every bit of ice-cream. That sandwich wasn't enough. He passed me a spoon and leaned on the counter across from me. Watching as I dug out a large spoonful and crammed it all into my mouth. Oblivious to the music playing in the living room. Galen moving about in his bed, and Jesse smiling as I gave into my food cravings.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be the last time I find you like this?" He asked softly.

I raised my head with my spoon hanging out of my mouth as I moved onto cracking open the 'Baked Alaska'. "Hmm?" Was my un-intelligible answer.

"Nothing, _querida_," He smiled shaking his head, coming over with his own spoon and sampling the different ice-creams with me.

Definitely one of the most fun parts about pregnancy. Getting to eat as much ice-cream as you want, without caring!

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading, y'all! Please review my crazy, ice-cream filled, er, craziness. Don't those flavours sound yummy?! Thank primus for _Ben & Jerry's_ . . . I'd be lost without them!

_**Welcome to the dark side . . . We have cookies!**_


	24. Blame It On The Hormones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lalala...not mine...lalala.

**_Rating: _**T

_**A/N:**_ Oh, this was LOTS of fun **:D** Sorry about the delay in updating! I'm glad I'm getting this one up though. I'm treating myself as a pressie for my 21st birthday! Which as you can tell with my A/N's I refuse to act like **:D** But I reckon there's going to be some wicked reactions to this story, hehe. Enjoy!

**_Dedication_** goes to two awesome ladies! Firstly to _**LilyPSuzeSMiaM**_ for sharing this brilliant idea and letting me write it! Hugs for her genius mind **:)** And to **_MissCrazy18_** who gave me a wicked love filled review, as well as being MIT's _**150th reviewer!** *Has party*_ I'm SO excited to of gotten that many! It really means alot to me. Big hugs to that lovely gal too **:D** Y'all **rock!**

**_

* * *

_**

Blame It On The Hormones!

Jesse's weird behaviour didn't seem important at first. Not an issue that registered on my mind, because I never believed Jesse would ever do that to me. Because, well it was_ Jesse_! The man who beat the crap out of Paul when he found out about my extra curricular activities. The same Jesse who narrows his eyes in warning when a guy who would pay a little too much attention to me when we were at the beach or out for a drink. The same Jesse who was as madly in love with me now, as he was when he was a ghost. He wouldn't _ever _do something like that to me. I was carrying our un-born child for cryin' out loud! I had nothing to worry about.

Or so I thought.

That was until he started getting all sneaky and suspicious. Coming in later from work with a lousy excuse of getting caught up with something. Or _someone_. Being an hour or two late from 'running some errands'. Leaving the room when he got an anonymous call on his cell he couldn't answer around me. He'd shoot me a dodgy smile that was supposed to be reassuring. But it only wracked my paranoia and suspicion up even more! The few times I sneaked out to watch him, he had this smile on his face, he normally only reserved for me. It was _my _smile while he was talking to someone he wouldn't tell me about.

I tried telling myself it was nothing of course. That I was being stupid and worrying about some ridiculous. Because it was_ Jesse_! He wasn't capable of cheating on me. _Me_. The one girl who risked her life, _twice_, just to save his cute ghostly butt. Not that that thought really helped me. If anything, it just made me worse and question it more.

Maybe he was bored of me? Maybe he didn't want the baby after-all? Maybe I didn't show him enough love?

Maybe, frickin' maybe!

I didn't tell anyone about what I suspected. A part of me was too embarrassed too. And that just let it grow. Living with it alone, I didn't have anyone to tell me to shut-up and stop being so paranoid. No-one to shake me and tell me to stop being so ridiculous. I should have talked to Jesse about it. Actually asked him what all the sneaky and suspicious behaviour was all about. Hear the truth from him. Because Jesse can't lie to me. He never has been able to. He gets all shifty on his feet and avoids my eyes when he tries.

I'd have pictured it as kind of cute if I wasn't stressing over whether I was going to be a single mom before I even gave birth.

Besides, all courage of that disappeared the moment Jesse turned and gave me _that_ smile and looked at me _that_ way. When he kissed me so deeply all I ever do is melt in his touch. He's too damn good at wiping all doubt from my mind when it feels like I'm the only one in the world. Or the way he'd talk to 'bump' and rub my swollen belly so tenderly. It made me wonder what the hell I was so worried about.

So for a good couple of weeks, I made the effort not to over-think or analyze everything little thing he said or did. I gave Jesse the benefit of the doubt.

Until I was driving home and pulled to a stop at the coffee clutch. My cravings going into over-drive for a chocolate chip muffin or a bagel. I was all set to climb out of the car, when I happened to look up and across the parking lot. My eyes zeroing in instantly on the man sitting in a red booth across from a woman with curly blond hair, that she flicked back over her shoulder in a flirty way. He was talking enthusiastically to her, gesturing with his hands and smiling.

And suddenly I wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. Murderous was what I was feeling. Red hot fury burning my veins as I sat in my car, glaring daggers at Jesse and his 'friend'.

I was struck motion and speechless. I was caught between storming in there and making a scene. Or _calmly_ driving home where I could lie in wait and find out what the hell was going on. But I didn't do either. I sat in my car and watched them instead. My eyes scanning and absorbing every little detail of their meeting. I hadn't lost my mind. It was just sitting at home with my common sense.

When I saw the skank reach across the table and lightly touch the back of Jesse's hand, I reached out for my cell-phone and dialled Jesse's number. Sitting and watching to see what he would do. I knew he had his phone on him, he never left home without it. Mainly because of his job and partly in-case I needed him. So I waited not so patiently, my cell to my ear and my eyes on Jesse. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out his little silver phone, checking the caller display.

'_Answer the call, Jesse,' _I chimed, sending the thought out._ 'Answer the call_.'

He narrowed his eyes at my name flashing across the screen before hitting the reject button. The beeping registered in my ear but took a few seconds to hit my mind. Jesse rejected my call. That man who was supposed to be faithful and loving and _MINE_, rejected my frickin' call! He wasn't making himself look too good right then. And it was only worse when a few minutes later they both stood up, their meeting obviously over and embraced. The skanks arms wound around Jesse's neck as she placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

He wasn't exactly pushing her away either.

When I felt the hot sting of tears, it registered I was still sitting in my car watching them. Heaving a quick breath, I turned away from the scene, my heart hammering in my chest while I started up the car. Backing out of my space and driving myself home in a daze. I angrily wiped clear the tears that fell every now and again. More falling each time I imagined what I just saw. I had it on repeat! But I came to a decision as I pulled into my drive-way.

I'd cry after I slugged him.

Grabbing my shopping bags, I stalked into the house. My anger rising and growing the more I tried to calm myself down. I knew he'd be back soon. He was supposed to have finished his shift over an hour ago. I just assumed he was seeing Jake or something. _Never_ had I thought I would catch Jesse out. With a _blond_! I fingered my chestnut hair as I paced the hallway. Not that I had anything against blonds. Kate was one after all. But . . . but . . . a _blond_! What the hell could he see in a _Barbie_ doll! So, I was getting a bit big. But I was allowed!

It's his own damn fault if he's not happy with me anymore, anyway. He's the one who got me like it! If he wasn't so damn sexy and irresistible, maybe then I'd have been able to keep my hands off of him!

I was cursing my low self-control when I heard his car drive up. I stopped in my pacing and stood facing the front door. My arms crossed over my growing stomach, tapping my feet impatiently. No-one ever said I was cool-headed in confrontations. And my hormones were making it _so_ much worse. He stepped through the front door with an easy, care-free and _innocent_ smile, I was ready to wipe clean off.

"Hello, Susannah," He said in greeting, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on the hook. Putting his keys and wallet down on the small key table by the door. When I didn't say anything or move towards him, he frowned. "Are you okay?" I continued to stay quiet. Brewing the more he acted indifferent and normal. "_Querida_?"

And there was the snap.

Dropping my arms, I cut the few steps distance Jesse had already taken and reared back my tight shaking fist. Putting my whole body into that one swing that impacted his nose and sent his cute cheating butt sprawling to the floor in a heap and a grunt. His hands flying to his pouring nose as blood soaked his nice white shirt. Served him frickin' right I was so livid! He groaned in pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"_Nombre de Dios_! What was that for?!"

His cry came out more muffled and pain-filled though. As angry as I was, I still felt a little guilty. Just not enough to help him up off the hall-way floor.

"Who the hell is she?!" I calmly asked, following after him into the kitchen where he stumbled his way too.

He grabbed a dishtowel, holding it to his nose. It wasn't broken, but I definitely threw some power into the action. I'm a damn good hit anyway. But when you couple it with my added strength from being pregnant and my rightful anger; I felt like a super-human. Towel stemming the flow, he turned and looked at me. Confused, in pain and not in the least bit angry with me for putting him on his ass.

"What are you talking about, Susannah?"

"I'm talking about you, you lying, cheating sonovabi - "

"Cheating? Lying? Susannah I have no idea what you're getting at!" He broke into my rant, making me even angrier if that was possible. He took the towel away and looked at the blood soaked into the fabric. It looked worse than it was. "All I did was walk through the door and you punched me!"

"I saw you together,_ Jesse_!" I growled and hissed through clenched teeth. I was biting down so hard my jaw was aching for release. I took a threatening step closer. "You and _Malibu Barbie_ having a cozy moment together at the coffee clutch this afternoon. Is she the one you've been sneaking phone-calls with? Who you've been seeing after work, when you've been coming in late? Who is she, I'll claw her eyes out!"

Jesse heaved a reluctant sigh, that made my heart freeze in my chest, before he looked at me. Oh God! It was _true_! My perfect adorable Jesse was cheating on me! I was shaking so hard, I thought my legs were going to give way under me. I was losing my battle with my tears too. But I still had enough strength in me for one burst of reaction when he said that one simple word.

"Yes."

"_Wait_!" He cried as I sucked in a quick breath and reared back my fist again. But Jesse was quicker; taking a step back, holding up his hands trying to placate me. "It's not what you think Susannah!" He shouted, jumping out of the way. I looked around me wildly, trying to find something to throw at him! "Susannah listen to me for a second! You need to calm down - "

"Don't tell me to calm down you rat bastard!"

"_Querida_, **_please_** listen to me!" His use of my nickname had me coming up short and I halted in whatever other insult I could muster and throw at him. "It's not what you _think_. Cassie is a party planner. I've been meeting with her, to organise a baby-shower for _you_. That's all it is. How could you ever think I would cheat on you?"

Oh. _Shit_!

"Oh no," The words flew out and I slapped a hand to my mouth in shock. The weight of Jesse's explanation settled around me and completely wiped any anger I had before. No, now I just felt like a grade A _bitch_. And worse, I slugged him!_ Hard_! I nearly broke his nose, because for a few stupid brainless moments, I actually thought Jesse would do something as sick and lowly as that. I let paranoia and my whacked out hormones get in the way.

And I hurt Jesse for it.

"Jesse, I thought - " I cringed as I tried to find the right words. And then I caught sight of his blood soaked shirt and face and shivered. "Oh God, your nose!" I rushed over to the cupboard to pull down the first aid kit we had. Breaking out some wads and filling a clear glass dish with warm water. "Sit down on the stool." I urged, using the time to clean him up to think up a proper answer or explanation.

But the truth was, there wasn't one.

I picked up the dish and wadding and met Jesse by the breakfast bar. Where he sat looking hurt, confused and weary.

"Jesse I'm so _sorry_," I started, dipping the cotton wads into the water, wringing them out and finally turning to look him in the eye properly. "I never should have doubted you. I never have in the past! I just . . . I got scared when I didn't know what was going on. You've never kept anything from me before. I'd pretty much convinced myself I was worried about nothing. But then when I saw you both together - "

Sighing I broke his eye contact and got to work cleaning his blood away. The water in the glass dish slowly turned pink and his face looked swollen and painful by the time I was finished. I felt a fresh wave of guilt overtake me, making me sway on my feet. Jesse had sat motionless while I worked on him. Not saying anything or moving other than to cringe when I pressed a tender part. But when he saw me waver, he reached out and guided me to a seat beside him.

Turning, Jesse looked me square in the eye.

"Apology accepted," He said, cutting me off when I went to beg forgiveness a little more. "Hear me out, Susannah. I can understand what it may have seemed like to you, with the creeping around and hushed phone-calls - " I nodded emphatically to agree. " - But you have to _know _how much I love you? And that I wouldn't ever do that to you or our child? There isn't another person alive, who could compare or even make my eyes wander from you, _querida_. You have _nothing_ to fear."

"I'm supposed to be the one sweet-talking you," I pouted, punching him in the arm lightly. A nice tint coming to my cheeks when he caught my hand and held it tightly. "I'm the one who flew off the handle, insulted, accused and punched you. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," He smiled genuinely. It was _my_smile too. "Just as much as I deserve you and our un-born child. You can't get rid of me that easily."

I gave a choked laugh that sounded more like a half-sob. Jesse just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Placing a soft lingering kiss to my forehead, before pulling me in for a proper _Jesse_ hug. One that felt like you were surrounded in comfort and love. Where there was no better place in the world, as if you'd wanna be. I melted into him, laying my head against his shoulder. Feeling the draining tiredness overcome me, from the weeks I had been worrying and our recent confrontation.

"I'm sorry I nearly broke your nose," I murmured into his shoulder. "It's because of my hormones, I swear. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know you will."

I opened my eyes at that comment. It sounded so definite, like it was holding a promise all its own. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to. Because I _knew_ that tone. That tone meant trouble. That Jesse wasn't going to make my promise be anything light.

But I didn't want to worry about it then. He could give me whatever punishment he wanted; I would have done it standing on my head if thats what he wished. I was just massively relieved Jesse wasn't cheating on me. And I _almost_ laughed at the absurdness of it all. Until I remembered something I completely forgot, so lost in my apologies.

"So . . . A baby-shower huh?"

He chuckled, his breath stirring my hair. I really _didn't_ have anything to worry about. After-all, it's_ Jesse_!

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading! I know, poor whumped Jesse, right? *_Tackle hugs you all_* Thank you so much for the continued support and feedback I've received with this fic! I smile so proud when I get an alert that someone has faved this story! I'm so overwhelmed half the time, I end up ranting. Like now! Hehe. Please review and share the love!

**_If my calculations are correct: SLINKY + ESCALATOR = EVERLASTING FUN!_**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg -**_ HEY! HI! Hehe, thank you SO much for reviewing, hun! As you can tell, I'm well excited with this chapter, I was grinning the whole way through **:D** And I can't WAIT to do the next one! Thats gonna be just as much fun *_Grins sneakily_* Glad you enjoyed it and didn't get too grossed out with Suze's cravings! The ice-cream flavors I actually looked up. A couple sounded really sickly, so I just couldn't resist, lol. Hope you liked this one too! Take care and thank you! *_Hugs_* **x **


	25. New Experiences

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot, but the one-shot idea belongs to another genius.

**_Rating:_** T

_**A/N: **_I don't think I could say enough thank-you's to all those people, who have reviewed and read this story! The response to the last chapter had me grinning for days! It made my birthday that much more awesome! Words can't describe how much I love your enthusiasm and love for this.** :D** I hope this and the love never ends! Rock on y'all!

_**Dedicated **_to**_ Satellite Falling_**, who shared a brilliant and hilarious idea and let me write it into another fun chapter! Thank you so much, hun! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did envisioning it, lol. *_Hugs and love_*

_**

* * *

**_

New Experiences...

In the few months I lived with Susannah as a ghost and the six, nearly seven years I have been alive; it had never once occurred to me how much my beloved liked to see me humiliated and embarrassed. She seemed to relish in it even. Only a handful of moments in all that time, did I ever see the light and realize how amused she was by something I did. I was too blinded to see it. I still am sometimes. But it was only as I sat in the back of the yellow taxi, with my pregnant fiancée one side and Gina, her best friend from childhood, the other; was I starting to.

I was overwhelmed by it in fact.

Not to mention I was trapped. Stuck in the cab riding around New York City, while both woman giggled and laughed either side of me. Passing messages to each other without words. But even as I sat listening to no voices filling the giggly air, I knew I wasn't really mad about it. I'd seen Susannah do enough foolish things. And she had been excited about coming to visit her Grandmother and Gina in New York for a while now. It felt good to see her smiling and laughing even more than usual.

Usually at my expense. Just as I knew they would be the case when we arrived at our destination on 5th Avenue.

"You're going to love it Jesse," Gina smirked at me happily. I didn't bother to turn in her direction. I just continued scowling out the front window through the plastic barrier. "Suze would be up there with you to hold your hand. But you know, being six months pregnant and all that, you're stuck with me I'm afraid. I'd hold your hand but we don't want people thinking that it's me your with or anything."

I did turn at that one, coming face to face with Gina's short dark hair and warm brown eyes. She was grinning at me again, not looking in the least bit phased by my glare.

"Of course we wouldn't want that, Gina. Heaven forbid I should fall or anything," Susannah snorted and laughed into the back of her hand. This time I turned and addressed her. "And you're enjoying this a little _too_ much, _querida_." She shook her head, eyes wide and innocent. Gina snorted this time, muttering an, _'I am_,' beside me. But I ignored her and carried on, close to pleading with my love.

"We can do this another time you know. I'm sure they have - "

"But I want you to try it here," Susannah pouted. "Where I first learned with my other-worldly friend. Where Gina and I went every opportunity we got when it was open. Come on, hon. I can't do it and it'll be closed by the end of the month. You won't get another chance to try this; we're not going to be here much longer. Plus, it would make me really happy."

She batted her eye-lashes, using her feminine wiles against me. Giving me a private smile that she knew I gave into anything for.

"Happy to watch me fall over you mean," I grouched good naturedly. Susannah shrugged and looped her arm through mine, knowing she'd won anyway. "Fine," I sighed. "But just this once. Next time though, I'm putting my foot down and refusing." Susannah nodded and flashed me a huge grin.

"Sure you will Jesse. Because Suze doesn't have you whipped."

We both turned to Gina, Susannah sticking her tongue out in defence. Gina shook her in mock disgust even as her lips tilted up at the corners slightly. I didn't take offence; I knew she was only teasing me. Like she'd been doing from the first moment I met her properly, years ago. "Hey, you never know you might actually be really good and enjoy yourself. Suze and I sure will."

I groaned and sat back in my seat dejected, squashed between both enthusiastic ladies as they leaned over me, talking in such a rush I only caught a few words here and there. The cab driver gave me a sympathetic glance in the rear-view mirror, just as lost by their chatter as I was. Nervously I sat throughout the rest of the ride, talking myself into actually being able to do what Susannah had sweet-talked me into.

I was just glad Jake wasn't around to watch my embarrassment.

Before I knew it, or had time to change Susannah's mind again, we pulled up to our destination. The entrance to Central Park. Once Susannah had managed to climb out of the low car, she reached in and tugged me out to her side. Holding my gloved hand in hers with such a tight grip, I knew there was no chance of me running away anytime soon. The look on Gina's face said she'd chase me down if I even tried it in the first place.

"Fine!" I placated, holding up a hand in surrender. "Let's go."

Susannah grinned again and started leading me off down the picturesque path. I felt like I was walking to my doom. We'd been in New York for a week and I'd seen all the things I wanted so far. We had been to watch a Broadway show. I got to go to Liberty Island and witness the view of Manhattan from the Brooklyn Bridge. Susannah showed me her old school and the places where she got into most trouble when helping out spirits. Surprisingly we hadn't bumped into on our trip here. But I wasn't holding my breath our luck would hold out.

So now, the only thing really left for this specific trip, was for me to swallow my nerves and try something new. At the expense of my pride.

I heard the soft jazz music drifting to us on the crisp evening breeze, long before we stepped around the bend that led to our current activity. Walking into the warm comfortable area, despite the cold outside temperatures. With the sun soon to be set, the lamps and lights threw a warm orange glow over the proceedings. After I eventually conceded, I'd offered an earlier time. But this was when Susannah wanted us to go. Telling me it was more peaceful and quiet at this time of day.

I cringed as I watched the ice-skaters glide around the rink in Central Park. Trying not to hide beneath my hat.

Susannah told me all about her own experiences with ice-skating here. How she used to watch when she was a little girl, her eyes entranced as she watched the people glide around the large and open ice. She'd asked her mother repeatedly to be taught, but she never had the time. And it wasn't until she was mediating a ghost did she get her first opportunity. The kindly spirit taught Susannah enough, until she eventually moved on. From there, it didn't take her too long soon after to rope Gina into the fun too, Susannah had informed me.

_'If you're coming to New York in the winter, you have to try ice-skating in Central Park beneath the stars,'_ Susannah's Grandmother had backed my love up when she had first mentioned it.

I drudged along behind Susannah, my eyes riveted to the many people from different walks of life that I would be going up against. Young, old, businessman, waitresses'. Anyone you happened to pass on the street. I swallowed, feeling my heart drop to my stomach when I watched someone jump and twirl in the air. Landing gracefully and speeding back off and weaving around people expertly.

But it was when I spotted the very people I was hoping not to bump into in New York, did I pull Susannah to a stop and try not to glance in their direction too much. They were passing through the other skaters like it was _them_ that weren't really there. Why today of all days, did we have to bump into spirits?

Susannah's idea of getting me to try ice-skating was starting to really have the potential of going wrong.

"I'm starting to have doubts Susannah," I whispered into her ear, awkwardly pointing out the ghosts occupying the ice. I tugged on her hand again as she led me over to a booth where I could choose my shoe size. Or skate. But all she did was glance in their direction, giving them a disinterested look. She was too determined to get me up on the ice with Gina.

"Just ignore them and they'll leave you alone." She waved off, not reassuring me at all. I was hoping the lure of ghosts in the rink would change her mind, because of the potential exposure and disruption. I should have known Susannah wouldn't be so easily swayed.

"But there are a lot of people here. What if something happened? Maybe we should just come back another time. Preferably after the baby is born and you can ice-skate yourself. I'd feel a lot safer being the one on the sidelines rather than you."

Susannah stepped up to ask for my size and picked up the ice skates they set before her. Gina came wandering back over as I started to get more nervous by the second. She waved our tickets at me, following us as Susannah took me over to a bench by the side of the rink. Placing the skates in front of me and looking expectant. I shot a glance from the ice to Susannah and back again.

"Jesse, it's not as hard as it looks, honestly. Gina will be there to help you out. It's just a bit of fun, hon."

"I'm not scared," I said, pulling myself up straight. Gina snorted again, lacing up her own skates. I scowled defending myself. Aware I sounded as pathetic as I felt. "I'm not. I'm just - a little nervous that's all." I turned to give Susannah a grateful smile as she squeezed my hand in silent support.

"And why shouldn't you be. If you land wrong when you go down, you might end up slicing off your fingers."

Susannah's best friend helpfully commented, making my blood turn colder. I instantly looked down at my hands, curling them into a fist and pulling them closer to myself. That wasn't what I was really worried about though. I was more nervous of the amount of times I could fall down. I'm sure the people on the ice had seen their fair share of falls. But it didn't mean I wanted to be one of them.

"Gina!"

"What! It happens, Suze!" She winked at her friend, laughing lightly as she stepped up onto the ice through one of the openings. Finding her balance quickly before she soon took off. Skating more agilely than I expected, slowly making her way around the outdoor rink and getting a feel for the ice. Gina _did_ make it look easy. Maybe I could do this after all.

"It's just like roller-blading, Jesse. I'm sure it'll be a breeze for you. And I'll be right here watching you the entire time. I promise not to laugh too much." Susannah's eyes twinkled with a silent challenge and I looked back at the rink. She was right, how hard could it be?! "Go prove Gina wrong. She hates that." She laughed, leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

Adding that little extra strength to my determination.

I made quick work of shedding my shoes for the skates. Lacing them up tightly and tucking my pants over the top. I cringed as I looked at Susannah, getting her nod as seal of approval and confidence. Hearing a screech and the sounds of someone breaking harshly on the ice, I glanced up at Gina. She leaned over the barrier watching us. I took a deep breath and stood up on the thin blades. My legs wobbling slightly making me reach out to grab the side.

"Okay?" Susannah asked.

I brushed off her question and took a determined step up onto the ice. Instantly reaching out to grab the side again as my legs all but whipped out from underneath me. They didn't say it would be so quick to go down! Gina was at my side in a flash, offering to help. But instead, I coughed and stood up straighter, bracing my legs to move forward. Just like roller-blading Susannah said. That's all I needed to remember.

Susannah shouted out encouragement to me as she stepped around to an area less populated so she could stand and watch me try not to have a humiliating defeat with the ice.

"Alright Jesse, get your ass moving," Gina encouraged as she trod ice and skated around a bit. Offering out her hand again, that I took this time. Seeing it as a peace offering of sorts between us. "See, I'm not that scary to skate with." I snorted internally at that thought, but didn't say anything. Just let her talk me through how to keep my balance and relax.

Before long I was letting go of Gina's hand and slowly skating along beside her. I nearly lost my balance when she started deliberately skating circles around me. But the longer I went without wavering; I gained confidence on the ice. I made two laps around the rink, getting a little faster each time. Sticking close to the side and receiving a beaming smile and a hot chocolaty kiss from Susannah with each pass I made. The more the music played and the natural light darkened, the more I realized I was enjoying myself.

And wishing Susannah could be up with us, sharing the moment.

"Jesse! Look out!"

I was just coming up to Susannah for a third time, when I heard her shout out, pointing behind me frantically. I whipped around to see what the problem was, my eyes widening to new limits as I caught sight of the two skilled ghosts quickly gaining ground as they came after me. For everyone else they had just skated past or through. But Susannah and I weren't everyone, and the ghosts didn't know it as they came for me.

I tried sidestepping them, which made my balance waver. But it was made worse when the unsuspecting spirits kept their speed up and clipped me as they zipped past. I didn't pay attention to one of them going down, tripping the other and staring at me astounded from their human pile. I was too busy flailing my arms all about, while my legs wind milled and skipped beneath me, not making purchase on the slick ice.

Then gravity took me down. Hard. The solid thick ice whipping out from underneath me.

"_Nombre de Dios!"_

I winced as I landed on my back, keeping my hands tucked into myself in quick remembrance of what Gina teased me about earlier. I happened to really like my hands and really didn't want to have a mass finger loss on my first try at ice-skating. Opening my eyes a fraction, I looked straight up at an amused but thoroughly confused Gina. Lifting my head I looked across at the two ghosts staring at me like _I _was the myth.

"What do you all have against me? I was doing well!" I growled at the ghosts, seeing their shock. Their aura was almost pulsing and glowing brighter with surprise. They looked at one another, back to me and promptly disappeared. Leaving me sore and cold. Groaning I laid my head back down on the ice, grateful for the hat I had enough sense to put on first.

"_Ohhh_! That looked painful, mate." I ignored the British accent of a skater as they glanced at me and skated on past with their partner. Just what I needed, wayward comments that didn't make the ground open up beneath me and swallow me for a while.

"That was very elegantly done, Jesse," Gina commented, laying a gloved hand on her hip and scrutinizing me through narrowed eyes. "There's obviously something freaky going on here, do I want to know what?" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Didn't think so. Its okay Suze, your boy's fine. Just nursing a bruised ego!" I turned my head at Susannah's call, seeing the relief on her flushed face.

"Come on Jesse, you were doing great!" She called out enthusiastically.

I didn't make a move to get back up straight away. I just lay down, my whole body aching and smarting from the hard impact. My breath coming to me in rasps as the fading daylight sent the rink into a warm glow. I laid my hands on my chest, counting out the few twinkling stars I could see as Gina leaned over me.

"You getting up anytime soon?" She cocked a slim eyebrow, all but tapping her foot impatiently. "Suze, I think we broke your fiancé!" She called over to her best friend again. Sounding a little too enthusiastic as she said it. "He isn't moving." She looked back down at me, mirth dancing in her eyes.

Now I knew why she got on so well with Susannah. They both had the same witty, twisted sense of humor.

"I think I'll stay down here for a while if it's all the same to you."

"You sure? 'Cos from where I'm standing, it don't look to comfortable. Or warm." I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm, her next words catching my attention. "Plus you know it looks like Suze has gone into labor or something. She's got this weird look on her face holding her stom - Whoa, easy fella. Want a hand?" Gina smirked, pulling me up to my feet as I slipped and slid on my hands and knees.

As soon as my world was righted and I got a good look at Susannah, I started faltering my way over to her.

"_Querida_, are you okay?" I asked frantically, skating up to the edge and searching her face for any signs of distress. "Gina said - "

"Something stupid to finally get you off your cute ass," She laughed, rubbing her growing stomach contently. "It's okay hon, the baby was just moving around. It felt a little weird for a second, but we're okay. Here, give me your hand. She's been really active since you got up onto the ice. I think she likes her daddy attempting to ice-skate."

Sighing with relief, I let Susannah lead my hand to rest where the baby had been kicking. I'd only felt small minute movements before. Every time Susannah quickly called me over to feel the baby kick or move, the movements would stop, or only Susannah would feel it. We would lie in bed, just watching some nights. So I didn't want to pass up the opportunity this time. I eagerly pressed the slightest pressure to her rounded stomach, concentrating for something.

And then I felt it.

"That was it! I felt the baby kick!" I crowed suddenly, laughing.

My eyes shot to Susannah's with a wide grin splitting apart my face. I looked back down at 'bump' and waited again. Susannah adjusted my hand for a better feel and I felt it again. This time, stronger. The push against the centre of my palm that was one of the most amazing things I had ever experienced. The touches that sent warmth throughout my being and made moisture appear in my eyes. It was indescribable.

"I felt it, Susannah." I whispered excitedly, terrified of breaking the moment. Only aware of Susannah before me as she watched. Tears coming to her eyes as I bent to whisper to bump, like many times before. "Do it again, little one." But I didn't get to feel another kick.

"She's gone quiet," Susannah smiled. "I think she tired herself out from getting all excited with you on the ice."

With grin still spread across my eager and happy expression, I cupped Susannah's flushed and cold face in my hands, kissing her with every drop of happiness and contentment I felt at just feeling that small moment; literally in the palm of my hand. I never felt anything like it! It was more exhilarating than I ever expected. More heart stopping than Susannah described to me. More real, than my mind could possible get around at that very moment.

I pulled away from Susannah and stared down into her glistening green eyes.

"I think we'll get mommy to teach you how to ice-skate little one," I smiled, talking to our un-born child, but looking at the beautiful glowing woman I held in my arms. Susannah giggled as I continued. "I don't think I passed today's test."

Gina exclaimed at that as she came to a stop beside us.

"Amen to that. Hopefully your kid will have more grace than you did as you fell on your ass - " She broke off, skating away with a laugh as Susannah swung her arm out to take a swipe at her in defence of me. "Stick to what you do best Jesse. Making Suze the happiest woman alive." Susannah blushed at her friends heart-felt and sincere words. Grinning when I pressed another kiss to her red and ripe lips.

"You hear no complaints from me."

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading! Please review and share the love to _**Satellite Falling**_. **:)** For readers of _Conflicting Danger_, the next update is ready and'll be posted soon! **_Peace!_**

**_'I heard it from the neighbours cats! It's official, the squirrels are hatching a plan . . . and it involves nuts!'_**

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

**_Aparul -_** Hey! Hope you don't mind me replying to you on here? Lol, I think fanfic hates me, hun. If I see that stupid box asking me if I'm human one more time. So I forget my new password everytime. Not my fault though! **:P** Awesome you loved the last chapter! I seem to whump Jesse alot. Half the time I don't even realise I'm doing it until its too late, hehe. One-day, I'll be nice to our main man. **:D** I do so love to get given these uber fun ideas! Sorry for the wait in an update. _Conflicting Danger_'s new one was fun. **;) **Thanks again, hun! Take care, **x**

_**Meg -**_ Hello! **:D** Ya know, I'd take a slinky to a mall just to test the theory out. And if a security guard or whatever asks me what I'm doing; I'll just say I was doing a science project and seeing if the theory of everlasting fun is true! Hehe. So I'll probably get thrown out on my ass, either by the security guard or the people I held up for the escalator. But it would so be worth it, lol. **:P** Wicked that you liked the chapter and the calculation. It was a great idea Lily let me use. **:)** Hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks for reviewing, hun! Take care, **x**

_**twilightfangirl08 -**_ Hi! Thank you so much for such a wicked review! I'm really psyched you love this story so much. **:D** This is my pride and joy. I didn't honestly think it would become what it is. I didn't even have much of an idea for what I was going to do other than the first 5 or so. But for it to have gotten this far with so much more to go. And to have received so much love for it. I'll forever be over the moon. Thank you for adding to that. **:) **Take care! **x**


	26. Cocoa Butter Comfort

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing's mine. I just want some pampering from Jesse, like Suze.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ It's not funny and it's not specific to anything. But it's cute and something I really wanted to add in. **:)** Thank you for the _sweet! _response to the last chapter! **:D** I stumbled across that story traffic thing the other day, and was _very_ surprised by the amount of times this stories been faved! So on that note, I can't thank you all enough. **:)** I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

_**Cocoa Butter Comfort...**_

Twisting and turning in front of the full-length mirror in our room, my hand absently scratched over my swollen and very, very itchy stomach. Sighing with frustration, I tugged and pulled the jumper taut over my back to get rid of the itch back there too. Then it crept to my arms and back around to my stomach. It felt like I had something creeping around the inside of my jumper, knowing it was pissing me off and doing it more.

"I've had enough!" I growled to my angry reflection.

I narrowed my eyes, scowling at the fat, ugly image I made in the mirror. How could Jesse love me considering how I looked?! I didn't like me right then. In fact, I hated me. I was tired and fed-up. Sighing I slumped a little more. I was making myself feel so much worse by still standing there and looking myself over. But I just couldn't shake the grumpy uncomfortable feeling I had hanging around me.

Because that was all I'd been for the past couple of weeks. Uncomfortable.

I was like a waddling fat penguin, that couldn't even lift herself off the couch anymore. Couldn't get out of the bath without some help. Had to roll off the bed and didn't even fit behind the wheel of my car. Not that I was allowed to drive anymore. I'd gone on maternity leave a couple of weeks ago. And I'd still be working if I hadn't have had a labor scare. Next thing I knew, I was being ordered bed rest and no stress.

Yeah, tell that to the ghosts that still wanted help.

Which they took advantage of, seeing as I was bed-bound. Jesse had helped out where he could. Keeping his annoyance and temper in check when they tried pushing it a little too far, too many times. And it wasn't just the dead that visited me. Oh no, I had my family and friends making regular appearances. Just, '_dropping by to see if you need anything_,' Like I wasn't capable of walking to the shops if I did.

I'm pregnant, not ill!

Flipping my image the bird, I waddled across the room with my hand supporting my back, going in search of Jesse. Deciding I'd feel better if I had a moan to him. I followed the sounds of the T.V. to the living room, and watched him for a moment. His feet propped on the coffee table, beer in one hand and Galen's soft brown fur being absently stroked in the other. I shook my head at the mischievous dog lying on the couch and waddled to stand directly in front of them.

Both Jesse and Galen raised their heads at the same time.

"What's wrong, _querida_?"

Hearing that softly spoken sentiment nearly had me bursting into tears. What _wasn't_ wrong with me, I almost bawled in front of him. But instead, I silently shooed his feet off the table and climbed onto his lap rather awkwardly. Jesse was used to my need for comfort and regularly climbing onto him by now and just put up with it. I shifted a bit, trying to make myself comfortable before I stopped; realizing I wasn't going to.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and dropped my head to rest on his shoulder. Full-on pout well in place by then. I fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, undoing a couple to slip my hand into the opening and laying it over his warm, smooth chest. His magic hand rubbing up and down my back in soothing movements had me relaxing into him a little more. He never complained about the heavy weight sitting on him. Because he's just too nice to admit I'm fat, I guess.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore, Jesse. It's not fun."

Jesse chuckled at me, kissing the top of my head. "You only have four more weeks to go, Susannah," He murmured, trying to make me feel better. "That time will fly past before you know it. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what's wrong. And we'll see what we can do to make you feel better."

I lifted my head capturing his sincere stare. He was doing all he could do for me. He'd been the best, most understanding father-to-be any pregnant woman could ask for. I just wanted to be _comfortable_ for a change. Not to feel so fat, itchy and ugly. I can't remember a time when I felt so yucky.

"I can't stop itching," I whined, scratching my belly to emphasis my point. "And my back aches. I've got big, swollen ankles and feet, and I just want to shave my legs. But I can't reach over my fat stomach! I feel ugly and useless. It's not fair, Jesse." Galen rested his head on my leg, whining and looking up at me. "See, even Galen feels sorry for me." I sniffled.

I wanted to reach out and pet the dog that had quickly wormed his way into my affections too. But I couldn't get past the mass of belly in the way. So I snuggled deeper into Jesse instead, ignoring the twinge in my lower-back.

"Hmm," I felt Jesse rumble. "Okay, I have an idea." I sat up and raised a wary eye at him. He laughed again, capturing it. "Nothing bad, Susannah. Come on," I pulled myself up from my lovers lap with the extra push and help of course, following him out of the room. He took me back up stairs and down to our bedroom. "Wait here." He requested, pushing me to sit on the bed. Then he disappeared off into the bathroom, leaving me clueless.

It was only seconds later that I heard the sounds of the bath being filled up. I fingered the edge of the comforter, smiling for what seemed the first time in ages when I could hear Jesse rummaging through the cupboard for some bubble bath. I rolled myself off the bed and went in search of the baggiest less restrictive clothes I had. Stretched sweats and one of my favourite t-shirts of Jesse's. It didn't look anything like what it did before I nicked it, but I loved it.

I threw the ready clothes onto the bed and met Jesse in the foggy, lightly scented bathroom. Looking over at the full tub, brimming with bubbles. I could feel my muscles relaxing just staring at it.

"Ready when you are." Jesse smiled, offering me his hand. I ignored it and threw my arms around his neck instead. Giving him the best hug I could, with a big pregnant belly getting in the way. He laughed lightly and wrapped pull me as close as I could get. "Let's see if we can't make you a little more comfortable, and feel as beautiful as you are _querida_."

I pulled away and looked at him. Tears actually coming to my eyes when I heard that. Being pregnant really made the water works turn on quickly.

Jesse helped me strip off. Lifting the de-formed and stretched jumper over my head and dropping it to the floor carelessly. His warm roving eyes had me blushing and smirking before him. But he soon grinned and laughed, helping me lose the pants I couldn't bend down to do, before helping me climb into the warm, bubbly bath. Slowly sitting down, I stretched myself out and leaned back. Finding a bath pillow being placed behind my head as I settled.

"Thank you, hon." I murmured, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm.

Jesse winked and sat himself on the edge of the bath, watching me relax and sink into the popping bubbles. I felt a piece of hair fall down my shoulder, dropping to the water. I was about to sit up and ask for a clip, when Jesse was suddenly there, ready and waiting with it already.

"Here, let me." He requested. Tilting my head forward, I closed my eyes when I felt Jesse gently pull out the alice band and gather my hair into his hands. His fingers tentatively raked through the strands, making me moan with how good it felt when shivers ran down me. He kept up the soft touch for a few more minutes, before he clipped it all back and away from my neck. "All better?" I nodded, peering under half-lidded eyes when his hand gently removed an errant lock from my eyes.

"Much," I eventually replied on a sigh.

I lay back for a while longer, enjoying no itchiness creeping over my taut skin, my back-ache fading away. I didn't realize how much I missed my old body until I started feeling the strain and tiredness that would appear out of no-where, just walking around the supermarket or something equally as mundane. I couldn't wait until I could get back to my kick-boxing. When I'd have more energy to do all the things I took for granted before.

Jesse pulled me out of my pitying thoughts when he opened a drawer, rummaging around for something. He turned back to me with a triumphant grin when he found it. Holding up a pink razor and giving me a questioning look.

"You won't mind?" I asked, sitting up a little. I lifted my dripping leg up from the water, frowning at the shoddy attempt of shaving my legs my last try had been. "I'd feel so much better if they were done."

"Of course I don't mind," He kneeled by the side of the bath, uncapping the blade. "If it would make you feel more feminine and comfortable. Just . . . don't let on to Jake. We'll just keep it between you and me." I giggled at that, already knowing Jake did the same thing when Kate was pregnant with Maddie.

But I wouldn't burst Jesse's manly bubble. Or Jakes, by spilling that little piece of gossip. "Secrets safe with me, Jesse."

He grinned, grabbing the sponge and shower gel, creating a foamy mess before rubbing the sponge up and down my legs, covering them. I laughed again when the sudden memory of the pay-back prank I did to Jesse all that time ago, came flooding back. When I put blue food dye into his shower gel for revenge. Jesse looked at me, pausing in his job of my legs and gave me a questioning look.

"I was just remembering when I pranked you with the shower gel," I smirked, answering his unasked question. "You were such a nice shade of blue. Grumpy smurf."

He shook his head, showing the small grin I knew he couldn't hold back. Once the color had disappeared, we had a good laugh about it. He told me how he and Jake had been plotting it for weeks, before finally plucking up the courage to actually go through with their pranks. And I did admit eventually, that his ideas were pretty clever.

Just frustrating at the time.

When he finished pampering my legs, he made a fresh sponge full of shower cream and ran the ticklish bubbles all over me. Slowly up my back to trail down my arms. Rubbing soothing circles on my belly, where the baby had thankfully taken a break and settled for a while. Jesse grinned as he always does when he felt movement beneath his hand. Before finishing up and rinsing me off.

I lifted my arms up to Jesse, letting him pull me up to my feet and out of the water before I turned into a prune. Bundling me into a big white fluffy towel before I'd even stepped out of the tub properly. I looked down at my legs; not seeing any nicks or cuts from his work. He probably did a better job of it than I do myself, when I thought about it.

"Good job, hon." I praised, smiling at him.

"Why thank you, ma'am."

He grabbed the bottle of cocoa butter and shooed me out of the bathroom into our bedroom. I sat back down on the bed, changing from the towel to my thick purple bathrobe in seconds with Jesse's help. Sitting back while he dried me off, a happy little smile edging the corners of my lips the whole time I stared down and watched him. He'd been so attentive and understanding to me. Going out of his way to help in any possible way he could. He's just wanted to make me happy.

And if possible, I fell more in love with Jesse each time he looked at me like I'd given him the most priceless gift.

When I was dried off, Jesse kneeled before me on the plush carpet, filling his hands with cocoa butter. Warming it between his hands, I leaned back and let him rub the cold cream into my belly. Taking away the dry itchiness before it could set in again. Adding it to my arms, neck and back. Before stretching my bare legs across his lap and massaging cream into those too. His hands kneading the muscles in my calves, making me melt into the mattress.

I took the offered help of climbing into my over-sixed clothes and sat up against the headboard to our bed, my legs levitated on four fluffy pillows. The whole time Jesse sat at the bottom by my feet, massaging cream into my swollen ankles. He smiled at my dopey expression when he gave me a delicious foot-rub making me relax into the propped pillows behind me.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so comfortable, non itchy, feminine and free.

Jesse wriggled my toes when I felt myself dreamily drifting off to sleep. "Lay down, _querida_," He said, his voice just as soothing and relaxing as his touch. He crawled up the bed, meeting me when I snuggled down to lay on my side. A pillow wedged under my belly to relieve the pressure, with Jesse's added weight the other side of me. Trapping me in comfort and security.

I reached up to lay a hand on his smooth cheek, drawing him down to give me a loving, mind-numbing kiss I broke away from breathlessly. Too comfortable and drowsy for anything more. More than happy to just lay there forever with Jesse. "Rest." Jesse whispered to me.

Just before I fell into one of the best sleeps I got to have before I had the baby, I felt Jesse's arm wrap around my swollen stomach, his chest pressed to my back as a constant presence. His delectable lips placed a kiss on the side of my neck, followed by his deep, rumbling voice echoing in my ear.

"I love you, _querida_."

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ I just _really _wanted to write this. **:)** Thanks for reading, please review!

**_ 'Imperfection is beauty. Madness is genius. And it's better to be absolutely ridiculous, than absolutely boring.'_ :)**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**ilovejesse - **_Hi there! Thank you very much for dropping a review for this story! **:)** I really appreciate it. I love hearing what you all think of this one. It's my pride and joy out of all my stories. I loved the opening to your review, I was struck speechless myself. Jesse is someone I've gotten so comfortable writing, I have trouble writing other characters sometimes. Suze in particular.

I agree with you, Suze is the type to take life in the 'whatever' attitude. But I have real trouble writing that side to her. That's part of the appeal to writing her in this one. I can pretend Jesse has mellowed her over time. Helped her learn patience and everything. I've never been one hundred percent comfortable writing Suze. She for me is just not easy unfortunately. And the more I try to make her as Suze-ish as possible, it just doesn't always work I'm afraid.

I'll keep trying at it though, I'm sure I'll get eventually. **:)** Thanks so much for the love; it's good to hear you're enjoying this so much. *_Hugs_* Take care! **x**

_**Meg -**_ Heya! Thanks for dropping a review, hun! I loved that you thought it was cute. **:D** It was being very stubborn to write, and wouldn't flow as easy as I wanted it to go. But I still love it! I was psyched when _**Satellite Falling**_ mentioned Jesse trying ice-skating. I had the best image of Gina skating circles around him while he tried to find his footing, lol. Poor guy still went down though.

I absolutely adored writing Jesse in this chapter! It's not as detailed or special as some in the past; but I just had to write it out. It wouldn't leave me alone. I just needed something relaxed, sweet and fluffy, lol. So I hope you like this one too! Take care! *_Hugs_* **x **


	27. And Then There Were Three

**_Disclaimer: _**You know the drill, right? The Mediator isn't mine. Neither is the song. That belongs to Stevie Nicks.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N: _**I've been trying to write this chapter out for days. It was harder than I thought it would be. It splits to Jesse's POV at some point, but you'll know when. I really hope you all enjoy it! It's a big milestone in _'Moments In Time'_ and I hope you all feel the love I tried to convey through this chapter. But I'll give it to you straight, most of the feelings that happen in this chapter, are indescribable. **:) **But I hope I did you all proud. Including Jesse and Suze.

I got SO much love all the incredibly adoring reviews I got for the last chapter and this whole story! This is close to hitting the 200 mark for reviews, which is kinda scary for me, 'cos it seems I only just dedicated a chapter for the 150th! But I hope we can reach that mark with this big chapter. And once again, I can never thank you all enough for the faves and hits and reviews this story has gotten.

*_Huggles and love to every single one of you!*_ **3**

**_Dedicated _**to all you readers for sticking by this for so long. But also to my sister-in-laws for giving me the most precious nephews - Leigh and Jude. And the most beautiful niece - Madison, I could have ever asked for. Words will never express how much I love those children and what I would do just to see them happy. Thank you for giving me the glow when the moon doesn't show.

* * *

_Do you always trust your first initial feeling, Special knowledge holds truth bears believing, I turned around, And the water was closing all around, Like a glove, Like the love that had finally, finally found me...  
_

**__**

* * *

**_And Then There Were Three..._**

I rolled onto my side, moving away from the comfort of Jesse's warm arms to give myself some space, hearing him sigh and shift subconsciously searching out for me. I would have smiled at it, if it didn't turn into a frown from the sharp pain that woke me up from the light, restless nap I'd tried to go into to get away from the back pain that had started early morning. The seconds ticked by and I laid still, trying to see if that pain was going to come again and just how intense it was. I started closing my eyes almost willing myself to go back to the restless half dose Jesse had no problem staying in.

But that idea was wrenched from me when the piercing pain that I'd stirred with over five minutes before, came rushing back again.

I sucked in a breath and curled around my large stomach instinctively trying to ease it. I quickly started the breathing techniques I'd been taught, trying not to panic through the pain. But it didn't seem like it would ever stop. And I only gritted my teeth harder when the realization that it was in fact, only going to get worse. I was panting for breath by the time the pain had passed, blinking back the tears from the shock of it. I'd had an inkling I knew what the back pain was a couple of hours before, but I didn't want to believe it. But now, lying on my side with my hand gripping the comforter tight in my hand, I tried not to yelp and cry-out. Because I knew;

I was in labor.

I knew it was time to move and glanced over my shoulder at the relaxed, deep asleep Jesse lying behind me. He'd insisted on coming up for a nap with me when I'd said I was going. And I couldn't have been more grateful then I was right then, that he had. I didn't want to scare or shock him into action and get a mad rush for the hospital. But I knew if I waited any longer, then I wouldn't be able to keep the pain to myself. I was six days past my due date and Jesse had barely left my side the whole time. For which I was _definitely_ not complaining about. I needed his cuddles and foot-rubs like I needed air.

I breathed and curled through another contraction before I finally got myself moving and shimmied across the bed until I was sitting at the edge. Swinging my legs down, I levered myself up on spaghetti arms trying to catch my short breaths. The longer I realized I was going to be having a baby soon, the more I was trying to hold down the panic. I needed Jesse's calm, take control action for moments like this. So I turned slightly and patted Jesse on his leg. I got a slight murmur for my gentle efforts, but nothing more.

"Jesse," I called shaking his leg a little. He'd been as tired as I was the past few weeks and I was finding it harder to wake him up. But I still smiled when he buried his head into his pillow a little more, muttering to me sleepily.

"I'll go to the shops after I've had some more sleep."

Even though I knew I'd be having another contraction in a matter of minutes, I still giggled at his answer. Poor guy, I wasn't surprised he was dreaming of running to the ice-cream freezers. I'd made him go enough times in the last few months he was becoming friendly with the staff, especially the night workers. I think they were even on first name basis thanks to me. But I couldn't sit on the edge of the bed feeling bad for him for too long, because the baby was more than making itself known it was going to be entering the family whether I liked the timing or not.

So I balled my fist tight and thumped it as hard as I could into Jesse's thigh, instantly making him cry out and clutch his wounded leg, offended. His bleary eyes blinked open and looked straight at me, skimming over my tense back and hand clutching my belly. Even with the evidence sitting right in front of him, obviously having trouble dealing with being in labor alone with his child, he still asked me the most ridiculously adorable question, that I just wanted to curl into a ball and stay lying with him instead.

"Was I snoring again?"

I burst out laughing, relaxing for only seconds when the laugh turned into a hitched breath from the sudden shooting pain criss-crossing over my stomach. I bit down on the inside of my cheek so hard; it made fresh tears spring to my eyes. I hate crying and I hated it more that it wasn't going to be the last time I held back the tears. I gripped the mattress as hard as possible. It was going to be Jesse's hand I started crippling before he knew it.

He sat up eyeing me with rapidly approaching alertness. "Susannah?"

I released a breath in a rush, blowing my hair out of my eyes and sagging with how exhausting it was. And it hadn't even properly started yet!

"I think," I swallowed, suddenly desperate for a drink of water. "It's time to have the baby, Jesse. I'm in labor and these contractions are _not _fun to sit through. So if you could help me off the bed and get me to the hospital please?" Even as I was talking and fighting down the rising panic because it wouldn't help me, Jesse was climbing off the bed to his feet, coming around to crouch by me; staring up at me with a smile and serious eyes.

"Are you it's not a false alarm?" He asked, his hands taking mine and holding them tight. I shook my head, knowing I definitely wasn't going into false labor like I'd done twice before. "Third time lucky then." He smiled, standing up to press a quick kiss to my forehead and grip me by my arms, ready to haul me to my feet. "Up you come."

He wrapped one of his strong tanned arms around my back and helped me waddle to the door. I took a snail's pace along the hall; one hand wrapped under my belly like it was going to relieve the pressure or something. I stopped and glanced in the ready nursery as we were walking past. Now grateful for the spa weekend Jesse, Andy and my step-brothers had insisted I go on with my mom while they painted and got the nursery ready a couple of months ago.

Not long and the baby would get their first glimpse of it too, I thought as I slowly made my way down the stairs, using Jesse as a support.

"Here, stick your flip-flops on for now, it's easy than trying to get you in anything else. You have some proper footwear in the bag." Jesse said letting me go so I could wander around the hall. Moving kind of helped ease the uncomfortable pressure for a while. At least until another contraction hit, not as sharp or long thankfully.

Jesse watched me carefully when I leant against the wall, breathing through the pain milder than the others had been. I wasn't getting used to it, but I refused to pander to it either. If I couldn't handle it now, what was I going to be like further in?

Jesse reached out, rubbing soothing circles on my lower back helping me relax again when it passed. There wasn't anything else he could do, other than stand back and watch as I worked through it all. I knew how much he wished he _could_ do something more. "Okay?" He pressed, when I finally looked up giving him a shaky smile.

"Yeah, much better. Can you get me a bottle of water for the ride over, please?"

He nodded and dashed off into the kitchen, checking on Galen who was barking in the garden. Probably sensing something big was going down and wanting in on the excitement. Jesse came back as I was pacing around the hall again, cracking open the water bottle before handing it over to me. I watched him lay our coats over the hospital bag, before picking up the car keys and spare ones to the house for our neighbour, so they could take care of Galen while we were gone.

"I'll go and put the bag in the car and drop the keys off next door, and then we'll go. Are you going to be okay on your own until then?" He asked anxiously, picking up the hospital bag and opening the door. I nodded and waved him off, walking over to lean into the wall for support. I wanted to sit down but I didn't think I'd be able to get back up if I did. Jesse gave me a wink and disappeared, leaving the front door open with the fresh warm breeze sliding through.

I leant my head back, closing my eyes trying to think of anything but the sudden realization that we really were going to be having a baby soon. And for the moment, it felt like it was all going to be alright. That we could handle it all.

It was less than two minutes later when Jesse walked back through the open door. "Keys have been dropped off and bags are in the car; let's get you to the hospital." I nodded, gratefully taking his offered hand and help out to the car. The bright, warm sun felt great on my face and I sucked up a few deep breathes savouring the ones I could take before the pain set in again. "Why didn't you tell me you were in labor Susannah?" Jesse asked once we were in the car, turning over the ignition and backing out of the drive.

"Because I didn't know I was when I had the backache. I just thought it was because I couldn't get comfortable or something. I didn't know for sure until they moved around to the front a little while ago." I settled back in my seat as much as possible, shifting and stretching to get into a position that wasn't making me want to sigh with frustration. "Trust me, if I'd known, I would have said something sooner." He turned to give me a disbelieving look that I blushed at.

"Sure you would, _querida_."

I poked my tongue out at him and tried to relax for the rest of the ride. I'd been timing my contractions and if I'd gotten them right past the haze of pain I kept getting sent into, I was about seven minutes apart. Not too bad, but then it would all depend on when my waters broke and how dilated I was. I glanced at Jesse, taking in his stiff jaw and white knuckled hands. He was a nervous as I was, just trying not to show it. Knowing that made me feel much better than I thought it would.

I sucked in a hissed breath when I felt another one making me jolt in my seat. One hand gripped the handle on the door, the other reached out for Jesse's hand. "Okay, Susannah," He cajoled, trying to concentrate on me and the road at the same time. "Just remember what they said. They're not as long as they seem."

"Easy for you to say," I managed to bite out through clenched teeth. Jesse just chuckled and squeezed my hand in support. When it was over I sucked down some water and noticed with some amount of relief that we were pulling into the hospital car park. Jesse found somewhere relatively close to the Maternity wing and turned to me expectantly. "No." I said before he even asked. Shaking my head emphatically to hone in the point.

"Susannah, you can't walk in there the way you – "

"I am not getting shoved into a wheelchair, Jesse. No way, no how. I still have legs, I'll walk. I don't care how long it takes." I raised my chin in determination. We'd had this conversation a couple of times before. I wasn't getting in one if I could help it. I felt like I was losing my dignity enough. I wasn't losing anymore. "Come on, I want out of this car before another contraction hits." I smiled to take the edge off my biting tone, regretting my sudden snappish attitude.

He nodded, but gave me one last fair warning before climbing out of the car. "Okay. But if I see you waver just once – you're going in the wheelchair; deal?" I didn't have the patience or the time to sit and banter with Jesse, so I reluctantly agreed a small part of me relieved he wasn't letting me off the hook as much as I wanted him too.

Something told me I was going to need him to take control sooner or later.

He got the bag out first, before coming around to my side and helping me out of the car. Together, hand in hand we walked into the hospital, the smell hitting me instantly and making me wants to bolt and run out of there. "I don't know why I let you talk me out of having a home birth," I grouched sulkily, waiting at the desk for Jesse to sign us in. "You know how much I hate hospitals. They bring back too many bad memories."

"Not all are bad ones, Susannah." Jesse whispered into my ear, kissing my hair and giving my hand another reassuring squeeze before pulling away.

Okay, so not all were bad. If that night hadn't have happened, I definitely wouldn't be walking after the nurse, following her to a private room where she left me and Jesse alone. I couldn't see it happening even before I met Jesse. So he was right; I couldn't complain considering I had everything I never thought I would. A loving, handsome Spanish fiancé and a baby ready to be born. Hopefully soon, I thought as I gripped the rough blue blanket on the bed, feet braced as another wave of pain washed over me. A little more intense then the last one.

Jesse was there instantly, rubbing my back and speaking soothing words into my hair. He stood behind me, his back pressed to mine his warmth making tracks in making me ease and relax a bit. His hands intertwined with mine on the bed. Going through the whole of it with me, just like I wished he would.

I sighed when it passed, just in time for the doctor to enter the room making Jesse move away from me. "Hello, my names Dr. Emily Howard, it's nice to meet you Susannah," She said, reaching out to lay a hand on my shoulder where I was still bent over the bed. "And you must be the proud father-to-be, Jesse." He shook her hand before she turned, giving me her full attention.

"It's Suze," I automatically corrected her, panic bubbling up my throat. "And where's our doctor. We were supposed to have – "

"Dr. Scott," She interrupted me smiling. "Yes, I'm afraid he got called away with an emergency. But don't worry you're in safe hands with me Suze." I'm not normally one for strangers who screwed up my careful birth plan, which yeah, was unlikely to go to plan anyway. But still, Dr. Emily Howard didn't seem so bad and I didn't have any other choice. So I tuned myself back into what she was saying, blinking past the haze.

"So if we get you changed into a gown and I'll examine you, we can see how long we have until the baby arrives." I groaned at the thought of one of those ugly back-less gowns and silently praised myself for packing a couple of pairs of sweats that I could put on under it. "Do you want dad to stay or would you rather – "

"I'm going to go and call the family, let them know what's going on." Jesse quickly cut in, leaning over to give me a kiss and a guilty smile before dashing out of the room.

I blinked once, twice, trying to get past what he just did. But again, it was Dr. Howard that roused me from my slight shock. "I can't say that's the first time I've seen a new dad do that. Sometimes its best, most of them don't know where to look when they do have the courage to stay in the room." She chuckled. The wicked image of Jesse doing that or passing out had me grabbing my stomach from the laughter.

Great building laughs that soon turned into huge hysterical sobbing.

"Oh, Suze, it's okay," The nice kind doctor said soothingly, trying to calm me down. I glanced at the door where Jesse disappeared, now incredibly grateful he did leave the room and didn't get the chance to see me in such a horribly ugly state.

"I hate crying." I bitched brokenly, sobbing harder.

xXx

I went straight to the main reception desk of the Maternity wing, asking to use their phone so I could ring around Susannah's family and let them know what was going on, when I left the room. Mentally and physically preparing myself for the hectic and crazy visit soon to be upon us.

I felt awful for dashing out of the room the way I had, but I didn't think I could stick around. Jake had told me enough horror stories about childbirth; I certainly didn't wish to have my own stories to tell. It was such a long time ago that my own mother had my youngest sisters, that I could barely remember it.

But of the memories I do have, it's hard to shake off the remembered pain she was in.

When I finally managed to get off the phone to a very excited very anxious Helen Ackerman, I went to wait outside Susannah's door for the doctor to re-emerge. I didn't know how long I was waiting for, but eventually the door clicked open and she came out. "You're okay to go in now." She smiled with too much understanding. I thanked her, shrugged off the guilt and closed the door behind myself.

Susannah turned to look at me when she heard the door shut again.

"Before you say anything, don't feel bad, I'm not mad at you for running." I released the silent sigh, coming over to sit beside Susannah on the bed, wrapping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her weight into my side. "Anyway, apparently I'm only five centimetres dilated, so unless my waters break, it could be a while yet. Did I mention I hate waiting? Because I do. It's not one of my strong points."

I chuckled and sighed. Leaning down to kiss Susannah on the head, inter-weaving our hands together giving her all the patience and strength I could. "Did I happen to mention how much I love you, today?" I countered, pulling away to look down into her red-rimmed eyes. She'd been crying.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." She smiled.

I dipped my head, brushing the words across her lips before claiming them for myself. It was just a soft, loving kiss. We'd only pulled away for a second when her hand tightened on mine and I helped her ride out another contraction. I whispered words of comfort and encouragement, glancing at the machine holding her read-outs. Telling her when it would almost be over.

"I'm really past the whole being pregnant thing, now. Anytime you're ready to arrive, sweetie." Susannah said to bump.

For half an hour we sat like that. In our own world where I talked Susannah through the contractions, keeping her distracted and sane. Some were mild, while others were intense and heart-breaking to watch her go through. It wasn't long before they were every five minutes, draining Susannah of energy little by little. A nurse had come in with ice-chips in a cup, which I fed Susannah when she collapsed back into the pillows panting for breath.

And it all just made harder the fact; I couldn't stand to see Susannah in pain and have no way to help her.

"Susie?" There was a call and a rap on the door before Susannah's mother, step-father and three brothers came through the door. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden collective, sitting up a little straighter, but not moving away from Susannah. "Oh Susie we got here as fast as we could!" She exclaimed, coming over to clasp her daughter's free hand in a death grip.

"Mom! You could've waited for me to say it was okay for you to come in, I could have been in the middle of a exam or something!" Susannah blushed, looking around at their beaming grins. I knew she was more concerned we we're going to get caught in an intimate clinch, but I held back on my laugh. "And it's only labor, you didn't need to rush down here. All of you." She conceded, glancing around at the suddenly fuller room.

"Oh nonsense, the lady at the desk said it was only you and Jesse in here." She reached out and stroked Susannah's hair, that her daughter patiently sat through, teeth clenched with only me able to feel the deep growl. "I've called Gina, she's going to come as soon as she can and I've informed CeeCee too. Is there anyone else you want me to call?"

I ducked my head spotting Susannah's embarrassment with her mother.

I knew Susannah was warring with herself to stay civil and I squeezed her hand in added reassurance she was doing fine. "No thanks mom, I think Jesse can handle making the rounds when the baby's actually _born_." Her mother only twittered once at the suppressed sarcasm in Susannah's voice, fussing with the blanket on the bed. And then it was as though the men had woken from their stupor and really realized what was going on, because we were suddenly being crowded again.

"Are you okay, Suze?" Andy fretted in a fatherly I-don't-know-what-to-do fashion.

"So thought of any names?" Jake asked, uncomfortably looking around for something to say or do.

"Does it hurt?" Brad grinned, looking far too pleased by that fact which he wiped clean when I threw him a glance.

But it was David that brought them all up short.

"Oh look, Suze! You're about to have another contraction!" He exclaimed fascinated by the machine with the read-out giving a good reading and indication of how long and strong her pains would be. And low and behold, not too seconds later, Susannah was panting and gripping my hand tightly, glaring at all her family whom took a wide step back from the bed.

"It's okay Susannah," I drawled, much like I had been doing continuously since we arrived and the contractions had gone down to five minutes apart. Growing stronger or milder with each one. "It's almost over now, just a few seconds longer." I glanced up at the monitor, counting under my breath until the pain subsided again.

"This," Susannah breathed heavily. "Is beginning to really, really suck. Can I have some ice?" She asked.

I passed the cup to her, drowning out the droning sounds of her family's voices, all trying to talk over one another. Brad and Jake were in a debate on what we should call the baby, adamant on the names they'd chosen. While Helen and Andy bantered over whether it was to be a girl or a boy, leaving David looking around, muttering and examining everything he came across.

"I think I'm getting a head-ache." Susannah complained wearily, dropping her head to my chest.

"I'm telling you, Andy," Helen said shaking her head as she argued mildly with her husband across the bed between them. "My friend has only gotten it wrong twice in what the sex of the baby is. And she's determined it's a girl! I still think we should go back and get that adorable little pink outfit I saw."

"And I'm telling you, honey, it's going to be a boy," Andy shot back, just as embroiled in the subject as Helen. "I have a sixth sense about these things; I got all three of my boys' right." He nodded, proud and triumphant over this fact.

"You're a man; of course you would hope and guess for a boy." Helen twittered, crossing her arms, obviously not prepared to give in just yet.

"So me and Jake have been debating names and we think you should go for Mildred if it's a girl and Harry if it's a boy," Brad suddenly said appearing on Susannah's side. "Great names huh? It took us ages to pick them out. But as uncles, we think we should have a say. Kate didn't exactly give us a chance with Madz."

"And you wonder why with names like _that_!" Susannah croaked, sitting forward and grabbing Brad by the lapels of his shirt bringing them nose to nose much to my shock. Jake just grinned; glad he wasn't on the receiving end. "Ask me to name my child anything like that again, _Bradley_; and I'll knock your teeth down the back of your throat so you _choke _on 'em like you did with the _bugs_!"

Brad in all his braveness, just grinned back at his sister. "You're having another contraction aren't ya?" He asked pleasantly. She growled a sharp yes, still not releasing him. He laughed and smiled some more, digging himself a rather large hole, Susannah would have liked nothing more than to bury him in at that moment. "I thought so; you'd never threaten to knock my teeth out otherwise. Where's the love, eh, Suze?"

She growled again and went to rear her fist back, but I gently but firmly grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her back. Prizing her fingers off his crinkled shirt, Brad patted himself down, still looking highly amused with Susannah. I don't think he realized just _how much_, Susannah was being sincere in her threat. I personally preferred to find it in my best interests, to let Susannah do whatever she found the best way was, to ease the pain.

"So, not Mildred or Harry then?" Jake asked.

"No!" I quickly stepped in, shooting him a death glare that he half smirked, half cringed at as he stepped back and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "No, we won't be using your suggestions, thank you all the same. We already have names planned out. And no, we aren't telling any of you." They all sulked when I finished what they were thinking. Susannah's parents going back to bantering with a new fresh determination.

Neither them nor David phased or bothered by Susannah's threat towards Brad.

For the better part of an hour, I suffered through listening to all their endless chatter that was only interrupted when Susannah happened to have an intense contraction that made her cuss like a sailor drunk on more than the spirit of the sea. No-one commented on her language for fear it was aimed at them next. I stayed with her through the whole of it, my heart seizing each time she looked to me for more help than the gas and air was doing.

And it made the bare memories of my mother going through child-birth, wash back into my mind as if it was I and my sisters crowding the room with the local doctor and our father. All anxious to know our beloved mother would be okay. But even with today's medicine that could take away the pain with one simple needle; it still made me wish I could do anything to take the agony away from the woman I love the most in the world.

Eventually, after a particularly large bout of frustration and annoyance with her family, Susannah reached out, grabbing as many cups of ice-chips none of us thought to take away, and promptly threw handfuls of them at her family. Spraying them with ice and manic laughter for finally getting some pay-back they're constant fretting had driven her to. By the time she had dropped back to her pillow breathless, she was grinning and pointing at the door with a sharp pointed finger.

"Out."

Helen opened her mouth to make a plea, but Susannah's grin was quickly wavering to anger as she repeated her one strongly spoken word. And as quickly as that, they all filed out one by one, pushing and shoving in case they got a face full of ice next. Susannah breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked shut behind them and turned tearful eyes into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, _querida_," I murmured into her ear, softly stroking a hand over her hair. "None of them blame you for your little outburst. It had been coming for a while; they just didn't want to see it. The important thing is if you feel better." Susannah turned glistening green eyes up to me, nodding with a sniff. "Good. Then next time your family decide to be too much, just let me know and I'll make sure I go to the freezer and retrieve you a tray full of ice-cubes to vent your frustration."

She giggled, reaching out to wipe away her tears before leaning up to kiss me on the cheek tenderly. "Thank you, Jesse."

"No problem," I winked, giving her a quick hug to make her feel even better. When I sat back, I swung my gaze around the room, imagining the ice-chips melting into the floor and just waiting for someone to slip on. "I think I'll clean up the ice before Dr. Howard comes back and asks what happened." And I slipped off the bed to get the paper towels, getting down to it. I was just throwing the last towels in the bin when the door opened again, entering Susannah's doctor and a nurse.

"There are five anxious people pacing in the waiting room down the hall," She commented easily. "Is everything okay in here? Someone said there was a lot of noise coming from this room." She looked between Susannah and me, waiting for an answer. It was undeniable to ignore the amusement coating her words, so we both shrugged, knowing there wasn't going to be a lecture today.

"Don't know what you're talking about, ma'am," I commented easily. "Susannah was just helping them all cool off a little."

She didn't look convinced and continued to look from Susannah and back to me, before turning to the nurse who was over by the tray Susannah had her ice-chips sitting on. I looked to Susannah raising my eyebrows in question, but she only shrugged. We both relaxed fully when the nurse moved away and Dr. Howard dropped the subject.

"Okay, Suze," The kind doctor smiled again. "Let's give you another examination so we can see how you're doing. Jesse do you – "

"No! No, not at all. I'll wait in the hall."

Susannah and the doctor both nodded, holding back their grins as I turned to leave, managing not to run from the room the second time around. I gave Susannah one last warm smile before clicking the door shut behind me. Glad for the small escape for a few minutes where I didn't have to watch Susannah in pain, or her family's nervous habits. Instead I stayed leaning against the wall outside her room, resting my head back against the cool concrete. I ignored the passing appreciative looks from passing woman and understanding glances from men looking as wrought as I felt.

I just wanted to zone out for a while and enjoy the peace while I could.

And that was when I heard a yelp and surprised cry echoing from Susannah's private room.

Before I second guessed my idea, I was pushing open the door and coming face to face with a surprised Susannah and muttering doctor. I whipped my head from side to side, glancing at them all trying to work out what was going on. And just as I was about to ask the question no one seemed inclined on telling me as I stood there, baffled; Susannah spoke.

"Jesse . . . my water's just broke!"

I widened my eyes in even bigger surprise, turning to the doctor for confirmation. "Yep, it's quite common for that to happen during an exam, there's nothing to worry about. It just means things should be progressing along a bit quicker now. Not too long now, Suze and you should be ready. We'll change your bed and get you a clean gown, and then I just want you to rest up okay? The contractions are going to become more frequent now and the pain's going to increase. Are you sure you don't want anything to help with that?" The doctor asked, getting a wave of the hand and no. "Okay, well you can always say if you do. Before it's too late and I can't give you anything. But I think it would be best if your family stayed away for now."

"That's fine," Susannah nodded, her hands clenching around the blanket on the bed, her face riddled in pain she was bravely trying not to cry-out from. I stepped up to her side instantly, brushing away her slightly damp locks of hair from her face, re-taking her hand and trying to give her as much strength as I could. "Ow, ow, ow!" Susannah panted, going through a particularly nasty contraction.

I breathed a sigh of relief when her hand finally relaxed around my bruised one, seeing how hard that one was for her to go through. "You're doing great, _querida_," I breathed against her hair, giving her a light kiss before dipping to be at eye level with her. "I'm not going anywhere; I'll be with you every step of the way." Tears sprang to her eyes as I spoke, and she tried valiantly not to let them fall. I brushed my thumbs over her flushed cheeks leaning in to kiss her quick on the lips.

"So you promise you won't faint on me or anything?" She asked giggling, trying to lighten the mood as she so often does. I nodded, grinning at the joke. "Good, because if you do I'm going to pour my ice-chips all over your head." She giggled with a threat.

We were interrupted from our personal moment by the doctor's subtle cough. Susannah blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry to cut-in but I think it would be best if we got the bed and Suze changed before she has another contraction." We both nodded moving to get ready for her to climb out of the bed. "It was very sweet though." She grinned in conclusion.

It was me who blushed this time.

Susannah climbed out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom with the doctor, while the nurse got set to stripping the bed off. I commented about going and filling her family in and disappeared from the room again; hurrying down the hall to the waiting room they were all sitting or pacing in. When I stood in the doorway, they all looked up expectantly, as if I was there to deliver the news of the baby being born.

I tried not to laugh at their hopeful expressions.

"Susannah's waters have broken, so hopefully everything will be moving along quicker now," I said, instantly getting quick-fire questions shot at me from different people. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute, you're all talking at once I can't understand any of you."

"Is she okay?" Helen stepped forward instantly, her face marring a slight frown of concern. "She ordered us out of the room so abruptly . . ." She trailed off, guilt and shame making her sigh and hang her head again. "Just tell me she's coping okay, Jesse." She asked, Andy stepping up to wrap and arm around her.

I reached out and laid a comforting hand on Helen's shoulder, installing as much warmth into my voice as possible. "Susannah is coping fine, Helen. She's strong, she can do this I have no doubt about that. And please don't feel guilty. Susannah feels it too, she just reacted that was all. She's not angry at any of you, I can assure you. The doctor's asked for her to rest, but I'm sure she would love a visit from you." Helen's expression brightened considerably, her eyes dancing with hope.

"Yes please." She answered my un-asked question, pulling herself back up straight to the strong confident woman Susannah was shaping to be. I nodded and led her out of the room, wanting to get back to Susannah as quickly as possible. Helen wrung her hands all the way back, nerves gripping her as we stepped into the room, leaving the doctor talking to Susannah, who was leaning against the bed. The doctor finished up and patted me on the shoulder as she walked past, leaving us alone.

"Hey mom," Susannah said, the same guilt on her face that was on her mother's seconds before in the waiting room. "I'm sorry about ear – "

"Ohh, Susie! You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry too! We shouldn't have been so overwhelming," Helen gushed, wrapping her arms around her daughter who gladly sank into her hug. There were some things I could do to comfort Susannah. But in others, sometimes she just needed her mother to be the one to tell her everything was okay. And I could respectfully stand back and let that be. I was never forgotten for long.

As proved the point when Helen pulled me in to the embrace too. Both women laughing when I wrapped my arms around them in a tight hold.

Helen didn't stay for much longer after that. Susannah continued to pace around the room, claiming sometimes it made it more comfortable to bear. I held her through the more intense contractions, which over the next hour were claiming Susannah every three to five minutes. Susannah seemed constantly brought down in pain, that the gas and air didn't seem to be helping with. I brushed away her tears when they escaped down her red cheeks and I whispered loving sentiments into her ear when she clung to me for comfort.

Until the time came, when the doctor said it was time to push.

xXx

In all the time I have known and loved Susannah, I have seen her do many heroic and brave things that have left her in pain, or victory. One of her first brave acts was the courage she had to go up against the intense wrath of Heather, to stop her going after the people she loved. She fought against the RLS Angels and took every hit they threw at her. She risked her life to save my own, one act that has made me look at Susannah everyday and know that the power of her love is as strong as mine.

I was the one who held Susannah's limp body in my arms when she fought and struggled to take a nasty spiteful spirit up to the shadowland, a few years ago. Watching over her constantly, the day and a half she slept off the draining affects. Just to see her large grin and pride with herself for doing what needed to be done when she woke up. And her courage and strength have only grown over the year's one with act after another.

I have never faltered in my love for Susannah. Not even when I sat by her side waiting for her to wake and tell me she was fine, with my anger for the reckless and brave thing she did, of going back to her own personal hell, heavy in my heart. An anger that was gone when I realized, she would do it again in a heart-beat, because that is the way Susannah is.

And right then, as I stood by her side watching her scream and cry in pain and agony, I still saw Susannah as the bravest soul, I would ever share my life with. It was increased as the time passed and she fought to give birth to our child, once upon a time, I never imagined having.

And I will, till my dying breath say the most courageous act I have ever seen Susannah do was going through the hard task and labor of giving birth to our child. Where her screams tore my heart apart and made my soul quake and shudder with the knowledge there wasn't anything I could do to help her.

"I can't do it!" Susannah cried out, tears rapidly falling down her damp cheeks. "Please! Don't make me do it anymore. I can't it's too painful." Susannah turned to gaze up at me, her eyes bright with moisture. "Jesse, I can't. I can't." She pleaded with me, her voice hoarse and broken.

I dropped her hand and cupped her wet face between my hands, staring into her green eyes so colourful and vibrant, they took my breath away.

"Listen to me, Susannah. You can do this, because it's too late to say you can't," I drawled sympathetically making her shake her head in denial, gasping for breath in pain. "Yes you can. You're the strongest, most brave person I have ever met, _querida_. I wouldn't be here with you now, if that wasn't the truth. You need to trust me and trust yourself. You're not a quitter and you aren't going to start now! Show me that strength I fell in love with and prove you've got the courage to do it. Now push!"

"Come on, Suze! Just one big push and the worst of it will be over," The doctor intoned for me. "Once the head's out, the rest will be a piece of cake, okay? You got this, Suze. You can do it."

Susannah gripped my hand, staring at me with a hard, determined expression. "That's my girl," I murmured, squeezing her hand back as she bore down hard, putting all her strength and power into that one action that made her growl and cry out as the pain rippled through her. She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed as she pushed, yelling out for me.

"Come on, _querida_! You can do this!"

With one last painful yell from Susannah, she collapsed back on the bed panting for breathes, her chest heaving with the intensity. I fed her some ice-chips, murmuring and whispering to her in Spanish and English. Enough to sooth and calm us both with the soft, urgent words I gave her. Doing the only thing I knew I could do.

"Okay, Suze the head is through, that was the hard part. Now I need you to give one last, big powerful push and it'll all be over, alright? Just one large push when you're ready."

I nodded in encouragement when Susannah turned to me, giving her my best heart-warming smile I only reserved for my love. "I can do this," She muttered to herself exhausted. "I can." I echoed her sentiments right back, and then taking a deep breath, Susannah was pushing again. I called over her cries, with hope and enthusiasm. Talking her through it as she struggled and fought not to collapse wearily.

"Fucking . . . hell!" Susannah shouted as she took a quick breath and pushed with all her might, her hand squeezing mine so tightly it hurt and left my hand red and numb afterwards. But I ignored it that pain and focused on Susannah's as the doctor called out.

"Almost – there . . ." Dr Howard trailed off.

With one last cry, Susannah fell back against the pillows breathlessly. The same time the shrill cry of a new-born baby filled the room and made my heart still in my chest and the breath whip from my lungs at once. I quickly turned to Susannah that even as she was trying to catch her breath, was trying to sit back up. Her eyes locking onto mine with the same amount of excitement, nervous happiness and love.

Neither of us said anything in those few breathless, heart-stopping moments, because words couldn't have expressed what we were both feeling and thinking. The doctor's voice rang out, but we didn't hear her. I just pulled Susannah against me, kissing her with all the emotion I couldn't express any other way. Her hands gripped me to her just as tightly as my hands held her. When we pulled away, we both had tears running freely down our cheeks.

"You were fantastic, _querida_. I'm so proud of you."

I smiled into her eyes, her hands clutching me still as the cries of our new baby slowly quietened to soft murmurs. Susannah was too choked full of emotion to say anything in return, settling on resting her head against my chest for the time being. I kissed and stroked my hand over her hair, once again roused from our moment by the doctor, holding a small bundle of cream blankets in her arms.

"Would the proud parents like to hold their new baby?" She asked, stepping up to Susannah's side where she had settled back against the pillows. And then she said something that made me waver on my feet and reach out to hold onto the bed as she gently placed the tiny, most beautiful baby in the arms of my love.

"Congratulations . . . You have a baby boy."

I blinked past the haze clouding my vision suddenly murky vision, the simple words; 'a baby boy' ringing through my mind on a continuous loop even as Susannah cooed and melted over as she held him in her arms. With shaking hands and a precarious balance, I managed to sit back down next to Susannah on the bed; wrapping an arm around her shoulders as I peered down into the face of our son.

_Son_.

The word brought fresh tears of joy and happiness to my eyes, that I quickly tried to wipe away as Susannah turned to gaze at me again. "Isn't he perfect, Jesse? We have a perfect son." I could only nod and kiss her again. My mind fuzzy with shock and happiness I was happily drowning in. When I pulled away, I reached out with shaking fingers and tenderly stroked his dark, soft fuzzy hair, before wrapping my arm around him too, holding my family close in my arms.

"I love you, _querida_," I finally managed to say around the lump in my throat, staring down into her eyes that were void of pain, but filled with the most indecipherably emotions. "I love you both, with all my heart." Susannah murmured the same to me, leaning into my side and turning our eyes back to our baby boy, sleeping restfully in his mother's secure hold. As exhausted and overwhelmed as his proud new parents.

"Have you chosen a name for him?" Dr. Howard asked quietly, standing to the side so we could have our moment together.

"Yeah, I think so," Susannah answered, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded, giving her the go a-head, making her smile and look back down at our beautiful baby. "His name is Nickolas Chase De Silva." A boy to carry the De Silva name forward, over a century and a half later. Time well worth the wait, I couldn't help but think, when I took in my family nestled comfortably in my arms, where they would _always_ belong.

Once the doctor and nurse were gone later on and Susannah was asleep, curled at my side with Nickolas asleep in my arms, I was certain I saw a glowing figure standing in the setting sun of the day, lingering in the room. Someone I knew a long time ago, and who had come back to finally see the woman and child, that made me the happiest man alive.

"I hope you're proud of me, _padre_." I whispered to my father, feeling his love and pride wash over me even as I said it. The same love and pride, I would give to my own son everyday.

* * *

_Then I knew, In the crystalline knowledge of you, Drove me through the mountains, Through the crystal-like clear water fountain, Drove me like a magnet, To the sea...  
_

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thank you for reading all you precious huggable people! I have no idea about the end, Jesse _made _me put that in. I hope none of you mind. **:) **Keep your eyes peeled for an update for **_'Conflicting Danger_**' soon. And another chapter for **_'Broken Strings'_** for those who have read both stories. Please review and make Jesse and Suze even happier! **:D** *_Luffs you all*_


	28. First Meetings And First Plans

_**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill by now I hope. Jesse is mine forever in my dreams! **:D**

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_Hi all! Sorry for the wait, this would have been up days ago if not for the glitch. Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! I thought I would go one or two over the 200th mark. But I wasn't expecting 7! I've had so much fun going back over them and reading what you all thought! And I grin insanely when I get an alert that it's been favourited.

I really hope you like this little fluffy chapter as a great big thank you for reading and reviewing. **:)**

_**Dedicated **_to the awesome and great and powerful commander of the rice-krispie sling-slot army, _**ekmemerald**_! For being my 200th reviewer and a great friend! Thank you so much, Pieces! I'll try and distract the Bobs for a while so you get to enjoy the mini celebration for a while. **:D** We don't want the crazy dudes stealing all the fun now do we?! Hehe. You rule!

* * *

_**First Meetings and First Plans...**_

I smiled at Susannah and stroked Nicky's head one last time before I stood up and walked out of the nursery and left his beautiful mother to nurse him. Susannah was adamant she wanted to breastfeed him when we had been talking about it before Nickolas was born. I know Susannah wants nothing more than to be the best mother she can be. And I have no fears that she won't achieve that.

When I reached the door I turned back to look at Susannah sitting in the large rocking chair Andy insisted we should have. She was looking down at our son with such love and awe it brought a fresh smile to my face and a lightness to my heart seeing them both so content. Being only four days old, it was already clear I could never imagine Nicky not being with us. Making us the perfect family I always wished to have.

Shaking my head out of the daze I had been finding myself in since we got home and it all finally sank in, I made my way down to the kitchen with a bounce in my step. The first few nights had been just like we had expected them to be. Four hourly feeds that Susannah and I took turns on when she wasn't nursing him. We were both a little tired but it wasn't anything we weren't used to. Compared to being woken by ornery spirits, Nickolas has been a walk in the park.

I tapped the tops of my thighs and encouraged Galen to run to me when he barked and leapt through the sliding glass doors from the yard.

"Who's a good boy?" I laughed petting and ruffling his fur as he bounded up to me. He ran around me a few times before he settled at my feet and enjoyed the fuss and attention I was giving him. Attention he well deserved for being so accepting of all the big changes going on around him. "I'll come and play fetch in a bit." I told him then laughed at myself for talking to him, hearing Susannah's humor in my head as he ran back out into the bright sunshine.

'_One-day he'll talk back and then you'll be surprised_,'

I shook off the memory and climbed back up to my feet. When I walked into the kitchen I stopped at the sink, staring out at into the yard with part of me wishing I could be out there too. Considering Susannah and I have a new-born baby in our life, I was more than relaxed and at ease. I always felt whole and complete when it was just Susannah and me. But now having Nicky with us, I know just how wrong I was. I just didn't realize it at the time.

But I know one thing that could make it more perfect.

I turned away from the pull of the fresh air and ocean breeze to get started on sterilizing Nicky's bottles. Giving myself the chance to think over in my mind how I was going to broach a certain topic with Susannah. I didn't want to go into detail with her, but I wanted to at least start the first steps towards them. I grinned as I placed the washed bottles in the sterilizer imagining the surprise on her face. It wasn't something we had properly talked about before, but I'm hoping she'll be happy with the idea.

The incessant ringing of the phone turned my attention away from my job. Quickly hitting the button to turn on the machine I jogged across the kitchen into the living room. Wiping my hands down my jeans before I picked up the cordless handset instantly recognizing the number.

"Hello?" I answered, half expecting to get a squealing Madison down the other end of the line as I walked back into the open and aired kitchen. I waved for Galen to quiet down as he ran into the house sharing his own enthusiastic welcome to the person on the other end that happened to be Susannah's brother. "What can I do for you Jake? In need of an escape from your girls already? In that case, hit the beach I have my own family to take care of now."

I laughed when I got his 'ha-ha' as a response.

"You've been with Suze _way_ too long, dude," He answered in mock sympathy. "She's starting to rub off on you. I don't remember you ever being so witty and sarcastic before. I'm tryin' to decide if it's a good or bad thing."

I just shook my head with a smile, more than aware some of Susannah's mannerisms had rubbed off onto me over the years together. "It's a good thing most of the time. Just wait until Nicky's older. I'm sure he'll have more than enough of Susannah's sparkling personality," I intoned, grinning at the thought. "So what can I do for you if you're not in need of an escape today?"

"There's a certain lil' curly haired lady jumping up and down right here in front of me. Asking if she can meet her baby couz' yet? She's been bugging us since we told her Suze was in labor. I told her you needed time to get settled in and so far she's been patient enough. Now _I'm_ the one losing it." He harrumphed, sounding less stressed and more amused with his energetic and bubbly daughter.

"Of course she can come and see him! All three of you are more than welcome you know that," I threw the dishtowel I had been drying my hands with onto the side and propped myself against the counter, listening to Madison's mantra in the background. "Susannah would love to see Madison too; we have missed the pretty princess."

"In that case, wanna swap brats? We'll take Nicky and you can have Madz?" Jake asked. He sounded half serious too! Which only made me laugh that much harder, spurring him on with encouragement he didn't need. "Come on, it's a fair trade! She already has you wrapped around her little finger and you get to skip the hard parts. You'll be putty in her hands in no time."

"Like I'm not in Susannah's already you mean?" I happily asked. I know all Susannah has to do is shoot me that particular smile, or gaze at me a certain way and I'm gone. She's knows all my weaknesses when it comes to her and I shamelessly allow her to do it to me most of the time. Within reason anyway. "No. I'm okay, Jake. I think I'll stick with my beautiful baby boy thank you."

"You'll be beggin' me when he starts teething and crawling around getting into everything. Then he'll be giving you mild heart attacks when he starts walking and tries jumping off the couch or something. And don't even get me started on the terrible twos!" He ranted, getting himself all ready to continue trying to make it sound more of a horror than it really is. All things Susannah and I are prepared for no matter what he says. But he was cut off from his ramblings by his daughter. "Yeah okay, Madz. So when's a good time dude?"

I looked around the kitchen ticking off my mental list of the things that needed to be done for Nicky and was pleased to note it was all done. Besides the fact Madison has been waiting nearly a week to meet her baby cousin she has been anticipating for months. Susannah and I had waylaid our nieces visit until we had gotten Nicky settled in. Now I was more than happy to have Madison meet him at last.

"Whenever you like is fine – " I started, swiftly getting cut off by an enthusiastic reply that they would be here soon and he rung off. I pulled the phone away raising a brow at the rushed frantic response before turning it off. I placed the handset on the counter and jumped up to sit on it, glancing down at my watch. I decided to give them fifteen minutes before I got an over-excited four year old running through our front door looking around for a new baby.

And I was smiling already.

"Nicky fussed a little but I soon got him off to sleep," Susannah said, walking into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone that has you smiling like that?" She eyed me mock suspiciously, walking over to the fridge and removing a carton of strawberries. She brought them over to me, looking up at me with a raised eyebrow and questioning eyes.

"It was Jake asking if we can swap children," I answered grinning when Susannah's eyes widened fractionally, leaning her hip against the counter I was sitting on. "Don't worry, I told him we're more than happy with Nickolas, which only started him off on his horror rant again. The more we brush his stories off the more animated and imaginative he becomes with them, I think."

"I wouldn't be surprised. So what did he really call for?" She asked, pulling the stem off the end of the strawberry before taking a bite.

Nursing Nicky made Susannah hungry, and so far it seemed her body was still craving the natural sugar of fruit. So her cravings of strawberries hadn't diminished like her others thankfully had. I wasn't sure how much more I could take watching her eat what she called the 'uber-sandwich' she would make up when she was still pregnant. Those I did not miss.

"Madison's been bugging them about coming and meeting Nicky, so I told him he's more than welcome to bring her round," Susannah nodded and cringed, a guilty expression darkening her features as she picked at her fruit. "Hey, don't feel bad. We both made the decision to leave it a few days so we could get acquainted with everything. Madison is fine about it, excited even. Don't feel guilty, _querida._"

Susannah shook her head and sighed with frustration. I kept my hands in my lap, resisting the need and the urge to try and comfort her.

"I know that, Jesse. It's just these damn hormones still; they're driving me mad!" She exclaimed starting to pace around the kitchen. "I still can't believe I burst into tears when I spoke to Gina on the phone. It wasn't as if I wasn't expecting her to drop everything and come straight here, and I know she'll be coming in a couple of weeks. But something just snapped! I can't seem to keep a lid on anything. I hate being this emotional, it's not _me_."

"You know how much I hate crying." She finished deflating from the release of too many bottled up emotions. She came to a stop in front of me raising her eyes to me slightly embarrassed. But I didn't try and reach out to soothe her like I so desperately wanted to. I knew this was something Susannah needed to do on her own. I wasn't going to stand in her way of reaching that goal and level of independence pregnancy had taken away from her.

"Do you feel a little better?" I asked, my eyes never leaving her.

Susannah sighed again and stepped up to me. Meeting my hands and locking our fingers together in a tight hold. She gazed at them for a few seconds before giving me a firm nod. "Yeah; I think I just needed to vent a little. Sorry you got the brunt of it." She stepped into the space between my legs and let go of my hands to wrap them around my waist. "I'm all vented out for now. I promise to take the next one out on a ghost."

I chuckled at her half serious try at lightening the mood, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

We got to stay that way for a while, Susannah slowly relaxing more where she stood encircled in my arms. It was peaceful, quiet and perfect. It was only interrupted when a small timid knock sounded on the front door. Quickly followed by a louder, harder one to accompany it. "Show time." I murmured, letting Susannah go so she could compose herself, leaving me to jump down and answer the door to our guests.

When I opened it I wasn't met by a jumping princess trying to leap into my arms like she was doing less and less each time. But I was graced with a grinning little lady with bright blue eyes all eager and mischievous. "Hi Jesse," Madison whispered, stepping through the door where I held it open for her; shaking Jake's hand as he followed her in. Madison stopped and poked her head around the living room door before coming back to stand in front of me. Being very, very quiet for her.

"Where's Nicky?" She asked, still in a hushed voice.

Susannah came down the hall from the kitchen. Smiling at Jake and going straight for his daughter. "Maddie, why are you whispering sweetie?" She bent to her level giving her a hug in welcome that Madison used to her full advantage, all but squeezing the life out of her aunt. It had only been a week since she had seen her last, a day or two before she had gone into labor. But for Madison that was _too_ long an absence.

"Mommy and daddy said I have to be quiet when I'm here so I don't upset Nicky. Because I can be too loud sometimes they said. Where's the new bubba?"

Madison sounded so much younger than the little lady she was becoming as she asked for Nicky again, that I couldn't hold back on bending down and sweeping her up into my arms for my own cuddle. I rubbed my nose with her little button one making her giggle and squirm in my arms where she hugged me back just as enthusiastically when she calmed down marginally and I let up my tickling of her.

There was the little innocent pretty princess I wanted to see again.

"Jesse!" She squealed loudly with delight, dropping the hushed voice she had been using and quickly clamping her hands over her mouth when she realized it too. I chuckled when she peeked at me over the top of her fingers with wide blue eyes. One muffled word coming through with a giggle. "Oops."

"You don't have to whisper or be very quiet when you're here Madison; you won't disturb Nicky. Do you want to go up and see him?" She nodded enthusiastically and I turned to Jake who had been shifting on his feet when she told us he and Kate had said she could be too loud. I knew he meant it with as deep affection as possible. Just like Madison didn't appear anything but proud of the fact.

"Are you coming up?"

"Nah, I'll let you three have your moment." He grinned, tweaking Madison on the end of her nose getting an answering laugh before he walked away to the living room to wait.

"Let's go then," I smiled, jiggling her about in my arms making her giggle with even more excitement. She was smiling so bright, I was surprised she had managed to last the four days she had to wait. Susannah followed up behind us, taking over to lead us to the nursery as we approached the top of the stairs. "Nicky's sleeping, but you don't have to whisper, okay?" I told her, for which she nodded wrapping her short arms around my neck.

She breathed a sigh of expectance when we walked into Nicky's room, her eyes darting around everywhere taking in as much as possible. When he's old enough, I want to change it to a space theme with glow in the dark stars and planets on the ceiling. But for now, she took in the cream and pastel colored walls with a bright animal border. To the furniture strategically placed, landing on the crib lined against one wall. When she couldn't see anything from her vantage point, she looked around again.

It was the shelf lined with stuffed animals her eyes latched onto this time.

"Nicky's already got lotsa teddies, look Jesse! He doesn't have as many as me yet, maybe I can give him some of mine?!" She exclaimed pointing at the shelf before settling back down at my nod. I shared a smile with Susannah and carried Madison over to the crib Nicky was settled in on his back, arms up with his hands resting either side of his head in a position we usually found him in.

Madison leaned closer, taking in his fluffy light hair and very soft and quiet breaths. Her hands gripped onto the wooden barrier, blinking down at him.

Finally she let go and pulled herself back up to me, wrapping her arms back around my neck with a huge smile on her pretty little face, curtained with curls. "Hello bubba Nicky," She said down to him in a quiet hushed voice again. So full of barely suppressed excitement, I tightened my arms around her. "I'm your big cousin Maddie, and I am going to love you very much. I'll take care of you, bubba. I pwomise."

I instantly looked up at Susannah when she finished with blowing him a quiet kiss. I saw one of Susannah's hands gripping the wooden crib, the other pressed to her mouth trying to blink away the tears. When she connected them with mine, she dropped her try at keeping in control of her emotions from the touching, heartfelt moment; and laid it on Madison. Turning her loving eyes back to Nicky as she sub-consciously rubbed soothing circles across our nieces back.

After a few seconds she said what I was too overhwhelmed to say, leaning in to Madison and brushing away the curls hanging in her eyes.

"Nicky's going to look up to you when he's older Maddie," Susannah smiled, drawing the little girls' attention away from her new baby cousin and up to her aunt before passing her gaze between us both. "We know you'll be the best big cousin ever." She quietly said gently running her hand down Madison's hair before taking the little girl into her arms as she reached over for Susannah.

I stood back and let Madison and Susannah have their moment reaching down into the crib and settling the light blue blanket over Nicky.

"I'll babysit him for you," She told us sincerely after several seconds of quiet peace where she sat up in her aunts arms. I turned back to them and laughed with Susannah, tweaking the little girl on the end of her nose like Jake did making her giggle. "And I'll be his best friend. He doesn't have any friends yet does he? But that's okay, 'cos I knows lots of people and they can be his friend too."

Susannah and I looked at each other over the top of Madison's head as she leant down and told Nicky about her plan. We both know Madison will take good care of her baby cousin. Just like we can easily see him following her everywhere she goes. Madison will never turn Nicky away and I was deeply thankful for that knowledge.

And for the two children who have done nothing but bring joy to my life in such a short amount of time.

xXx

I found myself sitting out on the decking of our backyard later that night. I felt rather than heard Susannah's silent footsteps cut across to me from the doors. I dropped my gaze from the clear night sky and large luminous moon to Susannah's lit face as she dropped down to sit beside me on the steps. Curling into my side to share my warmth, she placed the portable baby monitor down next to her and relaxed at my gentle touch as my arm wound around her pulling her closer.

It was nights like this I would recall laying out on the roof of her porch, for the home I haunted and Susannah lived in. Where we first met and had gotten us to where we are today. I can never picture going back and changing anything that happened in our past. The good or the bad parts. Because after all, we're here together now, deeply in love with a beautiful baby as proof of that affection.

I don't ever want to re-visit the past again. That is where it belongs.

"He's settled for an hour or so," Susannah breathed, rousing me from my thoughts watching Galen walk around the yard sniffing amongst the flowers and the grass. She moved a little closer, resting her head on my shoulder. "How long have you been sitting out here for?" She asked sounding as relaxed as she felt sidled up against me.

"Not for long, I was just watching Galen and the stars," I answered.

I turned my eyes back up to the stretch of black endless sky and its twinkling lights shining down on us. Could there ever be a more serene place to be with Susannah? Where I felt part of something so large and important, words could never describe it. It always felt as though we were being smiled upon when we sat together like this. It doesn't matter how long I have really been walking the earth. The stars will always take amaze and mystify me with how magnificent and untouchable they are.

"It's breathtaking."

Susannah glanced up and murmured her consent, her own eyes tracing over the dots and the beauty. I looked down at her, my arm tightening around her shoulders a little more. I had been thinking whether or not to broach the subject with Susannah tonight or not, and only felt more confident about it the longer I sat out in the night. So I voiced the question I had been thinking over for some time. Casually asking something I was confident I already knew the answer to.

"Susannah, what do you think about getting married?" I softly requested.

I didn't say it in a rush and certainly not with a quiver to my voice from nerves or fear of embarrassment. I was calm and at peace with my question. It was something I had been debating over months before Nicky was born, when it became apparent we were really going to be a true family. It wasn't a statement it was an honest question. If Susannah decided she wasn't ready to get married, then I wouldn't try and change her mind otherwise. If she wished to continue to have a long engagement, then I would accept that.

She dropped her eyes away from the sky and gently turned to look up at me.

"You mean actually finally going through with it. The fancy ceremony and everything?" She asked with a small smile, as casual about it as I was when I asked. I nodded and she looked thoughtful about it. "I think it's a good idea. It'll be kind of weird; it feels like we already are. But, yeah, I would love to get married, Jesse," She smiled, her eyes alight with happiness. "I'm not really bothered about traditions and everything. Before I met you I never thought I ever would get married or have a baby. But with you, I can't imagine it any other way."

I smiled before bending my head and pressing my lips to Susannah's softly. Drawing her into me for endless seconds of bliss, desire and reverence, before pulling away to look into her smiling eyes again. Even though she was right and it already feels as though we are married; I know that deep down in Susannah, she has always wanted this final step. She may not be one for traditions, but this is one I know she would love to fulfil.

Even if she never voiced it to me.

"So we're really going to do it? We're really going to get married?" Susannah asked, sitting back against me her eyes wandering back to Galen.

There was a small hint of surprise in her voice, but nothing more than that. Just a simple understanding that we really are going to do it. The more we voiced and thought it, the more it seemed real. Dream-like even. I don't know if it was because of the night setting or the reality that we really would be together forever. And this would in a way, officially seal that.

I nodded against her hair, getting a contented sigh and hand coming up to rest over my heart. "We definitely are, _querida_. I don't regret waiting until Nicky was born to finally come to that decision. If anything, it will be even better with our son there, even if he won't remember it. I don't wish for it any other way."

"I know," She sighed, turning to rest her head against my chest, the thumb of her hand over my heart slowly stroked over the fabric of my shirt in a lazy pattern. "I definitely want Father D to do the service though. I don't want anyone or anywhere else," I agreed whole-heartedly. "So any ideas when we're going to be going through with this?" She fiddled with the button on my shirt and when I looked down at her, I saw her smile still edging the corners of her lips.

"I was thinking about next summer or Fall. That is if you're okay with having something small and intimate that won't take too long to plan?" I asked, remembering when we had been talking about it some time ago. Susannah never has been the type to want a big lavish ceremony and neither do I. Her confirmation of that when we casually spoke about it some time ago only settled any nerves that may have appeared at the thought of getting married.

"No, small and simple is fine," She nodded, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "And next summer or Fall gives us plenty of time to book the church and find a venue for the reception. It shouldn't be too hard getting it all planned on time. Besides, it'll just make me more determined to get back into shape and lose the baby weight so I can fit into a perfect dress."

Before Susannah could realize it, I pulled her into my arms more fully making her yelp with surprise before she burst out into giggles as I nuzzled her neck, peppering her with face with affectionate kisses.

"I think you look as stunning now as you did the very day I first met you, Susannah," I confidently said, pulling away to cup her face in my hands and stare down into her eyes. "Nothing will ever change the way you are in my eyes. You will always be my beautiful, _querida_." Susannah gave me a smile reaching to hold my hands in hers where I dropped them to her lap. Before she leaned in and gave me a quick, passionate kiss I eagerly returned.

"You're such a smooth talker." She laughed lightly once we pulled away.

I only chuckled and pulled her back to me, dropping my head to rest against hers as we fell quiet and looked out over the yard. Susannah was right; we really were going to do it. We really were going to get married and make our small family that much more complete. We may have given ourselves limited time to fully prepare. But we both know that as long as our family and friends are there to share the day with us, that it will be perfect anyway.

I can't imagine it being anything but, ever again.

* * *

_We're all on the special bus . . . But I'm the driver!_

_**A/N 2:**_ Thank you so much for reading, please review. Lots of hugs and love to you precious people who honestly keeps this story going! *_Glomps you all_* If you wish to help a little more, there is a new poll up for this story I would love your help with. **:) **Peace and love!

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg – **_Hey, gal! Thank you so much for putting your own love into making the last milestone of a chapter so epic and brilliant for me. I'm so unbelievably proud of this story that could never have come as far as it has without your love and support! I can't say thank you enough. **:)** *_Tackle hugs you_* I love that you liked the last chapter so much, I just had to give them a baby boy. He's going to be so adorable when he's older, I can't wait! **:D** Thanks again, hun! I really hope you liked this one too. Take care! *_Love and more hugs_* **x**


	29. Insecurities

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nah, not mine.** :)**

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for the delay with an update to this story! I love this fic; I have a blast writing it. But I just haven't had much inspiration for it. It's a real kicker, 'cos I plan on making it go on forever! **:D** But the updates might be a little slower, until I can find some ideas or my muse decides to jump on board with this story again. But thank you so, so much for the constant love and support! You have no idea how much it means to me. *_Huggles you all_*

I hope you like this one. It's more me trying to clear the cobwebs and the air with this story. **:) **I hope it's not too confusing. If anyone has any ideas for this story, don't be shy to share. The help is very welcome. Anyway enjoy! I'll do a better title when I can think of one, hehe.

**_Dedicated_** to **_Aparul_** as a belated sweet sixteenth birthday present! **:D** Congratulations hun! Lots of hugs and love!

* * *

_**Insecurities...**_

I was just rounding the corner into the aisle I left my two favourite boys in, reading the sugar amount in a box of cereal Jesse wanted when I saw them. Standing by the chips and dips, Nicky contently watching his dad and the strange woman with as much care as a three month old baby could. The one thing that didn't make me storm down the aisle like a hound of hell when I saw her put her immaculate manicured fingers under my sons chin going _'coochy coochy coo'_, was that my beautiful and clever little boy wasn't smiling at her.

Score one to Nicky for his mom's side!

But I still felt the instant rage and indignation that she touched my child without _my _permission. Even Jesse was just standing there letting her get away with it! I didn't care if he said she could, _if_ she'd asked. I'm his _mother_. I'm the one with the first hand right on who does or doesn't touch my baby. And that included prissy underdressed strange woman who were looking at my fiancé like she wanted to eat him for dessert. And using my son as an excuse to talk to him, too! The frickin' _nerve_! My fists ached to smash them into her plastic face and re-arrange it for her.

Even more when she laid her hand on Jesse's arm and laughed at something he said!

I'm not possessive of Jesse. I know I have nothing to worry about. Nothing to make me raise my suspicions he's cheating or fooling around. With the exception of the baby-shower incident. But that I mainly put down to my hormones at the time. Otherwise, I've always just rolled my eyes at women who try to drop a line or get him to look in their direction more than once. I'm the one he's marrying and share the most beautiful and precious son with.

But seeing that he wasn't discouraging her, in front of Nicky whether he understands what's going on or not, made me see red. I gripped the box tightly in my hand, watching the woman flick her hair over her shoulder and flutter her long thick with mascara eyelashes at Jesse. I marched my way down the aisle towards them, neither saw me coming until I was barging between them both, purposefully knocking her aside with an indignant yelp and huff from her.

One thing that rankles me more than an oblivious woman hitting on Jesse is that they actually had the nerve to get huffy about it when I put myself forward and stop it.

It's the one thing guaranteed to inspire me to take a step forward and growl a warning. But this woman? Oh she'd pushed me way past giving her a heads-up first.

"Don't mind me, I'm just his mother," I growled, tossing the cereal into the cart. Why did Jesse suddenly decide he wanted to go shopping for something for dinner, instead of looking through the freezer? I internally ranted. "Do you mind backing up a bit; our son doesn't like people getting in his face. The big hair scares him." I gestured and flicked my eyes up to her hair over-done with hairspray.

I'd always thought it was just something high-school girls do. Like the Kelly Prescott's of the world.

I felt Jesse's burning eyes focused on me, trying to gauge just what I was going to do next. Slug him or slug her. I wasn't sure. But either way, I knew someone was likely to be getting a hit soon. I tensed and coiled ready for it in-fact. I didn't care we were standing in a supermarket late into the evening. I didn't care I'd probably regret it and have a few choice words with my _beloved_ soon after. I just wanted Miss Prissy away from my child and my fiancé.

_Now_!

"Oh," She twittered, laying a manicured hand to her chest in a _'woe is me'_ gesture that was supposed to have any man suddenly fall at her feet. Bitch. What was it Father D told me once? I wondered. Don't use my feminine wiles against Jesse. And I don't. Unless I'm in the mood. But I've never done it to any other man and I see a nice haze when I watch some skank try and pull it on mine. "I didn't know. He's so cute though! Aren't you Nicky? Yes you _are_! Yes you - "

"I said; back-_off_." I growled again, my tone dangerously low. It was her cue to run. It wasn't my fault the stupid tart wasn't taking it.

"Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed. A warning in his voice.

"What?!" I spat, tossing him a look over my shoulder.

"Maybe I should - "

"Don't bother, I'm done," I interrupted her. Before I give into the urge to break that perfect little nose, I snorted holding my tongue. I grabbed the handles of the cart and took Nicky away from the disgusting scene. "When you're finished, come and find us." I threw back to Jesse, taking off as quick as my feet could take me. The anger was supposed to cool down then. I walk away from temptation and I cool off and feel like an idiot. And then Jesse and I kiss and make-up and we go back to playing happy families.

But it was taking longer this time. The adrenaline was coursing through me. I took a deep breath when I was far enough away from them, releasing it on a whoosh. Then I looked down at Nicky, getting a genuine gummy smile from him in reaction. Just seeing his little dimples and bright eyes directed at me was enough to make me smile back and let the anger completely evaporate. I calmly headed over to an empty cashier, very ready to leave. I was mixing between playing with Nicky and unloading the cart when Jesse came over. He didn't say anything and neither did I.

Nicky stayed oblivious to the rising tension between us.

We packed the shopping in a way that was born of years from doing it together. I didn't look at him and I made sure our hands didn't come into contact. The cashier looked between us both, but said nothing. It was stifling and it was raising the small amounts of anger Nicky had evaporated before. I took my card back from the girl behind the till with a tight smile and followed after Jesse's tense and rigid back. I'd scoffed at that. Like he had anything to be pissed about.

I got Nicky into his car seat while Jesse loaded the car with the few items we got. We didn't complete the list. But I knew there was no way I was walking around the supermarket with the option of bumping into the red headed skank again. I'd rather go to a ghost convention, I decided on the spot. When Jesse climbed into the car, he slammed the door harder than necessary. I just raised my eyebrows and turned on the radio when he looked over at me expectantly.

"Fine." He muttered, seeing I wasn't going to say anything. That was his place. His expression said nothing of what he was thinking when he pulled out of our space.

The whole drive home was awkward and tense. And very, very silent. I'd put the radio on to stop him from starting the interrogation that I was expecting to get for being so rude. But after I surfed across the channels a few times, he got annoyed and just turned it off all together. He didn't look at me or say anything when I glared at him, waiting to see if he would say anything about what I saw.

But he didn't and my frustration rose. And for my own warped reasons, I let it instead of letting it go like I should have done. Some of my annoyance was genuine. Some wasn't.

By the time we got in the house, Nicky was being fussy, picking up on the animosity between his parents. I carried him in and left Jesse to get the stuff out of the car. Once I calmed our son down and got another gummy smile, I laid him on his play-mat with his colourful teddy animals dangling from the arches crossing over him. Then I walked into the kitchen to face the inevitable. Jesse had his back to me where he was reaching up to put the cereal away, so I got started on the stuff ready to be put away on the counter.

The whole way home I'd been brewing and replaying what I'd seen. Over-thinking it, looking into it, nit-picking every damn thing that didn't need nit-picking. And what was I left with? I silently fumed. A frustration that wasn't going to end without some things being said. I knew who I was pissed at the most, but she wasn't about to take the heat. When I thought about her calling him _'Nicky' _even though I know Jesse calls him Nickolas to none family and friends. Her cooing to him, just so she could flirt with his dad?!

_Grrr._

I slammed the cupboard door I was holding at that thought. Jesse sighed loud and hard, spinning around and leaning back against the counter to pin me with a hard relentless stare I couldn't and wouldn't wriggle out of. I gave him my full attention and crossed my arms, staring right back just as hard. My jaw was set and my teeth clenched. His silence the whole time, the way he hadn't tried to talk about it like he could have done if he made the damn effort; had been adding to my annoyance.

"Are we going to talk about this properly or are you going to continue to stew on it?" He asked crossing his own arms over his chest, a battle of wills erupting between us. It was rare we fight, but in this case I knew it would end in one. When I cocked an eyebrow at him, he sighed again and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Susannah, it was harmless. I thought we talked about this last time. Should I get the ice pack ready in case I get another fist to the nose?"

And we're _off_!

"Harmless! You call that skank drooling all over you,_ harmless_?!" I retorted, slightly shocked. "You might want to look up the definition, because what I accidentally walked up to wasn't innocent. Not in her eyes anyway. And how the hell could you let her get near _Nicky_?!" I ranted, thrusting a hand in our son's direction where he was happily gurgling away to himself in the living room. He went to defend himself but I cut him off. "Oh don't give me that crap about her being interested in him. She was using him to get to _you_!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Susannah," He said, standing up from the counter. "Do you really think I'm blind to things like that?"

"Yes!"

He raised his eyebrows, a hurt expression flashing across his face before he wiped it clean of nothing. I felt the instant stab of guilt at being the cause for that. But in classic Suze fashion, when I'm full of anger and I've hurt someone . . . I stabbed the knife in harder. Because I've yet the master the art of apologizing on the spot. That guilt that I caused someone hurt, just makes me worse.

Only this time, it was Jesse coming back with a red hot retort of his own.

"What about you?" He asked. "You think I'm oblivious to the appreciative glances men give you. The way they jump in to offer help as soon as they can if the opportunity should arise? But have I ever once, accused any of those situations to be more than they are, Susannah? No. I haven't. Even with Paul Slater when he rubbed it in again and again about you and him, I didn't get mad at _you_. I've never been concerned about something as ridiculous as that, when it comes to you."

"Don't bring Paul into this, that was eight _years_ ago!" I exclaimed, tossing my hands into the air. I started pacing the floor, looking anywhere but directly into Jesse's eyes. I didn't want him to know how much his retort had shaken me up. How much guilt and shame had flooded into me having that stupid mistake brought into stark reality.

"But that's my _point_!" He crowed, his hands gesturing in a placating move. "Eight long years and I have never once broached anything like this with you! If you don't trust me, Susannah, which is exactly how it's starting to feel, then just _tell_ me. Don't try and pick a fight for absolutely no reason." His arms went back to being crossed over his chest and my breathing took a sharp turn.

Just like our argument had done.

"I'm not," I growled through clenched teeth. "trying to pick a fight with you. In-fact, I'll make it easier, I'll end it," I turned on my heel, sneaking a glance at Nicky before I walked past the living room doorway and towards my coat and keys I'd left in the hall. The ghosts of the past hot on my heel. "Don't wait up." I shot back over my shoulder seeing Jesse standing in the archway of the kitchen looking hurt and confused. But above all else was the concern.

I quickly looked away and slammed the door behind me just because it made me feel better. And to stall off the tears I was dying to burst into.

xXx

I didn't go far when I left. Just got into my car and drove. Not really concentrating on where or how. I just knew I needed to get out, even if that meant bearing the weight of guilt and hate I was feeling for myself. How stupid could I have been? I asked myself over and over again. Jesse was right, I was picking a fight. And I did have a reason. Half of one anyway. But I never expected it to turn out the way it did. I never expected Jesse to raise Paul. He never had before. And that scared me the most. That was why I left when the opportunity raised its head.

Just hearing what he said, it completely knocked the wind from, leaving me with nothing to stand my ground on.

In the end I found myself going to the beach, finding a spot where I was out of sight from anyone, glad for the coat I picked up. Jesse told me it was one of the places he used to go when he was a ghost. And I took small comfort from that while I tried not to think about him sitting at home wondering where I was; if I was okay. I knew he wouldn't call around. That he'd just give me my space and that I'd go back to him when I was ready.

That didn't ease the guilt I felt at just walking out on both him and Nicky the way I did. All because I couldn't face the truth he'd rightfully thrown at me.

I just hadn't seen any other option right. My anger I'd been running on when I saw that skank dare touch my family had been starting to fade. It always does when I try and argue with Jesse. I never hold it in for long. But it was made so much worse by what we both said. Because he was right of course, from Jesse's side of things, it _was_ harmless. He was just being the polite, proud father he is. And I trampled all over that like it was nothing! But I still know that it won't be the first time I see a woman admiring my family.

Hot man, plus baby, equals chick magnet. As if women don't flock to him enough.

And then he raised Paul out of nowhere.

I don't care how many times he says he was never mad at me for that lapse of judgment on my part all those years ago; I _am_! The fact he raised that one issue I've always felt bad over, because looking back, it felt like I was cheating on him. I've got free-will, I could have said no at the time. But I didn't, I let Paul reel me in, in my vulnerable state. And I paid for that by watching Jesse beat the snot out of Paul partly to cover his hurt with me.

But his bringing it up now, just made me come across the same realization that it hasn't left Jesse's mind. I'd laid Paul's ghost to rest the night of the formal when we cleared the air and went our separate ways. Everything was perfect for once so I let go of the bad times he brought into my life.

But it's reared its ugly head again and made everything wrong. Because Jesse was right of course. From the way I behaved over the baby-shower and the skank in the supermarket, it wouldn't take Dr. Phil to work out there would seem to be trust issues there. And that's the most infuriating thing about it all. Because I_ do_ trust Jesse! One hundred and ten percent completely! I know he would never hurt me or Nicky. _Never_. And that was when my anger zapped right out of me. When he questioned if I do trust him or not.

Congratulations to Suze Simon for letting her mouth and clueless brain run away with her again!

I thought about it the whole time I was sitting on the beach, the walk back to the car and the drive home to where I sat in the drive-way. Jesse had taken my words to heart, because all the lights were out when I pulled in. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scared by that. We've never gone to bed on an argument. God, we rarely argue as it is! Jesse always does or says something that stops it before it starts. But then, I don't think I've ever tried to push him as much as I had. Both of us could have said things that could have been damaging.

So I walked away to lick my wounds for a while.

I still wasn't feeling any better when I walked through the front door, hanging up my coat and quietly laying my keys down. Jesse wasn't sitting in the dark, quiet living room in wait like I half expected him to be. So I went down to the kitchen to get a bottle of orange juice to replace the hunger my stomach was roiling for. When I opened the fridge, there was a plate of food sitting covered and waiting on the middle shelf. The dinner I'd walked away from, that should have given Jesse all rights to chuck it away. But he didn't. And I felt even worse then I already did.

I polished off the O.J passing off the plate of food for tomorrow. Fatigue was clawing at me when I climbed the stairs and quietly crept into Nicky's room. I straightened up a photo on his dresser of the three of us before stepping up to the crib. I leant in to softly stroke his dark hair while he slept like the perfect gift he is. He let out a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into his blanket. But it was seconds before he fell right back into his peaceful slumber again. I adjusted his blanket, doing the job I should have done instead of walking away.

"Don't hold it against me, sweetie," I whispered, my fingers stroking his small soft cheek tenderly. "Sometimes mommy lets her inner-gremlin loose and doesn't realize it until it's too late. Lucky for me I have you and your daddy to keep my feet on the ground," I smiled leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I love you, buddy." I watched him for a couple more silent minutes before leaving his nursery and going down to mine and Jesse's room.

I crept around the door and quietly closed it, finding my perfect fiancé spread out on his front on his side of the bed. The covers resting at his waist and his head and hands tucked beneath the pillow. His low even breathing was undisturbed when I walked over to our en-suite and closed the door. Doing what I needed to do as quietly as possible. I looked up to my reflection when I finished rinsing brushing my teeth. Rolling my eyes at the mascara smudges I quickly dealt with. I ran a quick hand through my hair before I opened the door and left the bathroom.

I blinked at the soft low light of the touch lamp on Jesse's bedside table when I stepped into our room. I glanced in Jesse's direction, seeing him propped up against the headboard watching me intently. Wide awake it seemed.

"I should've known you weren't really asleep," I sighed, not with anger, guilt or any other kind of emotion I was feeling. I just went about getting undressed, slipping into short shorts and one of Jesse's old t-shirts I love to sleep in. I padded over to our bed and climbed aboard on my knees. But instead of getting under the quilt like I wanted to do, I crawled the few paces to Jesse's side and finally looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Jesse . . . For everything."

And he and I both knew I wasn't just apologizing for my reaction to the woman in the supermarket. But for the lapse of judgement, eight years ago.

"_Querida_," He softly murmured, setting my heart rate racing.

I raised my head I'd bowed to see Jesse was leaning forward, reaching out for my hands. I let him take hold and interlock them together, warm palm to warm palm. He didn't say anything else; he just locked his dark stare on me, his reassurance and love pouring into that one look. I wanted to toss my head from side to side and tell him not to look at me like that. Not to forgive me just yet. Because I'd hurt him again! I was foolish enough to make him think I was questioning my trust for him. And that was painful to think about.

But I didn't say that, no matter how much I wanted too. We just passed silent apologies to one another.

"Don't do that, Jesse," I hoarsely said, breaking the spell. He went to question me, but I carried on. "Don't apologize. You're not the one in the wrong here, I am. I know that and I take full acceptance of it. But please, don't apologize to me. It's not right and I don't deserve it." I squeezed our hands together, noting the tone of pleading in my voice. I hate grovelling, but I refused to let Jesse shoulder the blame he's too quick to accept when it comes to me.

"Susannah, I shouldn't have brought up Slater - "

"_Yes_, you should have. You had every right to. And mostly everything else you said, is true too," I sighed, leaning in closer to his warmth. "You've never questioned me before Jesse. And you're right; it _was_ ridiculous of me to accuse you of something so pathetic. But the picture of the three of you together - " I cut myself off, biting back on the angry curse. I hoped for that woman's sake she doesn't bump into me again. "I shouldn't have read what wasn't there and I'm sorry."

I seared his eyes with mine, no holding back on the truth so I could burn away his own fear. "But you have to know, there isn't anyone in this world that I trust more than you, Jesse! _No-one_! I've never questioned that and I never will. I'm really sorry I've made you think I do. I won't ever _not_ trust you. After everything we've been through - That's just not an option, okay? It never has. And - And I'm so sorry."

I let go of one of his hands and placed it on his face. "Think you can forgive me?" I half-teased, half-seriously asked.

He barked a laugh at that and my face fell for seconds. "There's nothing to forgive you for, Susannah. So you let your inner gremlin loose; it happens. But I don't hold it against you. I just happen to love you far too much for that," He grinned, my face flushing several different shades of red when it hit me that he'd heard what I'd said to Nicky before I came to him. I looked up at the baby monitor on the side table and Jesse nodded. "Yes."

I groaned and dropped my head. "Great, as if I'm not embarrassed enough."

"What are you embarrassed about?" Jesse asked. I lifted my face to him, cringing when I realized there was a lot of my behaviour I _wasn't_ kicking myself for. "Oh, you mean accusing me of being less than innocent and harmless in my talk with a stranger in the supermarket? In that case - " He cut off laughing. Taking the light hit I sent him to his tanned bare shoulder. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled, the sound sending shivers through me. "I'm sorry; I promise I won't make fun of you about it anymore." And I melted at his lying grin.

For seconds we lapsed into silence, both smiling at each other with the dopey expressions only couples who are so far gone, share together. Until Jesse broke it.

"_Querida_," He began, taking hold of my free hand again. "You know I'll never leave you. If that's what your fear is that spurred your inner-gremlin to come out of hiding, it's not necessary. You don't have to worry about anything like that. Nothing can make me walk away from you and Nickolas. _Nothing_," He pressed. His face drawing down into a frown, his eyes locked on mine so strongly, I knew without a doubt he would never do such a thing. I got over that insecurity a long time ago.

"Trust me, Jesse, that's not something that ever crosses my mind. I think I know by now there's no getting rid of you." I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

But Jesse had other plans. If his sudden shift so he was laying down, his hand still locked with mine dragging me down with him so I was lying on top of him; his arm slung around my back. I relaxed when he flashed me a white smile and kissed me deeply. It took my breath away instantly. His hand crept in to my hair letting the other trail down my back to the edges of his t-shirt. His warm hand slipped beneath the opening to slowly trace up my back. I sighed into his kiss, my mind long gone hazy from his deft fingers and talented lips. My knees moved into the position of straddling him sometime in the beginning, letting me run my fingers lightly over his chest making him tremble like I knew it would.

And then he pulled away leaving me blinking in a fog of pleasure. "What?" I asked breathlessly, hearing him speak but not taking in the words, thanks to him.

He laughed, his chest vibrating beneath my hands and I couldn't resist dipping to trail wet kisses across his delicious skin. "I said," He repeated to me in a rough voice barely managing to sound in control while I carried on exploring his toned and ridged body. My teeth scraping across the skin. "What was the real reason for picking a fight with me? If the woman in the supermarket wasn't the main fuel for the anger, what was?"

I pulled away from Jesse and raised myself so I was properly straddling his waist, his hands that were resting on my hips absently stroking lazy circles.

"Erm, heh," I started, keeping my eyes averted to where my hands rested on his ridged stomach. "It did start with her. And I probably would have been fine if it didn't seem like you weren't brushing off the attention. But then when you didn't push trying to talk about it . . ." I risked a glance at Jesse and saw his scarred brow lifted. "Okay, don't hate me for this alright? You and Jake are always saying you'll never understand women and this is just going to make that seem even truer. I mean, I don't even get it myself - "

"Susannah."

"Yeah?" He gave me a patient but slightly exasperated look and I mentally slapped myself for rambling. "Sorry. Look, sometimes - well sometimes I just need a good slanging match, you know? It's nothing against you, it's just sometimes it feels good to shout and yell and just . . . I don't know, clear the air? I know it sounds weird and I'm sorry. Maybe it's just a women thing," I shrugged. "Only, I didn't expect it to turn out the way it did. That was why I walked away. And I'm sor - "

Jesse cut me off by quickly pulling me down for another mind-blowing, body trembling kiss. Knocking the thought right out of my mind again. When he pulled away my lips were throbbing and swollen from his kisses. "Susannah?" I nodded in a wide-eyed daze, ready to agree to anything he said. "Stop saying you're sorry. I know you are. And you're right, I don't understand it. But next time you decide you're in need to pick a fight, can you warn me?"

I smiled dopily, a quick defensive comment shooting to my lips.

"If you think about it, it's your own fault. If you're not so hard to stay angry at, or so mellow when it does come to arguing, I wouldn't have to," I grinned sassily, watching his eyes narrow threateningly before he suddenly flipped me over onto my back in a flash so he was on top and looming excitedly close. "Hello handsome," I giggled, my hand instantly going up to run through his dark wavy hair; my other arm draped around his neck. "So, are we past talking yet? Can we make-up already?"

I just had time to grin when I saw Jesse's dark possessive scowl before I closed my eyes and surrendered to his kisses and caresses he poured on me. I sank back into the mattress with Jesse's comfortable weight pinning me down. Happy to put aside the fight we had earlier and forget all about the skank by the chips and dips aisle. I was all about giving Jesse my undivided attention and playing with him from then on in.

Or, for about ten minutes at least. Just when his hands were eagerly crawling up my sides, the t-shirt hooked in his finger did the radar on the baby monitor suddenly shot up and the sounds of Nicky's cries came to us through the speaker.

I groaned and dropped my hands to the mattress heavily. "Nice timing, buddy. Do you think he's trying to teach us a lesson from earlier?" I half asked, lightly pushing Jesse off me so he could fall to my side. I was just about to get off the bed when his hand snaked around my wrist and pulled me back to the bed. "Whoa!" I laughed startled, Jesse's lips peppering mine. "Grr, if this is supposed to be my punishment for being a bitch, you're doing a damn good job of it."

He laughed and went to get off the bed himself. "No-one's punishing you Susannah. Just let me see to Nicky and I'll prove it." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

But before he could properly get up from the bed, I was first and standing by the door. "No, I'll go see to him," I said. Jesse looked like he was going to protest so I quickly blew him a kiss and disappeared through the door. I felt like I had time and affections to make up and happily saw to our son without a problem. I found Nicky with his blanket kicked off and his pacifier far from the crib where he's had a habit of throwing or spitting it recently. I shook my head at my sons target practice and gave him a clean sterilized one.

"Shh," I whispered to him, placing the blanket back over him, the pacifier doing its job straight away. With my soft humming of a gentle lullaby, Nicky's eyes soon started falling closed; his small tiny fingers wrapped around mine, his grip as fierce and strong as it was the first time he held my finger. The suckling sounds that had first started when I gave him back his pacifier were slowly quietening, so I gently pulled my finger free and ran it down his nose, knowing it would send him deeper. "Sweet dreams, my little buddy."

I kissed him once before turning and leaving. Pulling the door ajar and going back to Jesse.

What I found when I walked back into our room had me stifling a laugh, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "Typical," I grumbled, nothing really behind it. Because frankly, Jesse was looking too damn adorable to be miffed that he wasn't waiting for me. He was flat out on his back; arms spread either side of him fast asleep in the short time it took me to see to Nicky. Light snores were sounding from him where he took up most of our bed. Not that I was bothered, it just meant more snuggling.

I climbed in next to him and snuggled up to his warm comfortable side; leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before settling.

"I'll let you off this time," I murmured to his sleeping form, my eyes drifting closed. Unable to stay mock annoyed at him for falling asleep on me. "But you owe me." I smirked.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading! It feels good to be back in the game with this story. **:) **I don't know about any of you, but sometimes it feels good just to have a good argument for no reason. I couldn't resist that with Suze. Of course it just had to escalate with them.** :P** Don't forget to take the poll, it'll be up for quite a while yet. Please review. Much love to you all!

'_Cinderella is proof a new pair of shoes can change your life...'_ Sweet!

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**m -**_ Hi! Thank you so, so much for reviewing! I'm so pleased you like this story so much! I do too; it's one of a couple I'm very, very proud of. **:) **It's been quite tricky trying to come up with an idea for this chapter, but once this hit I just knew I had to do it. It definitely feels like I've got a different perspective on it now, thankfully. I really hope you continue to enjoy this story, and thanks again for taking the time to review. It's much appreciated. *_Love and hugs_* Sorry for the wait. Take care! **x**

_**Fan_of_Fiction -**_ Hello! I can't apologise enough for the long wait on an update for this story! Your review came at such a brilliant time when I got it, I've been wracking my brain for an idea ever since. And this is what came, lol. I'm so glad you like this story so much. I've definitely fallen for Jesse all over again. Shame he's more like my best friend now. **:)** *_Blushes_* Aww, really?! Well, the fact you like my Jesse and Suze more to Megs, I'll take that as a huge compliment and take my hat off to Meg Cabot for sharing the characters in the first place. But honestly, thank you ever so much! I'm deeply humbled.** :)** Thanks for reviewing, take care! *_Hugs and love_* **x**


	30. DeJaVu

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know the drill.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ Why do I get the feeling, this could have been SO much better than it is?! *_Sigh_* I'll just have to deal. I can't keep changing it. And the next one, I swear, is going to be funny and light-hearted! I hope. Anyway, enough of my whining. **:)** I really hope you like it.

_**Dark-Wiccan-Goddess**_, thank you so much for pointing out the Sarah/Ally thing! Thats what I get for deciding to change her name at the last minute. My bad! Lol. It's all sorted now though. **:)**

* * *

_**De-Ja-Vu...**_

I stayed sitting on the couch with Nicky comfortable held in my arm where he was watching the soft toy rattle I was dangling above him with keen bright eyes. His gaze tracking my every moment, ignoring the soft grumbling of his mother only a couple of feet away was rushing backwards and forwards in and out of the living room. Susannah had been trying to make the house look even tidier and more immaculate than she had already been spending a large portion of the morning doing. When I pointed out there was nothing wrong with our home and that it was neat enough, Susannah just looked at me with one of her patented patient looks. Carefully stating that because I am a man, I wouldn't understand.

And I have come to notice that women use that excuses a lot when a man tries to point out the obvious. The CD's only need straightening once, don't they?

"You'll come to get used to it," I told our son, receiving an answering smile in return. "Your mother has her odd mannerisms, but she means well," Nicky gurgled in response and I contemplated handing him over to his mother just so she would stop pacing and calm down. She'd been overly-anxious for the past couple of hours, her movements becoming jittery and nervous. "Want to try working your magic on her, Son?" I whispered to him.

When I looked back up, Susannah was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips looking thoughtful.

"Susannah?" I asked gaining her attention as she swivelled her eyes back around to me. "Care to tell me why exactly you're so anxious about his visit? You said you were looking forward to it when you got the letter," I continued, watching her every move as she walked over to sit down beside me on the couch. "What's going on? You don't even get this fidgety about the way the house looks when your mother comes by. What's so different about - "

"It's not about the way the house looks," Susannah cut me off, reaching over to take Nicky from my arms. That much was obvious to me, but I didn't say anything. I just let her relax back into the couch and smile at our son. He has a very calming effect on her. Except on the occasions when he is screaming and stretching his lungs in the early hours of the morning. Like he had done a couple of nights ago. "And I am looking forward to seeing him; but his letter said he needs my help with something. That's what's got me on edge."

I stayed silent and reached out to run a hand over Nicky's head. Susannah soon raised her face to me, reading my expression with ease.

"You think I'm over thinking it again, don't you?" She asked, humor dancing in her eyes. She lifted a slim eyebrow and I just shrugged, un-phased by her ability to read my thoughts so well. "Yeah, but can you blame me? I'm happy, Jesse. I have you, Nicky and a life I worked too damn hard at having. So we still get '_visitors'_ and they're still a pain in my ass. But it's been so long since something _big_ happened; can you blame me for not wanting any part of it if it is to do with a ghost?"

No, I couldn't.

I shook my head, leaning towards her slightly to look into her eyes. "No, I don't see anything wrong in feeling that way, _querida_," I started, slightly amused to see her eyes narrowing as she sensed a 'but' soon to come. Not that she had to wait long. "But, maybe it's something else entirely. Maybe you're just scared he's going to tell you something you don't want to hear, that _isn't_ about the help he needs. It has been a long time, Susannah, maybe - "

"No. It's definitely not about what Paul is or _isn't_ doing," She stated unbothered. "He's never exactly gone out of his way to help a ghost; I doubt he's changed when it comes to that."

I nodded, already believing the same thing. But there could be other things Susannah didn't want to hear about Slater that might not bode well for anyone in the grand scheme of things. Anyone with the powers Susannah and I share could use them for their own gain. Like he'd done in the past. Susannah's ability to travel to the shadowland has only been needed a couple of times over the years. And the heated discussions that came with her subsequent waking have never been enjoyable for either of us.

But she has never used them for her own advantage. Unlike some people.

"Okay, it might be a little about that. I don't like surprises and Jack's showing up is one of them," She grumbled, switching her gaze back down to Nicky who was growing fussy with the lack of attention. "Aw, my poor buddy! Were we ignoring you? Say bad daddy, always distracting mommy with his too good-looks. It's his fault isn't it?" She grinned, turning to look at me triumphantly, all traces of nerves gone from her eyes. "Wha - ?"

I abruptly cut her off by cupping her face in one hand and dropping my lips to hers in a soft, tantalizing display of affection. Her eyes fluttered closed when I leaned forward and deepened the kiss, distracting her in another way. She didn't try to break free and grumble that I was effectively distracting her again. But her free arm wound around my neck and she sighed against my gentle kiss I knew had her swooning more than any other.

When I pulled away and looked into her half-lidded eyes, I grinned with pride.

"My point exactly," She grouched, taking her arm away. "But if that was supposed to make me feel better, it worked."

"Good," I smiled, moving a strand of her hair from her eyes. "Now don't worry about what Jack Slater has or hasn't got to say about his brother. He's here for a social visit; his problem could be something else all together. Maybe not even mediator related. He is a teenager, maybe he needs some other kind of advice he couldn't ask anyone else." I shrugged, plucking at straws so my underlying message for her to stop worrying would sink in.

Susannah nodded and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. Just as she was pulling away, the doorbell rang; signalling our anticipated guest was here.

"Here, take Nicky for me," She asked, letting me get a grip on our wriggling son before she let him go. She spared a glance at me holding him up before me, making him smile and watch me. Susannah shook her head and gave a content sigh before she walked out into hall to answer the door. Getting to open it just as the bell rang again, throwing sunlight into the hall and taking hold of my attention.

"Jack!" Susannah exclaimed brightly. I knew she was looking forward to seeing him again when she first got his letter. An old-fashioned - for these times - way of communicating. But it brought a smile to Susannah's face all the same. I know she has a soft-spot for Jack Slater. After what he did for her, I wasn't surprised. "Damn, look at you! You're so tall!" She cried, making him chuckle almost self-consciously. "Come in."

I looked up when he walked through the door. And almost instantly my mind was thrown back eight years.

Jack Slater.

The younger, more timid son of Mr. and Mrs. Slater. Not to mention the younger brother of Paul inheriting the same gift from their grandfather, Dr. Slaski, as his brother had. Thankfully though, Jack hadn't seemed to inherit his brothers' arrogance and ideals of abusing his gifts. We had been anticipating his arrival for the last couple of weeks. Neither Susannah nor I had seen Jack since that night Susannah came up to get me from the shadowland. A night of many things that will forever be in my memory.

But he is the same reason Susannah was jittery all morning. Nervous about the help he mainly came to search for.

Her confusion wasn't felt alone. The first time I'd met Jack he had been only a boy of eight years old, trapped in his own fear and lack of understanding of his gift. Until he met Susannah. And in the space of only a few days, he had changed from the timid boy, to one with a brighter, more ready enthusiastic nature. Also it seemed at the time, ready to put his gifts to use. Exorcising me being one of them.

But now, eight years later and eight years older, he was once again in our lives. Looking for help. And neither Susannah nor I were going to turn him away if we could help it.

"Hi, Suze. It's good to see you again. You look great!" Jack grinned tightly; stepping forward to bring Susannah into a hug she awkwardly patted and accepted. I could tell she was relieved when he pulled away. I watched with fascination as he fidgeted slightly with the edge of his t-shirt. The image of the old Jack who was too shy to face anyone coming to mind. "It's a really nice house you've have." He politely remarked and I caught Susannah's eye from my vantage point looking out into the hall.

I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was. Something was definitely wrong.

"Thanks, Jack. Why don't - " Susannah started, only to be rudely cut off.

"Hey! Do you mind?! I know I was a little impatient with the bell, but you don't have to close the door in my face."

I widened my eyes at the ghost of a girl who had suddenly appeared and walked through the door Susannah was trying to close. Jack's suddenly stiff shoulders and pursed lips told me she wasn't just a fluke. His face flushed again, but I didn't know if it was in annoyance or embarrassment. The teenage girl who had stepped around the corner and followed Jack in was dressed in what seemed to be normal clothes. No specific flamboyant time era with her honey gold hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She didn't look happy and neither did Jack.

"Oo-kay," Susannah drawled, still standing with the door in her hand taking in the new spirit. "Who are you?"

"Ally's, um, with me." Jack spoke up, waving a hand in her general direction.

Susannah quirked her eyebrow and Jack moved on his feet. "She's with you? Okay, this is weird. But I've had weirder, so I'm just going to pretend it's not as weird as I think it is. Or it seems," She said, shaking her head out of her own confusion and indicating for Jack to follow her in to the living room. "Um, it's nice to meet you I guess." Susannah eyed the girl warily.

"Yeah, whatever," Ally retorted, rolling her eyes and collapsing down onto our couch in front of the window. "So you're Suze right? And you're Jesse who used to be a ghost. Did you really haunt Suze's room for like a hundred and fifty years? Geez, what did you do to pass the time? Play poker with your ghost buddies?" She sarcastically continued heaving a sigh that told me she really wasn't comfortable.

I doubted she was normally so rude either. But she did seem at ease with being a ghost, and I wondered how long she'd been dead.

Susannah looked like she was going to say something but Jack cut her off. "Thanks for letting me come by and see you. As soon as mom and dad said we would be going back to the Pebble Beach for a late vacation, I had to jump at the chance! So I got in touch with Father Dominic and he passed on your address."

"We're glad he did," I spoke up, making his head swivel in my direction properly for the first time since he'd arrived. He held a hand out for me to shake and I took it. It was obvious to see he has better manners than his older brother ever did at his age. "It's been a very long time, Jack. It's good to see you again. You can sit down." I offered, waiting for him to settle rather uncomfortably next to his ghost 'friend'.

"Paul told me about what happened," Jack started, plunging straight in. I didn't stiffen when his name came up and much to my surprise, Susannah didn't show one either. "That's how Ally knows. He only filled my in a couple of years ago. I know it's late, but congratulations, Jesse. And . . . I'm sorry. About what happened before with - you know. I'm glad it worked out in the end. Oh, who's the little guy?!"

I beamed when he smiled at Nicky, who had murmured and sighed loud enough to draw Jack's attention his way.

"This is Nickolas," Susannah answered, turning to softly stroke his cheek. "But we call him Nicky. He's three months old; wanna hold him?"

"No! No, I'm fine. He's looks happy where he is," Jack quickly back-peddled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Congratulations again."

I was just about to say thank you when our uninvited guest quickly piped up. "Oh come on, enough of these pleasantries, can we get around to _why_ you're here already?" Ally grumbled, sitting back in a huff and crossing her arms or her chest. "We could be doing something _other_ than sitting here swapping stories about the past none of you really seem to want to talk about. It's scintillating to hear and everything but come on."

"And who exactly are you?" Susannah retorted, sitting forward in her seat. I silently praised her for keeping her patience. We've had to deal with more ornery ghosts before. But there were exceptions when one could shorten Susannah's temper quickly. "Just felt like tagging along for the day? Don't want to move on to your next life, or whatever's waiting for you? Don't know why you're here? Think the after-life's more interesting?"

"Yes actually, what's it to you? _I_ didn't choose to come to see you, Jack did. I just came to keep him company. Someone has to look out for him."

"Ally's been with me for the past two years, Suze," Jack piped up, running a hand through his hair in agitation and what seemed frustration. "I met her by chance. As soon as she realized I could see her, she kind of latched on to me. I haven't been able to shake her loose since. I've tried to help her, but she doesn't know why she's still hanging around."

"Lucky isn't he?" Ally carried on, smiling and completely disregarding the annoyance in Jack's tone. Although I did wonder how much of his frustration was actually real. There seemed to be an underlying of something else between them, but I couldn't put my finger on it right away. "I met him and Paul near the hospital I was haunting. But I wasn't interested in Paul. He's too boring. Jack's more fun to be around!" She carried on, smiling at Jack in a soft friendly way.

"Boring isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Paul Slater," Susannah intoned, catching Jack's rueful smile. "So your letter said you need some help. I take it - "

"Yes!" Jack cried beseechingly. "It's been a nightmare these past couple of years! She causes trouble around me with my family and some of my friends. People are starting to think I've gone mad. I used to just brush it off and pretend she isn't there. But after so long, it's getting harder to ignore. I'm going to College next year; I don't know what I'm going to do if she's still around then."

He sighed and sagged back against the cushions.

"You make it sound as if I'm the Devil!" Ally shot back, knocking her elbow into his arm in an encouraging manner. When she turned to talk to us, I caught sight of the intense look he was gazing at her with. An expression I blinked at and looked again. But it was gone by then, and I'd already seen enough. My heart turned cold and froze in my chest. I quickly diverted my stare to Nicky. "All I do is shake Nancy and Rick up a bit. They're so wrapped up in themselves, they barely remember he exists!"

"What does it matter? They've always been that way. How can I miss what I've never had?" He asked, but he wasn't completely honest. I could see that well enough. "But that's not the problem. My point is I was fine before you started trying to cause trouble."

"Oh come on, Jack! I'm not _that_ bad!" Ally grinned, though I detected a slight hurt quiver in her tone. So apparently did Jack if his wince and deep sigh were anything to go by. Susannah looked at me with a grimace and I felt it too.

"Look, it's not _my_ fault I can't move on! Trust me, I've _tried_! You won't exorcise me; your brother won't take me up to the shadowland. What else am I supposed to do other than hang around _you_ and dish just deserts on people who deserve it?! I've tried leaving you behind, Jack, but I _can't_."

Before he could say anything, Ally stood up and stormed off into the hall and up the stairs. Jack's forlorn face watching her every move. I turned to Susannah and saw exactly what I knew was in my own stare. _De-ja-vu_. It was almost like watching us so long ago. When I looked back to Jack, I knew he hadn't seen what Susannah and I had in her eyes. Neither realizes they both feel the same. To them, it's just an irritation neither probably feels.

Their bickering was a front to hide from each other what they really felt. Susannah told me she was sarcastic and blunt with me near the beginning of our friendship, to stop her from falling for me. And just like Susannah and I were - Jack and Ally are helpless to stop themselves.

And I sighed quietly knowing just why Ally hasn't been able to move on. Jack.

"Stay," Susannah indicated to Jack, standing up her to go after Ally. "I'll go. Don't look so worried Jack, I'll talk to her."

She leaned down to kiss Nicky then me before walking out and leaving us alone. I looked back to Jack and took in his deflated and sad expression. A reaction deeply felt to Ally's words. His eyes told me what I already knew. What he obviously works very hard at keeping to himself when around his friend. All to the point of being near hostile with her. I looked down at Nicky who had slipped into sleep and tried to imagine my life back then, in Susannah's room not realizing I would have what I do now. And when I spoke, I didn't hold back.

"So, how long have you been in love with Ally?" I asked. When I raised my head I saw his surprise that was quickly enveloped by guilt and sadness.

"Too long." He whispered.

xXx

I found Ally in Nicky's room. I held back my quick angry remark at finding her there. She wasn't touching anything, just looking at the photos on my family on the dresser. I leaned against the door jamb and looked at the photos too. It was Jesse, Nicky and me, out in the garden at my mom's. Not long after Nicky was born. And both I and Jesse had the happiest smiles. Beside that photo was the one from Jesse and me at my Winter Formal. Our first proper date with Jesse being alive.

I knew what she was thinking when she looked at them. I'm sure Jesse had the same thoughts once upon a time.

"Does Jack really hate me that much that he thinks I'd ruin his life?" Ally asked me quietly, fingering a blue baby suit I hadn't put away. "Because I wouldn't. I would never do anything to make him mad or upset with me. I've only played a couple of tricks on his friends and they were harmless! And Nancy and Rick are just uncaring, unbothered parents. They needed shaking up a bit. They have a great son and they don't even notice him! They don't appreciate him."

While she'd been talking I walked into the room and sat in the rocking chair I've found Jesse asleep in more than once.

"He doesn't hate you, Ally. Far from it in fact. And Nancy and Rick weren't proper parents eight years ago; can't say I'm surprised they haven't broken the tradition," I said. Now I'm a mother myself, it just puts into stark contrast all the things I've made my mom go through. And how neglectful Nancy and Rick were. Are. "But there's such a thing called subtlety and discretion; and if Jack wants something to wake up his parents a bit, that should be up to him."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?" She asked, searching my face when she spun around to look at me.

"But it tears me apart to see him hide how much it bothers him! They want him to become some big-shot when he's older. A doctor like Rick, or a lawyer like Paul! But he's his own person. He has dreams, there's things he wants to do! But they can't or won't see that. He wants to study Anthropology. See the world, gain some experience and everything. How could someone who's supposed to care about his happiness stand in the way of that? It's not fair!"

"Nothing is rarely fair, Ally."

And then it clicked what she said. Anthropology?

That's a far-cry from what I would have thought Jack being when he was younger. He lived a good portion of his first eight years suppressed hiding from the world. Not that I could've blamed him. But sociable wasn't what I would have called him. But now, thinking about how far he's come and how much more confident he seems, I can easily imagine him travelling the world and studying different cultures.

With Ally there every step of the way with him.

"Do you have any idea _why_ you're still around?" I asked, as delicately as I could to a girl who'd come in my home and all but insulted me and Jesse. But I pushed that aside and concentrated on her. And how it felt when I was in her place, seventeen and madly in love with the one guy I thought I couldn't have. "Before you met Jack I mean. And fell for him in such a big way, you can't walk away."

Ally sighed and dropped to the floor, resting her back against Nicky's dresser.

"That obvious to see is it?" She asked dejectedly, thrusting her feet out before her. "Well I can't be that transparent, Jack hasn't exactly noticed." She toed her boot against the carpet, her head down to hide the tears swimming in her eyes.

And a huge part of me wanted to offer to help in some way. Help her move on so both of them wouldn't suffer anymore. But in reality, could I do that? The thought of Jesse moving on had made me a wreck. I cried all over Father D just at thought! And Ally and Jack were going through it just as bad. How could I repay the boy who'd come up to get me back from the shadowland just in time; by taking away his own true love?

The truth is I couldn't. This only left them with one option other than heartache and pain for the rest of their lives. Shifting.

And that isn't exactly the ideal solution either. I could be plucking her right out of a death that was meant to happen! It's not like with Jesse. Yeah, he was murdered. But when I went back, it was just a reversal. Diego for him. And who knows what we did to the time-line when we did that?! Nothing seemed different on our end. But it's a head-ache waiting to happen.

But more surprising, was the fact she wasn't harping on at me about it. Jesse and I have kept his revival a hard kept secret. Why would I want ever ghost coming to my door wanting the chance to live again? But Ally didn't even look like she was going to ask it.

I shook myself out of the thought, knowing it was a no-go anyway. Jesse would never let me do it again. And in all honestly, I didn't either. This only left one person. Someone who owes Jack more than any normal gift could ever make up for. Something only shifting and bringing Ally back to the present could ever resolve between the two brothers. If there was even a chance.

Paul Slater.

"Have you ever looked?" I asked, coming back to the matter at hand.

Ally's head came up again and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "

Have you ever looked to see if Jack feels the same way? Gone beyond the snarky remarks and irritation. Noticed the relief and gratitude he probably feels for what you try to do for him? Jack is just like most other men, Ally. You have to get past layers of universal male pride just to get to the truth. It's all there; you're just not _looking_ hard enough. Trust me; I went through too much drama to realize Jesse loved me back. It's not worth holding back, even if you're scared he doesn't feel the same."

And that was another thing; is it really love with them, or just a passing affection? I never thought I'd be giving advice on love, let alone on how to see if it's there! I was so blind at seeing Jesse's feelings, I ran into the arms of Paul. But then, Jesse always has been skilled at hiding his emotions. I just didn't imagine I'd ever have to watch someone go through the same thing I did. It was almost unsettling.

She wiped away the tears that had fallen and looked at me with something close to respect. That was a new one for me. Especially from a ghost.

"I never thought to. How could he? I'm dead! We haven't exactly got a sparkling future together," She stated. "I thought about asking Paul to go back and give me a second chance. But I was too scared. Other than with you, Paul hasn't shifted again. Or so he says anyway. Even if he did, what if went wrong like it did with you? Sure, it worked out for _you_, but what's to say I won't be that lucky?"

"What if I don't get to live again and I do have to move-on? Where would that leave, Jack? Without a best friend, that's where. Without someone he tells everything too without much persuasion. Someone who can see when it's too much. Who else is going to chivvy him along and stop him from becoming like a robot to his own family? He doesn't have that with any of his friends. Only with me." She murmured.

When I got Jack's letter about needing help, I thought it was something else. Even something about Paul and that he hasn't changed like I thought he might. But when I thought about it, Jack wasn't asking for anything of what he said. He didn't come to ask me for help to get _rid_ of Ally. He was asking how to _cope _with being in love with a ghost and not being able to do anything about it.

That's what his underlying message was.

"How did you die, Ally?" I asked, just out of curiosity. She didn't look surprised by my question and I soon found out why.

"Paul asked me that a few months ago when he happened to be visiting on one of his rare occasions," She started, un-phased by the question."It was a car accident. I was in a coma for a while before my Uncle allowed them to turn off the machines. Next thing I knew, I was standing by an empty bed. That was fifteen years ago. Imagine my surprise when Jack and Paul stumbled across me by accident."

"Paul knows all this?" I asked, leaning forward in the rocking chair. She nodded and eyed me warily asking why. "I was just wondering. Back when I knew him, he wasn't exactly the type of mediator to ask questions like that. He was always out for helping himself. If he didn't gain anything from helping a ghost, he didn't usually bother. The guy had minions for cryin' out loud!" So what was he up to, asking such a thing? And what did he have to profit from asking her?

Unless.

And this was far-fetched, even for me to believe. Unless, Paul was asking because he's finally planning on being a big brother and righting all the wrongs he put Jack through? Trying to find out if it is possible to go back and save Ally. I'm not sure if it is. If there's a chance, then Paul would find some way to it. Get to her before the car crash or something. But, from the way she spoke about her death, she obviously got used to what happened. Found some kind of peace about her Fate.

Meaning her reasons for staying behind lay with Jack. Like Jesse's lain with me. There were way too many coincidences.

The sounds of quiet footsteps coming down the hall towards us snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the door just as Jesse walked in carrying Nicky, Jack close behind him. Jesse came over to me and I got up out of the chair. I smiled down at our son, how peaceful and restful he looked sleeping. But just as I was thinking it, he started to stir and wake-up. For a second I thought he was going to cry, but he didn't. He just calmed down and snuggled back into the warmth of his dad.

"Erm, I'm sorry to cut the visit short, Suze, but I have to go," Jack spoke up, after taking in the moment between Jesse, Nicky and me. He shot Ally an apologetic smile, blushing when she did what I told her to do. Which was _look_. He tore his eyes away from hers, not that she stopped watching him. "I have to get back to the hotel."

Ally having finally torn her eyes off Jack came over to see Nicky properly.

"I'm sorry for being rude when I first arrived. Other than Jack and Paul, I've never met anyone else who can see dead people. I get kind of defensive when I'm around new situations and people. Even though Jack told me how nice you both are." I smiled off her apology and watched as she leaned in and smiled at a wide-awake Nicky looking up at me. "Congratulations." She murmured.

And I knew she wasn't just talking about our son.

"Thanks," I kissed Nicky on the head and gave Jesse's arm a squeeze. "I'll see you out," I said, gesturing for them to go. Jesse said goodbye and shot me a meaningful look before I went after them. When I got them to the door, I got a surprising hug from Ally before she faded out and reappeared inside Jack's car. "She's truly something, Jack. Don't try and push her away. Maybe try talking to her? Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"But they turned out alright in the end," He smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yeah, with a lot of pain and drama in-between that, no thanks to your brother," I retorted, casually leaning up against the door to put him at ease. I don't hold grudges with Paul over that. But I won't pretend it never happened either.

"Speaking of, I think you need to have a word with him. It's about time he did you a favor for once. And don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. If you love Ally as much as I think she loves you, then maybe you won't have to keep going through what you are. Ask Paul; I think you'll be surprised what his answer could be. He owes you Jack."

He heaved a breath and turned to look at Ally patiently waiting in the car. She smiled timidly at him before waving. When he turned back he was blushing slightly too.

"I know, Suze. I'll think about it. Thanks for, everything," He said, leaning in to give me another hug. This time I didn't become stiff, I gave him a hug back. "I'll stay in touch, I promise!" He called running down the steps and down to the car Ally was sitting in. I got two enthusiastic waves before they went off down the road.

After I closed the door I went back upstairs to Jesse. Catching him just finishing changing Nicky, I sat back in the chair and grinned at the look of concentration on his face while he tried to button up the baby-grow. He lifted him up and noticed a popper was still undone. So he laid him back down and tried again with a furrowed brow. In the end, it took him four tries to get all the poppers done without one left over.

"Tricky, aren't they?" I couldn't help but pipe up, getting a mock scowl for my efforts.

"So I take it you came to the same conclusion I did," Jesse started, picking Nicky up and placing him on my lap. "That it's like watching us only roles reversed?" I got Nicky comfortable before looking down at Jesse where he was kneeling at my feet. "What did you say to her?" He asked, placing a hand on my thigh. "About shifting I mean? I assume she asked you about it. Jack said he's thought about it, but he knows the risks. That's why he's so lost; he doesn't know what to do."

"Yeah, I guessed as much," I said, ticking Nicky's belly. I love his little smile. "But Ally didn't ask me. She's worried it'll go wrong and she'll leave Jack. But, it turns out they might have someone else to do it for them anyway," I smirked at Jesse's confusion, watching it turn to dawning realization. "Yep, Paul. Turns out he's been doing a bit of digging around himself. I think he's seen what we did with them and plans on doing something about it. If he does, that's his choice. He definitely owes it to Jack."

Jesse nodded, the relief that I hadn't offered to do what is rightly Paul's job, clear in his suddenly relaxed shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jesse, I wouldn't do it for anyone other than you." I said, leaning down to kiss him just to reassure him.

I would for Nicky of course. But I never plan on letting something happen to him to get that far, so it was null and void. I'd passed the thought of going back and saving my dad when I first found out about time travel. But in the end, the only reason I went back for Jesse was because I had no other choice. And I won't ever have to face that situation again.

When I pulled back from the kiss and saw Jesse's dark eyes shine back at me, I just sealed my determination on that.

"Do you think they'll sort it? That Jack and Ally will get the chance we had?" I couldn't help but ask. The guilt that I can't do anything and Jack and Ally might have to go through it all, for the rest of Jack's life and up until Ally moves on, was knawing at me. I was lucky. Would Jack get that too?

"Honestly," Jesse answered. "I'm not sure, _querida_. But if Paul is half the brother Jack said he's turned out to be, I'm sure he'll try to help them. Jack came to us because we understand what they are going through. We've helped them make the first move, now it's time for Paul to do the rest. If he can. Don't let it get to you though, Susannah. If they really _are_ meant to be, it'll work out."

"I hope so." I whispered, holding out that hope for them.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading, please review! Believe it or not, they make me work quicker and determined to make them better. **:)** Take care, everyone!

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Fan_of_Fiction -**_ Hi! Thank you so, so much for reviewing the last chapter! It was a doozy, but also difficult to write. As I've said so many times, I love writing this story. So when I get writers block and stuck, it's so frustrating. But your review more than brightened my day, it really did! I must have been walking around with the biggest smile for ages when I received it! Your ideas are absolutely wicked! And I'm fully planning on using them. In fact, I can't wait to do it! **:)** It should be the next update actually. I really wanted to do it as this one. But the idea of Jack Slater has been steadily growing more and more each time I thought about it.

But really, I can't say thank-you enough! The idea of Jesse back on a horse never once came to me. But instantly I was like, Oh Yeah! And your other idea . . . I mean WOW! I am so looking forward to doing that one. **:D** It's an instant yes to both of them. **:)** I love to bring my reviewers input into a story. And this story is the perfect opportunity to make some of the things fans want to read, into it.

I'm really glad you like the fact I reply to your reviews! I feel so bad when I get an anonymous review for a one-shot because I can't reply. But I love to be able to do it on the bottom of my updates. I don't want any of my reviewers to go by without at least a thank you and a smile. **:)** I'm so hyped that you loved the last chapter and that they argue in it. They haven't really done that in this story, and it made me feel better, lol.

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for such a wonderful, love filled review! I really hope you enjoy this one too. Now I have great ideas to work with for the next few chapters, updates should be regular again. And I'm planning on trying to finish CD within the next couple of weeks too. I can concentrate on this more then. And my other story idea, lol. Hope you have a good weekend! Take care. *_Love and hugs_* **x**

_**Ly -**_ Hello! I know you reviewed the chapter, Mr Sandman, but I wanted to reply anyway. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really had a good sympathetic giggle with you when I read it. **:)** I want a Jesse too! And when Nicky is a little bit older, I'm REALLY going to be gunning for one! Lol. He really is a sweetie isn't he? _'So sweet, he'll rot your teeth_,' **:D** And I'm with you. Lucky, LUCKY Suze! Thanks again for the review, I hope you like this story. **:)** Enjoy your weekend, take care! *_Hugs and love_* **x**


	31. A Perfect Day

_**Disclaimer: **_Mediator's not mine. And the idea belongs to _Fan_of_Fiction_!

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry again for the delay with this story! I was trying to finish another one of mine and now it's all done, I can turn my attention to this one more. **:) **I know I said that before, but I truly can now. I'll try and have an update out a week for you. Thanks so much for the reviews and support for this story! I'm glad Jack had such a good response. Have fun with this one!

_**Dedicated**_ to _**Fan_of_Fiction**_ for giving me the best idea! And for bringing the fun back to me with this story! I can't express how much of a blast it has been! I've had to crank it out 'cos I won't have the time in the next couple of days. But I was laughing and having such a blast imagining it! Thank you so, so much! I hope you enjoy this one! It's for you. *_Hugs_*

* * *

_**A Perfect Day!**_

"Simon, I didn't travel all the way down here to go on some half-assed adventure day with your family!" Gina spouted off again, her eyes on Nicky in her arms, jiggling him about where he sat on her hip. She looked like a natural with him and he obviously took to her straight away. Judging from his big grins and laughs he's been coming out with every time she walks into the room and pays him some attention. "I came to see my beautiful Godson and you. Not get my hands dirty."

I sighed and shook my head at her whining, picking up a readymade bottle of milk for Nicky and cramming it into the already over-stuffed baby bag for him. It's the same whining I heard two days before when I told her the change of plans and what we would be doing while she's down for a long-overdue visit. And the same bitching I got in my ear last night while we were sitting at a bar with a drink in hand. But apparently, she still hadn't vented enough.

And I sighed again.

"I know that," I wheedled, keeping my back to her even though I was grinning at the sounds of Nicky's laughter. "I wasn't exactly planning on this either. But Andy's stuck on the idea and neither of us have the choice. Besides," I smirked, glancing at her over my shoulder. "Brad needs someone to be his partner for the day and you just happen to be here. I know you'd rather look after Nicky - " I cut her off before she could say it. I also know she has no problem with Brad. It's the activity she's pissed about. " - but mom already offered because she's not going. You know what she's like around nature and stuff."

"Yeah, like I'm the poster girl for it myself," She grouched, walking up to me with a giggling child where I tweaked his nose making him smile more. How is it possible to love a child so much? I ask myself that every time I watch him sleep or smile at me. It'll never get old. "I suppose I can't leave Brad without a date or anything. What about David? Who's he taking on this crazy field trip? I thought there has to be pairs?"

I nodded. "He's pairing with Andy in mom's place."

"At least she got out of it," She remarked, pulling her necklace out of Nicky's hands where he was guiding it towards his mouth. But not two seconds after she removed it did he grab it again and have another try. I know where he gets his determination from! He may have my light hair and his dad's dark eyes, but I can't wait to see just who he'll have the most character traits for. "So when do we leave?"

"Now," Jesse answered for me, walking up to us with a smile, his car keys jangling in his hands. "Looking forward to it, Gina?" He asked with a wicked grin, knowing just how much she isn't. I don't blame her. I'm not exactly doing cartwheels either. An adventure day with the family. Sounds like fun! _Not_. Jesse laughed when she gave him a withering smile. "It won't be that bad. We're looking forward to it; right, Susannah?"

"Right, _babe_!" I replied sweetly with a bright smile.

He shrugged at us both and took the heavy baby bag I'd been zipping up; heaving it up onto his shoulder like it was nothing. "Come on then, Andy will be wondering where we got to," He beckoned, walking out of the living room. I took Nicky from Gina and walked after Jesse before our son threw a fit from being away from his new admirer. I left Gina to lock up and met Jesse by the car, handing Nicky over so he could get him in and strapped up.

"So what exactly am I going to have to do on this team/family building thing?" Gina asked once we were driving along to my parents' home, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. I turned to look at her over my seat and caught her small grin. She was complaining but deep down she was kind of looking forward to it. I just shook my head and turned back to the front. "And are there going to be any visitors from the world of the supernatural? Because if you're going to be getting into some weird shit - "

"Language around young ears." Jesse put in for the thousandth time since Gina arrived.

But she did what she always does when he says it; rolled her eyes and carried on. " - then you can drop me off at the nearest mall now and I'll spend my day shopping," She blinked innocently, reaching over to stroke Nicky's soft cheek when he made a complaint of not getting any attention from the person sitting next to him. It's the same whenever we have an extra person, he loves his attention. "Hey, do you think Nicky will be able to see ghosts too when he's older?"

I turned to look at Jesse, my heart thumping with her simple question. He gave me a reassuring smile and reached over to take my hand.

"I'll say the same thing I did when we caught Madison talking to a spirit," He said, in control and seemingly unaffected by the question. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gina nodded in assent to that, picking up on the tense atmosphere to suddenly fill the car. But Jesse soon broke it. "But if Nicky is anything like his mother, I'm sure he'll be able to handle it," And we all laughed, feeling more than proud of myself.

"In answer to your other question though," He continued. "From what I read on the brochure, there should be high ropes, abseiling; something called Jacob's ladder and the Big Zipper. There is a lot to do, Gina. You won't get bored." He conceded, pulling into the driveway of my parents' home.

"It's not boredom I'm worried about," She muttered, unsnapping her belt and climbing out of the car before we could say anything.

"I'm not even going to ask," I said to Jesse's questioning look, following after Gina. This time I let Jesse get Nicky out while I grabbed his bag and walked up the porch steps after Gina. She strolled through the front door and we stepped down into the living room where my mom, Jake, Kate and Maddie were waiting. "Sorry we're late; Nicky didn't wake up until late." I said, getting a quick wave from Maddie before she turned back to the television.

"And where is my beautiful Grandson?" My mom cooed, coming up to me and waiting for Jesse to hand him over to her. "Oh, hello sweetie! Look at you in your dungarees, don't you just look like the most precious thing?!" She carried on, sitting down on the couch with him.

"Come on," Jake grinned, jumping up from his seat and clapping his hands. Obviously excited about our family day. "Dad's already called once and told us to get a move on. Mom's got the kids, let's go!" He patted Maddie on the head, gave my mom a kiss and ran for the front door. Kate apologized, kissed Madz and followed after him. I could already imagine the telling off he was going to get from her. And after a quick kiss to Nicky and a promise from my mom that she would call if anything happened, we followed after the pair.

"It's not too late to back-out you know, Suze," Gina tried as we walked down the drive. "You can always come with me to the mall. Catch a movie, get our nails done? No? Fine. It was worth a shot." She huffed, climbing into our car.

"Fun, here we come." She mumbled as she donned her sunglasses and sat back to enjoy the ride.

xXx

We followed after Jake and Kate on the way there and got an enthusiastic reaction from Brad, David and Andy when we finally got pulled out of the car. Standing around the gravelled parking lot surrounded by trees, I couldn't see anything remotely looking like an adventure course. But we were soon getting dragged off to the main reception and booking in. The guide and our instructor instantly had Gina looking brighter about being here and we went through all the courses, selecting the ones we were going to do.

But one look at the trapeze and I was all ready to grab someone's keys and drive back to Carmel and Nicky!

That thought was halted when Jesse's hand snaked around mine and kept me firmly in place. I glared at him and he only winked back. I looked around all nervously, holding my hard hat that is _not_ flattering at all, and gulped when I saw the towering pole they wanted me to scale. "Oh hell no," I stated, craning my neck back as I looked up at it. I swallowed again and blew out a breath at all the high, scary things they want me to go through.

"its okay, Suze," Our instructor - Lewis - said all reassuringly like I was a child. Hinting he's had to do it tons of times with other nervous people. "You'll be wearing a harness the whole time. If you should fall, all you'll do is hang around while we lower you to the ground again. It's all perfectly safe."

"Yeah, Simon," Gina piped up, nudging me. "What you so scared of?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully and I got it. After dealing with pissed off spirits for most of my life; what's a little rope climbing going to hurt? That didn't stop me from shivering at the sight of the thing though. Or when I heard a scream from the distance. When I turned back, Brad was shaking his head and smirking. So I gave him a swift kick in the shin that wiped it off.

"What are you? Twelve?" He asked, rubbing his shin with a wounded expression.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Bradley_," I snapped. "Don't you know it's not very nice to pick on someone's fears?"

"Of course I do," He said, pulling himself up straight trying to look brave like his leg wasn't still hurting him. I knew it was my boots aren't exactly built for kicking annoying men in the shins. "But you walk right in to it so easily, how can I pass up such a golden opportunity?" He asked, turning back to Lewis like he knew what he was talking about. His dad just let out a long suffering sigh and left him to his ideas of grandeur. "So what's first?"

"Well we can start off light if you like? There's horse-riding, water-skiing on the lake or you can just sit back and watch until you're ready. It's up to you." He answered, watching our expressions. Instantly Jake and Brad piped up for the water sports and Andy opted to go with them. Kate, Gina and I decided we'd sit it all out and Jesse and David chose horse-riding. Judging from the look on Jesse's face, he was looking forward to it!

"This way then," Lewis beckoned, dropping the water addicts off at the lake and walking us to the barn where the horses were. Jesse's eyes instantly lit up and I threw aside the idea of running. Suddenly seeing him on a horse sounded much more appealing. "Have either of you been horse-riding before?"

David shook his head, looking just as excited, but Jesse gave me a private smile. "I know a little something about it," He said, following Lewis into the barn, but we girls held back. I got enough of the stench of horse for one lifetime when I went back and saved Jesse. I could have sworn I still smelled like hay and horse three days later. "Back in a minute." He winked and disappeared, David's constant questions following after them.

"This should be interesting." Kate grinned, sitting up on a wooden railing with me and Gina jumping up too, waiting for Jesse and David.

We must have been sitting on the railing for five minutes, trying to psych ourselves into what Andy had dragged us into. Watching the other riders coming and going, some thinking they were some kind of cowboy and tried showing off a bit. Just to look like the biggest idiots for it. We had a good laugh imagining how the guys were going to try and show off on the courses, when all of a sudden Kate went quiet and Gina and I looked over to what caught her attention.

And our mouths fell open at the sight.

Out came Jesse, high on the biggest horse I have ever seen, his hands securely holding the reins and looking confident and powerful as he looked down at us. The wind pulled at his open shirt and sifted through his dark wavy hair. None of us made a sound or said a thing as he slowly came over, reaching forward to talk to the horse and stroke it's mane without even wobbling or losing his balance. I could see other woman appreciatively checking him out as they went past, guys sneering at him in jealousy. And I was swaying on my wooden perch, _very _glad I didn't do a runner.

"Suze," Gina murmured beside me, her hand coming out to pat at thin air until she made contact with me, whacking my arm unable to tear her eyes from the sight of my fiancé. "Suze! _Look_! Oh my _God_!" She whispered reverently. "You_ lucky - _"

"Finish that word, Gina and I'll tell Brad you have the hots for him," I answered, my eyes never leaving Jesse either. What a _sight_! Especially when the bright sun was behind him casting his whole outline into a dark silhouette, the white of his teeth the only thing that winked at me as he smiled. "But you're right. Oh my _God_!" I managed to say in a squeak. "Screw Prince Charming. Jesse's so much _more_!"

"Anyone got a camera?" Kate asked, blinking past the daze and suddenly remembering what she said. "Damn! Talk about weaving a spell!" She pulled her eyes away and snapped her fingers in front of Gina's face, bringing her back around too. "Remember who he belongs to." She laughed and they both jumped down from the railing to walk over to David looking a little unsure on his horse.

But they turned back and looked a couple of times along the way.

"Wow . . ." I finally managed to say, staring up at him as he came to a stop right in front of me. "If I'd have known this is how you would look on a horse, I would have suggested this trip a long time ago, Jesse." I grinned, making him chuckle a little in embarrassment and pride.

"Want to join me?" He asked, leaning down to offer me his hand.

"As very tempting as that is, hon," I smiled, eyeing the sight again, savouring the memory. "And as much as I trust you, I think I'll pass."

He nodded, already knowing that was what my answer would be. "Okay, well we won't be long," He turned around to look at David, whistling low and quick making David's horse trot over to him much to my little brothers surprise. The horse stopped beside him obediently and I grinned again. Dr. Dolittle eat your heart out. "Ready, David?" He asked, getting an unsure nod from him. I laughed when his horse suddenly jolted forward making him yelp and hold on for dear life.

"Have fun!" I called after them, watching them trot away. "Damn I have to see that again." I sighed to myself.

xXx

"Will you get your ass moving?!" I growled to Brad - my 'partner' - later on in the day. Lewis thought it would be a good idea to have _me_ pair with him so we could build on our communication and trust skills or some jargon like that. And Andy only backed him up! When I looked to Jesse for support, he just shrugged and let Gina loop her arm through his and drag him off with a grin. "We're going to lose!" I shouted, looking down at him where he was trying to climb the big wooden pole I'd been terrified of.

Turns out I wasn't as scared of heights as I thought. But Brad on the other hand . . .

"Your bitching isn't going to make me climb any faster, _Suzie_," He shouted back, trying not to look down. He heaved himself up another notch or two and looked at me again. "Will you wipe that smirk off your face. I already know you're enjoying this too much! You don't have to rub it in." And he mumbled some more things under his breath, sweat popping out on his head as he took another grip in hand and pulled again.

"Sure I do," I countered, throwing his words back at him. "It's not my fault you walk right into it," I grinned, ignoring the taunts and jibes coming from our family down below. It was supposed to be what two man team could climb the pole the quickest. And Brad was pulling us back. Big time. "Now will you take my hand so I can at least_ try_ and win this thing?" I held my hand down to him and he stared at it with disgust. "For cryin' out loud, Brad, just take it"

"I don't need your help!" He said, his lack of moving saying otherwise.

"Brad, stop being an idiot and take my hand," I said again, thrusting it back out to him. When more taunts floated up to us, he finally lost the debate and took it. I heaved him up onto the platform I was waiting on, collapsing back from his weight. It was more to help myself win then to get his sorry ass off the pole, I told myself once I regained my breath. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I climbed to my feet and brushed myself off.

"Whatever," He muttered, catching his breath before wobbly getting to his feet. "How do we get off this thing again?" He asked warily, refusing to look down.

"Jump," I said matter of factly. He gawked at me and spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. I quickly reached out and steadied him, meeting his glare with an innocent one. "What? That's what you have to do. Jump! They'll lower you down with the harness," He blinked once and swallowed. "If you're so scared, I'll hold your hand," I sweetly said, trying really hard to pretend I wasn't laughing hard on the inside. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah right," He muttered, breathing a heavy sigh before he reached out and took my hand anyway. I grinned wickedly then. "No! Suze! Wait!" He shouted.

But it was too late. I'd already taken the leap and pulled him along with me.

My heart thumped in my chest with excitement and the sounds of Brad's screams deafened my ear. Until they tapered off and he realized he wasn't falling but hanging there suspended in mid-air. Still holding my hand in a death grip. Once he realized, he quickly let it go like I'd burned him. "Oh no! You might have caught my _cooties_, Brad!" I quipped, feigning shock and terror. "Whatever are you going to do!" I carried on laughing.

"Shaddap!" He ranted, shoving at me so I was swinging.

"You shut up!" I bitched back, shoving at him when I swung close enough.

And then all hell broke loose. I kicked him with as much power as possible and he shoved at me so I was sent spiralling around. He smacked my hands in a girly way when I went to slap him, so I punched him instead. Our angry curses and yells of pain were drowning out Lewis' voice down below telling us not to swing and to stay still. But we were too busy trying to have a brawl suspended between the trees. And it wasn't until we suddenly plummeted, stopped and plummeted again did we stop shouting and hitting each other.

I didn't know whether to scream or laugh as I free-falled, the ground coming up fast. But somehow, the harnesses suddenly pulled taut and halted our descent so we only landed with an '_Ooph_!' and fell on our backs. I looked over at Brad, ignoring my family's startled cries running towards us. One look at each other and we were screwed. We laughed and laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down our faces and my ribs ached.

"That was _AWESOME_!" Brad exclaimed, catching his breath just enough to say it.

"I have got to do that again!" I echoed, rolling onto my back again and staring up at the clear blue sky. Until Jesse's face appeared in my view. His very_ concerned_ face that is. "Did you see that?!" I asked unnecessarily, panting for breath. "Damn that was fun! I thought this day would suck - no offence Andy - but it's brilliant!" And I sighed, relaxing back against the grass. "You don't have to look so concerned, Jesse. I'm fine. Honestly!"

"You might not be if you hadn't have pulled that stupid stunt up there - "

"It's good entertainment value, hon!" I interrupted him, knowing that particular rant could go on for a while if I didn't. "We're fine and we're all having a good time. Where's the problem?" And I watched as the fight drained out of him on a quiet sigh. He shook his head and gave me a careful smile. Helping me up to my feet. "Hurt Brad?" I asked him, seeing the frustrated but relieved look on Lewis' face Gina was working on solving.

"Hell no!" He beamed, rubbing his hands together and looking around eagerly. "What's next?"

"I want to go on that giant climbing wall, thing!" I voted, pointing in the direction of the mountain wall looming in the distance. "I want to challenge Jesse to it," I smirked, giving him a sly glance that he raised his black scarred eyebrow at. "You and me, one on one. Loser cooks dinner. No! Loser has to make breakfast in bed!" I grinned, aware of the others muttering and watching us. "What's the matter? Chicken?"

"No, but if you think about it, _querida_, I lose either way," He laughed, having a dig at my poor cooking skills. Fair one, I couldn't shrug off that. "How about . . . loser gets the whole day off from diaper changing and feeds?" He asked and I thought it over in my mind. Not minding a day off. So I gave him a nod and we shook hands on it. "The wall it is then." And after Brad and I had been unharnessed, we all walked over to it, getting our ropes clipped on and our helmets secure.

"You ready to lose?" I asked Jesse, stepping back to the designated line and waiting for the go a-head. He gave me a firm grin and we turned back to facing the wall, my legs braced and ready for someone to give the shout. My heart racing with anticipation that I knew I'd be knackered by the end of the day. I tensed, my arms tight at my sides, my eyes tracking the first foot and hand holds I planned on diving for.

And the shout came.

"_**GO**_!"

Instantly I moved, leaping for the wall and grabbing a good hold before I looked up and started scaling the giant wall. I tried to ignore Jesse beside me and concentrated on getting myself as high and as fast as possible. I didn't think about the fact it almost looked like it was touching the clouds or Gina and Kate's bellows from down below cheering me on. I was just focused on beating Jesse and getting my day off from Nicky duty! I almost lost my footing at one point but managed to grab a hand hold before I let go completely.

Unfortunately it gave Jesse the advantage - as if he didn't have it already - and he knew it!

"Come on, Susannah!" He threw back to me, making me scowl and climb a bit faster, trying to gain the ground on him. My breathing was heavy and I was sweating from the heat and having a stupid, unflattering safety helmet on. But his jeers only made me try harder. I wasn't losing! "I thought you were all confident you were going to win?" He asked, staring down at me. I glanced up and noticed how far to the top he was and quickly reached for a hand hold closer and higher to him.

"I am!" I cried, catching my opportunity and taking it.

Before he could stop me, I wrapped a hand around his ankle just above his boot, dug my other hand into a hold and braced my feet before giving a giant pull and yanking him clear off the wall where he was just reaching up. I caught his surprised expression and quickly reached back out for the wall before I slipped and quickly as possible started climbing to the top. I heard boos and yells from down below, but was concentrating on pulling myself over the ledge to care. I yelped when I took a quick look down and caught Jesse who had regained a hold quickly coming up after me.

Bracing my feet against the wall, I loosened the rope and started abseiling down the wall like Lewis has showed us. My eyes too busy concentrating on my where my feet were going to notice Jesse climbing over it too and coming for me.

"Whoa!" I screamed when strong arms wrapped around my waist and took me away from my weak, but trying efforts of abseiling. "God, Jesse! You could have warned me you were going to do that!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding onto him as we dangled in the air, his hand pushing us away from the wall each time it looked like we might bump into it. I looked up into his laughing eyes and grinned.

"Warn you like you warned me, you mean?" He asked coyly. "Where's the fun in cheating, if I was to do that?"

I didn't answer, I just used the opportunity any couple dangling far from the ground should do and kissed him. It was awkward, funny and a good attempt considering we were swinging all over. But when we pulled away laughing and looked down to my family shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, we just laughed harder. Without saying a word, I unwound my arms from Jesse's neck and grabbed onto the wall to catch my breath before abseiling back down the wall. Jesse keeping even with me so when we touched down on the grass again, we both won.

Or lost.

"You two are twisted!" Gina laughed when we got free and I took off my helmet and shook my hair out. She rolled her eyes still laughing and walked away.

"Okay, last thing for the day," Andy said once we were all together. "How about the Big Zipper?" He grinned, pointing over to where we watched a screaming woman, only strapped into a harness, her hands and legs free, zip down a hill and off to a runway. I widened my eyes and nodded along with everyone else. Oh yeah, it definitely looked like an adrenaline ride. "Great, let's go!" He clapped, leading the way.

We all lined up with everyone else, watching the mixed expressions across different people's expressions as their turn got closer. I smiled at Jesse when his arms wound around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. His chin dropping to my hair and we inched forward in the line. I caught sight of Gina and Brad talking up near the front and raised an eyebrow when he made her laugh. Kate was attempting to calm Jake down, looking more awake than ever. And David just told his father a useless fact of the science behind the last course we were about to go on.

I knew it was a way for him to hide his nerves about going on it.

Eventually our turn came up and I let Jesse go first so he could be there to catch me when I reached the runway. His wide grin and quick nod to release him was soon followed by a yell of excitement and fun as he zipped down the hill fast. He became nothing but a blur getting smaller and smaller as he reached the very end. Andy gave me a small nudge in the back when I just stood gaping at the height. But I was soon climbing up to be fitted and clipped on to the wire.

And when they told me to let go, I didn't even hesitate!

The wind coming at me made tears spring to my eyes and I praised myself for using waterproof mascara. I screamed and screamed, my arms out wide and free while it felt like I was flying through the air! I was so far off the ground, I wasn't even scared anymore. I just let gravity pull me down with speed, zipping across the wire with its own screaming sound trailing after it. I could barely catch my breath from the wind and yelling, but I was grinning the whole time. And when I saw Jesse waiting for me at the end of the runway, I waved and stretched my arms out for him.

Until the ride was over and I was bombing for Jesse. "Watch out!" I yelled happily just landing in his arms and knocking him to his back from the impact.

Lewis and another instructor came over to see if we were alright and ended up stepping away when they found we were silently laughing. We managed to drag ourselves to our feet before Andy or David came down the hill and stepped aside so they could detach me again. I unclipped my helmet and handed it off to someone. Jake, Kate, Gina and Brad came running up to us, all talking at once trying to get over their rush from it too. But we were all struck speechless when we heard a squealing scream coming down the ride.

"_**Yee-hah**_**!!!**"

And when my eyes clocked on to David of all people, I just about died laughing all over again. The flush to his pale cheeks just made his red hair stand out even more and I exhaustedly leaned up against Jesse while we watched him crash ungracefully into the runway, his laughter choked and spluttered. "Good one, Dave!" Brad called out, his arm looped around Gina's shoulders much to my surprise. But I just turned back to Lewis and his friend grabbing a hysterical David by his shirt and hauling him out of the way of his dad coming down after him.

Andy's drop was much more skilled and calculated then his sons. He just looked a bit dazed and wobbly on his feet. But once we were all back together, we found a large patch of grass out of the way and collapsed to it in a heap of sprawled bodies and exhaustion.

"How'd you think mom's getting on with Nicky and Maddie?" I asked no-one in particular, closing my eyes and curling my hand around Jesse's.

"She's probably as tired as we are," Andy put in, sitting up and scooting back to lean against the tree in the shade. "I'd hate to be in your shoes when you get home, Suze," He grinned, putting his hands behind his head to relax. "Maddie's going to be a terror too, Jake. You think you're tired now? Just you wait. You best start praying you catch your second wind and can handle the little Angel."

"Thanks for the support, Andy," Kate piped up, causing him to chuckle. "Appreciate it, really."

"I gotta admit, I thought this would be a total bust today," I said, getting Kate and Gina's nods of agreement. "But it was actually really fun. Thanks for pushing us into it, Andy," I smiled, seeing his eyes warm with gratitude at my thanks I spoke for the whole group. "But I think I'll leave it a while before we come back. My muscles hurt from all that climbing. And brawling, Brad!" I grouched well naturedly, kicking him in the foot lightly.

We all fell silent for a while then. Just enjoying the peace and quiet for awhile. Until David broke it.

"Who wants to go on the Big Zipper again?" He asked, cheekily.

We all looked from one to the other, gauging each other's reactions. Until as one, we all jumped to our feet and made a mad dash for the ride again! Pushing and shoving each other out of the way, cursing and snarling pathetic empty threats. Even Gina who'd been whining and complaining for the past few days was up for it again. But when I felt Jesse's hand snag my wrist and pull me behind to walk with him letting the others run off ahead, I happily stopped.

"Had a good day?" He asked, leaning in to give me a lingering kiss.

I smiled against his lips, breathing a whisper. "The best!"

"Good," He quipped, pulling away with a smirk. "Because you lost the climb on the wall, which means you get Nicky duty!" And he made a dash for the others before I could react.

But that didn't last. "_Jesse _De Silva! Get your cute butt back here!" I yelled put-out, running after him anyway unable to fight off the smile.

Like I said . . . A perfect day!

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_Now this is done, I can get cracking on some review replies! I hope you liked this one, y'all! Please review, take care! **:)**

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

_**Meg – **_Hey! Aww, awesome that you loved the last chapter so much! And the one before it! **:)** I've wanted to put Jack in here somewhere for ages and that was the perfect opportunity. I have an idea for a little story for him but I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to write it. It's an effort to keep my eyes open now! Lol. But as always, it is BRILLIANT to hear you love this story so much! I have a few ideas for some chapters coming up and I'm really looking forward to it. So fingers crossed I'll get back into my stride with this story.** :)** I really hope you had a good giggle with this chapter, hun! I sure did! **:D** Thank you so much for reviewing! Take care of yourself! *_Love & huggles_* **x**


	32. Babies R' Us

_**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill by now. But the name Babies R' Us is from the BEST toy store I have ever been too. In other words, I don't own it.

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_I know I promised I'd be updating quicker, but due to circumstances around me, I've had a few hiccups. But the next one is going to be fun again and should be up soon. As always, thank you ever so much for the reviews and love for the previous chapter. It astounds me! :) I hope you like this one.

* * *

_**Babies R' Us...**_

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from where it was resting on the back of my seat in the car when I felt Jesse bring it to a stop and kill the engine. I lifted my sunglasses so I could see him properly and looked over at him catching his beaming grin as he looked out of the windshield and up at the huge sign hanging over the equally huge building. A baby emporium kind of thing that as soon as I walk through the door, I'm going to be hit with baby, baby, baby. _Everywhere_. Nothing over the age of six looms on the horizon. And the grin Jesse wears just makes me wonder who's going to get the bigger kick out of this day.

Nicky or him?

After all, Nicky was the reason we had to go. A shopping list in hand and our happy, bubbly kid sitting in his car seat waiting for freedom so he could be just as overwhelmed as I knew I' be. At six months, he's growing up way too fast for my liking. And he was the reason we were spending Jesse's free afternoon hunting for more baby products. I could see the dollar signs floating around me already and I hadn't even left the car! Jesse was all; we'll only get what we need before we left the house. But watching him stare up at the huge warehouse like place, I knew we were going to be spending a fortune before the day was out.

I lowered my sun glasses and shook my head. "Over-grown kid," I muttered under my breath, wondering if it was going to be a replay of when I found him with Jake, racing their toys around the toy store that was tiny compared. I didn't put it past Jesse to give it a shot, solo or not. He turned to look at me, grin still in place, giving me a questioning look. "Nothing, hon. Come on, Nicky wants freedom! If we're quick, we can hit the beach when we get back."

"Good idea," Jesse replied, unsnapping his belt and getting out of the car. Following his enthusiasm, I got out too and collected our son from his seat with flailing arms and legs, excited to get out of the car. "I think someone's just as eager, don't you, mommy?" Jesse cooed coming up to us with a trolley and taking one heavy Nicky into his arms easily. Raising him into the air where Nicky laughed and kicked. I didn't get all antsy and nervous watching him. I trust Jesse with him and know he'd never do anything that would put him in danger. Even though my mom gasps and looks terrified when she watches Jesse do it.

I strapped Nicky in after Jesse got him into his seat where he wriggled to get free again. "Hold still you little gremlin," I laughed, looping his arm through the strap and snapping it into place quickly. I stepped back after I gave him a rattle and he settled down. "I wonder where he gets his impatience from." I smirked, walking beside Jesse and up to the automatic doors of the building.

Jesse just quirked an eyebrow at me, saying nothing. I laughed and bit my tongue.

I kept my sunglasses on as we walked through the doors, I didn't want to go from the bright sunlight, to the even brighter array of multi-colors the store glowed from. But I removed them when my eyes adjusted and took in the massive place. "The brochures do _not_ do this place justice," I commented airily, arching my eyebrows at the huge selection around me. "Damn, they even have _maps_, Jesse!" I quipped, taking one from the teenage girl handing them to anyone walking through the door.

"That must be what the coloured lines on the floor are for," He replied, taking the map from me and scrutinizing it in that manly way they do. Like I don't have a clue what I'm doing and he would just _because_ he's a man. I just rolled my eyes and let him get on with it. He still has to keep some of that; women are fragile, philosophy about him I suppose. "The pale blue line heading in that direction - " He pointed to our left. " - leads us to the 0 - 18 months baby boy section. It's quite clever how they have broken it down really."

I shrugged. "I guess," I said, looking up at the very high ceiling, blocking out the annoyingly cheerful noise of the place. "I'm going to get sensory overload in this place, I just know it," I looked down at Nicky with his wide eyes and dribble chin, absently wiping it away with a tissue and smiling at his expression. "At least Nicky seems to like it," And when I looked up at Jesse, a lop-sided grin on his face as he eyed the map I couldn't help but add in; "Like father like son."

"Let's go," Jesse said, eagerness full on by that point, folding up the map and taking charge of the trolley. Jolting us into action. "What's first on the list?" He asked, cutting a corner and by-passing all the tiny baby blue preemie clothes I ached to have a look at.

"Baby walker," I replied, trying to keep pace with his long strides. Glad I put on my comfortable wedge shoes that morning. "That's Gina's present from him then. He's just old enough and more than ready to have one. So that's first priority. Then we hit the clothes seeing as he's growing out of them so quickly. And we need to pick up some more teething toys for him. Oh, and Kate recommended a teething pacifier. I don't think he'll use it though."

When I looked to Jesse, he was just nodding along, his attention caught on other things as we zipped past the displays.

After a few wrong turns and a little bit of reading the map the wrong way, we finally came across the section we were looking for. The baby walkers. "Oh my God, I didn't know there was so many to choose from!" I cried, staring at the displays of them all out and damn confusing. Bright, colorful, toy like things. "Where do we even _start_?" I asked, scrunching my nose and cursing myself internally when I saw someone approach us from the corner of my eye, wearing the stores uniform.

"_Crap_!" I whispered, moving to stand on the other side of Jesse so I didn't have to deal with their sales pitch. He gave me a disapproving look before greeting the kid that looked like he belonged in school.

"Good afternoon, Sir, Ma'am, maybe I can help you today," He said cheerfully, shaking Jesse's hand and smiling at me. "Are you looking for a baby walker today?" He asked, and I muttered a '_Duh_,' under my breath that Jesse coughed over. "Well as you can see we have a wide selection of choice before you. Some people go for practicality, some go for the colours and toys that come equipped. We even get couples that want one that suits the colour scheme of their home. But whatever you choose, they're all reasonable priced and your child is sure to enjoy it."

_Oh kill me now_! I thought, rolling my eyes and shrinking back a bit further.

"Oh, well, we're really just looking for one that is going to be comfortable for our son. We're not really interested in all the flashy, toy ones. Just - " Jesse tried.

"Well I highly suggest - "

"Sorry for interrupting you but this is sure to make me fall asleep standing up if I listen to you both," I cut in, knocking the boy right off his soapbox and stepping out from around Jesse. "So I'm going to go and get started on picking up some new clothes and leave you two to it. Buzz my cell when you've made a decision." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stroked Nicky's head before making a hasty exit out of there.

"Boys and their toys," I said to myself randomly picking a direction and hoping I come across what I was looking for, never looking back to them. Five minutes later with my eyes cast down to looking at the lines on the floor, I came up on the clothes I was looking for. And the choice was a _nightmare_! I even contemplated going back to Jesse. But that seemed even worse so I got tuckered in with choosing our adorable son some new threads. "He's going to be the coolest dude around." I grinned, picking up a wicked top that said Mr Ticklish with the picture of Mr Squiggles on it.

"Too cute!"

xXx

I placed Nicky in the walker the boy - Jared - indicated and made sure he was holding himself up and his feet weren't too far from the ground before stepping back. Jared had explained parents are allowed to 'test drive' the merchandise such as walkers and I didn't want to pass up on the opportunity of seeing Nicky in one before buying it. So I hovered around him as he got a feel for the seat he was in and the new height and position. But knowing my son like I do and the mother he has, I should have known it would merely be seconds before he tore away.

And go he did.

His little feet took him across the carpeted safe area as quick as a baby that had never been in a walker can take themselves. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, leaping for him as he headed straight for the fenced off barrier coming to a crashing halt. But his giggles soon came flowing to us and his big grin as he turned to look at me where I crouched beside him, one little white bottom tooth glinting with dribble. "Just like your mother," I commented cheerfully, making sure he was okay before turning him around and watching him race off in the other direction, attacking Jared's ankles because of his lack of coordination in his new 'toy'.

I stayed on the edge of the area and watched him as he walked himself around, smiling the whole time, his pudgy little fists hitting the musical contraption on the top of the tray, playing different sound bytes and noises. When another parent put their child into a different walker, I didn't think anything of it. Nicky's been around other children before and always gets excited when he sees his big cousin. So I relaxed and kept an eye on him and one on my surroundings.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of a collision and plastic grinding on plastic had me straightening up and looking over to the kids, my eyes fixed on my son and waiting for the tears to fall down his chubby little cheeks. But all he did was whack his fist down on the musical thing and pushed his little legs so he could take his walker forward again, ramming it into the other child that didn't look like it was going to take the collision any calmer then Nicky was. In an instant I was across the floor and pulling Nicky away from the other child, should a full-blown tantrum break out. When I pulled him sufficiently away, I stepped back and let him carry on.

_**CRASH!**_

"_Nombre de Dios_!" I cried, startled by my son purposefully heading for the child and ramming into him again. "Nicky, be nice. _Dios_, you already have much of your mother in you." I said, pulling him away and stepping aside. But when he went for the child again, both heading for each other causing them to crash again, I just shook my head at their raucous laughter and looked up at the mother of the other child, shrugging my shoulders in a helpless gesture.

"Wow, check it out! Bumper car babies!"

Susannah's laughter made me jump, suddenly appearing behind me, grinning at the antics of our son. "Look at him go! I didn't think he'd take to it so quickly. But then again, he does have your genes, I shouldn't be surprised," She commented, stepping over the fence having put the armful of clothes into the trolley and looped an arm through mine, indulging herself by watching Nicky roll into the other child.

I shook my head. "He's been showing a lot of your traits over the last few minutes, _querida_," I said, getting her laughter as an answer. "I wasn't expecting him to take to it so quickly, either. But he seems to be enjoying himself."

"I can see that," Susannah said, waving him over to her as she crouched to her knees. "So what's with the free ride anyway? Try before you buy? I thought you'd put your days of playing with toys in kids stores behind you?" She quipped, clapping and smiling at Nicky as he rolled into her legs, not realizing how to stop. "I knew you were enthusiastic about coming here, Jesse. But to let him play crash test dummies with the other kids? I'm surprised by you." She winked up at me, standing up to pull Nicky out of his seat as she straightened. "So I take it you've chosen this all singing all dancing one then?" She indicated down at his pale green walker.

"I think he likes it," I smiled my best disarming smile. "You can adjust the height, take the seat covering out to wash it and take off the toy station on the top. I think it's perfect."

She eyed it with a mock critical eye before turning back to me. "Whatever you think is best, hon," She said finally, giving my hand a quick squeeze before she stepped back over the fence and down to the trolley. Just as Jared was coming back up with a trolley that would hold the large box with the walker already assembled. "Judging by that, you already chose anyway," She remarked, placing Nicky back into his seat and strapping him in. "Do I want to know how much it is?"

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged lightly. "Enough."

"I'm sure. It doesn't matter anyway, Gina's the one who's paying for it." She brushed off, seemingly unconcerned with that fact.

"Yes, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with her paying such a price for it, _querida._" I spoke up, keeping my voice down.

"Why?" She asked, unphazed. "Gina offered to do it so let her. If you're really so bothered about it, you can spend the money on taking me out for dinner instead."

"Well, when you put it that way - " I laughed, getting a chaste kiss from Susannah before she carried on away from the walker section. "Okay, what's next on the list?" I asked, pushing the larger trolley. "We have a high-chair, is there anything - Oh! Look at that?!" I cried, my attention caught by the toy sitting on the shelf, my feet carrying me over before I thought about it. "What about getting this, Susannah?" I asked holding up the heavy box and showing her what I'd found.

She patiently looked at it and back to me.

"Jesse, that is for kids that are _crawling_. Nicky's a while off from that yet." She rebuted.

"Maybe, but he will need it then. Why not get it now so we don't have to come back for it?"

"Because honey, dearest," She said, poking at the box. "That is an inflatable tunnel Nicky _doesn't_ need. What's the point of getting it if he's not going to get much use of it?" She asked, grabbing the trolley and moving on down the aisle. When she wasn't looking, I placed it behind the box of the walker, grabbing a small blue football from a pit of them too as I walked on after her.

But it wasn't long before my attention was caught again.

"Susannah, doesn't Nicky enjoy listening to that children's show, '_In the Night Garden_'? What about getting him this moving Iggle Piggle?" I asked, watching her tense and slowly turn to me. "I take that as a no?" I asked, placing the toy back on the shelf without taking my eyes away from her. She gave me sharp nod before turning back around. "It could be educational to him." I put in as I trailed after her.

"Nothing about that freaky show is _educational_, Jesse," She retorted, mocking a fake shudder through her being. "The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the other hand I could understand. You can't go wrong with Mickey and pals." I just nodded and agreed with her. "We need to get a couple of stair-gates," She suddenly said, stopping and turning to me. "Why don't I go and get his teething toys and you go find them? You know what we need more than I do."

"Okay, and I'll meet you somewhere in the middle." I said, giving her a smile before she disappeared off away from me with Nicky. With just the large trolley with me, I carried on forward in the direction of where I would find the children's safety section. "Stair-gate, stair - Hmm, that looks interesting," I muttered, walking over to a three-in-one toy. Advanced for Nicky's age, but something we could put away for the future. Not hesitating, I picked it up and added it to the trolley. Setting off again for what I should be looking for.

Not without stopping and picking up some much needed things though.

xXx

Trying to find the little nick-knacks children need in a huge store that is _brimming_with toys instead of the things they actually need, was beyond ridiculous. I knew my snappy, sarcastic attitude was down to the fact I had a headache and my hate for being in huge over-crowded places. But after being stuck in the giant warehouse for over an hour I was more than ready to leave. _Soon._Like,_very_soon.

So when I found where they hold all the bottles and pacifiers and anything else you could possible imagine a child needing, I was relieved. And trying to entertain an irritated Nicky who was frustrated with being back in his hard and uncomfortable seat after his jaunt in the test drive area with his new baby walker. I'd just hoped Jesse could get the stair-gates we needed. I didn't want to be chasing after Nicky every two seconds because he was going where he wasn't allowed. He's going to be a fast little gremlin once he gets going. I just know it!

I picked up a couple of packs of colorful pacifiers, throwing them on top of his pile of clothes and carried on down the aisle. I figured twelve new ones would be enough. Nicky has a knack for spitting them out so they disappear off into the room somewhere. And I have tried to find the little buggers but I never can. I'm starting to think there's a ghostie mag-pie hoodwinking the damn things when I'm not looking. I wouldn't be surprised. Even ghosts have weird habits.

Unless it's the ghost of that small child I keep hear laughing and giggling in Nicky's room when he's napping in the morning. Each time I go in there, no one's there though. If I hear it anymore, I'm going to start putting it down to sleep deprivation, even though Nicky sleeps well through the night.

"Okay, little buddy; let's go find your daddy and get out of here. I need some fresh air after all this," I said, nuzzling my nose with his tiny one. He just giggled and reached out for my hair falling around him. "Oh no! Nice try though," I laughed, pulling away before he could get fist-falls of my locks again. Trying to uncurl chubby baby fingers trapped in hair is a _nightmare_. And very painful; like I've learned on too many occasions. So I gave him a quick kiss and followed the lines in the direction of where Jesse should've been. I was quicker than I thought I'd be picking up the last bits so I figured I'd meet him there.

It didn't take me as long to find the place as it did the others. But when I stopped and looked around, Jesse was no-where in sight. And I wasn't about to start guessing what one we need or what would fit. So I stayed out of the way and waited for him.

That was until I saw a trolley being pushed by a person with a familiar head of dark, gorgeous hair. Oh, did I mention that the trolley he was pushing was _packed_?! No? Well it was. With so much crap I couldn't even define what half of it was. I raised my eyebrows at the toys Jesse had stacked on top of the walker box. I even got a peek at the label for the inflatable tunnel Nicky will have about five minutes out of, sitting behind the stack. And when he caught sight of me waiting for him, his eyes darting from the full trolley to my face and back again. I almost laughed.

And then he got his determined stubborn, I'm-not-backing-down look about it and marched on over.

"Wow," I drawled, gazing at all the stuff he'd picked up. "You've been a busy boy haven't you? What is half of this stuff?" I questioned, picking up a box holding a giant colorful caterpillar that according to the info, crawls along the floor. I put it back and looked back up at Jesse. "Are these for Nicky or you?"

"Nicky of course!" He quickly clarified, although his eyes skimmed over them all with humor. I bit back on my bark of laughter, even though I was horrified by how much he'd managed to pick up in such a short space of time. "But it's all things Nicky can learn from. Some I'll admit are going to have to wait for when he's a little older - "

"You mean like the inflatable tunnel you've got buried in there?" I asked, breaking into his spiel. But he just talked right over me.

"But then we don't have to buy it later on, do we? Come on, _querida_, let me indulge myself. I didn't get the opportunity to have any of this the first time. And any child I would have had if fate hadn't have stepped in, certainly wouldn't have it either. I just want Nicky to enjoy his childhood and not want for anything. Within reason," He smiled, that little guilt-trip he'd just walked me on hitting me full force when _that_ smile entered the equation. "I won't be buying anything else anytime soon, I promise. Unless we absolutely need it."

"I'll hold you to that. I don't think our bank account could take another spending spree like this one," I replied, any annoyance I might of been feeling when I saw all of Jesse's indulgences melting away. Because when he put it that way, who am I to not let him fully experience what modern life with a child is like even after eight years? He'll of learnt his lesson by the time we decide to try for another baby. I hope.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, staring up into his fathomless dark eyes. "But the day I hear someone say he's spoiled, I'm siccing you on them, got it?"

Jesse laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry, Nicky will learn the value of things. He'll be a true gentleman."

"I don't doubt that," I smiled, swelling with pride and love that Nicky has the best father any woman could ask for their child. I turned to make a fuss of him, his whining instantly quietening once he got his parents full attention. "How about we skip the stair-gates today? I'm more than ready to get out of here." Jesse's answer was to lead the way over to the checkouts and away from his easy temptation.

"Come on my bumper car baby," I said to Nicky, following after his daddy. "The sun is waiting!"

He smiled and dribbled in response.

* * *

_**A/N 2: **_Thank you for reading, please review.

_Anyone that says, 'It's like taking candy from a baby,' obviously has never tried._


	33. He's On The Run!

_**Disclaimer: **_Mediator is a no mine. But the bumper car baby, attacking the ankles and toes thing . . .Yeah, I owe that to Jude. Love you, dude!

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_I've wanted to write this out for a while. I don't know how many of you have had your ankles hit by a baby walker. But let me tell you, it bloody hurts! And I couldn't resist giving Suze and Jesse the same treatment. Now Nicky's getting older, it's getting more fun, hehe.

Thanks as always for the love and support on the last chapter! *_Hugs and love_* x

OMG! I'm like 5 reviews away from 250! Ya! You readers all **_ROCK_**! :D

* * *

_**He's On The Run!!!**_

"Nicky! No! Not in there!" I cried out, diving for my son as he ran – err walked – over to the cupboard holding all our DVD's and CD's, reaching out for them. That's all I ever seem to be doing since we brought him the damn thing. Chasing him around constantly, trying to get his chubby little mitts off things he's not allowed. He never reaches out for his toys. Just the out-of-bounds junk. Luckily Jesse put a stair gate on the door way into the kitchen so he can't get in there. He rolls out into the hall and tries getting to it that way, but I just slide the doors closed and bar his access that way.

"God, kid, you sure know how to wear your mommy out, don't you?" I babbled away to him, dragging his walker back away from the cupboard and into the centre of the room. Trying to lay him down on his play mat is impossible. He just rolls over and complains because he can't get anywhere. And sticking him in his bouncy chair isn't high enough for him. So the walker is the only thing that keeps him happy enough for a while. But that doesn't stop me from popping upstairs or into the kitchen for two minutes, to come back and find him gumming a DVD he managed to pilfer.

He's left little teeth marks in my favourite film too! He never goes for Jesse's, only mine. I'm sure they've been plotting against me or something.

Once I pulled him far enough away I collapsed back onto the sofa. "Who needs diets and exercise to lose baby weight when you've got an active, bumper car baby?" I muttered, resting my head against the back of the cushions and closing my eyes for a few seconds. I tuned out the sounds of the T.V. and the kids show I put on for him. Not that he was watching it. I just stretched out my legs and listened to his baby gabber as he chewed away on his teething toy. "Ahh, peace for a few seconds." Something I rarely get during the day.

I was soon started doze off, but still alert to the sounds of Nicky. Or rather, listening out for no sounds from Nicky that usually spells trouble. Then I dread opening my eyes to see what he's got. But I wasn't so lucky this time. I didn't have the tell-tale signs of quiet that snaps me awake instantly. Instead, I got the feel of a six month old baby, plus the weight of a walker crunching over my bare toes where they were stretched out, begging to be run over!

"_OWWW_!"

I bellowed part out of surprise and part out of pain, my toes throbbing and burning. But I yelled it so loud and suddenly, I made Nicky jump. And his bottom lip started to quiver and his beautiful dark eyes started filling with tears, and all the pain I had was gone. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you jump." And as I said it, the wailing came. Big fat sobs rolling down his cheeks and onto his little t-shirt. I was up and had him out of the walker in an instant, his little hands grabbing me as he buried his head against me, crying and crying.

"Shhh, little buddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I cooed to him, rubbing my hand up and down his back, shushing in his ear, swaying back and forth with him. "Aww, my poor little man, what did mommy do to you." I smiled, when he raised his head and stared at me, his crying slowing down to quiet sobs and hiccups. He rubbed at one of his eyes with his little fist, the sudden realization to _why_ he was crying hitting me. "Oh, you're tired. Come on then, let's put you down for a nap. You can recharge your batteries and you can run over daddy's toes instead next time."

Even as I said it the pain was starting to filter back into them. A distant throbbing making me hobbles out of the room and awkwardly climb the stairs with Nicky. I wiped away his tears and gave him Eskimo kisses he giggled over. Right before a yawn interrupted him.

Walking into his room, I gently laid him down in his cot, taking off his little socks and placing his thick blanket over him. Within seconds he rolled onto his side and then his front, looking up at me with a toothy grin. "Monster," I whispered, trying not to stimulate him too much by talking to him. I grabbed his pacifier, putting some teething gel on it before placing him back in the proper position and placing the glow in the dark thing in his mouth. Just to prove how tired he was, he took it straightaway. I put his blanket back over him and put the lullaby of his monitor on very quietly before slipping out of the room. He'd sleep for an hour then wake up ready for his lunch.

Until then, I went and crashed on the bed, catching forty winks myself before the fun started all over again.

xXx

"Dammit!"

Was the first thing I heard as stepped through the back door and closed it behind me, swiftly followed by the sounds of Nicky laughing and clapping his little hands down on his walker. Raising my eyebrows in wonder to what I'd just walked in on, I quietly placed my bag and jacket on the bar stool, creeping over to the doorway leading into the living room with the stair gate on it and peeked in. What I found had me climbing over the gate and rushing to Susannah's side as quickly as I could.

"_Querida_, what happened?" I asked, dropping to my knees to help her up, Nicky following after me.

"Our son just run me over. _Again_! That's what happened!" She snapped her expression scowling. But I think it had more to do with the pain she looked to be in, then my simple question. I helped her to her feet where she continued to mutter, hobbling a couple of steps before she got her balance. She sighed and looked down at Nicky once he rolled over and looked up at us with his cheeky grin and dark eyes, much like my own. "You have _seriously_ got to stop hurting mommy, sweetie. That's the fifth time today!" But she bent to drop a kiss to his head after she said it.

"What do you mean, run you over? How?" I asked, helping her over to the couch. She flopped down onto it, pulling her feet up instantly. I looked her over but I didn't see any evidence for the pain. "What's he been doing?" I pressed, tweaking him on the nose before watching him roll off and out into the hall. We'd already moved all the things he could hurt himself on out there, so we left him to play. "You do look a bit frazzled, Susannah. Has it been a long day?"

She sighed and snuggled up to my side. "No it hasn't been a long day. But he's determined not to let me walk properly. And I'm starting to think that baby walker, isn't such a good idea. When I called him a bumper car baby, I wasn't being serious!" She proclaimed, sitting up to look at me properly. "First he runs over my toes this morning. Then he attacked my ankles when I was simple trying to walk across the room. Not once, oh no that would be too simple for Suze. No, _three_ times he did that. You just witnessed the tail end of the fourth. He thinks it's hilarious to have me fall flat on my face."

When she finished, she looked at me waiting for my reaction. And it wasn't something she was happy with.

"Oh don't you _dare_ laugh at me, Jesse! It was painful! I'd like to see how _you_ react to having our child try and run you over. That thing might be baby proof, but it sure isn't ankle proof! It _bites_," She whined, sitting back with another heavy sigh. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't believe me do you?" She asked, raising a slim eyebrow high incredulously. "Geez, what do you think I've suddenly got imps running around my feet tripping me up? That the earth moved four times and caught me out. Because I'm telling you, the only imp in the house goes by the name of Nickolas."

I couldn't hold back my humor any longer and laughed. So hard my stomach was hurting and my eyes were filled with tears, some slipping down my flushed and grinning cheeks. I couldn't help it; the serious look on her face was too funny. Just like the image of Nicky purposefully running towards her just to trip her up. She sat and glared at me until I got myself under control. Which took too long for Susannah.

"I'm sorry, _querida_, I'm not laughing at you – "

"Sure you're not." She retorted.

"Okay, maybe I am laughing at you a little bit. But you have to know how ridiculous that sounds. He's a _baby_; he doesn't know to run straight for you, does he? I'm sure it was just a simple mistake and you tripped over your feet a couple of times. Everyone has their clumsy days, they happen," I soothed, reaching out to move a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Maybe you're just tired and worried about going back to work soon. That's enough to throw anyone's concentration for a while."

She scowled at me for seconds before a sudden smile came to her face. "You know what, handsome, you're right? Maybe I am just tired. It was probably nothing at all. I think I'm going to go and run a bath, maybe I just need to relax. Are you okay with Nicky for a while?"

"Yes, of course," I said, a little taken aback by her sudden change of mood. But then, it wouldn't be Susannah if she didn't still surprise me every now and again. I put the mood swing down to her tiredness and returned the kiss she was giving me. She winked before she got up and walked out of the room. Saying something to Nicky I couldn't quite make out before her footsteps sounded on the stairs. Nicky came walking into the room a couple of seconds later, his dimples full on display as he looked at me. "Just you and me for a while, little man." I smiled, pulling him out and onto my lap.

"We'll leave mommy to relax."

xXx

The soak in the tub was just what I needed. The bubbles and scent made me unwind my nerves instantly. Knowing Nicky and Jesse were taking care of each other, I took full advantage of having some down-time. And didn't move until I started getting wrinkles and the water cooled. I could hear Nicky rolling around and babbling to him-self down in the hallway from our open door, and I smiled at the revenge I hoped he was going to be getting on his daddy soon. I looked at the clock, knowing it was coming up to Nicky's feeding time.

That should be the perfect opportunity.

I quickly dried off and got dressed, cleaned up the bathroom and quietly snuck down the hall and to the stairs. I knew Jesse would be coming out of the door into the hallway and that as soon as Nicky clocked the bowl of food in his daddy's hand that would be it. My revenge would be complete. I know I should feel guilty about it. But listening to Jesse dismiss the fact our son is a serious, hardcore bumper car baby, I wanted some payback. See how he likes getting a walker rammed into the backs of his ankles the shock and pain enough to make you keel over. Just once is all I need and I'll be happy.

So I snuck onto the stairs, sitting and waiting out of sight, not making a peep in case Nicky saw me and alerted Jesse. And then I heard it, the sounds of the door sliding open and Jesse's voice drifting out into the hall.

"Come on, little man," He called, walking past Nicky who looked up at the sounds of his dad's voice. His eyes instantly honing in on the bowl of food in his hand. I smirked when they widened and didn't move away from the bowl. So fixated on what food he was going to get soon, he wasn't' watching where he was going. And neither, was Jesse. "You've got yummy potatoe bake for dinner," He carried on oblivious, just reaching the doorway into the living room when with a burst of speed, Nicky caught up to him. "Hopefully we won't – "

"_Nombre De Dios_!" Jesse cried out as Nicky ran with all the speed he could get and rammed his heavy and painful toy like thing in right into the backs of Jesse's legs throwing him off balance and causing the bowl of food in his hand to go sailing through the air in an arc and splatter all over the far wall in a disgusting orange pâté. "_Demonios, eso duele_!" He exclaimed. And it made my ears burn just hearing it!

"Well," I said, standing up from the steps and walking down them slowly, grinning at the look on Nicky's face from watching his dad fall flat on his face and his food fly through the air. "Would you look at that? I don't think the earth moved and I didn't see any imps running under your feet tripping you up. Only the one called, _Nick_y!" I sang, clapping my hands and laughing. Jesse groaned and rolled over onto his back, clutching at his nose. "At least you landed on the carpet, that's one consolation." I smiled sweetly, just knowing it was only a matter of time before Nicky caught him out too.

"So, believe me now? Sure you think this walker is such a good idea?"

"You're enjoying this a little too much, _querida_." He moaned, rocking up onto his feet, staring down at the backs of his ankles.

"Well, when you've had your feet attacked five times in one day, it is quite entertaining to see some other poor sucker get the bumper car baby treatment," I grinned, looking up at the mess on the wall. "Even that's worth it. And just because I'm really nice, I'll even clean it up for you. Because I'm good like that. But you do realize it's only going to get worse, right?" I asked, just to be sure. Because the whole attacking of the ankles in one thing. It's the other parts, when he's not in the walker I'm worried about.

Jesse walked up to me, limping awkwardly until he reached me, winding his arms around my waist and buried his head in my neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, his chest rumbling through mine and his breath whispering over my skin. His deep chuckles making me smile and close my eyes, enjoying the moment. "Bumper car baby treatment and all."

"That's good to hear," I sighed, giving in to his kisses around my neck and up my throat. And I was just starting to melt into his arms when I suddenly felt an impact on my ankles making us jump apart with a yelp. "Nice way to make your-self known, Nicky." I laughed, bending down to pick him up out of his chair. His little legs kicking and he laughing as I pulled him closer and cuddled him to me. Jesse dropped a kiss to his head and my lips before walking off to get him some more dinner.

"No more interrupting mommy and daddy though, okay?" I asked quietly when Jesse was out of earshot, getting a giggle as an answer. "That's an; 'as if,' if ever I heard one." I sighed, cuddling him close.

Sending out one more thought for my poorly abused ankles and toes that were suffering still.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_ Thanks for reading! Be warned though, review replies might be a little delayed because my internet on my laptop is playing up again. It's pure luck it hasn't cut out on me, giving me time to post this one, lol. But reviews are always appreciated! Take care! :)

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

**_Ludilla12 –_** Thank you ever so much for reviewing the previous chapter! I'm chuffed to bits you enjoyed it so much. It was definitely an addition I couldn't resist adding in there. It's always fun shopping for baby stuff. And men do tend to go a little crazy with the toy buying. I know a few of them myself, hehe. But I'm really excited you thought it was something he would do, considering, like you said, when he was born and everything. Jesse doesn't want his child to want for nothing. He wants him to have all the things he couldn't. But he knows more important than that, that his love and time mean way more than any material thing every could. So thank you so, so much for the review. I hope you enjoy this one too. Take care! *_Hugs and love_* x :)


	34. Fear And Fun

**_Disclaimer_**: Sorry, I wish I could own Jesse. Especially after this chapter. But sadly, it'll never be so. :(

**_Rating_**: M

**_A/N_**: As you can tell, I have adjusted the rating. Mainly because I was pushing the boundaries with this chapter a little. And because, the next few chapters made me uneasy about having it rated just as T. So I'm going for M, just to be safe. Don't worry, there's no smutty scenes in this story. If I really want to do one as a TAG to a scene, then I'll post it seperately. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. :) That being said, enjoy this lil filler chapter. I sure did. ;)

BTW - There is a side one-shot story of David and Nicky if anyone is interested. :) It's called '_Forging A Bond_'.

* * *

_**Fear and Fun...**_

I collapsed against the breakfast bar, watching Jesse cut up some fruit on a chopping board. Feeling sneaky and peckish after my walk, I snuck out a hand and nicked a grape, popping it into my mouth before he could stop me. "Hey!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at me where I held it between my teeth, quirking an eyebrow in a; '_If you want it, come and get it_,' way. He laid the small sharp knife down on the board and eyed me in a very deliberate, should I, shouldn't I sort of way. "Mmm, don't tempt me." He finally said on a growl, picking up his knife again and carrying on with his chopping.

I laughed lightly, biting down on the sweet fruit.

"Where's Nicky," I asked, sneaking a piece of apple and listening out for my son. Seeing as I'd just come in from walking Galen, giving me a break from the long day of looking after our son, I was curious. I'll be going back to work in a matter of weeks. My maternity leave almost up. Part of me is reluctant to go back. But I also know I need the break from playing mom, meaning some independence again. But not wanting to, because I know I'll be constantly worried about Nicky. Even if he is going to be in the crèche a few floors down from where I work.

Thank God the company I word for have one, or I wouldn't be going back to work at all!

"Is he in bed? I can't hear him." I carried on, watching Jesse's tanned hands pick up the fruit and put in a bowl for a salad. His long, slender, talented fingers I couldn't take my eyes off of. I couldn't take my eyes off him actually. His white button up shirt hanging open and giving me a perfect show of his rock hard body my fingers could happily trace and claw down right then. I put my free hand in my lap so I wouldn't be tempted to leap at him across the counter.

"He's in his bouncing chair in the living room. Galen shot past, he's keeping his eye on him," Jesse replied, making me freeze with the last piece of apple part-way to my mouth. I widened my eyes at Jesse; my silence making him raise his head, furrowing his brow with confusion at the look of slight terror I knew was on my face. "Susannah what's the matter?" He asked, putting the knife back down and coming around to face me. "Why do you look so pale?"

"Because," I said with a high-pitched voice, sliding off my stool and striding over to the doorway of the living room looking in on him and sighing with relief when all he was doing was laughing and kicking his feet about. Galen sitting in front of him and watching. "Our dear son has just learnt that if he kicks his feet hard enough, he can almost flip himself over. I thought I was going to keel over when I caught him doing it earlier," I continued in a normal voice, walking back to my stool. "I should have warned you." I popped the rest of the apple into my mouth, relaxing against the counter again.

"I think I'm going to start calling him thumper." I murmured to myself.

Jesse quirked his black eyebrow at me and gave me a measuring look. "What do you expect, _querida_?" He said, implying something I didn't want to acknowledge. I might have been a bit wild and sometimes eccentric when I was younger. But I had good reason! I blame the ghosts stalking me everywhere I went. It kind of does things to a girls mind after a while. I refused to believe I was really born with it and thus it being genetic. Besides, Jesse has quirks of his own! So I shrugged it off unbothered, sticking my nose up in a mocking; I have no idea what you're talking about, gesture. And I grinned when I got a genuine laugh from Jesse for it.

"Have you seen that troubled spirit again since his last visit?" He asked changing the subject once he sobered up.

"What one? They're _all_troubled! But I'm guessing you mean, Stuart? Yeah, I ran into him, literally, while I was walking Galen," I scowled deeply. "Try explaining to a complete stranger why you suddenly seemed to run into an invisible wall that put you on your ass. I had to come up with some lousy excuse about feeling dizzy or something. Not that it explained why Galen was growling and barking at nothing," I sighed, rubbing my head trying to stop the headache brewing. "He's going to be trouble, I know it. Call it a gut feeling. You know how ghosts get that silently brooding, angry look about them?"

Jesse pinned me with a steady look. "Yes."

"Right, course you do," I winced. "Anyway, it's like he's holding something back from me. The other times I've seen him, he's been more '_why, why, why_?' you know? But tonight he was kind of, I don't know, silent. He wasn't all that talkative. Even though _he_ came to _me_. I tried talking him into moving on, but he still won't hear it," I went quiet for a few seconds and looked up at Jesse. "To be honest, he kind of scares me," I said quietly. Because frankly, it was costing me to say that. It's been a while since I've been up against a ghost that's had that kind of effect on me. And I don't like. Not one bit. "It's like he's got a storm brewing or something. I can't figure him out. But I want to deal with him as soon as possible. I don't want him around me when I've got Nicky."

I moved back a bit so I could peer into the living room, watching my son but not really seeing him. I could see Stuart in perfect detail though. Around about the same height as Jesse, but older. More mid to late forties I would have guessed. Not that you would be able to tell with his hair more grey than brown and his face lined with time. I thought he was older when I first met him. If it wasn't for his lean body then I would have thought he was. And I didn't get a very nice, friendly vibe from him either. His blue eyes aren't exactly friendly. Not like Father Dom's are. Stuarts are . . . _cold_. And he expects something to be done about his death.

I've lost count of the amount of times I've told him there's nothing I can do for a heart attack victim. Or any ghost for that matter. Not that he ever listens to me.

This time it was Jesse's silence that had me turning away from watching Nicky kick his feet even harder, pushing himself across the plush carpet inch by inch. And the indecipherable look on Jesse's face was something I swallowed nervously at. I didn't say anything and neither did he. But a look of understanding passed between us in those short seconds. And in that time, I saw enough anger simmering in his eyes to make me sit back on my stool and regret saying anything. That anger wasn't something I wanted to see anytime soon. The only relief was I knew it wasn't directed at _me_.

I was just going to say something when we suddenly heard the creak of a baby bouncing chair, a round of hysterical giggles and Galen barking loudly running into the kitchen.

_"NICKY!"_

Jesse and I both called out quickly, shooting from our respective places and into the living room. Even though I was closer, Jesse got there first, blocking my view and making me run right into him with an, "Ooph!" I peered around him where he was crouching by our still laughing son. My jaw dropped at what I saw. There was Nicky, upside down in his bouncy chair after finally managing to kick his feet hard enough to rock himself backwards and forwards before tipping over completely, still firmly strapped into his harness and reaching out for a toy on the floor just out of reach. And I didn't know whether to laugh or cry!

"Oh my God!" I cried breaking myself out of my shock and helping Jesse get his chair back upright and unclipping him from his chair. Baby-proof maybe. But it sure isn't _Nicky_ proof! "I know kids don't really have fear at this age; but a normal child would be crying right now after flipping himself over in that! Is he crying?" I asked rhetorically, picking a very happy, very giggling Nicky into my arms. "No, he's not? He's fearless!" I cried, holding him away from me and looking him over to see if he hurt himself, already knowing he didn't. He didn't even touch the carpet. I looked to Jesse with shock, unbelieving of what I saw. He'll be trying to climb out of his walker next!

But as soon as I saw his dads grin, that was it. I broke. And I laughed. And Nicky did. And Jesse joined in soon after. "Okay," I said, calming down a bit. "So that's not getting used again. He's bound to hurt himself eventually." I worried, holding Nicky close.

"Kids have to get scrapes to learn, Susannah," Jesse said, reaching out to stroke a hand over Nicky's head. "Although I agree, this obviously isn't the best thing in the world. I'll put it away for next time. He can either stay in his walker or we'll get a play pen to keep him contained in."

"Next time, huh?" I smirked, catching his eye. He just grinned broadly and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well as long as his little brother or sister isn't as fearless as this one, I don't mind. Otherwise, it isn't getting used," I broke off watching Nicky yawn long and hard. "Someone's ready for bed," I sing-songed, stroking his cheek getting my hand batted away. "Did daddy keep you up until I got home so I could say goodnight?" I cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

"It doesn't do him any harm to stay up half an hour longer," He answered, kissing Nicky on the cheek when I held him out to say goodnight. "_Dulces sueños, hijo_," He murmured to him. I smiled at what he said, getting a general idea of what it was. Jesse kissed me on the cheek too before he walked back into the kitchen. I watched him for a few seconds before Nicky's demands put a stop to that. Promising myself I would be back for him soon, I walked back through the room and headed for the stairs. Wincing when Nicky pinched at my arm like he has a habit of doing when he gets sleepy.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get him to settle down and finally give in to sleep. But once he was, he went deep. Closing the door to his room, I stood there still holding on to the handle and feeling the mischievousness I'd come home with, flare. Twisting my lips into a grin, I went back down stairs and in search of Jesse.

xXx

I found him out in the garden when I got back downstairs, ignoring that the living room needed tidying up from Nicky's toys.

I stood on the decking looking down at Jesse spread out on the grass, the moonlight bathing him in a glow setting his whole body ablaze with ethereal light. And my mouth watered at the God stretched out on the grass! He looked so delicious laying there with his white shirt completely undone, turning blue by the moon. His long legs covered in dark jeans and his bare feet resting in the dewy grass. His arms propped behind his head looking up at the stars. But right then, I only had eyes for Jesse. And the way his hair was moving in the breeze and the impressive muscles on his arms. And the devilish thought of I know just what those muscles are capable of flickered through my mind.

Igniting something I couldn't wait to act on.

Smirking, I walked down the steps and across the grass silently having slipped my own sandals off, stopping by his side and looking down at him silently. His eyes moved from the sky and on to me. There was nothing in his expression and no flicker in his deep, dark eyes. He didn't move, just watched me as closely as I watched him. Hitching my skirt up my leg even though I didn't need to, I lifted my leg placing it on the other side of his waist. Trapping him beneath me. And there! I saw a flicker of desire flash through his eyes before he sheathed it and went back to being the silent Jesse again. "Hi." I softly said, so quietly, with a sweet edge to my voice that I knew would drive him crazy. The submissive seductive hint causing his eyes to narrow slightly. The corners of his lips tilted the slightest and I saw the long column of his throat move where he swallowed his control.

And just to have a little more fun, I slowly licked my lips, not taking my eyes off him once.

For minutes I stood over him, not saying a word, just watching the way his eyes tracked my loose hair sifting through the breeze. His gaze trailing over my exposed shoulders and arms. Following down my body leaving a burning sensation in its wake. Lingeringly tracing down my legs on show from the just above the knee length flowing skirt I was wearing. I gave him an innocent, almost beseeching look beneath my eye lashes. And very quietly, just so I barely heard it, he growled. Within seconds his legs were spread out straight on the grass and his hands were gone from resting behind his head, to settling on my ankles instead. Slowly creeping their way up my smooth legs with a predatory hunger in his eyes.

Bending low, I let my hands land on the soft grass either side of his head, my hair falling around him and his breath whispering across my face. I let his hands still sliding up my legs, up under my skirt causing it to ride up along my thighs and ghosting over my hips to land on my waist. Settling there until he started to guide me down so I was straddling him. My knees cushioned by the grass, my face still merely inches above his. His warm inviting lips so close to mine, I was tempted to press a kiss there.

Instead, I drew my lower one in through my teeth, grazing it deliberately. And his eyes narrowed at my art of seduction, his hands sliding down to grip onto my hips possessively.

"Comfortable?" I asked quietly, my voice slightly breathless. And I wasn't putting it on. The raw, hungry look in his eyes was making me lose my breath without trying. My heart thumped in my chest and my blood zipped through my veins hotter, faster, and bubbling with excitement and need. For him, his touch, his presence. Everything he had to offer, I wanted. No-one could say our love life was lacking in any area. It never has been. And I could feel liquid hot burning in the pit of my stomach. The passion flowing between us already. The tension rising critically. And I knew Jesse was just as in tune to it.

I could _feel _he was.

The corners of his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Very." He growled gutturally, his rough fingers sliding beneath my top to skim over my ribs sending a delightful shiver through me. Unbidden, I sat up on him and threw my head back with a keening sigh, loving the feel on his touch over my sensitive skin. His palms slid around my sides to glide down to my lower back following my spine, rubbing circles there with his thumbs. Massaging the flesh and muscles there. I brought my eyes darkened with desire back down from the sky and settled them on Jesse's. His smirk turning into a playful grin that warned me I might have started the game, but he was going to win it. I was playing the innocent part. And Jesse was full on the role of the dangerous, intoxicating cowboy who knew just what he was doing to me.

But I'm not one to be outdone.

Ever so slowly, I moved my knees down further along his sides before moving so my leg was lying between his thighs dropping my body to lie against Jesse, slowly melding myself to him from stomach to chest. Leaning up just enough to have my eyes hovering over his, my hair draping around him like a sheer curtain again. "How about now?" I whispered across his lips, his heart thumping wildly against my own. I kissed the corner of his mouth. Gently and barely there. His breath stalled in his lungs and I slowly placed another kiss a bit further down from the previous one. His sigh across my cheek as I was pulling away made me smile. And I dipped in lower again, pressing my lips to his and applying only the smallest of pressure. Giving him a taste, but nothing more. Flicking my tongue across his lips, getting the sweet taste of fruit.

"Because I can always move - " I started to say, suddenly pulling myself abruptly away from him noticing he wasn't getting just a _little_ too comfortable. And I knew it was just the thing to snap him round. I pulled myself up from being pressed to him, already sitting up on my knees and preparing to stand. But he cut me off by threading his hand through my hair and pulling me down to his lips pressing a hard, feverish, possessive and _very_ hot kiss to my parted and willing lips.

"Not a chance," He growled to me breaking off for a second, my eyes wide with surprise and delight. His voice was so deep my knees went weak and I dropped back to him without a word. Smiling against his lips and accepting the challenge of meeting his kiss with fervour, every tongue stroke, gasp and bite of my own. I lost my breath quickly, breaking away to regain it for seconds before I was being pulled back down to the torrent of passion and love ignited and enflaming both of us. My hands slipped into his open shirt and over to his shoulders. Gripping his hot flesh in my fingers hard enough to make my nails dig in and leave crescent moon shapes behind.

He broke away from the kiss with a hiss. Pulling away long enough to glare up at me with a dominating lust. "Careful; you don't know what you've started, _querida_."

I yelped when he suddenly flipped us over onto my back, pinning me down into the grass my hands free to explore the muscled planes of his back. His lips down on my collarbone and making his mark there quick and passionately. "Jesse," I sighed throwing my head back and arching into him. But as I did, he slipped a hand around my back and pulled me up with him, his lips still attached to where my neck and shoulder met suckling and licking. When I opened my eyes and looked down at him, foggily, a little surprised to find myself sitting in his lap, my thighs straddling him again. My body flush with his and breathing hard. I laughed at the swiftness that quickly turned into a contented purr, trailing my finger down the side of his face, his neck and across his chest.

"_Nice_." I hummed pleasantly.

He flashed me a smirk before he swept in and wiped my smile off my face. His lips tugging at mine. Drawing moans after gasping moan from the deep recesses of the fire burning in me. My hands went back to his shoulders and moved the shirt over them and down his arms, tugging it away from him without breaking the kiss. Once that went flying over my head, my arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer desperately, my fingers touching any bit of skin I could get to. He was burning under my hands and I knew mine was just as alight. I felt itchy like I wanted to crawl out of it. And I gave a relieved sigh when Jesse broke our kiss to pull my top over my head, the cool air rushing in to where I wasn't touching him and licking over my feverish skin.

"_So_ good," I whimpered in his ear where he nibbled and sucked at my neck again, tugging on my ear making me moan. His rough dark chuckle from deep within him rumbled through and into me, making me twist and turn to meet his lips again. My hands buried in his hair pulling and clenching with each near brush over my damn stupid bra his tempting and teasing hands followed. I cursed him aloud when I came up for air, scowling at the way he was drawing me out. "Just get rid of it already!" I growled, dipping in to bite at his neck to prove my point. But he only laughed some more.

"Not out here," He smirked; lifting me out of his lap and climbing to his feet so quickly, my slow brain was having trouble catching up. Out here? Huh? And then he yanked me up to my feet, the garden coming back into focus and so did he. He whipped his arm around my waist, pulling me flush up against him, knee to knee. Chest to chest. I could feel the _whole_ of him and I sucked in an excited breath of anticipation. His lips descended on mine, with slow, gentle whispers of a kiss. And I whimpered helplessly again, my knees buckling with his tender caresses. His quiet words taking a couple of seconds to filter through the fog. "I'll give you a head start."

I blinked once, twice at that. And then a light bulb went off. Not because I finally understood him. But from the look in his eyes.

Then I ran!

I didn't give a crap about my top probably lying somewhere in the flowers, or the fact I was running through my kitchen and down my hall in just my bra and a skirt partly unzipped. My heart pounded in my chest knowing just how quick Jesse can be and that no amount of head starts was going to save me from being caught. But I tried anyway. I took the stairs two at a time, just hearing his deep chuckles running down the hall making the excitement increase. And then I made the mistake of looking behind me. And finding Jesse a _lot_ closer then I thought he'd be. I squeaked with surprise and ran for our bedroom.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Got you!" He cried with triumph, catching me around my waist and swinging me off my feet with a breathless laugh and giggle of his name. When he set me back down on my feet, he turned me around and wrapped his arms back around my waist. That hungry feral wild looks back in his eyes and concentrated right on me! I licked my lips and smiled wider when he growled lowly, his hands creeping up my spine to the clasp of my bra as he backed me up towards our room and all the pleasures it promised beyond. "You can't get away from me that easily, _querida_. You should know that by now." He whispered into my ear, his tongue flicking over the tip.

"Like I'd ever want to," I groaned back, the straps of my bra tickling my arms as it slowly got pulled down and left me bare and open for all of Jesse's enjoyment. His eyes already telling me of what he had planned. He dropped my underwear behind him carelessly and pulled me flush up against his equally bare, hot and tingling flesh. Walking me backwards into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. "God, like I ever _could_!" I moaned breathlessly giving in to his power, our desire and the overwhelmingly burning need to be with him.

Everything else was completely forgotten.

* * *

_**A/N 2**_: I'm sure some of you thought, OMG! Nicky! But don't panic. I got that lil thing from my mum. She said my brother did the exact same thing when he was a baby. And all he did was laugh hysterically! Yeah, he was a bit fearless too, lol. So fear not, he won't be doing anything else like that anytime soon. :) Anyway, I really hope you had fun with the last part. Damn, I sure did! I needed a good J/S scene. I hadn't written one in a while. Hehe. Thanks for reading, please review!!!

**_Anonymous Reviews_**:

**_Jesse_** - Hey hun! Aww, it's great to hear from you. :) And absolutely no worries about not checking this story out before, it's no problem at all. It's getting on to be quite a long story. And it's quickly vying for attention as most loved fic with 'Conflicting Danger'. So it feels great you've read this one too. ^^ And that you love it! It has certainly been a rollercoaster ride of randomness, lol. But it sure is going to get better. I got some chapters coming up that I'm so excited to post! They'll start after this one. I think I shocked myself while writing them! :) I'm so excited you're looking forward to the CD sequel! I have yet to think of a title. And I really need to get the ball rolling with writing it. But I have so many parts in my head, I need an assistent, hehe. Anyhoo, thank you a million times for this review! You made my day hearing from you. Thanks hun! LOTS of love and hugs, take care! x

**_Fan_of_Fiction_** - Hello, Chica! Lmao! Has it been three months? It certainly don't seem like it! But either way, it's just as brilliant to hear from you. I hope you've been well. :D Aww, I'm well psyched you enjoyed the adventure park chapter. That was totally for you! I loved your idea and I had a LOT of fun writing it out for you. Jesse on a horse was drool-worthy. You're a genius! Lol, and yes, there are many traits from both Suze and Jesse that will be coming out in Nicky. It's hard trying to make him have more characteristics of one parent than the other. So I'm just rolling with it so far. Wait until they have another kid. Oh! Hehe. And I'll definitely keep up work with this story, don't worry. I have another lil one in the works to keep me going while I'm writing CD's sequel and give me a break from this. I think you might like it. :) Thank you SO much for reviewing. I got yours and Jess' on the same day. So I had DOUBLE bubbles of hyperness, lol! I hope you got your review reply for the last chapter of CD before I took it off my profile. If not, just let me know and I'll put it back up. Thanks again, hun! Take care. Love and huggles! x


	35. Concentrated Fury Part I

_**Disclaimer**_: Nothing is mine but for the bastard, Stuart.

_**Rating**_**: **M

_**A/N**_: Okay, so I've had this written for a while. Tweaking it here and there. Now I think I've finally hit a level where I'm as comfortable with it as I can be. I found it quite difficult and emotional to write. Drawing on from my own fears at just the thought - Yeah, point is, I hope they've come across in this part. I've stepped out of my comfort zone and took the category away from Family/Humor for these next three parts. But I hope you give it a chance. :) Thank you so much for the wicked response to the previous chapter. I had to give you something considering what I've done in these few here. So without further ado, I hope this shocks and brings some kind of emotional reaction out of you. :)

* * *

_**Concentrated Fury - Part One...**_

I walked out of Nicky's nursery as swiftly and quietly as possible. Silently counting to ten and hoping _this_ time, he'd finally gone to sleep. After going up and down the stairs at least four times trying to settle him down for the night, my legs were starting to ache and my patience was growing thin. I knew what his problem was. He's got two teeth trying to come through and it's making him ratty and hard to deal with. So pulling the door to, I closed my eyes and listened out for his murmuring telling me he was shifting about again and rolled onto his front to try and pull himself up and onto his feet. But I couldn't hear anything and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At last," I whispered, taking a step away from the door and opening my eyes, eagerly anticipation the quiet time for the rest of the night. What to do first; have a nice long soak in the tub then make myself some dinner. Or paint my toenails, have some dinner then have a soak. Choices, choices. But my rumbling stomach made it easy enough to choose, so I carried on down the hall, missing Jesse but enjoying the space and time alone at the same time. "Just me myself and I." I muttered, running a hand through my hair, willing my shoulders to relax after the long day.

That was until a cold shiver ran through me.

I stopped walking and concentrated; the prickly feeling like I wasn't alone making me sigh. After a lifetime of knowing when a ghost appears, it kind of gives you the knack for feeling them out. Turning on the spot I looked behind me trying not to scowl at the interruption. But who I found and the look on his face made my heart freeze in my chest and my blood run cold. I swallowed instinctively; keeping my eyes stuck on the glowing man standing in my hallway, not far from Nicky's door, looking at me with - Well anger seems a good enough word. But it was more than that. Something _much_ more judging by the furious look on his face. I made myself stay calm and appear unbothered at him showing up. I've dealt with angry ghosts loads of times. More than I can remember. But this guy -

Stuart gives even _me_ the creeps.

It's not his height and the way he towers over me every time I have the unfortunate job of dealing with him. And it's not about how disconnected and cold his eyes seem. Like he's here, but there's always something more calculating going on underneath it all. And I know this isn't a new development since he died. I reckon he made quite a few people feel uncomfortable when he was alive. He's not built like a strong man, but he's not lanky either. But still, each time we've met he's made me want to run in the opposite direction. And the only thing that kept me there and not passed him over to someone else to deal with, is that I don't back down from a spirit. Why should I? This is _my_ world, not theirs anymore. And I told him so. But Stuart can't and won't take that.

I probably wouldn't have been so scared about finding him ruining my quiet evening, if it weren't for the fact Nicky was only feet away from him behind a semi-closed door and could stir any second. Drawing the thunderously mad attention away from me and onto my baby. My innocent child I had no doubt Stuart wouldn't give two hoots about using as leverage against me. Just the thought sent a cold icy finger down my spine making me go rigid.

I took a deep breath and told myself my voice wasn't sounding strained and slightly nervous at all.

"I told you there isn't anything I can do for you, Stuart," I started, delving straight in, knowing hello's wouldn't be appreciated by him, whether I gave a damn if they did or not. I tried to keep my voice down as much as possible without drawing his attention to _why_. One look around my house would make it clear I've got a baby. And I've protected Nicky from the likes of angry ghosts quite well so far. Trying to imagine every damn ghost in America knocking at my door and using him as bait created an intense anger and an even bigger fear to ignite.

"If there was, I would have done it by now; you know that. You're just going to have to let go and move on. That's the only way."

"But it's not the only way is it, _Susie_?" He replied, a sadistic smile coming to his lined and aged face. The kind of grin that sent another shiver through me, my whole body thrumming with tension for whatever I was going to get thrown at me. It was the kind of smile that said he knows something that is going to turn our not so pleasant conversation, five times worse in seconds. And the sudden wish that I wasn't alone made itself very clear in my mind. Even if it was my mom and I had to explain to her _why_ I suddenly wanted Nicky woken and taken away, I'd do it. Because Stuarts frustration with being dead had been brewing for the past few meetings. And he picked the worst possible night to bring it to me.

"Because there is another way isn't there?" He continued in a scathing voice. Like a teacher talking to a disobedient child that would never learn. That knocked my pride to the wayside and stirred my annoyance a little. Why should I take crap from a ghost trying to bully me? Even if he was over six foot and could squash me. "A secret few spirits know of, right? Because you're too selfish to tell them of the possibilities you can give them. Too wrapped up in your perfect little life here. But _I _know the truth. And I want you to help me."

I raised my chin, staring him in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do," He snarled, taking a step towards me. _Just get him away from Nicky's room! _My mind frantically yelled. "Don't play dumb with me little girl. It doesn't suit you and it just pisses me off even more. I'm talking about time travel - Your ability to go back and change Fate. Like you did with your _precious_ boyfriend all those years ago. That little secret you've neglected to mention to anybody, because you don't want the hassle, am I correct? Isn't that the reason you have never offered it to anyone else? Because you mediators think you're so high above us spirits? Because we have no bodies and no-one else can see us, you think that gives you the_ right_ to cast us aside like we're nothing but another nuisance in your insignificant lives!" He yelled making me jump with the venom in his voice and the balled fists at his sides, getting closer and closer to me.

Oh, this is so _not_ good! I mocked internally.

"It's not like that, Stuart!" I tried, sub-consciously raising my hands to ward him off. I wanted to take his attention away from my baby, not kill me and stop me from getting to him! "I can't just jump back in time and save your life! It doesn't work that way! Can't you see? Your death wasn't an accident. There's no way I can go and stop it. I don't know why you died now; all I can do is help you move on. It's not my job to go back and save every spirit. Your death is just something you have to learn to deal with. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Sorry," He quietly repeated, his head hanging low, seemingly defeated. And I relaxed just the slightest bit. Until he carried on, his eyes cast down to the carpeted floor. "_You, _are sorry?"

He took a deep breath his whole body seeming to swell with it and gain in power. Then he slowly raised his head, his eyes flicking up to me full of hatred, anger and something very, _very _ugly. His mouth was curled into an angry snarl, his expression all twisted and morphed to suit what I was seeing and stepping back from in his eyes. He didn't even look the same. He looked . . . _monstrous_! And then he laughed. Something cruel, deep and so _disgusting_ I wanted to be sick. I shot a glance behind him, closing my eyes for a second and wishing on every power-that-be, that Nicky didn't wake up anytime soon.

And I opened them to look back at him. As prepared for a fight as I was ever going to be.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, _Susie._"

And he ran for me.

I was taken off my feet instantly and almost seemed to fly through the air from his shoulder slamming into my chest and knocking the breath right out of me. Just to throw me down onto my back with a loud thump and crack, like something out of _WWE_! The breath I didn't have before sucked from me even more leaving me gasping and choking for air frantically. I grabbed at the floor beneath me, trying to roll onto my side and ease the jarring pain coming from all over my shaken body. But the sick son of a bitch was too busy kicking me in the stomach to roll back onto my back to let me get any. He stood over me, big, dark and looming. Even his ghostly aura appeared to pulse darker than usual.

"All I want you to do is one _simple_ thing," He commented, stepping on my leg and pinning it to the floor when he noticed me try to get into a position so I could kick him with it. I cried out from the pain his whole weight was putting down on it, my chest heaving and burning for more oxygen. It felt like he was going to snap the bone as easily as if it was a fricking twig! "But you don't even have the grace to give me _that_!" He snapped, grabbing me by my shirt and yanking me up to my feet, my toes not even touching the floor. "Do you _know_ what I can _do_?"

"Whatever it is - I know I'm about to find out." I muttered wheezing and clawing at his hands to let me go.

But before I could find the power to raise my knee and slam where it hurts, or just lump him with a fist over his thick skull, he slammed me back down on to my feet. As in, just let me _drop_, my balance wavering backwards and forwards, my arms wind milling. One thought swimming around my mind and flashing at me. And it wasn't anything to do with me fighting back as much as I wanted to try. One of my instincts being to kick some serious ass before he did too much damage. Because within seconds of being back onto my feet, his tight, ham like fist came rushing towards me, hitting me so hard my teeth rattled and my head spun with dizziness. The next blow taking me off my feet and letting gravity take me down.

I wish I'd known I was standing at the top of the stairs!

The impact of the first step caught me in the kidneys and I had no time to cry out or try to latch on to something to stop me from rolling, tumbling and hitting the banister, wall and steps of the stairs. I was going too quickly and it felt like I hit every single step along the way! I bounced off the bottom one before the small landing that turned down to the foyer and rolled into the potted plant there with enough speed to make it fall over on to me, spraying soil and leaves all over me. I didn't stay on the landing where I'd stopped for long though, because a kick to my gut made sure I was rolling down the last few steps and spread helplessly across the foyer in a daze.

It would have been too much to have given me a rest of course!

I lay sprawled at the bottom of the steps, my thoughts foggy and screwed up but for Nicky. Just one name, repeating over and over. My vision spotting and darkening around the edges. But frantic thoughts of my baby had no choice but to clear when every ache, pain and bruise on my body made itself known and the blood freely running from my nose smeared on the wooden floor. "Bastard," I croaked when I saw his shoes come into view where I was laying on my front, weakly trying to push myself up onto my hands. "I've taken worse than that," I jibed, laughing scratchily trying to provoke him so he would stay focused on me. And me alone. Not that he seemed to be having much trouble with that. "You really think you can give me a few knocks around and I'll give in and go through with your _stupid_ plan?"

He let me clumsily climb up to my feet, my ribs shooting white hot pain through me. _Great_, I thought moodily. _I've either got cracked or broken ribs_. Although I'd have taken just bruised any day! I refused to be cowering at his feet and made to look worse than I already was. But I couldn't stand on my leg he'd stepped on and came close to breaking. And my balance was off because I had my arm protectively wrapped around my chest to support my ribs. Not to mention the banging in my head and the blood dripping onto my shirt. I'd have taken him if he didn't have such cement like punch, I tried to boost myself. Anything to hold the fear at bay.

But I've had worse and I knew I'd take it. I'd take it _all _so long as he was away from Nicky and I could distract him long enough to somehow get rid of him. Stuff him back into that rotten stinking grave of his. And the shadowland wasn't an option open to me then. I wouldn't do that. Not just for the killer headache after. But because I wouldn't leave my baby all alone in the house, whether I was unconscious with the sadistic spirit gone or not.

But I had to do something!

"Who says I'm just knocking you around?" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest, peering down at me like _I _was the pathetic sight. "There are other mediators around here, correct? Who says you have to be the one to go back in time. Maybe if I kill you that will be enough to persuade them to do what I want. Make your _precious_ lover do it out of grief for you. I've been here for over a month now, _Susie_, I want my life back. And one way or another, I _will_ have it. Until then, I think I'll test out my powers on you. Knocking you around is proving to be a wonderful stress reliever."

And he punched me again.

He moved so quickly and so fast I didn't have time to duck or limp out of his reach. Deep down I knew it wouldn't do any good. He has telekinesis. He can throw me with the flick of a finger. As it was, his punch made my ears ring and the skin split above my eye when I spun around and head-butted the banister, throwing me back a couple of steps but not enough to knock me onto my ass. I spun away from him, my vision so blurred I thought I didn't think I'd ever get to where I wanted to go. I tried to find my footing and limp for the kitchen, knowing I could get my hands on something there. But my sense of direction sent me careening, my balance way off.

"Dammit!" I cursed, clumsily wiping the blood away before it got into my eye. But then I tripped on the rug sending me back down to my hands and knees, my ribs and sore leg screaming with pain. It didn't come close to the bone weary terror seizing my whole body though. Stuart was battering me without batting an eyelid. And he was just getting revved up. Biding his time and drawing it out. Even the twisted mention of Jesse wasn't giving me the burst I needed. I was so afraid for Nicky; I couldn't do anything but take every kick, punch and emotional threat he threw at me.

"Come on, _Susie_!" He taunted, slowly walking towards me. "I thought you would put up a better fight than this! You're supposed to be the cocky mediator who has a quip for everything. Where are mine? Come on; don't give me special treatment just because I'm going to kill you." He laughed. The bastard _laughed_ at me! God how I wanted to kick his ass, blurred vision or not! I _hate_ it when people laugh at me. Especially ghosts. But that didn't take root though. Because something - _someone_ else was far more important than getting my own back on him for making me feel tiny and pathetic.

Someone I would take an eternity of torture to protect.

But if I thought for a second I could say something witty and sarcastic just to piss him off right then, then I sure as hell would have done already. But when your vision is swarming and your body is crying to just lie down and go to sleep. When you're trapped in a nightmare so on edge, alert and afraid you're shaking uncontrollably, just waiting for the monster to see or hear something I dread; trying to think up something wasn't coming to me so easily. I might be a mediator - and a kick-ass one at that - but I'm a _Mother_ first. And my baby boy was in danger with a psycho ghost on the loose in my house. Excuse me for being blunt, but who gives a _fuck_ about witticisms when I'm inches away from being just like the psycho ghost and having to stand by and wait for him to realize there's another person in the house.

A sweet, innocent _baby_.

Thankfully, it was that thought that made me push past the pain and rise back to my feet with a burst of energy I didn't know I had. Desperation, fear, adrenaline and sheer terror making me falteringly run as fast as I could for the kitchen and some kind of protection. The one thing in plain sight that I could get to easily. The wooden block with all the carving knives Jesse insisted we have, sitting on the counter. A weapon I could use. _Something_ to defend myself with. "Come on, come on!" I repeated to myself, ignoring Galen's barks and scratches at the back door. _Next time_, I told myself. _I'm leaving the door_ open _when he needs to go outside_.

All I wanted and all I could do was wish I could clear my head and have something _help_ me get there a little faster. It felt like I was moving through _syrup _with every movement. Slow, thick and sickening. The more I wanted to reach out for the weapon, the worse it got. My fear for Nicky was overtaking and making everything go into slow motion. I didn't _want_ to slow down! I didn't _want_ to be killed! And the fight to stay awake was getting harder once I was sent hurtling off my feet and slamming into the big, metal fridge. Away from my weapon of choice.

When I dropped to the floor like a rag-doll my blood was pounding in my ears and I wanted to weep with defeat. It all hurt _so_ much. I was screaming in my mind for Jesse. That he would appear like he did when he was a ghost with just a thought. I wanted to kill the sick bastard for beating me around like some worthless piece of scrap. At having indirectly threatened my son and making me helpless to keep him safe in my own _home._ But most of all - Most of all I wanted to rip his soul apart for making my worst nightmare, become so close a reality. Because that was what I was living. A complete and recurring nightmare.

There is no way to perfectly describe how scared I was when I felt my eyes closing and my thoughts scatter. But imagine your own worst nightmare, something so fearful you never acknowledge it so it sits and festers in the deepest part of you sub-conscious, _snaring _you as soon as you let your defences down. And it grips you in the throes of self-torturing agony for so long, it seems like forever. You're screaming so loud your throat burns for moisture, but there's no sound and no movement of your lips. The terrifying and inescapable fear is so real, so raw and so fresh you can taste it on your tongue when you wake. You can smell it in the air, clinging to your damp sweat-licked skin and whispering cruel harsh possibilities into your mind. Your heart is pounding so hard you almost think it's going to burst out of your chest and leave the even bigger gaping hole more painful and unbearable.

And then the emotion hits. You feel the loss, grief, desperation; sorrow and complete and utter despair stick in your throat and choke your breath. The tears you don't realize you've burst awake with are streaming down your skin in a constant river of sadness and pain. Your hand presses to your chest, like that would relieve the pressure and stop the uncontrollable sobbing your whole body tremors and shivers with. And you feel it. Like a cold, black hand has your heart held tight in its claws and it's squeezing. Because you finally feel what the saying means when you hear the word heart-ache. But it does. It aches so, so badly, you can't wish for anything else but to die yourself. The images relive themselves over and over again in your mind and the tighter you squeeze your eyes closed, the more you see.

Because the thought, and near reality of losing someone you love is so devastating, you're already dying from it.

That was what was overtaking me while I fought to stay in control and not give-in or give-up. I didn't have Jesse's arms to fall back into when I wake up. I haven't got the sweet promises of protection and safety he erects around me. I'll never admit or let anyone see me so completely lost other than Jesse. The one man I was aching to have come and end the horrible dream. I could only draw on his invisible strength and wrap it around me. Pretend I could hear his Spanish lullabies in my ear, spurring me forward. All I could do was pull myself up onto my hands, shaking so violently they almost gave out on me. Ignoring Stuart's harsh snort of disgust and mocking, I clawed and _crawled_ at the floor to keep myself there and with it.

Then I looked up at Stuart, who stared down at me with emotionless eyes and solid wall of power.

I spat out a mouthful of blood in his general direction. "You're gonna have to do - better than that - if you think - you can kill me," I said, my eye-lids getting heavy and my body starting to stiffen up and make it harder to move across the floor. "Mediators don't kill easy. And once I've recovered from your shit attempt at offing me, I'm going to make sure you're never re-born you sadistic son-of-a-_bitch_!" I yelled as loud and non-breathless as possible. But even that didn't have much strength to it. Pissed off with my weak behaviour, I pulled myself up by the drawer handles leaning heavily on the counter.

"I promise; I'll come for you." I growled, my anger battling with every other damn emotion wanting to hit me too. This time, being more upright and no longer at his feet, I looked at him. And I put every bit of fury, fear and promise of retribution into that one glance, breathing heavily through the crawling and trying to stay upright. My body's alarm was screaming for help, but I just ignored it. I couldn't afford to just collapse and rest for a second.

And the bastard just laughed at me again.

That's the sick thing about pissed off spirits. Their anger blinds them, makes them even more indestructible than they already are. And Stuart was so wrapped up in his need for revenge with me, he wasn't seeing anything else. This was bad and good for me. Bad, because I couldn't fight back. I had to take the beating, the curses and the threats, all the while knowing if I took anymore, I would be mince-meat soon. Praying for some help. But good, because that was what I wanted. His sole, undivided attention on me and away from the toy or pacifier lying on the kitchen counter. Just me, as beaten and bloody as I was.

"I won't hold you to that, _Susie_." He scathingly said at last, a deeper threat under his tone promising more. The time for witty remarks was over. It was more than real now.

It made me drop my head fighting to keep my emotions under control and not let my head explode. But I didn't have any choice but to look up when the sounds of the cupboards opening suddenly rang around the kitchen. And the plates neatly stacked up high and out of reach started to grind against one another as they slipped off the pile, suspended in mid-air. Sick with dizziness, I turned my head to the left and looked at it, before flicking my glance back to my torturer. And with one flick of the hand, the plate came for me. I ducked the first one, my hands flying over my head, crouching as low and away from it as possible. But I wasn't so lucky with the second and the third. Some smashed against the floor once they hit me and the drawers started rattling and slipping out. Little glints of silver winking from the kitchen light.

"Oh shit!" I groaned, dropping to the floor and covering my bloody head again. But it was pointless, I couldn't even get up. I was just getting hit from all angles by all things!

When the plates and utensils were done showering me I peeked out from under my arms, unsure where I hurt the most anymore. Barely starting to care. But what I saw when I blinked enough to see more than blurry splodges of colour almost made me weep with joy. _Brad_ – my idiotic step-brother I usually mock stood there in my hallway just outside of the kitchen. His eyes wide and confused, watching the contents of the cupboards come for me next. He stayed glued to the spot unable to move and unable to understand why I was getting attacked when nothing and no-one was there. He didn't come running for me and I was so, _so_ grateful he didn't.

Using as much strength as I could, I got onto my hands and knee again, my body starting to go numb from the pain. And I looked at Brad, the best sight in the world. And I screamed as loud and as shrill as possible something I was _dying_ to have heard! Letting loose a cry of rage, sorrow and helplessness for my child. And aimed it straight at my _brother_.

"_**GET NICKY OUT OF HERE**_!" I shouted, screamed, _and begged _reaching out to him with a bloody hand like I could push him into doing it without saying anymore. His eyes furrowed, before widening again, looking around him like my Nicky would suddenly appear there with him. Then he swung his gaze back to me, opening his mouth to say something and taking a step forward towards me. His shock dissipating. "_**PLEASE, BRAD! **_**GET MY BABY AND **_**GO**_! _**KEEP HIM SAFE**_!" I cried, tears of minor relief streaming down my face and begging Brad to move.

And the sheer undiluted panic in my voice spurred him to snap. He turned around and ran for the stairs and out of my sight.

Stuart blinked out of his murderous haze from my screams and stared at me confused. I conveniently didn't have Nicky around me each time he came to me. And unless he dug further into my life past Jesse, then he didn't know about my son. Until now. But his eyes were soon darkening again. His angry snarl at being interrupted while in his flow and focusing his intent on me was fiercer than before. And even uglier. Getting up to my feet I lost my footing from the blood rushing to my head and fell against the counter. But I didn't care, because I could see Brad dash down from the stairs with a distraught Nicky in his arms and run out of the door.

"_Keep him safe_," I whispered, dropping my head again, trying to draw in air through my bloody and bruised nose. "Nicky," I slumped further across the side, tightening my hand into a fist, drawing on every last shred of energy I had left. Just because he was out of the house, didn't mean I was going to lie down and take the ghosts shit anymore. Even though I was weak and barely awake, I still wasn't going to let him think he won. Feeling more than out of it and very disconnected from my body, I felt a smile edge my lips. And I looked up at Stuart; a quiet, scraping laugh slowly getting louder the longer I looked at him.

"What the hell do _you_ have to laugh about?" He asked darkly, taking a slow deliberate step towards me.

The block of knifes started trembling and the cupboard doors starting banging open and closed again. And I just laughed harder! It was the pain I told myself. That was part of why I was laughing. Not because I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it out of this one alive. I've had brushes with death more times than I should say. But this time - Somehow, it felt almost, definite. And I hated myself for feeling like that, even if it didn't last long. Because even though Nicky was relatively safe, I didn't know how long for. I needed to get rid of Stuart. For good. He'd seen and heard Nicky. It was just a matter of time. And if I took him up to the Shadowland, then neither of us would be coming back.

"You're such a cliché," I sputtered around a choking cough. "You and every other spirit that thinks I'm going to help you when you threaten me. I mean, come on? Get real!"

My other reason for laughing? The relief. That I just had to move past that my son was out of the direct danger; nearly making my legs give out beneath me and the darkness that was steadily growing worse almost overtake completely. The fact it didn't took a lot of head-banging concentration on my part. But I shook it off, still laughing and pulled myself along the edge of the counter until I was close to the shaking carving knives, pulling the biggest, and most horror movie life knife out of the block before turning to look at him. It was heavy in my hands and I thought I was going to drop it.

But I wrapped my stiff fingers tight around it, staring up at him with as much defiance as possible; _daring_ him to make his next move.

"Do you really think _that_ is going to stop _me_?" He laughed darkly, apparently over that I called him a cliché and taking another step across the kitchen towards me. Far past tired, battered and bleeding, I just smiled a secretive smile. Grinning at the fact he didn't know I could hurt him and make it horrible for him like he had for me. But smiling deliriously at the fact I hurt so badly, I couldn't think straight or even _see_ straight! "If you insist on making this even more painful for yourself _Susie_, I have no problem with that." And suddenly he was there, staring down at me.

"_**Boo**_!" He laughed, ignoring the knife I had poised and ready to strike him.

"Stuart - " I calmly, slowly and very slurring said. "_Go - To hell_." I croaked, tightening my hand around the handle of the knife and plunging it into his gut as quickly and spitefully as possible. I put every last drop of strength I had into that thrust. Digging in further right up to the hilt before pulling it out enough to twist it. Killing him. Kind of.

He gasped, his eyes losing all threat and sickening darkness there; widening in shock and _pain_; and I tilted it at an angle, thrusting it higher. I watched when he looked down at it, surprise flickering through his eyes at what I'd done. Raising my free hand, I pushed at him, hard enough for the knife to come loose and make him stagger and fall to his back on the floor, his hands covering his stomach wound even though there was nothing there. He stared up at me for seconds, a slight hint of fear and loathing in his eyes before he suddenly shimmered away, leaving destruction, mess and one royally screwed me behind.

I shakily raised my hand holding the weapon and stared at its cleanliness. Not a drop of blood in sight. I opened my stiff fingers and dropped it to the floor with a clatter, faintly still hearing Galen's barks and scratches at the back door to be let in.

"I'll be there in a second, Galen." I called weakly. Tipping forward a little. "Just - give me a - " I tried saying.

But the call of the floor was too strong and I happily embraced it when it rushed up to meet me. I closed my eyes but somehow didn't succumb to the darkness completely. I was in pain; I was alone and the only thing I wanted to know was if his Nicky was safe. That my diversion and taking a beating had worked. I would take it again in a heartbeat to keep him protected from the monsters. But I just wanted to know my baby was safe for now and Stuart hadn't got to him as a way to get to _me_. It was the one thing I held on to and kept me awake until I heard the sounds of screeching tires and rushed footsteps. Even while I felt someone with warm, _live_ hands running over me gently, moving sticky, bloody hair out of my eyes.

"_Querida_?" Jesse called; desperation and horror in his concerned voice. "Susannah, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness and stared into the warm, deep loving eyes of Jesse. Smiling at the concern I saw there. That made me feels a little bit better. But I didn't even want to _think _about how bad I looked. Thinking hurt too much. I just reached out a scratched hand and took his clumsily, my eyes trying to say what I needed to hear. Eventually I opened my split oozing lip and asked. "Nicky – Where's Nicky, Jesse?" I pleaded, my voice so quiet and torn it hardly made sense. But Jesse got it and smiled in sympathy and relief. Such a nice smile.

"Brad has him_, querida_. He's safe, I promise." He said, soothingly stroking my hair, uncaring about the blood matting it.

And I sighed, nodding; "That's good. That's good." Before abruptly blacking out.

* * *

_**A/N 2**_: Thank you so much for reading. I'm just going to sit here and nibble nervously on my nails now and wait to see what you think. :) Huggles you all!

_**Anonymous Reviews**_:

_**Jess**_ – Hey hun! Thank you a million times over for the review on the previous chapter. I just let my imagination run wild and was pretty proud of the result. :D And your ever brilliant and enthusiastic words were very welcomed and made me jump up and down in my seat! You should have seen my grin. I could have powered the town with it, lol. I loved your question, where do I get my ideas for Nicky from. That would be from my nephews. My youngest, Jude, is a year in a couple of weeks. And he's even more the dare-devil than Nicky. It kinda terrifies me. ¬.¬ But he is a huge inspiration to me when it comes to writing my adorable little character. I spent a lot of time with him and his big brother, so I get to see a lot of crazy stuff, hehe. Aww and it's so fantastic to know this and CD are one two of your favourite Mediators stories! Blushes I humbly thank you for your love and appreciation, hun. :) Ahh yes, and my ideas for the CD sequel . . . I've finally started it and I'm itching to get down and write some more of it. But hopefully, it won't be too long before I post the first chapter, just to get your appetite going. :D Thank you once again for the review, hun! I hope you were surprised by this one. Take care! Huggles and love. x

_**vampyrechicxx**_ – Hi there! I know your reviewed chapter four, but I didn't want you to not get at least a thank you for checking out my story and liking that snapshot so much. I have to admit, I had to go back and see which one it was. But I was giddy with excitement when I saw just what it was. :) I had an absolute blast writing that one and any review for it always makes me break out into fresh peals of laughter. The image I had in mind throughout the whole of it is as fresh today as it was when I first wrote it. :D But I'm really glad you had such a good laugh from it. Thanks again! Take care. Luff and huggles! x

_**Fan_of_Fiction**_ – Hello, my dear! And booyah on shocking me with another wicked review! When I first read it I thought I was reading it for CD, lol. But then I realised no it was in fact your excitement that there IS going to be a sequel; and I just about wanted to scream with delight. :D Your enthusiasm and giddiness was making me want to run off and start writing more. But good news is it's in progress. Its being written and waiting to have much deserved love poured on to it. Bad news is, the title is giving me jip and won't dazzle me. But I'll get it eventually. :D And back to the review for MIT . . . Who DOESN'T wants a Jesse? I gotta admit, I must have gone back and re-read that scene with them dozens of times after I posted. And each time I was like, WHOA! I did not just write that. Awesome! Lol. But I'll save the fun for the CD sequel and my other new fic. MIT might be rated M, but it's not going to be too detailed. :) And oh SNAP! That DFS advert was what made me download 'Mr Sandman' in the first place. And thus came about the snapshot. So EXTRA kudos and wowies it reminded you of this story and its particular cake making midnight chapter. :D And it's not sad at all. It's FABULOUS! Hehe. Thanks for the review, hun. I can't wait to read what you think of this one. :) Take care. Huggles and loves. x


	36. Concentrated Fury Part II

**_Disclaimer_**: Nothing is mine.

**_Rating_**: M

**_A/N_**: I hate having work sitting in my folder, written and ready. I'm too impatient to post it. :) So expect the last part to be up soon-ish too. Thank you for such a great and worthwhile response to the first part. I loved every comment! So I hope you like this one too. :)

* * *

**_Concentrated Fury - Part Two..._**

I was on my shift at the hospital when I got the call from Brad sending my mind into a tailspin and my emotions whirring and threatening to go out of control. I was paged that I had an urgent call, and seeing as I didn't have any patients to see to I went straight to the reception desk of A&E and took the phone. The sound of Brad's jittery shaking voice and quick babbled explanation before I even finished my hello instantly had me on alert and trying to listen to what he was saying as clearly as possible. In the end, I had to all but shout his full-name down the receiver before he went quiet and spoke to me in slow, deliberate words. An edge of hysteria to his voice no matter how calm he tried to keep it.

And then I heard something in the background and I felt acid churn in my stomach.

"Brad," I asked trying to keep my voice as steady as possible, breaking through his startled and shaken words, closing my eyes and clenching the phone in my hand so tight it almost cracked. I was aware of a nurse at the station watching me and a fellow doctor friend raise his attention to me too. "Brad, why can I hear Nickolas with you? What's going on? What's happened? Where is Susannah?" I reeled off quickly. My questions more an order than a request.

I heard him take a deep breath before whispering something to my son. His voice soon came back to the line though.

"I went round your house, I was supposed to be dropping something off for Suze I forgot to do earlier when Mom asked me to. But when I knocked she wasn't answering and I could hear a scuffle and the sounds of broken plates coming from inside. I thought you were having a fight or something but I couldn't hear shouting. So I just let myself in," He paused and took another breath. His voice, when he spoke again, was filled with strain, confusion and concern. "Look Jesse, I don't know what I saw. I don't know what the heck is going on - "

"What did you see, Brad?" I cut in, my patience growing thin due to my rising fear for my family.

"I saw Suze, on the kitchen floor with . . . with stuff flying at her from the cupboards. But no-one was there, Jesse! Just Suze looking really beat up and ready to pass out. I didn't know what to do, man. I couldn't move, she was just - Suze just - Shit! Jesse, she screamed at me to get Nicky out of there! I was going to help her but she stopped me. She _begged _me to get him out so I did. I went upstairs and got him away from whatever fucked up shit was going on in the kitchen. What the hell did I leave her alone with?! I know she's a bit freaky and has this big secret. But - Jesse you have to get home, NOW!" He shrieked his panic back in full force again.

I opened my eyes and snapped into action. "I'm leaving now. Take Nicky to yours. I'll call you when I can." And I disconnected the call, handing the phone back to the receptionist and turning to Dr Tom Wells beside me, my expression saying it all.

"Go, I'll sort everything out." He simply said.

I gave him a curt nod and took off for the staff changing rooms as quick as I could through the halls. I changed out of my white coat and into my jacket within minutes, racing out of the doors and to my car. I was on auto-pilot, trying not to jump to conclusions with a part of me hoping Brad was exaggerating as he likes to do. But hearing Nicky in the background and listening to Brad say Susannah begged him to get our son out of the house . . . My worst fears were quickly making themselves known. And all I could do was pray Susannah hadn't done anything stupid once Nicky was safe. That she hadn't given in and shifted.

But as soon as I thought it I knew it wasn't the truth. And I already suspected she hadn't done anything to fight back either. Not with Nicky in the house and potentially making the situation even worse than it already seemed to be. Before Nicky was born, she would have jumped at the chance at putting a ghost in their place. But if the spirit I'm starting to suspect was the one that did the kicking, then she wouldn't have stood a chance against him anyway.

And that thought alone only served to make me want to take a detour once I saw to Susannah. My first and top priority at that moment.

I barely remember any of the drive home. As soon as I'd handed the phone back I had automatically switched over to something else. A different kind of me than the one who's a doctor and knows how to deal with a crisis. All I could think about was Brad's explanation; as stilted, sketchy and awkward as it had been. But I got the general gist of what he was saying easily enough. And I sub-consciously put my food down on the pedal harder, driving away from Carmel Memorial Hospital and to home without paying much attention to any other cars or the way I was shaking from tension. And a_ very_ deep fury.

I screeched into the driveway, lurching forward from hitting the break and barely shutting off the engine before I had the door open. I could hear Galen's raucous barking even from the front of the house and ran for the front door without stopping to think of what I might be running into. That the danger to my family could still be in the house and Susannah could still have been caught in it. All I knew, was Susannah had been hurt. Badly. And someone had put not only her, but our _son_ in danger too.

That's all a father and lover has to know.

Running through the door, I left it wide open. Looking down the hall, my vision became tunnelled and blackened. My heart thumped harder, louder than before in my chest. My hands shaking and sweating, my throat constricting the air to my lungs. Because all I could picture, all I could see was Susannah's crumpled body lying on the kitchen floor surrounding by chaos and mess. Her hair covering her face where she lay on her front, her face turned to the floor and obscuring the blood. She was beaten and bloody and I couldn't get to her quick enough as I ran down the hall, pushing my shock aside and concentrating on what I was witnessing.

Within seconds I was kneeling by her and calling out her name.

"_Querida_?" I called desperately, my eyes scanning her bloody face, bare scratched arms and the way her breathing was shallow and barely seen. The concern I had before hit full force now. She wasn't just beaten, she was _broken_. Never in all our years together, had a ghost been this spiteful and murderous towards her. Not since the RLS Angels. I reached out for the pulse in her wrist finding it slow, but steady enough. Then I looked up and around her, brushing aside the broken china before I gently stroked a hand over her hair, calling her again. "Susannah, can you hear me?" I continued to caress my fingers through her bloody hair, pushing it away from her face, my brow furrowing and bile rising in my throat the more I looked at her and took in the damage.

It all reminded me far too much of the four troubled teens. But I suspected this wasn't like that. This was _worse_.

Slowly, ever so excruciatingly slowly, Susannah opened her normally sparkling eyes to me. Blinking; each time seeming as though she wouldn't open them again. Finally she did, resting them on mine, glazed and dazed. The corners of her mouth tilted up the slightest bit, blood oozing from a split lip as she tried to smile at me even in her weakened and fragile state. Shakily she reached out a hand all scratched from what I assumed was the broken plates lying around her in pieces, and wrapped her stiff fingers around my own. Her eyes pleaded with me, even though I could see the fight draining out of her with each second she laid there, trying desperately to stay awake.

"Nicky - Where's _Nicky_, Jesse?" She croaked, her lips barely moving making the words sound mumbled and barely spoken.

But I understood perfectly. "Brad has him, _querida_. He's safe, I promise." I soothed, watching her eyes close and catching a few mumbled words before her fingers loosened around mine and she passed out. "_Jesús Cristo,_ Susannah. Who did this to you?" I asked despairingly, some of the tension releasing slightly from getting a response from her. Slow and sluggish as it may have been, it was _something_. I looked away from her beautiful and bruised face and looked around the kitchen again, not seeing anyone that didn't belong there. Meaning the culprit had long since gone from our home. And I doubted satisfied.

But how? What had stopped him? Brad perhaps? I didn't know. But when I looked back, my attention was caught by a large glint of metal I zeroed on. A large knife.

At that moment, my anger that had been sitting bubbling and boiling waiting to have the chance to rise to the surface did so. Rightfully igniting and making my hands curl into tight fists. I wanted nothing more than to wrap them around the neck of the ghost that had done this. Broken them like they broke my _alma gemela_. I cursed a long string of words at the _bastardo_ to have hurt her not just physically, but mentally too.

Just looking at Susannah and seeing what a complete state she was helped me to piece together a little of what happened, basing it on how well I know her and how she would have reacted. Because I know, the one thing that would have stopped her from lashing out and standing up for herself is Nicky. Nothing else in the world would make her take a beating no matter the spirits size or weight. She would have done something. As it was this time, the only thing she could do it seemed, was distract him. Anything, to keep him from going for Nicky. The terror alone at the thought would have out-weighed her righteous anger.

It's something I would have felt myself. But it wouldn't have mattered how much Susannah could try to fight back; a ghost will keep going until they have reached the line and crossed it. I saw it when I was a ghost myself. Long before I met Susannah and then after. No amount of brute strength can give you endless amounts of energy to take repeated beatings after a time. And Susannah had to go through that on her own. Had to suffer through the fear and stay strong until something or someone stepped in and helped her.

And if it was who I think it was, then he put my family in severe danger. There is no forgiveness for that.

"_Cuando llegue a mis manos en torno a que el próximo cabrones, voy a lo fácil._" I promised, brushing a hand through Susannah's hair, dislodging a few pieces of broken china as I did so, closing my eyes and trying to control my anger at just how much pain she must have been in, but hadn't given in to it. How she had been driven by her desire to protect our son. A desire I can easily share. Because I was feeling it. The wish to sweep my family into my arms and protect and keep them safe. Heal them both. "I'll sort this out, _querida._ I won't let another spirit hurt you or Nicky ever again. I promise you that." I murmured so quietly, she wouldn't have been able to hear even if she was awake.

And then I did the only thing I could think of. I called an ambulance.

xXx

I sat in the hard uncomfortable chair beside Susannah's hospital bed over two hours later, my head bowed and my arms resting on the rough blanket covering her. One of her hands held in mine, my mind slowly going over many things, but never with a straight thought. I thought about Nicky and how upset he must have been to have been suddenly taken away from his home and no doubt how disturbed he must have been hearing all the commotion from downstairs. I wanted nothing more to go and get him, to reassure myself that he was okay and hold him in my arms. But my duty was to sit by Susannah's bed and wait for her to wake up.

But I'd called Brad after I got Susannah to the hospital and checked in on him. Thankfully he was sleeping, unlike his uncle who had many questions for me. None I could answer though. The only thing I could do was give him a story he needed to use to cover up the truth of what had happened. I told the paramedics when they arrived at the scene, that Susannah had fallen down the stairs, got herself to her kitchen and managed to call her brother before she passed out. They know me from the hospital, so they didn't question the validity of the explanation. And I told Brad to go along with it. That he had come to the house when she had called him, so he could take Nicky and thus he had called me. Panic stalling him from doing the right thing.

It was barely a story, but it would have to do.

But he only promised to keep that cover going for the rest of Susannah's family if I made the promise to tell him what was going on. I made it.

My mind whirred through the drama of when we first stepped into A&E, Susannah still unconscious on a gurney, with multiple wounds. I brushed off Dr Wells' questions, and let him take her away for the tests and treatment she needed. Leaving me standing there, watching after them wheeling her away. Reversed role for the first time. I couldn't go with them and part of me didn't want to. So I paced the waiting room after calling my brother-in-law. When they came back with her over an hour and a half later, settling her into a private room off to the side and away from prying eyes, he gave me the full account of her injuries. Some I had already suspected as I had checked her over as best I could while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Some I didn't realize were so severe.

"She has a severely bruised back and three cracked ribs, Jesse," Dr Wells had said to me once he had Susannah settled in her room and pulled me aside. "The cut above her eye is minor, as are the scratches to her arms. She has a nasty bump on her head and a few cuts that just needed cleaning. There was a deeper wound we found covered by her hair. Like she hit the corner of a blunt object. But we stitched that up. She's going to have a very nasty headache when she wakes up, due to the concussion she has. And she has a nasty bruise to her right leg and deep tissue damage."

"We x-rayed it because we suspected it was broken," He continued, shaking his head and glancing at Susannah who looked more like a victim of a mugging, before looking back to me. "But I have no idea how she came to get it from just falling down the stairs. It's almost to the equivalent of being whacked with a baseball bat. Deliberately." He stopped and looked at me carefully, dropping his voice so the nurse couldn't hear him.

"Jesse are you sure she fell down the stairs? These injuries don't suggest - "

"Trust me, I have no reason to lie to you, Tom," I'd cajoled, staring over at Susannah and hoping he would drop the subject as the guilt rushed over me. Having to lie to a friend wasn't something I like doing. Unfortunately it was very necessary. And it just made me realize the burden Susannah had to endure all the years she was alone carrying the weight and down-side to her gift. When I'd turned back to him, my expression was blank and un-giving. "Thank you for taking care of her." I'd simply said, my heavy tone giving him pause and taking my sincerity for what it was.

He'd given me one short nod before he'd left me alone with her.

But the one emotion I couldn't and knew I wouldn't shake off anytime soon, was the anger. At myself for not being there, even though I know there was no way of knowing it was going to happen. But I let the whisper in that I could have done something ages ago. Stopped him somehow. And the fury with the spirit for backing her into a corner and doing such heinous things to her. And I knew none of that anger would evaporate anytime soon. Not when I finally got to see her wake. Or when I hold my son close to me. And part of me didn't want to let it go. I _wanted_ it to fester and grow and build. For my own reasons.

I raised my head and stared at her bruised face. They had cleaned up her bloody nose showing the swelling, her lip and the cut above her eye. Now all she looked was pale, tired, but still beaten. The yellow, purple bruise on her jaw and above her eye was growing more distinct and only made worse against her pale skin.

I turned away before I gave in to the urge to pick up my chair and throw it across the room. Just as I felt the fingers I held flex and twitch against mine. I looked back to Susannah and stood up, peering down into her face, silently calling for her to wake up. The amount of time she had been asleep was disconcerting. They had given her an MRI to check if there was any swelling to her brain from the bump to the front of her head and the gash hidden in her hair. But it seems Susannah was lucky again. I watched and waited intently for her eyes to flutter open and finally look at me. She looked exhausted and in pain.

But it didn't stop her from trying to talk.

"Try not to speak, _querida_," I quickly said, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand before I let it go and reached out for her cup of water with a straw beside the bed. I lifted the straw to her dry lips. "Take small sips. You don't want to make yourself feel sick. And as you can probably tell, you have cracked ribs so it's going to be sore even to try and suck down on the straw," I carried on, putting the cup back down and re-taking her hand. "Welcome back," I softly said, emotion choking my voice making it sound rougher than normal. I reached out my other hand and cupped her pale cheek and she leaned into the warmth. "Susannah I'm sorry. I should have been there - "

"_Don't_, Jesse," She croaked, coughing slightly and wincing, a hand flying to her ribs instinctively trying to relieve the pressure. With cracked ribs it can be very painful just to breathe. When she got her breath back she sighed back into the cushion, tightening her hand around mine. In pain and relief. "Don't start doing the blame game; no-one deserves it but the bastard that put me here in the first place. And I would do it all again if it meant protecting Nicky. So don't go there, please." Her tone was hard even in her weakened state.

But her eyes were moist and pleading.

Doing the only thing I could think to do to comfort her, I removed my hand from her face and leant forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. The end of her nose. Her cheek that was bruised and the cheek barely marked. Before gently placing my lips over hers. Barely there, but felt right down to the very deep depths of my soul. When I pulled away, a tear slipped down her cheek and I brushed it away with my rough thumb, not saying a word, my actions saying everything I needed to right then. And her tremulous thank you was all I needed to know I had done the right thing and helped shoulder some of the hurt only I will ever take upon me.

For a few minutes we stayed there, staring at each other, until we were interrupted by the door opening and Dr Wells stepping into the room with a nurse. When he saw Susannah was awake and as alert as she could be, he stepped over to the other side of her bed with a smile and a warm greeting. "It's good to see you awake, Miss Simon," He commented, taking his penlight out of his pocket and flicking it in and away from Susannah's eyes. She scowled at him but otherwise said nothing. "How's the pain?" He asked, watching her expression intently, waiting for her to answer him.

"What pain?" She drawled sarcastically. Her snappy, agitated side coming through. Our moment together behind us. "I feel fine. And if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go home."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be possible. You've been unconscious for a large amount of time for someone who only fell down the stairs. And I would like to keep you in overnight for observation. We'll run some more tests in the morning and send you for another MRI just to be sure there is no swelling. And those ribs won't take kindly to be jostled about so soon. So I'm afraid you won't be leaving until tomorrow afternoon earliest. Now I'm going to give you something for the pain that should take the edge off it for you. And I want you to rest as much as possible. No getting stressed and plenty of fluids. I'll be back soon to check up on you." He gave me a nod and smiled at Susannah before leaving. The nurse who had injected Susannah's medication into her I.V. line following after him.

As soon as they were gone she rounded on me.

"What did you have to bring me here for?" She spat angrily, wincing again as she tried to sit up and jarred her body violently. "You didn't have to do that. Now they're going to ask all these questions and it's pretty obvious what elaborate lie you've come up with isn't working. It doesn't take a genius to work out I've had the crap kicked out of me." She huffed, her breaths short and hard from her quick string sentence and binding of her cracked ribs.

"I didn't have any choice, Susannah. You could have had any number of things wrong with you. No amount of home care would have been able to help. You needed the hospital and this is where you're staying. Don't - " I cut her off before she could object about it. I rarely put my foot down and really force Susannah. If anything, I try everything I can to placate her. But not this time. Not when she had yet another brush with death. "I don't want to hear it Susannah. I didn't know what to think when I received Brad's call and he told me what he saw. What a state you were in. And it did _nothing_ to prepare me for finding you that way. I don't ever want to come home to find you like that again. Knowing Nicky was in the house and in just as much danger. _Never_. So please, do what I'm asking of you, and stay here and rest. _Please_."

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and softened my gaze on her. Seeing the war behind her eyes.

"Nicky is safe and you are in the best place for you. I know you don't want to be here. But it's just until tomorrow. Do you think you can wait that long?" I looked her in the eye, waiting for her to either push the issue or let it drop. But what she said next, made me feel even worse than before.

"I didn't want you to find me that way either Jesse. And I'm sorry I snapped at you about bringing me here," She held out her hand for me to take, tugging me closer. "I guess I just reacted, again. I wasn't exactly thrilled to wake up here. I'd rather be at home with you and Nicky. But what's happened is done. And I mean what I said; I would do it all again to protect Nicky. In a heartbeat. I know who you're mad at and trust me, I'm right there with you. But Nicky's more important to me right now and I just want to have him back in my arms."

I sighed and leaned down closer to her, resting my forehead to hers.

"I know you do, Susannah. And you will, soon. I promise. When you get home tomorrow, Nicky will be there waiting for you," I quietly spoke, closing my eyes to breathe in the scent of Susannah even through all the medicinal smells, I could still breathe in the relaxing and familiar presence of her. "I just don't want to think about how close I could have come to losing you both, _querida_. All I want to do right now is put you both somewhere safe. But I know there's going to be other incidents and other ghosts. That it was inevitable it would happen sooner or later. But - "

"But that doesn't make you feel any better about it, I know," Susannah quietly finished for me both knowing it to be the cold hard truth. "But you know you can't get rid of me that easily, Jesse. And no amount of beating will keep me from making sure they never get to Nicky. And I know, _you_, will keep us both away safe. So really, I have nothing to worry about now do I?" She asked softly, her voice like honey and gliding over my anger to cool and sweeten it. Placating me like I would have done her in a normal situation.

I opened my eyes and stared at her, lifting my head away from hers.

"You're right. I won't ever let anything happen to my family," I said. My tone came across as strong and promising. But on the inside, in my heart, it was spoke with venom and anger. With a threat hanging on the precipice for anyone to compromise that promise. And judging from the darkening of Susannah's eyes, I know she sensed it to. But she said nothing. Knowing instinctively, that she couldn't. "Now tell me what happened?" I carried on, my voice light and enquiring. I pulled over my chair and re-took my seat, looking up at Susannah questioningly. All ready to hear the tale that would feed the monster lurking within me.

She hesitated for only a second before she sighed and told me.

She said she had just put Nicky down for bed when she became aware of another presence behind her. Turning to come face to face with Stuart, the ghost who had been pestering Susannah for the past couple of weeks. The one I had suspected in the first place. She told him again there wasn't anything she could do to help him. But he turned the tables; he brought up the idea of shifting and having his life back. Things quickly spiralled out of control when she told him she couldn't and wouldn't do it. The rest, as she put it, wasn't pretty. He had tackled her, punched her hard enough to send her hurtling down the stairs and all but chased her into the kitchen. She sugar-coated a lot of it, down-playing it, missing out pieces. And then she told me of the flying dishes and finding Brad standing in the hallway shocked and confused.

Her voice broke when she reencountered screaming for him to get Nicky out of the house. And it took a few minutes for her to regain her composure before she continued.

Once she knew he was out of the house and away from Stuart she wanted to fight back, but found she was far too weak. Until she grasped the knife I had seen lying on the kitchen floor and stabbed him in the gut with it. It was quick and easy thinking on her part, and I silently applauded her for her doing it. Many spirits don't realize they can be hurt by mediators, even if it does only last a few seconds. It was just enough to shock Stuart and he disappeared, not going back.

"The next thing I knew, you were calling me. But the whole time, all I could think about was distracting him and getting him away from Nicky. And it worked. Thanks to Brad too," She finished, her eyes getting heavy and her words slowing considerably. "He must've called you as soon as he got Nicky far enough away. I don't even want to know how, but I'm glad he did. I owe him a new set of barbells or something," She joked, her hand going lax in mine. "Geez, how much meds did he pump me with?" She slurred, her eyes barely open now. "Damn - doctors. And their - damn - syringes . . ."

On the next breath, Susannah was asleep.

Smiling with the slightest relief at seeing a spark of the woman I love shining through, even though her situation was traumatic. I gently laid her hand down on the mattress and stood up to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you, _querida_," I murmured against her cool skin, my hand lightly fluttering down her splayed hair across the pillow. "Thank you for protecting our son. Thank you for being you." I whispered reverently, stepping away from the bed, smiling at the small smile on Susannah's lips. Hearing me somehow. I stepped away from the bed and made my way for the door. Silently praying someone would be there to watch over her for the rest of the night before I could be with her again and slipped out of the door.

Going in search of our precious son.

xXx

It was close to 10.30pm when I finally walked back through my front door with Nicky in my arms. Grouchily awake and rubbing his eyes. Entering our home the second time, I became alert to the tense atmosphere and shroud that seemed to fall on me as soon as the door was shut tight behind me. As though the violence was echoing and seeping into the walls. Creating an unwelcome memory. The fear almost lingering. And the anger from the ghost, unsated.

I'd had a quick word with Dr Wells before I left the hospital, speaking about Susannah and discussing when I would be back. He said he would speak to our higher up and tell them of the family emergency, giving me a few days for compassionate leave. But I also made the mental note of calling them myself. Finally I left the hospital again. Reluctant to leave Susannah, but knowing my new priority was Nicky now Susannah was in the best place. And I climbed in my car I had used to follow the ambulance and set off for Brad's home.

He looked frazzled, nervous and agitated when I'd arrived. Happily handing a whining and sleepy Nicky over into my arms.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked quietly, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes darkly determined watching me settle Nicky in my arms. "'Cos I've been thinking 'bout it since you called. And some things are starting to fall in to place. What I saw in that kitchen wasn't natural, Jesse. Something was there, I just couldn't _see_ it," He continued, his words, slow and deliberate. The quiet of the house and a drowsy Nicky making the tense atmosphere grow. "I know you all think I'm stupid and I don't get it. But I see more than you think and I have a right to know."

I looked down to Nicky, his little fist rubbing at his eyes the way he does when he's passed tired. And then I looked back up to Brad, a sad, disappointed expression written clear across my face. I know it was, because I was too exhausted myself to try and cover it. He was right; he saw more than I had enough lies to cover. And he did have a right to know. But it didn't stop me from being disappointed he had to find out in such a way.

Sad that he had to find out at all.

"You're right. Something - _someone,_was there. But it's not my place to explain it to you. That's for Susannah to do," I answered finally. He looked liked he would object, but he soon just nodded and accepted that with a silent look from me. "If you can hold on to your patience a little while longer, she'll do it when she's better," I tucked Nicky closer to myself and turned towards his apartment door, slipping through it before I turned around and said one more thing. "Thank you for getting Nicky out." And I turned back to the stairs, forgetting about his shocked expression from the emotion building in my voice as I gave him my gratitude. I know he understood just how grateful I was. What I didn't say he got him away from.

Back at home, I walked Nicky over to his walker and placed him in there for his safety while I took off my shoes and jacket and walked into the kitchen preparing to clean up the mess. But one look at it made me want to turn around and head back for my son and go straight to bed. Instead, I grabbed the broom and swept up all the broken plates and anything that had flown from the cupboards or fridge. Putting it all in the bin before placing the drawers back in their places and picking up the knives, forks and spoons and placing them in the sink. I cleaned up the mess on the small landing on the stairs, righting the plant pot and sweeping the soil into a pile to deal with tomorrow. And finally returned to the kitchen to clean up the last bit I had been putting off.

Susannah's blood on the tiled floor.

I didn't think about how it was put there, I just concentrated on the sounds of Nicky's whines and murmurs from the gate barring him, watching me clean. Making me work faster and more efficiently. Once that was done, I finally opened the back door and let Galen run back through the house barking and whining, running through the living room and up to Nicky. Sniffing him making sure he was okay. Before he ran back up to me, pawing and keening at my feet.

"I know, boy," I said tiredly, crouching down to his level and giving him the comfort he was trying to give to both Nicky and me. I tucked my head into his neck, running my hands down his soft fur. "I'm sorry we left you outside. From now on, when Susannah and Nicky are here alone, you are to be in this house at all times; excepting the garden break. Okay?" I asked him, receiving a lick to my hand.

That was comfort enough for me.

I got up and put some food down for him, making a mental note to install a dog-door for him so he could come and go as he pleases. Then I shut off all the lights, locked the doors and got Nicky back into my arms. Accepting the baby hug he was giving me, laying his head to my shoulder, his eyes already becoming droopy. By the time I had gotten all the lights off and was upstairs, he was sound asleep. I walked into his nursery and laid him down on his changing station. Changing him quickly. He went undisturbed. When I was done I walked over to his crib preparing to put him back to bed. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear the thought of laying him down and going back to Susannah and my room without him.

So I left his nursery and took him down to our room, throwing aside the rule of not having him in our bed with us for once. I laid him down gently, tucking pillows and the comforter around him so he wouldn't roll off the bed if he woke. Then I got changed, used the bathroom and got a blanket to lay over him so he wouldn't get cold. Within minutes I was lying next to him, my arm curled protectively around him, watching his little chest rise and fall. But sleep didn't come to me quite so easily. And I lay awake until the sun rose and he stirred, watching him the whole time. My mind elsewhere. Back at the hospital with Susannah. In dream land with my son. But most of all –

On the anger sitting inside me, feeding the monster, lurking and waiting for it's time to come forth.

* * *

**_A/N 2_**: Thanks for reading. Please review! With huggles for poor Jesse and Nicky. :(

**_Anonymous review replies are on my profile page again. Sorry ladies! x_**


	37. Concentrated Furt Part III

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, still the same as every other disclaimer.

**Rating**: M

**A/N**: The last part. Whoo! I hope you all like this one. I know it's lengthy and I thought about cutting it in half. But I couldn't find a right place and - yeah, I thought about it. But this is going to be the last chapter for a while I'm afraid. I'm having a little break from writing, other than to update 'Finding What Is Lost'. But rest assured, this fic'll be my top priority when I feel better and ready to come back. Thank you so much for all the continued support and love I've got for this story. I can't say how much I cherish every word. :) Every reader and reviewer have made it what it is today. Thank you. x

Huggles every one of you...

* * *

_**Concentrated Fury - Part Three...**_

I was exhausted, drained and still filled with so much anger, I wondered how I was going to get through the rest of the day, the morning after Stuart attacked Susannah. I stayed in bed with Nicky until he woke up. My eyes sore and aching from no rest. I couldn't, not with knowing where Susannah was and because of everything she had been through. The only thing that was keeping me relatively calm and under control was Nicky sleeping peacefully next to me all night. He slept far past the time he normally wakes, and he was ravenous when he did. Knowing I had no choice but to see the day ahead at that point, I got up and saw to my son. Changing and feeding him. It broke the morning up the slightest bit and I took comfort from spending one-on-one time with him. Not uncomfortable about leaving him alone with Galen standing close by at all times.

His protectiveness for my son and Susannah is something I'm especially grateful for. And I know, somehow, he would have tried to help Susannah the night before. And I also know she will not be making the mistake of closing the door when he needs to go out at night.

In the time between giving Nicky his milk bottle and his breakfast, I made a call to the hospital. First checking up on Susannah and how she was. The nurse on duty said she had a very fitful night and didn't get much sleep. Not that it surprised me. But she continued on to tell me she had been pestering them about wanting to leave as soon as possible. And the earliest they would let her go was sometime after four. She hadn't had her second round of tests yet, but they would know more once they were done. I knew the routine, but it was soothing to hear it anyway. And then I disconnected and called the head of our department, the chief and asked to speak to him. He was sympathetic and more than lenient in letting me have the time off to take care of Susannah and Nicky and I let the burden lift from that worry too.

For the rest of the day, I spent it looking after Nicky. I had numerous calls from Helen, Brad and even David all wanting to know how Susannah was fairing. Helen in particular was mortified we hadn't let her know soon after and that she could have taken Nicky for the night so I could stay with Susannah. She eventually calmed down enough for me to explain that I needed Nicky with me. That everything was in control and my apologies for not letting her know.

If I was honest, I was reluctant to call her until the last possible moment. It's much harder to tell a lie to Susannah's mother than it is to anyone else. And I was relieved Brad had been the one to do it before I had. But I placated her with Nicky. Saying he had been disrupted enough, I didn't want to make that worse by carting him around to different family members. It also helped when I asked her to sit with him while I went to collect Susannah from the hospital. She jumped at the chance to.

For the better half of the morning, Nicky and I were cooped up inside. And by midday, cabin-fever was starting to settle in. So coming up with the excuse of needing to go out and collect some things for Susannah seeing as she was going to be having bed-rest for the next few days, I got Nicky in his coat and set off for the supermarket. Just walking around the large shop and being jostled by people helped. I didn't want to be alone too long, thoughts and plans starting creeping into my mind. And I couldn't let them take hold until later. _Much_ later. So I filled the trolley with tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream in her favorite flavors. And strawberries and three different fashion magazines for her. Anything to help her pass the boredom I knew she was going to be plagued into.

And by the time we left the supermarket and made for home, I was feeling relatively calmer and more in control again.

Helen came to sit with Nicky earlier than I had planned and I couldn't stop the frisson of tension to race through me when I answered the door. I suspected part of her early arrival was to try and get information out of me of what had _really_ happened. But surprisingly, she didn't. She spoke to me for a while, asking how Susannah was before laying her attention on her Grandson and allowing me to get Susannah's things together to take to the hospital with me. A change of clothing, toothbrush, comb; things I knew she would need. But I was actually glad she had arrived earlier than normal. I had someone I needed to see first before going to pick up Susannah.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Nicky?" I asked Helen, stopping by the living room before leaving. "Because I can always get someone - "

"Nonsense!" She cut me off, cuddling Nicky on her lap. "You forget I raised his mother, I know exactly what I'm doing Jesse, don't worry. Just concentrate on Suze for a while. I know she'll need it no matter how much she says she doesn't. You have stocked up on plenty of ice-cream for her haven't you?" She asked with a small grin, lightening the mood and topic of conversation dramatically. "You know she's going to demand it two seconds of being stuck in bed." She quirked an eyebrow at me before turning to look down at Nicky. "Your Mommy does love her Ben & Jerry's. But not as much as she loves you and your Daddy." She cooed.

I knew why she had said that to him too. It was her way of settling my nerves without saying anything directly. She isn't an award winning newswoman for nothing, as Susannah pointed out to me this morning when I called and told her about her mother's reaction. And she was right, I grinned internally.

"Okay, well we'll be back soon," I gave her a small wave and left the house. Putting Susannah's bag on the seat next to me before starting the car and pulling out, heading in the direction of the Mission Academy. Needing to see a certain priest before I went to get my love. I hadn't told him about Susannah yet. Partly because I didn't want Father Dominic to worry too much about it. And I knew he would be where I can usually find him during the week. Still behind the principals desk. He should have retired by now, but he couldn't bear to part with his job. And seeing as he is still fit and more than capable, they agreed to keep him on for as long as he wished to be.

I parked in the staff car-park and made my way across the familiar courtyard and down the breezeway. I don't get the flashes of memories that I used to do in the early stages of first coming to the school. And I walked to his office, asking the receptionist if I could see him without any bother. He looked up as I walked in, his glasses he had perched on his nose were removed and laid down on the desk of papers he was signing, standing and holding out a hand to me with a smile.

"Jesse! How good it is to see you! It's been a while," He commented, no hint of judgement or sadness in his voice.

He understands how demanding working at the hospital can be and that I like to spend as much free time with Nicky and Susannah as possible. He took my hand in both of his and gave me a warm smile. "How have you been? You look very tired; life with Nickolas been very demanding has it?" He chuckled sitting back behind his desk and re-taking his seat. When I sat down heavily in my chair with a weary sigh I hadn't realized I'd released until he gave me a worried look, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I've been well _Padre,_ Nicky can be a handful, but I would expect no less," I smiled wanly, my usual enthusiasm gone from my voice. Being in the presence of his wise and warm nature, I could feel my guards dropping. The need to lean on someone else for a few seconds taking over. "I'm here about Susannah though. There was a . . . incident last night while I was at work. Susannah's told you about her latest charge, Stuart?" I asked, getting a concerned nod. "Well he finally seemed to snap, and Susannah is now in the hospital paying for it. She's going to be okay," I quickly put in, seeing his eyes widen with fright. "She's very bruised and has a few cracked ribs. But she's going to be okay. You know how fast she recovers."

"Indeed I do," Father Dominic, muttered, rising from his chair and walking to his filing cabinet. Removing his infamous pack of cigarettes he usually retrieves when he is stressed. Or the topic is about Susannah. He sat back down in his chair and fiddled with the packet restlessly. His blue eyes urgent and piercing on mine. "How is Nicky? He didn't get harmed did he? What did Stuart want? What made him snap the way he did?" He rushed out.

I sighed again. "Nicky is fine. Susannah was doing everything she could to distract him from finding out about him and it seemed to work. Thankfully Brad turned up and got Nicky out of there for her," I said with relief, seeing the same emotion flood Father Dominic's eyes. "But Stuart knows about shifting. That was what it was about. He wanted Susannah to go back and prevent his death."

"Oh Heaven above," Father Dominic muttered, shaking his head. "Well we knew a spirit was going to find out about that eventually. I was just hoping that it wouldn't be in such a . . . _severe_ way. It doesn't bode well for future meetings with more spirits, does it?" He rhetorically asked. I'd already been through every scenario, and they just got as unappealing as the one before it. "I'll be honest Jesse; I have no idea what to do to rectify this mess. How to stop other spirits coming after Susannah. Or, Heaven forbid, Nicky to _get_ to you and Susannah. It's a terrifying thought. But you can't keep him shielded for the rest of his life. And until we're sure he will have this gift too, there's no course of action to take."

I sat forward in my seat, resting my forearms on my knees. "I know _Padre_; I've had the same thoughts myself. I think I just needed someone else to say it too."

Father Dominic nodded and leaned forward in his own seat, the packet of cigarettes going still in his hands.

"Jesse, you're not going to do anything rash are you? I mean, you're not going to go after Stuart yourself? Because you know that would be a foolish thing to do. There's no accounting for what kind of power he could have evolved with since last night. You'll be doing just what he wants," I raised my head and gave him an expression that told him of my innocence and he nodded patiently. "Of course not. This is _you _I'm speaking to. Not your headstrong fiancée. Never mind, forget I said anything." He smiled, sitting back in his seat.

"Thanks for listening, _Padre_. I just needed to talk to someone who knows the truth instead of keeping the secret close," I said, rising from my seat and clasping his hand as he rose from his own. "I'll let you know how Susannah is doing. Maybe you can come for a visit, I'm sure she would appreciate that," I turned to leave and was just reaching for the door handle when his voice stopped me, my back going rigid. But I didn't turn to look at him as he spoke.

"Jesse . . . I know this is your family. And I know you want nothing more than to protect them. But just – " He sighed wearily, sounding every bit his years. "Just take care, Son."

I gave him an inclining of my head before I left the office. I didn't want to stick around when I knew I was lying to him. I may not have lied with words, but I had with my expression. I had stepped on his trust for me and he knew it. Father Dominic knew I was going to do something. He didn't know what and he didn't know when. But he knew I would. And although part of him is against it, that it goes against his beliefs and his nature; he also knows, deep down where his own fatherly instinct comes into play, that there is no other way for me to accept it. No other option for me to protect my family. And I took his last words and pulled them close.

It would all be finished soon anyway.

xXx

When I arrived at the hospital to pick Susannah up, I'd put the guilt I felt when with Father Dominic aside and concentrated on getting Susannah better. I spoke to the doctor on duty dealing with Susannah and found out all her test results came back fine and that she was free to leave once I signed the papers. He said he'd leave me with the pleasure of telling her freedom awaits and I signed the papers that granted her that before walking down to her room. She was sitting up in bed, staring dejectedly out of the window when I walked in. She hadn't heard me; she was too lost in her daydream. So I leaned up against the doorframe, watching her.

She looked just as pale today as she did the night before. And the bruising had really come through overnight making it look even more painful and disturbing. And causing a flood of emotion to rise in my chest, halting my breath. Her hands worried at the blanket covering her and the bandage above her eye had been removed, showing the strips of gauze covering the laceration. She had dark circles under her eyes that showed of her restless night. And the lines around her mouth I could assume were from the pain. Pain I wish I could take on to myself.

She heaved a huge sigh, her eyes closing.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I was so excited," She surprised me by saying, her eyes opening again and still looking out the window. She spoke to me, but acted as if I wasn't there. I stayed where I was, waiting for her to continue. "I didn't really think about whether it was going to be a mediator too or not. I just wanted to be a normal family. And I figured if the baby was going to have my curse or gift then we'd deal with it when it comes," She paused, swinging her eyes around to me. "But I didn't think the trouble would start now, Jesse. I didn't think I'd have to protect my baby every second of everyday, because some sadistic spirit doesn't like his fate,"

Her eyes grew moist her voice descending to a mere whisper. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"

I bowed my head, taking in a silent sigh of my own before I stepped into the room, closing the door and dropping her bag on the end of her bed. I moved over to her side and gently sat down on the mattress, careful not to jostle her too much because of her ribs. I reached out to thread my hand with hers before I raised my eyes and locked them on Susannah's.

"We deal with it together, _querida_. We take whatever is going to come, as it comes. Put up a united front, stick to what we know and dismiss anything else," I said as strongly as I could. And I wondered if she believed my words as much as I wasn't. I only know one way to end it before it begins and send a message out to every spirit watching. And I wasn't planning on telling Susannah just what. "But whatever happens, Susannah, we ride it out and we stay strong together. We've been through bad, we can get through worse. I promise." I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand and pushed every ounce of belief into my eyes.

In the end, Susannah smiled and nodded. Looking away from me, I knew she didn't believe what I said. It was nice to imagine, but she would always be on the alert. Waiting for the next spirit to demand something and use Nicky as leverage. And part of that I knew, is a maternal instinct. And I won't get in the way of that. But I can do what a man is meant to when his loved ones are threatened.

"Yeah, it's nice to dream I guess," She smiled wanly, pointedly looking away from me and down towards the end of the bed. "You brought my stuff? Does that mean I can leave now? I hate being here. I want to go home and see Nicky," I nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm, glad to have changed the subject. I'll be her shoulder when she needs it and I'll do everything I can to reassure her. But if she didn't want to talk about it, then I was happy enough with that. "Great! I want out of these scrubs, they itch." She scratched through her shirt as to prove a point and I got up off the bed, pulling the bag closer to her.

For the next fifteen minutes, I helped her get changed and back into her clothes. She blanched at my choice of wardrobe I brought for her, but didn't say anything more about it. She hissed with pain when she caught her sore leg with the bed and then growled when she moved too quickly in response to the first pain, jarring her ribs and making the colour she had come to her cheeks, drop away instantly. I combed her hair for her so she didn't catch her stitches and left it down to cascade around her shoulders how I like it. And then I sat down on the bed, waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom and ready to leave.

"Get me out of here," She said tiredly, letting me wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her away from her room and out of the entrance, taking a slow walk to the car.

"I went shopping earlier and stocked up on your favorite ice-creams for you," I explained once we were on our way home, happily leaving the hospital behind. "And your mom is quite anxious to see you. So prepare yourself for what she may be like when you walk through the door," I stopped at a red light and turned to look at her. Her face was full of expectation and an eagerness to see our son again. "I should probably let you know I promised your brother you would tell him everything. And I mean, _everything_, Susannah. It was the only way to get him to agree to keep quiet and stick to the cover-story we've told everyone.

She looked over at me in alarm, before shaking her head and shrugging it off.

"Yeah, I guess he would have found out sooner or later. I'll tell him in a couple of days. I just want to hole up with you and Nicky for a while. He can wait a little while longer." She easily said. Taking it better than I thought she would. "He did see something I can't exactly brush under the rug can I? I just have to accept it gives him more ammunition for blackmail in the future."

"I don't think Brad sees it that way, Susannah," I said, not taking my eyes off the road. "He was very shook up with what he saw. I don't think he'll turn your gift against you at all."

And I let the silence reign between us for the rest of the drive home. Susannah lost in contemplation of what I said, rising to defend her brother surprisingly. And I, in getting her home and settled as much as possible. I was coursing with expectation and an energetic hum streamed through my being. I knew it wouldn't be shaken loose anytime soon and patiently left it to bubble beneath the surface until such a time when it could be released.

"Oh there he is!" Susannah exclaimed as we pulled into the driveway, her mother appearing at the door with Galen seated at her feet and Nicky resting on her left hip. Raising his arm to wave to us for him. Susannah gripped the door handle, unbuckling her belt and waiting for me to help her out of the car. I took her bag out of the trunk on the way around to her side, pulling open the door and helping her out. Despite how much it hurt her just to breath, she still walked up the porch steps with a grin, eager to see Nicky. He was quite excited himself as he bounced in Helen's arms. "There's my baby boy! Come here!"

And before either I or Helen could object, Susannah took Nicky into her arms and cuddled him close to her.

I dropped the bag to the floor and stood by waiting to take him from her in case it got too much. I knew she was finding it difficult, especially with how over-excited he was to see her. And I gently took him off of her, watching closely as she leaned up against the doorframe and tried to catch her breath. "Okay, so that wasn't such a smart idea," She panted, looking over at me innocently. Her mother huffed and walked back into the house. "Come on, Mom, you didn't think I was going to wait to get through the door before I cuddled him did you? Not after missing him all night and day." She adamantly pressed, walking over to the couch and sitting down gingerly.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Helen answered, watching her daughter, _very_ closely. Her eyes traced over her bruised face and cut above her eye. How she sat as upright as possible to ease the pressure of her ribs. She took it all in with a critical eye before sighing sadly. "I know you're clumsy Suze, but to fall down the stairs and do this to yourself!" She exclaimed, waving her hand to encompass her daughter's state. "And why didn't you call me? I could have helped!"

"No offence, mom, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight," Susannah winced. "If you didn't hear, I kinda knocked my head pretty hard on the way down and didn't really know what I was doing by calling Brad in the first place. But it's done now, I'm home and I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."

"You know," Helen said conversationally, sitting back into the couch comfortable; creating an air of relaxation and ease. Susannah and I both went on tense alert. "Seeing you like this, reminds me a lot of the time that boy beat you up down by The Point? You looked pretty close to how you do now. Did Susie tell you about that, Jesse?" She asked, rounding on me. "She stuck up for herself pretty well, but she had a couple of broken ribs that time too. So how did you manage to get scratches and scrapes down your arms Suze? I don't remember seeing them on you any other time you've fell down the stairs."

Obviously getting tired of the interrogation, Susannah sat forward on the sofa and pinned her mother with a scathing look. I stepped back closer to the kitchen, holding Nicky against me like that would ward off the mother/daughter glare match currently progressing.

"You obviously don't believe I fell down the stairs, Mom. And honestly, that's not my problem. I don't know what you're trying to get at, but whatever it is, you're wrong. I was home alone with Nicky. Do you really think I would do something that would put him in danger or leave me from not being able to get to him?" She asked, her mother's glare softening and turning into slight chastising. "Look, I'm tired, I hurt and I just want to spend some time with Nicky. Can we talk about this another time?"

Helen got up off the couch as an answer and knelt down by Susannah's side. Raising a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Susannah's ear the way she used to when she was younger. Susannah only rolled her eyes at the action. "I'm sorry I'm interrogating you. I'm just worried. When Brad told me what happened and Jesse explained how hurt you were, I was scared and worried. I know you wouldn't do anything reckless to put Nicky or yourself in danger. And I'm sorry I pressed the issue. I do believe you, honey. I just wish you'd be more careful."

"And I will be. Don't worry about me, Mom. I have a doctor to look after me," She smirked at me, fatigue clear in her eyes. "Now go, doc says I need rest."

Helen laughed and rose to her feet. "Okay, I get a hint. I'll pop round sometime tomorrow and see how you're doing," She said, walking over to Nicky in my arms and running a hand over his head. "Be good for your parents, sweetheart," And she gave Susannah a kiss on her head before she picked up her bag and jacket. "And please take care, Suze. I don't want any more calls telling me you've had another accident. A mother can only take so much." She said jokingly. But it hit a chord deep within both Susannah and me. And we shared a look as her mother called out a good-bye and left us alone.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Susannah said with a sigh, running a slow hand through her hair, wincing.

I didn't say anything to comfort her, because I knew there wasn't anything that would have made it better. The incident with Stuart had shaken her up. Far more than even she seemed to realize. And for the rest of the day, I made her stay seated on the couch, as comfortable as possible while I saw to both of them. Nicky played up more than usual. But I suspected that had something to do with the fact he was picking up on the tense atmosphere surrounding the house and the excitement of seeing his mother for the first time all day. We sat at the table as a family eating out dinner together mostly in silence. Susannah had her back to the kitchen, concentrating on feeding Nicky. She was tense and in pain. And all I could do was stare down into my food and push it around my plate.

She watched as I played on the floor with Nicky afterwards, Galen sat by Susannah and kept guard over her. She laughed when I tripped over one of his toys as I was trying to make a dive for our son. And as long as it wasn't strained, I didn't mind. But the pain was soon becoming too much for her and her eyes were starting to get heavy. So while I got Nicky ready for bed, Susannah climbed the stairs slowly and got herself ready too. Not objecting when I suggested she have an early night. That alone was cause for worry. And when she was settled in bed, I brought Nicky into our room, laying him down on the bed beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked drowsily, stroking him on the head and watching as he fell into a deeper sleep. "I take it he slept here with you last night too?" She smiled, staring down at him with a mixture of joy and concern. To put her mind at ease, I stretched out on the other side of the bed, my arm across Nicky and resting on Susannah's stomach lightly. She gave me a look I interpreted well, and I leant up on my elbow, reaching across Nicky to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Ow," She moaned, whining a little when I pulled away. She touched a finger to her lips lightly, prodding the split lip. "I can't wait until that's healed. I want a proper kiss."

"Patience, _querida_," I soothed, stroking a hand down her hair, watching her eyes get heavy as she dozed off. "You'll heal soon enough." But she was already gone. And I stretched back out on my side of the bed, keeping a watchful eye on my family sleeping beside me. And before I knew it, I had slipped off into sleep too.

xXx

I didn't wake up until after Midnight. Perfect timing I thought to myself when I rolled back over from the clock and focused on my family sleeping next to me. Nicky was snuggled close to Susannah and she had a protective arm wrapped around him in return. For a split second I thought about staying there with them. Watching them sleep for the rest of the night. But when I saw Susannah's arm twitch over him and a wince come to her beautiful face even in sleep, I furrowed my brow and knew I had to go through with what I had wanted to do the moment I left Susannah at the hospital the night before. What my anger had been begging me to fulfil since I got Susannah home and watched her fuss and worry over Nicky.

And the next thing I knew, I was spurring myself into action.

I rolled off the bed not daring to kiss either of them. Susannah is a light sleeper anyway and I didn't want her disturbed anymore than she already was. But as I was slipping my heavy boots on and lacing them up, I heard her shifting from behind me. Moving quietly and slowly so she didn't wake Nicky. I didn't turn to look at her, just grabbed the sweater off the back of a chair and pulled it down over my head, running a hand through my mussed hair and pulling the sweater straight.

"Jesse?" Susannah softly murmured, her sleepy voice reaching me across the room and causing me to stop for a second, taking a deep breath before I turned around and walked over to her. "Where are you going?" She asked sleepily, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. "Jesse its gone Midnight. Where could you possibly be going at this - " She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes-widening and looked at me slightly distressed, shaking her head at me. "_No_. No, Jesse don't do this. You don't have to! We'll sort it out together. You said it yourself! Don't go and do this alone. _Please._" She reached out to me, laying a soft hand on my cheek. Looking at me with enough intensity to make me want to look away.

But I didn't. Not from Susannah's gaze. Not ever.

"I've waited all night and all day, Susannah. I'm going to do this. I _have_ to do this. I know you understand, but this isn't your fight anymore. This is between me and him," I turned my face to kiss the center of her palm and looked back to her. "It won't be happening again, _querida_. Ever," I pulled her hand down, whispering the end. "I won't be long." With one quick kiss to her forehead, I got up and walked out of the room. Ignoring her urgent calling of my name. I just tightened my hands into fists, telling my fury to hold back just a little while longer and let Galen run up the stairs and into our room. Leaving the house with the small comfort that he would be there to keep watch over Susannah and Nicky.

The drive to the Mission and the cemetery Stuart was buried in was too quick. I sat in my car for minutes, trying to keep myself under control before I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Looking in the window and ignoring what I saw. A man consumed by rage. By fury and the desire to protect his family. To exact the revenge on the person that harmed my love and put the life of my child in danger. My expression was dark and dangerous; my eyes as black as the deepest pit. I walked towards the wrought iron gates and entered the grave-yard. Slowly, patiently walking around the grounds until I came across his marker. His final resting place.

I stared down at it with pure _hate_.

"Got a problem?" A deep masculine voice asked from behind me, his tone suggesting what I thought. He was angry, annoyed, riddled with emotion he couldn't unleash. I understood it. I could accept and relate to it all. Because I was feeling it too. Towards _him_. "You got some nerve showing up here. This isn't your territory anymore. You lost that right the day your bitch went back and saved your sorry life. So do yourself a favor and go. Before I do to you, what I did to her." And there was a smirk and gluttony edge to his voice.

I knew he was aware that I had tensed at every single disparaging remark he made towards Susannah, and every drop of anger I had been harbouring since finding her beaten and broken rushed to the surface in a glorious display of rippling muscles and a loud cry of fury as I turned on the spot and grabbed him by the throat with a snarl. And instantly I saw his eyes widen with shock when he got a good look at what I was holding in mine. My teeth clenched hard as I squeezed my hand around his throat tighter, my blood boiling in my veins and my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Thoughts fled and emotion took over. One, pure, raw and undiluted emotion in particular. And I channelled every drop of it into my stare and hold.

He choked and grappled at my hand, trying to loosen the grip.

"You hurt, Susannah," I said, _very_ quietly and _very_ slowly. My tone was like ice, sharp like crystal and biting. I felt no sympathy towards him for what he did. For the situation he is in, even though I once shared his fate. It's inexcusable and does not make up for anything he's done. I knew it then and I know it now. And I let that build and fester on the white hot flames blazing and growing out of control deep down in my gut. In the recesses of my soul. "You put the life of my child in danger. Threatened to kill his _mother_. Now tell me who has lost the right to be here, you _sádico hijo de puta." _

Before I gave him a chance to answer or say something equally as burning, I let go of him and swung my fist around and into his face. His nose breaking beneath my knuckles and causing him to cry out with pain. He staggered back, catching his balance and throwing me a disgusted scowl. But I just marched towards him, raising my twitching foot and kicking him hard in the chest where he was doubled over still clutching his nose. He was sent sprawling across the grass, falling against a headstone heavily and I pounced. I was aware of a loud, echoing sound in my ear as I reared my fist back and hit him again and again, his hands trying to fight me off, but my fists were coming down too fast. It wasn't until I was sent flying off him and landing on a grave, crushing a vase of flowers beneath me, did the echoing, loud noise stop.

And only then did I realize I was the one screaming. With every ounce of distress and fury I'd had building in me.

"You're as bad as her!" Stuart roared, getting up and striding over to me confidently. "She thought she was better than me too! But I sure showed her didn't I?" He spat, helping me up the rest of the way as I climbed to my feet, his hands around _my_ throat this time. "You should have heard her. The way she _begged_ for her life. For the life of your _son_; crying for me to stop. Crying out for _you_. It was kind of pathetic," He smiled mockingly, his sneering face too close to mine. "But then again, why should I be surprised. She's just a weak little girl."

I gritted my teeth against the curse I wanted to throw at him and used it another way instead. Swinging an arm around, I gripped his face in my fingers, pushing him far enough away that I could sink my tight fist into his gut, making him double over winded, giving me room to swing my fist into an uppercut to his jaw feeling it break against my knuckles. Pain went unnoticed and I just shook my hand, flexing my fingers.

Once again he was sent to the ground, his jaw slack as he gagged reflexively trying to breathe.

"It's not nice to insult someone who was trying to help you," I commented roughly, kicking him in the face again blood spurting from his mouth, making him roll over. I stepped _on_ him as I stepped over him. Bending down and grabbing his hair in my hand and bringing him up to look at me. Blood was smeared across his face and I revolted from it. "I was going to make this quick. But I'm not sure I want to now." And I dropped his head to the ground, stomping on his chest and his ribs. Feeling a some give under my thick, heavey boots, his cries barely reaching my ears as I kicked and punched him, my rage still not ebbing no matter how much I unleashed it on him.

Stuart laughed when I stood back to catch my breath. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He coughed and laughed, snickering at me as he looked up at me. "I can see you are. What's the matter, the missus' not giving you enough action? You have to take it out in other way - _Shit_!" He choked, when I pushed him over with my foot and pressed down hard on his throat. "What's - the matter? Did I - hit - a chord?!" He continued. And before I thought about it, I raised the foot I didn't have holding him down and kicked him.

Snapping his neck instantly and 'killing' him, thus cutting off his cruel laughter.

I ran a hand through my hair and stepped away from his corpse. Pacing small tight circles near his body, waiting for him to come back. I growled and snarled as I paced, glaring at his worthless dead spirit. Trying desperately to brush off the comments he was making about Susannah. I knew for a fact she hadn't cried out for him to stop. Supposedly begging for help. And the thought that he was using her against me went completely unheard as I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to his feet. His eyes were dazed, but still mocking me from their cruel depths. I snarled, deep and low in my chest.

"You have no idea what you started when you threatened them," I growled, my fingers flexing into tight fists. "Snapping your neck is only the beginning of what I want to do to you. I'm going to rip you limb from limb and make sure you _do_ beg for me to stop. I don't care if you can keep coming back; I can be here all night and still not feel satisfied with killing you again and again and _again_," I smirked, my expression twisting into something that would terrify anyone who knows me. "But I'm not going to, because I'm not _like_ you. I'm not cruel and evil. I have a _family_ waiting for me. And I'd rather deal with your sick and twisted spirit and get back to _my_ life."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear though. And the next thing I knew, I was gone from standing over him, to finding myself pinned to the ground with his knee pressing down on my chest restricting my breathing.

"That's where you're wrong," He growled, no mocking and smirking leer this time. Just a cold fury that could never and will never match my own. I'm a Lion protecting my Pride. And nothing can match that. "Because you _are_ like me. You're here, giving to me exactly what I gave your girl. You do have a darkness in there you can't control. You're not as pure as you _think_," He punched me hard, whipping my head to the side, blood filling my mouth from where I bit the inside on my cheek. "And now I think I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill your bitch, before your son. How do you feel about _that_?"

My answer was to raise my head and slam it into his chin, stunning him enough to fall off me. Within seconds I was on my feet and back to kicking him in the ribs, the kidneys, his face again and again. When my legs burned from that, I bent low and punched him over and over, not giving him a chance to recover. And when my knuckles bled and split open, I grabbed his head in my hands and twisted. Snapping his neck again. But I didn't stop there. I dragged his body across the ground by his hair. Tired of his kicking and growling threats I didn't hear because I was so deafened by my racing heartbeat, I dropped him to the grass and let him stand up. I calmly walked over to a wooden pile of thick tree branches that had been cut off an old tree not far away. Finding a large thick piece, I picked it up in my hands.

The fury almost rivalled my anger for Diego. Almost. Because this went deeper. Soul, bone, earth-shatteringly deep.

"You fucking _bastard_! You think you can - "

I didn't let him finish whatever scathing remark he had. I just swung around on my heel and smashed the thick branch of wood across his head, throwing him to the ground with a sickening crack. When I reached him, he was shaking his head and just rolling on to his side clumsily. I raised the wooden piece and brought it down hard on his leg, breaking it in multiple places, his cries of agony echoing around the silent graveyard. All I could continue to hear was my heavy breathing in my ears though, tempered by my heart as I brought it down on his other leg. His angry retorts and screams of pain were nothing but faint sounds drifting to me hazily. He reached out a hand to clutch his leg and I swung my wooden weapon hard enough to snap his arm; leaving it dangling lifelessly.

And I laughed. Long and low, at my own pun.

Fury was beyond me. Calm rationality had never even entered the equation. I was driven by desire now. Lust to wipe the disgusting smile off his face. To beat the thought of hurting my family out of his head. To scar him as deeply as he did, Susannah. To show him and any other spirit that may have been watching, that threats to my family do _not_ go unpaid for. That I won't stand by and allow them to get hurt. And I used Stuart as a good example of this. I didn't say a thing as I brought the wooden piece down onto his back. My chest just heaved with exertion, my lungs dry and raspy and my body aching from the hits I'd taken and the exhaustion from the emotion. But I wasn't done.

I threw aside my piece of wood and hauled him up to his feet. Punching him in the face once, his weakened spirit staggering again. I grabbed his shirt in my hands and pushed him until he was bent backwards over an old, mossy gravestone. "Had enough yet?" I asked him scathingly. "Have you learnt yet, never to threaten me with my family? The consequences are painful, whether you're dead or not. I don't take kindly to it. And now you're paying the price," I bent closer, growling. "I may be alive and be able to feel the pain more. But I will never stop until I'm fulfilled of my revenge," I stood up straight, pulling him up with me.

"And now you and I are going for a little trip."

"No. _NOOO_!" He shouted, kicking and struggling to get out of my hold.

But I held on with a death grip, closing my eyes tight against the emotions running rampant in my mind and concentrated hard on the place I have only been to once. And not when I was alive. A place Susannah fears and hates to go. But the one fog encrusted hallway that I knew would end it and thus stop my fear of the threats from Stuart. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by an eerie, quiet darkness that sent shivers down my glowing form, my emotions tamer and any pain I felt before, gone as though it was never there. As soon as my mind caught up with me, I let Stuart go making him tumble to the floor disrupting the fog that seemed to swallow him. Looking away, I raised my eyes to the sky, awed and fascinated by the stars high above us, as though you could raise your hand and pluck one down easily.

The shadowland was both terrifying and beautiful.

When I dropped my gaze back down, I watched Stuart scramble to his feet, a mixture of hate, anger and terror written across his face. He didn't look so threatening and imposing now. He looked weak, small and inferior to me. A spirit so caught in his lust for a life, he didn't care who he harmed or who he threatened to get it. Some time ago, I probably would have felt sorry for him, having been a ghost myself and knowing how it feels. But I felt nothing towards him. Just a deep-set relief that Susannah and Nicky are safe. That we can continue with our lives without the fear of him coming back for her. Without worrying about other spirits trying their luck. Because I know, somehow, they won't _dare_ to.

I made my point clear with Stuart. I won't have to do it again.

"What have you done?" He asked quietly, stepped back from me and looking around him frantically. When his eyes fell on the corridor of doors seemingly appearing out of no-where, he whipped his gaze back to me. His lips curling with hatred. "Where did you _bring_ me?!" He shouted his voice drifting off in all directions around us. But not echoing back like you would think it would. And he grew more scared by the second. "I'll leave here and I'll come for you. I'll come for you first, you bastard!" He growled advancing towards me until a large, muscled hand clamped down on his shoulder, stopping him short.

"I brought you to a place where you'll never harm another person I love again." I simply said, standing tall in the presence of the Gatekeeper standing behind Stuart with authority and power. Stuart turned around to glance at him, finding how tall and big he was, his eyes furrowed and he glared. Even at the end of the road, he was still trying to fight. And I knew then there was no hope for him. That there never would be.

Before the Gatekeeper or I could react, Stuart broke away from the Gatekeepers hold and made a run down the long, endless corridor of doors, trying to get away from his fate and his sins. But the Gatekeeper raised a hand and just as Stuart was running past a set of thick, wooden doors, one opened, the bright light shining out on him and taking him away with only a cry of, "_NOOO_!" left behind in his wake. The door slammed shut quietly and everything slipped back into place as though an angry, vengeful spirit hadn't just been trying to run from himself. The fog continued to glide around my knees and the stars stayed stationary above me. The constellations lost on me.

I took a deep breath of nothing and looked back to the Gatekeeper.

"You shouldn't be here," He said, his booming voice surprisingly gentle and non-judgemental around the large open stillness. "You have a life you were destined to lead. Go back to her and your son, Hector. You have no place belonging here." And I whole-heartedly agreed with him. Nodding in acceptance. I only caught a flick of his hand before I felt a pull, a tug on my soul, for lack of a better term. And the next thing I knew, I was rising from the wet dewy grass of the Mission cemetery, my head pounding and my body throbbing.

But with a much lighter heart and clearer head. Any fury I had before was gone. And I was left with extreme exhaustion in its leave.

"Now I understand how terrible, Susannah feels after shifting," I grumbled, rising to my feet stiffly and making my way back to the wrought-iron gates leading me away from a place I don't plan on stepping in to anytime soon. Every step felt painful. But I smiled at it, because it was worth it. To be able to go home and be with my family without a huge storm cloud hanging over us, it was more than worth it. I got into my car and made my way away from the Mission and for home. The streets deserted and quiet; just how I liked it. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I snuck into the house, locking the door behind me and making my way down to the kitchen. I took some painkillers for my headache and wrapped up my hands as best I could; knowing I would need to put ice on them the next day.

Quietly creeping up the stairs, I snuck back into our room and got changed in the bathroom so I didn't wake Susannah or our son. By the time I petted Galen, telling him what a good boy he was, and stretched back out on our bed, rubbing my hand up and down Nicky's back, I was feeling sated and more than pleased with myself. And I knew I would do it all over again if I had to. I did what any father and lover would have done. And I couldn't find any kind of disgust with myself for that. What-so-ever.

"What did you do?" Susannah whispered when I finally lifted my eyes to meet her own after feeling them on me since I walked back in the room. Susannah's were glistening with unshed tears, brimming on the edge of her thick eyelashes. I reached out a wounded hand and pressed it against her cheek running the backs of my fingers over it and smiling when she turned into the warmth again. I stayed quiet for seconds and silently begged her not to question it or ask me again. To just have some faith and trust in me. But Susannah being Susannah did. And I did nothing but stare back. "Jesse, what did you _do_?!"

Leaning over Nicky, I pressed a kiss to her forehead, sitting back just enough so I could look into her eyes. Letting her see the clear untroubled emotions harbouring there.

"Nothing, _querida_," I whispered back, stroking my thumb over the bruise to her cheek. It would heal. Susannah would heal. And I would be there to make sure she did every step of the way. "It's over now. Go back to sleep."

And she did, soon followed by me.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Quick explanation about Jesse shifting; I gave him powers because it was never said he didn't have them. And I assume with him being a former ghost, he would have them equally as powerful as Paul and Suze as compensation. Just in case any of you were wondering. :) Take care, y'all! Reviews are always loved. x

**_Anonymous Reviews_: **Should be up on my profile page within the next day or so. Sorry for the inconvience again. ^^


	38. Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer**_: Shame I don't own the Mediator. :(

_**Rating**_: M

_**A/N**_: This isn't much, just something special for one of my favourite little guys in the whole world. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it's a last minute write and I'm battling sleep right now. :) But think of this as the end to the first arc, if you will. I hope you enjoy it! Please review. *Hugs*

_**Dedicated **_to my adorable nephew, Jude. _Happy 1st Birthday_, my lil dude! I love you like crazy and would be a complete mess right now without you. And dedicated to **_Tohru_**_****__Seraphina_ (it won't let me write you penname out properly, sorry!) for being my _**300th reviewer**_! I was amazed and choked up when I hit that mark! So I thank each and every one of you for making that possible. Love y'all! :)

* * *

_**Happy Birthday!**_

"It needs to go a little higher on your side, Brad," I called out, watching my brother try and put the banner up on the porch on the front of the house. And I was starting to wonder if I should have just climbed the damn ladder and done it myself. I'd probably have had it up by now if I did. I sighed and noticed Jake's was a little off kilter. "Jake it's too low on your end now!" I bitched, crossing my arms and glaring at them. They looked at each other and smirked. "Say I'm being fussy and I'll throw you both off your ladders," I threatened, turning a glare on Brad. "Or worse." His humor dried up and he moved his side down a little and into the right position. "Perfect! Keep it there!" I shouted, almost startling them into actually toppling _off _their ladders.

Heh, save me having to do it I guess.

I know Brad got my message though. _Piss me off even more and I'll send a spirit after you_. Ever since I told him my secret a few months ago, he's mixed between thinking its awesome and dreading knowing. Surprisingly he took what I had to tell him really well. I'm still waiting for him to go - "Wait - You _WHAT_?" But I'm really starting to lose hope I'll get that reaction though. Maybe I'm losing my touch?

"About time! My arms hurting," Jake grouched, sliding down the ladder to land on his feet. Brad did the same and we three stood in front of the banner and grinned. "You know, I reckon we had it perfect at least three times over the past half hour, Suze," My oldest brother quipped, nudging me in the shoulder. I just waved it off and took in the words stretched out in bright rainbow colours, with balloons and streamers stuck on the ends. "I can't believe it's come around already." He softly said under his breath, reading the words right along with me.

_'__**Happy 1st Birthday, Nicky!**_**'**

I felt a lump come to my throat and I rapidly blinked away the tears. A year? My baby boy is a year old?! It doesn't seem real! But yet, it is.

"Someone pinch me, I don't think it's hit me yet," I muttered. Two seconds later I got a sharp pain in my arm from Brad literally doing what I said and pinching me. _Hard_! "_Ow_! I didn't mean actually do it, you _dumb-ass_!" I growled, slugging him in the arm as hard as possible. He scowled right back and rubbed at his numb-arm. "Geez, if someone told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" I rolled my eyes. Knowing Brad, yes he would! 'Just for kicks,' he'd say. Yeah, _RIGHT_! When my family will finally accept the fact the man-child is missing a few too many brain cells the better!

And even as I thought it I felt guilty. Because ever since I told him my secret, he's been, _different_ around me. Not hesitant, or stopped with the bitching. Just, sometimes a little more careful about what he says before he opens his big mouth. And treats me with more respect than before. Not much, but it's there. I'm not sure what to make of it and Jesse is just as lost, if not enjoying it more than I am. Either way, I guess I can't knock it. Maybe except for the calls late at night because he's suddenly thought of a question!

"If it was a dare and I'm attached to a bungee cord," He grinned before walking up to the front door. I asked where he was going and he shouted back, "To have a break! Too much heavy lifting for me. This is s'posed to me my Saturday off!"

"It's also your only nephews 1st BIRTHDAY!" I shouted back to my closed front door. "Dammit!" I stomped my foot, turning to glare at Jake next, getting his raised hands and slow backing off from my aura of annoyance. "If you're going to be slacking off too then go now before I fire up the BBQ early and fry your ass!" I seethed breathlessly, saying it all in a rush. I put my hands on my hips and dared him to make that first move towards where Brad went. But surprisingly, he didn't.

Instead, he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Nervous his party will fall apart? Scared because he's growing up? Overwhelmed because it's all happening at once?" He guessed, giving me a sympathetic smile. "I've been there, Suze, four years in a row! And it doesn't get any easier. But you have to remember one thing on his first birthday . . . Nicky isn't going to notice if something's out of place or a certain banner isn't up. He's just a baby doing his usual thing. This is more for you than him. So why don't you go and find him, have a cuddle and _then_ finish putting the last pieces out? It's still early, you have a couple of hours before the guests arrive, nothing will happen!"

"Famous last words," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "But thanks, I guess I do need a cool down. You okay putting the final balloons up?" He nodded and pushed me towards the front door. "I'm going, I'm going!" I laughed, taking the opportunity for a break and running with it. The house was a bustling mess of chatter and chaos when I walked in. So I did the sanest thing and turned for the stairs. Blocking out Andy's frantic call for certain ingredients he needed for something. Mom was arranging Nicky's presents and Jesse was out in the garden setting out everything out there. I just high-tailed it into Nicky's room where I'd put him down for a nap before the party.

I didn't touch or pick him up; I just leaned over and watched him sleep. He looked peaceful and almost angelic. A contrast to what he's like when he's awake!

I realized Jake's right. That I'm getting all crazy for no reason! It doesn't have to be perfect; I just want it to be a great day. And if I happen to make it as _close_to perfect while doing it, then bonus! Moving away from Nick's crib, I opened his child wardrobe. I can have him in the most kicking duds too! I pulled out a little white shirt with faint grey chequered lines on it and hung it on the door. Then I searched through his jeans until I found his smart dark ones with faded patches. "_Nice_!" I grinned, snatching up a pair of tan Timberland booties. Jesse frowns at the stuff I buy him sometimes. But if he looks good in them, how can I go wrong?!

"I was wondering where you went," His deep voice sounded from the doorway making me jump and spin to face him. "Jake said he sent you off to calm down after you threatened to throw him on the barbeque. I thought I would come and hide out with you and avoid your step-father's frustrating insistence that he be the cook. Choosing his outfit?" He asked, walking in to stand beside me after poking his head over to look in on Nicky. "I thought you already chose something for him?"

"I did. That was before he managed to get hold of it and smear his banana covered hands all over them," I replied, stepping into his open arms and wrapping mine around his waist. "I'm glad you found me, I think I'm going a little crazy. I can't believe he's a year already! Where did the time go?" I pulled away to look up at him, laying a hand on his chest. Will I ever get over how hot, sexy and amazing my man is? I moved my hand over his hard chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm. Nope! Definitely not. "He's going to be at kindergarten before we know it." I sighed and dropped my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get started on child number two then?" He slyly murmured, running his hand up and down my back in slow and sensual movements, before stopping at the small of my back to wind underneath my shirt and press the pads of his thumbs into a kneading massage that made me lean more heavily against him and moan into his neck. I smirked at his question, already knowing it would be a couple of years before we have another baby. But the hint in his voice was tempting.

"You are, _too_ good, you know that?" I laughed, raising my head and meeting his kiss halfway. Instantly anything I was fritzing and fussing over before was gone and just the amazing, sparked emotions and sensations took over instead. My hands were quick to slide up to his neck and play with his hair, tugging it through my fingers. And the hands he hand on my waist and at the small of my back went to pulling me up against him, and knocking my world perfectly off-balance. "Definitely too good," I raggedly said when I pulled away for air. But he soon swept down and caught my lips again. Drawing moans of pleasure from me when he backed me up against Nicky's wardrobe.

Until we realised it was still open!

"Whoa!"

"_Dios_!"

I fell away from Jesse with a yelp, barely hearing his soft curse before he fell _on_ me when I fell_in_, the closet. From the combined weight of us both in a kid's wardrobe, it made the rail come loose and baby clothes to rain down on us where we were half sprawled in it, legs tangled together, slightly smarting. If anyone happened to come in the room at that point, all they would have seen was two pairs of entwined legs and nothing else. The crash seemed to sound on forever and I closed my eyes waiting for it to stop. Or for Nicky to wake up screaming from the noise.

"Crap," I wheezed, hysterical laughter sitting on the end of my tongue when I opened my eyes. "It was just getting good too!" I grinned, staring up into Jesse's eyes and wrapping my arms back around his neck. The comical moment not killing the mood, thank God!

"Where were we then?" He smirked, bending down to knock the breath out of me again. But it was short lived when we heard insane giggles and clapping coming from the direction of Nicky's crib. Jesse stayed with his lips pressed to mine, our eyes opening and clashing. He pulled away and tried to hide a smile. "I think we woke someone," We both glanced over his shoulder and at Nicky, standing up in his crib and waving to us. His grin splitting his face. "Actually, I think he may have been awake a while." Jesse untangled our legs and awkwardly climbed off me. "Need some help?"

"No, I think I'll stay laying down here for a while," I sparked. "What do you think?" I took his hand letting him haul me to my feet. "So, err, that wasn't one of our brightest moments."

He shot me a grin before scooping Nicky up into his strong, flexing, bulging and tanned - _Dammit_! I shook my head and dusted myself off. Wrong time, Suze._Really_ wrong time. "Did you get hurt?" He asked me, moving a strand of hair out of my eyes. "That was a nasty fall," I bended this way and that, feeling a couple of bones crack back into place, but otherwise I was fine. I waved off his concern, smiling at Nicky instead. "At least he's going to be cheerful for his guests. Speaking of, we should get back down there and help." He placed Nicky in my arms and leaned down to kiss him on the head. "I'm going to do battle with Andy again, wish me luck."

I threw an arm around his neck to pull his mouth down to mine again. Kissing him slowly and lovingly. "Good luck, handsome." I whispered, sliding my hand down his skin slowly, causing friction. The look he gave me for it was anything but innocent. And I felt it right down to my toes! He won that round and he knew it judging from the wink he sent me as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Have I ever told you your dad is bad for my health? Because he is. _So_ bad." I said, nuzzling his cheek and making him giggle.

Not that I'm complaining of course.

xXx

"Here I come to save the _daaayyyy_!"

I turned around from where I was talking to a couple of friends from work and spotted my ever lovable, ever loyal and ever crazy best friend standing on the decking in our backyard, arms out wide and making every person turn and look at her. Dressed in denim hot pants and a halter top that showed off her already tanned skin, her short but styled hair and designer shades made her look like a star. A casual one, maybe. But a star none-the-less. And I missed her! I was crossing the grass and strolling up to her before I knew it and threw myself at her.

"Simon!" She shouted, hugging me back just as hard. Hugs aren't usually our thing, unless really needed. But I've missed her and having her fly in from New York just for Nicky's birthday was about the best present I could have got. "Told you I'd made it. A couple of hours late, but what's the point of making a crap entrance?" She grinned, looping her arm around mine now all the hype had died down and the party-goers had turned away. "Lead me to the food, oh great one! Plane chow sucks. And where is my gorgeous Godson?!"

"Nice to see you too, Gina," I laughed, leading her over to a section of the garden where the kids were playing with the over-grown one. "And the birthday boy is, err, somewhere . . . " I trailed off, spotting Maddie and no Nicky. The sudden fear his curiosity had won over and he'd disappeared made me freeze. Until I saw a pair of legs sticking out from the inflatable tunnel Jesse had brought Nicky a while ago and heard my son's giggles. "Never mind, found him."

I walked over and crouched down at the other end.

"Well, if it isn't my handsome man and our beautiful son," I mocked, peering into the tunnel and meeting Jesse's sheepish smile and Nicky's giant grin. "So, whatcha doing in here? You stuck? 'Cos if you are, then I'm leaving you here until the party ends. I'm sure I can snap enough pictures to last me a while." I gave Nicky a kiss when he crawled over to me, lifting him out and setting him off in Gina's direction before turning back to Jesse. Not that I had a chance to say anything more because a certain over-excited, over-dosed on sugar Maddie butted in front of me and crept down the tunnel to Jesse.

"Hi!" She said very loudly, sitting as comfortable as she could considering the size of the tunnel. "I'll stay in here with you Jesse. We can be stuck together. Want me to go and get some chips and cake?! I'm not allowed any more juice because Daddy says it makes me hyper," She moved closer and pressed her little finger to his scar in his eyebrow. Never once questioning it, until now. "How did you get that? Did it hurt? Did you walk into a door? I want one!"

I met Jesse's eyes over the top of Maddie's head and tried not to laugh at his wounded and pitiful expression.

"I was bitten by a dog when I was young," He explained, making her face screw up in horror her over-active imagination had already started. "It did hurt at the time, but it doesn't anymore. Why would you want one? They're not very nice. They're there for the rest of your life, they don't rub off unfortunately," He tucked some of her unruly hair behind her ear and made to crawl out of the other end of the tunnel. "They're like tattoos, once they're there, it's for life."

"I asked Daddy if I can get a tattoo like Aunty Suze, but he won't let me! So I drew one on instead, want to see?" She asked, following him out and standing up to pull her top up and show the doodle she'd done on her stomach. "Do you like it?" She asked innocently, completely oblivious to the shell-shocked look on Jesse's face.

"MADISON!!!" Kate bellowed out of no-where, stomping towards Maddie after seeing her 'tattoo'. Apparently for the first time. I hope it isn't permanent marker!

"Crap, got to go, bye!" Maddie impishly grinned and took off, making the chase begin.

"Did I imagine that, or did Madison just say she wants a tattoo just like _Aunty Suze_?" Jesse asked slowly walking towards me like I hadn't just caught him hiding out in the inflatable tunnel with our son. Gina walked up to us with Nicky having over-heard the whole thing and laughed at Jesse. He turned his scowl on her that didn't faze her at all and just kept right on chuckling. I was tempted to take Nicky from Gina as a guard. But I didn't. I just sucked it up and came out with a classic answer.

"At least she has taste!" I sweetly said, batting my eyelashes. Gina just guffawed and laughed again. "Come on, I never said I was a good influence. But you have to admit, the girl has style! Look, she'll grow out of it, hon - "

"Like she grew out of wanting her ears-pierced?" He interrupted me.

" - And it'll never be mentioned again. Nothing to worry about," I beamed, pretending he didn't interrupt me. "What are you going to do when out Son comes home one day with a tattoo, or wants a motorbike? Get used to it, Jesse, it's just going to get more fun from here," I wrapped my arms around his waist to pacify him a bit more. Plus I just wanted a cuddle. "What's to worry about with you around?" And at last I got a smile. He shook his head, calling me a sweet talker, before he said hello to Gina properly and walked off with Nicky. I turned on my best friend when he was out of ear-shot. "I didn't think I'd get out of that one." I blew out a breath.

"Nah, you had it in the bag, Simon," She grinned. "And we both know, as my Godmother privileges, it'll be _me_ that takes Nicky to get his first tattoo; Brooklyn style!"

I laughed and walked back to the crowd with her. "Why do you think I was so sweet about the whole thing? It's a given!"

And we both laughed, waving to an unsuspecting Jesse and enjoying the party.

xXx

I cooed to an irritated Nicky in my arms, trying to keep him a little calmer where I stood next to Jesse in front of everyone at his birthday party later on into the evening. Still in full-swing, but with Nicky's bedtime fast approaching. "Shh, baby, just a couple more minutes, I promise." I murmured into his ear, giving him his pacifier he likes to spit out. He quieted down almost instantly and looked out over the crowd I was watching. Seeing my Mom, Andy, my brothers and their other half's. Except for Brad that is. Gina waved from where she was standing with Father D and I moved on to looking at everyone else, seeing CeeCee talking to some man Jesse works with.

Finally I turned back to Jesse, reaching out to take his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'll make this short because the birthday boy is getting very tired," He started; making aww's and chuckles ripple through the crowd. "On behalf of our Son, Susannah and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming and sharing this special day with us. It means a lot and although he isn't showing it right now, Nickolas did enjoy the constant attention poured on him throughout the day," He smiled, looking down at me. "But I would also like to say thank you to Susannah. For giving me the most precious gift, I could have ever asked for. For being a wonderful mother and my best friend."

I sucked in a silent breath and blinked back the tears gathering in my eyes from his speech. The last part completely taking me by surprise!

Gina whooped out loud and whistled low and long through her teeth. "Thank you Gina," Jesse chuckled, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me up against his side. "So we hope you enjoy the rest of the evening!" He finished, getting a round of applause before we stepped down from the decking and out of the limelight. "Do you want to take Nicky up to bed, or shall I?" He asked smiling affectionately at the way Nicky was resting his head against my shoulder, dozing off.

"I'll be doing that, thanks!" Gina suddenly said, taking Nicky from me. "I don't get to do this often, my right!" She proudly grinned.

"If you're sure . . . ?" I asked, getting an mmm-hmm. "Okay, feel free. Good night my birthday boy," I cooed again, kissing him on the head and stroking his hair. I stepped back and let Jesse say his goodnights too. We'd sneak away soon enough to go and tuck him in properly. I just didn't want to spoil it for Gina. "His pyjamas are already out for you," I called out to her as she walked into the house. When I turned back, I stepped into Jesse's arms at long last and soaked up the feel of him.

"Is it just me, or has it been a _really_ long day?" I sighed, holding him tight. He kissed me on the head and ran a hand through my hair, relaxing me.

"It has been a long day, _querida_. But worth every minute with how happy Nicky was," He replied, pulling me away and cupping my face in his hands tilting it up to look at him. "I meant every word I said before too. You and Nickolas _are_ the best things to have ever happened to me, minus the 'resurrection' thing," He smiled, leaning down so our foreheads were touching. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you or Nicky, _querida._ And I thank God every day for sending you to me. I'll always love you, no matter what. _Know_ that, Susannah." He wiped away the tears that had escaped while he was talking and kissed me.

The sweetest caress to go with the sweetest words. My breath was stolen instantly and there seemed to be something, _deeper_, about his touch, the moment and the reverence. It wasn't like the first time he kissed me in my room, when the earth shook. Or when he grabbed me in the graveyard with raw need and love. And it surpassed the tender kiss he gave me after Nicky was born. This one was a _promise_. And a truth.

When we pulled away, panting for breath and completely ignorant to the people around us, there was only one word I could think of after experiencing a speechless kiss.

"_Ditto_, Jesse." I smiled shakily, overwhelmed with everything. Before burying my face in his neck and wrapping my arms around him tighter than ever.

I have the feeling we have so much more to go for us. And I clung to Jesse mind, body and _soul_when the impact of that thought truly hit me.

* * *

**Anonymous Review Replies are on my profile page. :)**


	39. One Tough Cookie

_**Disclaimer **_- You get it by now. :P

_**Rating**_- M

_**A/N**_- Hey everyone! First of all, I'm sorry if this isn't the best written chapter out there. I'm a little MIT rusty. :) Secondly, it goes out to my lil' Buddy and nephew, Leigh, who had a most frightening experience with some wasps today that nearly broke my heart. My tough little coo-kie!

And I wanna ask a favour. I'm stuck on giving Nicky a nickname from Jesse. Sounds easy right? Yep, really not! ^^; So I was wondering if any of you have any suggestions to help me out? Either write them in a review or send me a PM if you. It would REALLY help me out! Thanks so much. I hope y'all like this one. :)

* * *

_**One Tough Coo-kie!**_

Taking a very deep breath, I counted to ten and released it on a sigh.

I've given up reminding myself that the terrible two's only last for a year and that I can handle it. I _thought_ I could, but I'm starting to reconsider that. And when I opened my eyes, my son was standing across the kitchen from me; Galen looking between us both caught in the middle on the side-lines, unsure of whom to go to first. Nicky's gaze didn't waver and neither did mine. I needed to blink but I didn't. I just ignored the fact my eye was twitching and burning from _not _doing it. But I knew that if I did that I'd lose and Nicky would be gone in an instant. So I carried on doing the logical thing . . . having a staring competition with a two-year-old.

Did I mention that the two-year-old is my son and very wilful and stubborn? He gets it from, Jesse, I'm sure.

Unfortunately the burning itch in my eyes got worse and before I could stop myself, I blinked. In a flash, Nicky was running as fast as his little legs could carry him down the hall and heading straight for the living room. "Nicky!" I called out, chasing after him with his jumper clutched in my hand. That was all I was trying to do! Damn stubborn kid. "Don't make me get your Dad, after you!" I carried on, skidding around into the living room just to see him dash out the other exit and back into the kitchen we'd just come out of. "God it feels like Ben and Jerry!" I griped running back down the hall towards him.

"Nicky, come out here, now," I ordered again, tapping my foot and looking around for him. The sliding doors to the patio were firmly closed, so he wasn't out there. He could have been in the utility room. I've found him playing with the dials on the washing machine more than once. I'm half expecting to find the room flooded when I find him in there. Or he could be hiding behind the breakfast bar, I mused, glancing over towards the table and chairs sitting further back. It was only because I saw his light head of hair impatiently pop around the corner that I saw him. "Gotcha!" I cried triumphantly, diving for him. But he soon slipped out my arms and ran off again. "Nicky, stop!"

"No! Don't want to!" He shouted back, blowing a raspberry.

"Nickolas!"

"No! Naughty, Mommy! Pft." He laughed again.

"Oh my God, if I hear you blow a raspberry and tell me no _one_ more time, my head's going to explode," I grouched, suddenly growing very tired of chasing him.

I stopped where was I was in the hallway and leant up against the wall. Within seconds my legs turned to jelly and my back slid down the wall leaving me to thump to a stop against the unforgiving floor. "I'm starting to think your play-dates are doing more bad than good." I sighed, resting my head back and closing my eyes. I could hear him giggling from the living room, but I didn't have the energy to get up and look for him. He might act like the most mischievous kid now, but he's far from like that all the time. He's actually quite a mellow child. Until he gets it into his head he's going to torture me for a good hour or two.

I heard his little sneakered feet walk out to where I was sitting before he asked, "Mommy okay?" He sounded so innocent! Like I hadn't been battling him for the past twenty minutes to do one simple thing. As I opened my eyes he slowly walked up to me with a solemn expression that made my heart squeeze and want to reach out for him just because he's so adorable. Somehow I managed to restrain myself. He definitely gets his cute looks from Jesse, I grinned to myself.

"No, Mommy is tired of chasing you around, trying to get your jumper on, sweetie."

He stepped close enough for me to grab him. So I eyed him suspiciously.

"Put jumper on now," He told me, pulling at his jumper still clutched in my hand. Brushing off my shock, I quickly helped him before he could decide to run off again. And when I pulled my hands away when he started batting at them, he climbed on to my lap and snuggled in close. "Love you, Mommy," He murmured, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek before he went back to resting and using me as a pillow. The tears came to my eyes hot and fast and it took quite some willpower not to let them win. So I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head, whispering that I loved him too.

It was minutes I sat there with him. Enjoying the quiet and peace while it lasted. We didn't move until Jesse came down the stairs freshly shaven and looking as _fine _as ever. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head at us both sitting on the hallway floor. "Is it comfortable down there?" He teased, crouching down to be more level with us. Nicky gave him a little wave, but other-wise stayed where he was.

"It was better than chasing your son around the house trying to get his jumper on him. I guess I have to start looking defeated for him to give-in. But yeah, it is pretty comfortable," I grinned, nuzzling the top of Nicky's head. Chasing him around always makes it worth it when he's a little Angel. "I guess we should move though. We're going to be late for dinner." I helped Nicky up to his feet and took the tanned, hard-working hand offered to me. With one quick swift move, Jesse had pulled me from sitting to suddenly slamming up against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist when I tried to step back, pulling me even closer and looking deep into my eyes.

"A few more minutes won't hurt, _querida_," He smirked.

I met Jesse's kiss as he bent to capture my lips, quickly moaning into his mouth as his after-shave swam around me, heightening my senses and clouding my mind. Like his teasing kiss wasn't already doing that. But when it was put together with his hard chest pressing against me with the steady beat of his heart; his warm arm possessively wrapped around my waist comfortably and his hot tongue doing wonderful things that made my legs go weak; it sure didn't help. So of course it had to get interrupted by our little gremlin pushing in-between us with a scrunched up nose.

"Mommy, Papá! Go to Grandma's now? She got coo-kies."

Jesse let me go completely with a chuckle making cool air rush in where he'd once been and effortlessly picked Nicky up, settling him in his arms. Like he isn't heavy to pick up at all. The massive perk to watching my two favourite men was getting to see Jesse's well toned and honed muscles of his arms bulge, making my mouth go dry. The same arms that can throw me around when he wants. Especially when it was combined with his deep roguish voice and the gleam in his eye when he caught my blatant stare. "Yes my _precioso Hijo_, time to go. Do you promise to behave while we are there?"

"Pft, he always behaves for Mom and Andy. He knows it gets him C.O.O.K.I.E.S," I rolled my eyes, kissing Nicky on the cheek and Jesse on the lips. I ignored my soon-to-be husband's indulgent laugh and wheedled Galen out into the yard after he butted his nose in my hand. I locked the door behind him, grabbing my bag and jacket off the breakfast bar before meeting Jesse and Nicky at the front door. "Ready to go, baby?" I asked Nicky, taking his hand and walking him down to our car.

"I'm going to stop and take the car through the car-wash on the way to your Mother's, Susannah," Jesse said across the roof once I got Nicky strapped in to his booster seat. I stepped back and looked at the car again, raking a critical eye over it.

"Why don't you just do it during the week or something? You know Nicky loves to help you out with it," I replied getting in. I didn't blame him for wanting to run it through the car-wash though; it was in serious need of it. I grinned when I turned around in my seat at Nicky's, '_vroom, vroom, vroom_!' noises. "That's right buddy, you got it. You know, I'm thinking we should get him a baby quad. He can ride it around the house or the garden. I saw one when we went to _Toys'R'Us_, he'll love it! At least until he gets the hang of his little trike anyway."

Jesse pulled a funny face, looking unsure. "This from the woman whom tells me to put most of the things I place in the cart, back where they belong when we go shopping?" He quipped.

"Yeah but this is _different_. And they're totally safe, Jesse. We'll be around him when he's using it anyway. He's a tough little coo-kie, remember? He's my son after-all," I sweetly went on, reaching across to lay a hand on Jesse's thigh that he quickly covered with his own hand; turning it over to link our fingers. Eventually he sighed and nodded. "You'll be just as crazy about it, trust me." I winked, giving his hand a squeeze. I turned back to facing the front before I could see his eye-roll, content to leave it before I pushed it too far and he changed his mind.

Nicky was quiet on the way down to the car-wash. Surprisingly not uttering a peep when we paid to use it and rolled in to the unfamiliar station and in to place. Usually with new places he's pointing out things to me. But this time he just kept quiet. So quiet I almost thought he'd fallen asleep. Jesse shut off the engine and we waited for it to begin. All conversation stopped when it started up, the noise filling the whole car, barely deafened by the windows. Bored I just sat back against my seat and watched the jets start and come from all directions. It unnerved me a bit to be sitting in my car while it raged against it. But I just rode it out as the water started streaming down all the windows, darkening the interior even more.

And that was when I heard it. A whimper that froze my heart cold in my chest and made goose-bumps to break out on my arms. It was a soft cry at first; only heard because we're so in-tune to listening out for him. But within seconds it turned into hard, hysterical, full out terrified cries. I almost jumped in my seat when Nicky's first scream rang loud around the car.

"Mommy! Papá!" I heard in-between his hysterical hiccups.

I turned to Jesse about the same time he turned me, both stunned! "I thought you've taken him through a carwash before?!" I shouted over the sounds of the wash and Nicky.

"I thought you had!" He shouted back just as surprised.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, unbuckling my seatbelt as quickly as I could and awkwardly and full of curses, got through the front seats and collapsed in the back next to Nicky. He screamed for me to make it stop, his little arms straining for me, his face red and streaked with tears. "It's okay, baby, I got you. It's okay," I cooed, un-strapping him and snatching him up in my arms, holding him close. His little arms wrapped around my neck so tight I couldn't breathe! But I just held on to him, rocking back and forth, soothing him over his wails into my shoulder. "Shh, sweetheart, you're okay, I got you. Shh."

His cries went on through the soap covering the car and the huge rolling things that sounded like something was thumping the roof. Eventually his cried turned into sniffles as the dryers came on, a softer less dramatic noise at last. Jesse spoke to him throughout it while I held him close and rode out his terror. I've heard Nicky cry before of course. When he's taken a tumble down the last couple of steps from the decking in the yard, and when he tried climbing out of his crib. But he always stopped after we picked him up and down-played it. But I couldn't do that this time and it was breaking my heart to have him so scared!

Jesse just looked mortified about it all!

He'd kept trying to climb closer to me to get away from it, when I already had him stuck to me like a limpet, as close as he could be. His tears were soaking my skin and my top where he buried his head into my neck. I tried pulling him away to give myself some breathing room when the washing gear started to pull away and the light came in a little more. But he just clung harder shouting, "No!" So I stayed where I was in the backseat, looking at Jesse, trying to reassure him too.

"I had no idea he would react like that," He murmured, his eyes never leaving Nicky. I heard the guilt and I felt it too.

"Neither of us did, hon. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's okay," I soothed him too; rubbing my hand up and down Nicky's back, murmuring into his hair. Jesse shook his head at himself and started the car up again, moving forward. When we came back out and the sun filled the car with light again, Nicky still sniffling a little lifted his head up and looked around. His small adorable face, more sun-kissed than normal from running around the garden, was sticky from his salty tears. So was I actually.

"That noisy, Mommy. No more, don't like it." He solemnly pouted.

"You're right, no more sweetie, I promise." I smiled, wiping away his tears. Definitely a tough little coo-kie, I smiled to myself.

"How is our brave, _Hijo_ doing?" Jesse asked; pulling off to the side and turning back around in the seat to rub his hand over Nicky's head affectionately.

"Papá," He reached out, trying to get to his Dad.

"I've got you," He smiled, taking him into his arms and settling him in his lap in the front seat. "Sorry you got so scared, _Hijo. _It's all over now though; you won't have to come here again. How about we go and see your Grandma and Grandpa?" He offered. Nicky stood up in Jesse's lap, barely missing a tender region as he hugged him as well. Needing the comfort of his Dad to make him feel that little bit better. Jesse just chuckled and patted his back reassuringly. "Time to get back into your car-seat, now." He pulled him away and helped him climb back through to me where I got him settled and strapped in to his seat again. "All better?"

"Yeah," Nicky nodded, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

By the time I'd got out the backseat and climbed back into the front, Nicky was staring out the window his fear of the car-wash _almost_ forgotten. Jesse looked a little less guilty but I knew he was still feeling bad. I sure was! I reached out and squeezed his hand again, making him sigh heavily. He turned back to face me, raising our hands and grazing my knuckles with a lingering kiss; looking at me with more tenderness than I knew what to do with. So I just leaned into his affections when he cupped my face.

"So we're not doing that one again, right?" I smiled wryly, flicking a glance back to Nicky for a second. "Because I really don't think my heart can take seeing him get so upset again. It was painful." I shuddered, leaning forward to rest my head against his shoulder. Jesse dropped a kiss to my hair and nodded against me. "Good. Who'd have thought a kid that loves swimming and fireworks would be so spooked by a harm-less car-wash?" I muttered, sitting back up from Jesse. He chuckled, instantly brightening my mood and breaking the tense atmosphere in the car that comes with being bugged with ourselves.

"Who knows," He shrugged, pulling out of the station and making his way to my Mom's. "But as you like to say, Susannah. He _is_ your son."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, slugging him in the arm. But he just laughed some more. I didn't bother to say anything to that because he was right. But one thing was for sure. "I could go the rest of forever not to have to hear him scream with such fear like that again. I'll take terrible two's, chasing him around the house and having stare-down competitions with him any-day." I said aloud, staring out the window.

"You are not alone there, _querida_." Jesse sighed back.

The rest of the ride went past uneventful and quietly. But I did think one last thought about it while Nicky tripped up the porch steps to my Mom's house. Where he thought about crying and having a tantrum about it, before he just growled and carried on going determinedly; cheering when he got to the top and was swung up into Jesse's arms. Completing the perfect Father-Son moment that I carved to my memory.

_Thank God, Nicky's a tough coo-kie_!

* * *

_**A/N 2**_- So what did ya think? I felt awful doing it to Nicky. But he came through unscathed. Shame Suze and Jesse weren't that lucky. ^^; I'd happily go the rest of forever not to hear my lil' Buddy be so terrified again, too. Anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for reading, please review! Love and huggles for everyone. :) Especially Nicky!

_Children are like sponges. They soak up all the love you give, but with just one squeeze you get it all back!_

_**Anonymous Reviews - **_

_**Jess** _- Hey, hun! Thanks as always for reviewing the previous chapter! It feels like so long ago since I updated this story, I've really missed it! :) I know what you mean about kids growing up too fast. I feel like I'm missing out on something when I don't see my nephews or niece for a few days. It's like they change so much within that short a time, it's terrifying! I like being able to have that sweetness in this story though. It definitely makes it worthwhile. ^^; I passed on your message. Wow, your nephew turned 7? Did he have a good day? That's such a cool age. No worries, school's a breeze and all the toys they could want. Sounds like bliss don't it? Lol. I'm with you on the adoring them . . . most of the time. It's always nice to give them back to their parents, hehe. Oh damn, I'm so glad you like the title to the CD sequel. I'm still battling through writing it. I'm hoping I can start getting in to a steady rhythm of writing it soon. :) I'm definitely not giving up on it though. ^^ I really hope you enjoy this chapter too, hun. Thanks again for leaving some love for Jude and Nicky! :) Take care. :Nicky hugs and love: xxx

**_Bethela_ **- Hello there! Aww, thank you ever so much for checking out my story. It's great that you found something to relate to. :) Actually, too somethings if it reminded you of your cousin by not only what happens but with the name thing. I love Maddie, and it's fun to be able to write my special niece into the story. Lol, it's trippy how similar they are! But I'm pleased it made you laugh! It can be hard to inject humour into this story sometimes. But with Maddie, they just fit hand to glove a lot of the time, hehe. I'm really pleased to hear that you enjoy my stories! I really hope you continue to like this one. :) Thanks for leaving such a wondeful review for me! Take care. :Hugs and love: xxx


	40. PreWedding Daze

_**Disclaimer**_ - I OWN NICKY! That is all. :D

_**Rating**_ - M

_**A/N**_ - Well _lookie_ here! If it isn't the authoress of the story, _finally_ getting her butt in gear again! About fricking time, right? ;) Sorry it's taken me so long, y'all. But trust me, the next chapter is going to be a doozy! I can't wait to write it. I'll get on it as soon as I can. :) Until then, please enjoy this pre-wedding one and leave lovely, scrumptious awesome reviews! :D I love them. It's pretty obvious by now, hehe. And because it's worth saying . . . THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED LOVE WITH THIS! I couldn't do it without you all! *TONS of hugs and love, right back at y'all!*

_**Dedicated**_ - To my _Pretty Princess_, Madison, who turns four today. Happy Birthday, _Mad Madam Mim_! Love you to infinity and beyond my little curly haired _Pixie_! And for _**ekmemerald**_ who I'm hoping was laughing her ass off at a certain EPIC part of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long, _Pieces_. Skittles was procrastinating too. :D

_**BTW**_, there's a new poll up that is an important step forward with the story, so please vote! :) And there is also a Father Dom one-shot that slots in with this story if any of you want to check it out. It's called '_**Honoured**_' and stars the rugrat at his finest, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Pre-Wedding Daze...**_

I leant up against the doorjamb of the front room and watched my son and soon-to-be husband sitting side by side on the sofa and watching, of all things Jesse could be doing, _Handy Manny_. The kids show about the Spanish dude who has talking _tools_! So typical of Jesse to get his native language engrained in our son as soon as possible. I could even see a grin tipping the corners of his mouth when I looked close enough. I pressed my lips together to so I wouldn't laugh out loud. It seemed too . . . _quiet_ with them both just sitting there. I'm so used to hearing them playing about, their stillness was almost scary.

Of course it had to be broken by someone didn't it?

"Hey man, what you watching?" Brad belched loudly, flopping down on the other side of Nicky and kicking his legs up on to the coffee table.

"Feet off, please." Jesse said without taking his eyes off the flat-screen television mounted on the wall. Brad's feet instantly fell to the floor.

"Why's he got talking tools?" My hair-brained brother asked, as if he couldn't tell that it was a kids show and these things don't need explaining. They just _are_! _D'uh_!

"'Coz _Handy Manny_, rocks," Nicky piped up, not taking his eyes off the television either.

"What's going on?" Gina asked, sneaking up behind me. I threw my hand out in the guy's direction and the television. She didn't need any-more explanations; she just nodded wisely and leant up against the other side of the wall. "Observe these men in their native environment watching . . . a _kid's_ show?! Nicky I can understand. Maybe even Brad. But _Jesse_?! Even I'm shocked. I think you might need to tighten your leash around him now Suze. Seeing as you'll be getting married tomorrow." She grinned coyly.

Gina flew in at the beginning of the week to stay for another two weeks. And all I've heard since is that she can't believe I'm getting married at last; that she's still waiting to wake up. If _she's_ feeling like that, imagine how _I_ feel about it! It's not cold feet. Nowhere near that! But it's still a little nerve-wracking. Plus side is I get to have a whole day of just kissing Jesse and reminding myself it was really happening. Like proof with Nicky isn't enough of course.

"Come on, I've got a present for you," She tugged on my arm and walked off for the stairs. I threw one last glance to my family and walked after her. Can't say I was surprised to see Brad absorbed in the show too; not that he'd admit he is. When I got upstairs Gina was waiting in the spare room she was using, with a box in her hands wrapped with a bow. "Don't look so worried. You'll love it, I promise." She waved me over and gave me the present with a smile.

"Is this my wedding present?" I cocked an eyebrow, pulling the bow loose and slipping the top off. Once I got past the tissue paper and my hands fell on something soft, leathery and warm, I almost screamed! "You didn't?!" I exclaimed, as close to squealing as I'll get. I threw the last pieces of tissue paper aside and pulled out the leather jacket. It was just like my old one. The same one I'd worn the day I came to live in Carmel and met Jesse. I loved it instantly! "You got me a _leather jacket_! Thanks, Gina." I dropped the coat and gave her a big hug, squeezing the life out her.

She laughed and picked the coat back up when she pulled away. "Now you have to wear it at least _once_, over the top of your wedding dress!" She demanded, letting me put it on. It was the perfect fit and it looked great over my skinny jeans and heels. "Your Mom will freak - which I can't blame her. Your dress _is_ gorgeous - but it'll be worth it. It wouldn't be _you_ if you didn't." I smoothed my hands down the front, loving the soft feel of it. "You look awesome!"

"Think Jesse will like it?" I laughed, not really fazed if he did or not. I know he frowned at my 'garish' clothes when I went back in time. But that Jesse was different to the Jesse I met in my room. Ghost Jesse had been around long enough to know the styles had changed. And seeing a girl dressed in a leather jacket was something of the norm these days. Especially if that girl just happens to be from Brooklyn.

"Jesse loves anything on you, Simon. It's almost sickening." She laughed, dodging my fist.

"As from tomorrow, you won't be able to call me that anymore," I smirked, slipping myself free of my jacket and handing it back to Gina so she could fold it up and place it back in the box. "Do you think it works? Susannah De Silva . . . Suze De Silva . . . Ahh, who cares. I love it." I sighed dreamily. I was feeling pretty dopey and out of it. But I was allowed. I'm getting married tomorrow!!! I snapped myself out of my pre-wedding daze when Gina started shaking from laughter. "Oh shaddap."

Still laughing, she picked up my leather jacket in it's box and nudged me towards the door. "Come on, time for you to say bye to the kids so we can get over to your moms. The little boys can watch all the kid's shows they want then," She said, leading me down the stairs where my bags for the night, tomorrow and the week away we're going to be having for our honeymoon in Barbados, were sitting. I'm dreading leaving Nicky, but I know he's safe with Gina and my mom close by. "Sounds like the others have arrived already." She added, nodding towards the loud laughs and talking of my family and Jesse's friends in the living room.

I stepped up to the doorway and peered around looking for Nicky, but couldn't see him. Jake, spotting me guessed who I was looking for and jabbed a hand behind him. "Dude's in the garden with Madz. Kate said she's running late, so she'll meet you at moms." He said.

Nodding my thanks I moved down towards the kitchen and the back-door; yelling over my shoulder to Gina as I went. "I'm just gone say good-night to the rugrat, I'll be right back," She waved me off so I slipped through the open door. I looked around, spotting both Nicky and Maddie standing by the tree at the end of the yard. Partners in crime again. It's rare you find them two apart when they're at the same place together. Madz loves nothing more than to show Nicky off. And my son just plain loves the attention.

But I was thrown right out of my contemplation of how great they are together, when I caught the light aura of a ghost standing behind the same tree the kids were standing by.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath, running off the decking and down to them. The ghost of a brown haired girl looking around the age of fifteen-sixteen maybe – was whispering something and looking pretty mischievous about it too! Her light blue eyes were sparkling with something that almost reminded me of _me_. But I shook _that_ thought right off too when I saw my son in his blue hippo pyjama's pull something out of his pocket and throw it up towards something in the tree. For just over two years, he's got a good throw! Even if it is just a little . . . _off_, slightly. He must get it from his daddy, I thought before coming to a stop behind them.

"Psst, you, behind the tree," I whispered, waving to get her attention. "What are you doing?" I looked behind me; hoping no-one had followed me so it didn't look like I was talking to myself. Which I kinda, considering the kids were ignoring me, was.

Her eyes widened when she realized I was talking to her and not the tree. Because I _do_ go around randomly speaking to bark.

"Ohfosnapshizzleyo!" She exclaimed in an English accent, moving around the tree to be in full view. She leaned up against it casually like she had nothing better to do, which I guess would be right and all, and studied me as much as I studied her. She looked like a regular, witty fifteen-sixteen year old I know, which isn't many. And she didn't exactly look like she was bothered about being dead either. But she did eventually raise her fingers and waggle them at me. It was such a _me_ move, I _almost_ laughed. "Guess I should've known I'd be busted eventually. It was fun while it lasted."

"While what lasted?" I asked before I could stop myself. She was looking smug and proud now, and I felt an icy cold trickle run down my back. Oh God, _please_ no problems before the wedding! Mom will have a _fit_! Jesse would understand, but my mom?! _Hell no_! My wedding is the day she thought she'd never get to see. Ruin it now and there would definitely be some ghosts hanging around with unfinished business within the next twenty-four hours. "Who _are_ you?!"

"She's Elise, mommy!" Nicky piped up. There went my hopes he hadn't been paying attention. Along with my bigger hopes that he couldn't see her. It comes in three's right? Well Maddie seconding his statement just proved that. Turns out she hasn't quite grown out of the seeing spirits phase yet. With an Aunt and Uncle that constantly have them around them, is it surprising? Yeah, that's what I thought too. My day was just getting better and better!

"She tolds me snazz - snazza - snap - jack - "

"Snazzyjazzyliciousnessssssosity!" Maddie exclaimed in a hissed rush, the word said so fast it mingled in to one and made my head spin.

" . . . Say what?" I blinked rapidly, looking from Maddie, to a grinning Nicky and an equally hilarious English ghost proudly watching it all go on like it's an every-day thing teaching a two and five - almost six - year olds a long-ass word that - that - didn't even make any sense! And then I saw what Nicky had in his hands. "Buddy, why have you got Rice Krispies in your hand? What _were_ you doing? What - " I asked in sheer disbelief. " - _have_ you been teaching them?"

"There's a mutant squirrel up your tree so I'm teaching him to throw Rice Krispies at it before it calls in The Bobs and the Hobbits. I have a Rice Krispie sling-shot army you see, to defend me against them all, _plus_ the Tellytubbies. I would've got him to get the frozen peas out too, but that seemed just a _tiny_ bit too suspicious. I'm waiting to be crowned Supreme Ruler of Insanity Island, you see, and I can't move on until I've got that. And my Rice Krispie and frozen peas sling-shot army against The Bobs and the Tellytubbies and the Hobbits hasn't finished the battle yet, so I've recruited Nicky and Maddie to help out." She nodded, like any of that would make even the _slightest_ bit of sense to me.

And people say _I_ should be carted off to the loony bin!

"She's _cool_, mommy," Nicky solemnly said, with the full conviction of a two-year old. "But Tellytubbies are _bad_." I couldn't agree with him more on that one. Brain-washing freaks!

"What Nicky said," Maddie added in, her own handful of cereal at the ready. "Oh, there it is again!" She suddenly exclaimed again, pointing up at something in the tree.

I was reluctant to look away from Nicky and Maddie's new best friend. But when someone shouts, _Look_! . . . You look. I swear I almost keeled over with what I saw. The scariest thing about what happened next, _wasn't_ the giant squirrel sitting on a thick branch, just looking and watching us all like it really was - well, _a mutant squirrel_! But it was the fact that _somehow_, everything the girl had just said, was kind of making sense. A least a little bit of it anyway.

Crap, what am I saying? It was confusing the hell out of me! All I wanted to do was come on out and say good-night to my son before I see him tomorrow in the church! I wasn't looking for a brain scrambling from a teenage ghost teaching the kids how to say words . . . I couldn't even remember! Gina would tell me later on once I told her the story – I must've just passed out for a few minutes and dreamt the whole thing. If only!

But in all seriousness . . . the squirrel really _did_ look mutant-like.

When I finally managed to tear my tilted head and bewildered stare away from the fat, ugly looking squirrel in the tree, Elise was starting to disappear. Nicky and Maddie hadn't noticed; but she was fading away quickly. She gave me another mischievous grin and waggle of the fingers before disappearing completely. One word muttered as she winked out. "_Epic _. . ." I might've only met her for a short time, but she sure made an impression. One I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Both Maddie and Nicky pouted and whined when they noticed she wasn't there anymore. And when they asked if she'd be coming back, I just shrugged and said I didn't know. I wasn't about to start encouraging them by asking what else she said. But I wasn't going to deny it and make them think they're as crazy as I am. But what I did say seemed to cheer them up a bit. So I did the logical thing any good mother and aunt would do . . .

I hauled their asses out of their! Kinda hoping that by tomorrow, they'd have forgotten about the cool and awesome Elise. And about throwing cereal at wildlife in the tree.

If it ever happened again I just figured I'd get Jesse to explain to our son why that's _not_ a good thing. Visions of squirrels terrorizing my house sealed the deal on that for me.

"Okay, pass over the cereal. _All_ of it, Nickolas," I said meaningfully once I got them in the house. He sighed and emptied his pockets in to my hands. I stuck it all straight in the bin and knelt back down to their level. "Cereal is for _eating_, not throwing. Okay?" They both nodded, trying to pull off the most innocent glances they could. Smiling I ended up pulling them both in for a long hug, reluctant to let either of them go. I was right back in my dopey mood all over again. "Maddie, why don't you go and find, Gina? We'll be leaving in a second." She did as I asked once I let her go and ran off shouting my best friend's name.

I turned back to Nicky then, who promptly threw his arms around me. "Why you go, mommy?" He asked sadly, sniffling a little.

Picking him up in my arms, I walked up to the kitchen counter and sat him there. "Mommy's going to go and stay at Grandma's for the night, remember? You'll stay here with daddy. I'll see you tomorrow in the church with Paddy. You're going to be a good, _quiet_, little buddy, aren't you?" We'd drilled it in to him enough times that he nodded automatically. I winked and tickled him then, loving the sound of his innocent laugh. "That's my little man! Make sure you take care of daddy for me, too. I'll miss you."

"I miss you too, mommy." He cried, throwing his arms around me again. Not one to turn down a Nicky hug, or a Jesse one for that matter, I picked him back up, his legs wrapping around my waist. It wasn't just crocodile tears either. He'd been picking up on the rushed atmosphere and build-up to something big - to everyone else; but simple to Jesse and me - the last few days. So I wasn't surprised he was suddenly reluctant to let me go. I wanted to take him with me. I wanted to take them both! But even Jesse was a stickler about spending the night apart and I ended up giving in. It didn't mean I was completely happy about it though.

"Jesse," I called lightly from the living room doorway, Nicky's head still buried in my neck. He came straight over, running a large tanned hand up and down Nicky's back and across his soft, light brown hair soothingly. "Hey, it's daddy, Nicky. Don't you want to stay with him for the night?" I coerced.

He sniffled and sat up, looking at Jesse before looking back to me. With a sigh he kissed me sloppily. "Love you, momma," He quietly smiled before reaching out for Jesse. I felt the tell-tale sign of tears prickle the back of my nose and burn my eyes. Jesse took Nicky in to his arms instantly and walked off with him. In the few seconds it took for him to say something funny and reassuring to our son and place him back with his Uncle David, I'd got myself back under control. But I let Jesse take my hand and lead me up the stairs and into our bedroom anyway.

And straight in to his arms when he held them open for me.

"This part sucks," I moaned pitifully against his chest, my arms tightening around his waist. "Really, _really_ sucks. Why can't I just stay here for the night and then meet them all over at my mom's in the morning? I'll hideaway up here, I promise I won't be any trouble. You won't even know I'm here! I'll ring a bell if I need something," I smiled up at him under my lashes. It usually works, but this time he just shook his head and kissed me on the end of my nose with a smile. "Damn."

"Just one night, then we have a whole week together, _querida_. Not to mention – "

"Forever," I finished for him with a content sigh. It was a loaded word, but one I meant anyway. "I know. I guess I can make it through just this once; as long as I get one thing first."

"What's that?" He asked, smoothing a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

I tapped my lips, closing my eyes and waiting for my expectant kiss. He chuckled and obliged me quite happily. I don't know what made this kiss any different from others before it, but it was like he was pressing a promise to my soul with the simple movement of his lips and flicks of his tongue. My heart melted at the tenderness with which he held my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. At the way his arm around my waist made me cling to him almost desperately. The sheer depth and impression of emotion and sensations coursing through my body, making it hard to think about anything but Jesse. All he has to do is smile at me and I'm gone. It doesn't even have to be an intimate smile. Every day I look at him and Nicky and wonder how I managed to get so lucky.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to let him go and walk away for the night. Maybe it was because I'm finally, actually marrying him tomorrow; getting a piece of paper that locks us together in law as well as life. Or maybe it was because after everything, it still feels like the _first_ time he properly kissed me. When it felt like we had to share everything then and there, before Fate ripped us apart again.

But whatever it was, it felt . . . dreamily perfect.

When we pulled away, I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in my hands and breathed heavily, leaning against him; his chest rising and falling just as quickly as mine was. His cheek pressed to my hair and we didn't say anything, because we just didn't need to. His strong arm firmly wrapped around me felt safe and comfortable like it always has. The beat of his heart as crazy as our breathing only sealed the fact I wasn't hallucinating. That I wasn't going to wake up in my old room in Brooklyn, because it was all a cruel, mean, horrible dream.

I've got Nicky. I've got Jesse. I've got a _life_!

"I love you, _querida_." He sighed against my hair, his hand creeping up the back of my neck to massage me.

I laughed against his chest before pulling away to look up into his unguarded eyes. "Love you, more." I stood up on tiptoes and kissed him quick on the lips before stepping out of his arms. I wanted to step straight back into them as soon as his arm fell away. But I knew that was it. The next time I'd be seeing him would be in a dress I hope knocks him dead - not literally! Sheesh, been there thank you - or at least makes his eyes pop out of his head. That made me quiver with anticipation and I finally started feeling okay about leaving him and Nicky for the night. "'S'pose I better go." I said, slowly taking a step back towards the door.

He nodded mutely and took my hand. Together we walked out of our room to go down meet everyone waiting in the living room.

"Ready to go, Simon?" Gina grinned. I nodded and thought about saying goodbye to Nicky, but decided against it. I didn't want him getting upset again. "See you all at the church tomorrow, boys. Oh and Helen told me to give you all a message before I go . . . BEST BEHAVIOUR!" She laughed when some of them grumbled and made stupid jokes. But my three brothers and Andy straightened up knowing my mom would make good on her threat if anything went wrong at the wedding. With a flipped hand to them, Gina took Maddie's and led her out the door. I followed after her with Jesse.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Don't let Nicky stay up too late," I smiled and sighed reluctantly when Jesse wrapped his arms around me again. "If I don't go now, I'm never going to. I'll call you later though. Promise." I said, kissing him quick for the last time as only his fiancée.

He laughed and pushed me towards the steps down to the path. "I'll look forward to it. Be safe, _querida_. _Siempre mi amor_."

I shivered like I always do when he says something in Spanish that sounds deep and meaningful to me. Finally walking away from him, I didn't stop to wave until I climbed in the car beside Gina, watching him stand at the door with Nicky on his shoulders, both waving to me. I blew them a kiss each and watched them get smaller and smaller in the mirror until they were out of sight. Finally on my way to my mom's, I threw Gina another dopey grin and settled down in my seat.

Who wouldn't be in the greatest mood at the prospect of marrying your one true love? I was making the most of it while I could.

Because tomorrow . . . I'm going to be Mrs De Silva!

* * *

_**Anonymous Reviews**_ -

_**Jess**_ - Hey hun! Gah, I'm still reeling from your review I just found for FWIL! It was what made me pick this chapter back up this morning and be determined to have it make at least a little bit more sense before posting it! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm going to be dancing around the birthday girl at her tea-party later! And I'm so go on the bouncy castle too, just so I can bounce off the excess excitement, lmao! Seriously, thank you beyond everything for the continued love with this story! I think I've finally got over the slight bump with it. It feels _gooood_! :D

Okay, on to your review reply, proper now. ^^; Nicky's just over two in this chapter now. I needed to take a bit of a skip across time for the time-line. But there was so much I wanted to write with him as the baby, that I had to get that out of my system before I could do anymore. I think I tripped myself out with him talking, lol! I'm so agreeing with you about them growing up too fast! I don't want Madz to turn 4. I want to keep her young forever! :) I felt _awful_ for making Nicky be scared of the car-wash! But he's a tough lil dude and he pulled through. Some kids love it, some don't. I'm joining the latter category! Hehe. ^^ And as for the clothes thing . . . I swear they do just wait for you to be defeated before they co-operate! Lmao! I'm glad you felt the same responses that Suze did with that chapter! I know I'm doing my job. ;)

D'awww, I'm glad your nephew had a good birthday! With lots of presents too. ;) I'm gutted that only one kid turned up though. I bet they had fun all the same. :) Lol! Sometimes it's like the Heaven's are singing when their parents walk through the door! Especially on the days when they've done nothing but run rings around me. I love them unconditionally. But hot damn, there's no way I'm having any kids of my own anytime soon, lol. ^^; Thanks again for this review, hun! I hope you liked this one too. And the wedding that'll be coming up soon. Hehe. It's going to be so much fun! Hope you're having a good start to the week. Take care! *Lots of love and hugs* xxx

_**Ivoryyy**_ - Hello Chica! LMAO! How long did it take you to finish these?! I was like, WOW when I opened your review! I don't think it's really hit me just how many chapters there ARE to this story! But I'm HONOURED and AWED that you got on everyday to read them. That is freaking awesome! Thank you so, so, SO much for such enthusiasm and love, hun! If that's not enough to make me the proudest person alive with this story, then nothing is! :D It was also what kinda spurred me on to create a new poll. Check it out and let me know what you think. :) Your opinion really means a lot to me!

But in regards to your review . . . I'm very close to being speechless! I'm so deliriously happy to know that you think this story is all those words! Damn awesome, spectacular words that took my breath away when I read them! I LOVE that YOU love this story so much! I've got lots and lots more to do. I don't think it'll ever be ending; no matter what result the poll is. :) I never expected this to be as epic and long as it's gotten. It was supposed to be snapshots, you know? And it's just . . . turned in to this! :D Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for checking this story out! I'm deeply humbled by your amazingly kind words, hun! I really am. :) I hope you enjoy this one too! The wedding will be up as soon as I can. :) Take care, hun! *Lots of hugs and love* xxx


	41. Promise Of A Lifetime

_**Disclaimer**_** -** The Mediator is Meg Cabot's. The lyrics belong to Ginny Owens.

_**Rating**_** -** M

_**A/N**_** -** I only went and freaking _cried_, while writing this, didn't I! :) I really, _really_ hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. It's long, but it's worth it. I hope. ^^; I'm glad they're only getting married once, it's hard to write! Hehe. Reviews are always, much appreciated. :) I can't wait to hear what you think of this one! And if you're interested in what Suze's dress looks like; pop on over to my profile page and go to my links. It's right here. Lemme know what you think of that too! Have fun!

BTW – anonymous review replies will be up on my profile a.s.a.p! :)

* * *

_The pathway is broken, and the signs are unclear. And I don't know the reason, why you brought me here. But just because you love me, the way that you do; I'm gonna walk through the valley, if you want me to . . ._

_

* * *

_

_**Promise Of A Lifetime...**_

Standing at the end of the aisle and looking up towards the Altar and the bright, multicoloured hues of the sunlight shining through the stained glass window before it . . . I felt an overwhelming sense of peace, fall upon me. The marble floor danced with the rich colours, swirling around the flaws in the floor. Susannah will be a sight to behold standing up there soon, I thought to myself. The pews were empty but for a few guests, choosing to sit and enjoy the calm relaxed music and serenity of the Mission before the ceremony. But I couldn't take my eyes away from the beautiful sight stretching out down the aisle towards me.

I wanted to step into that sunlight and bathe in the rarity.

But a small hand tugging at the bottom of my tuxedo jacket prevented me from doing so. When I glanced down, Nicky was peering up at me patiently with his dark eyes, flecked with gold. My eyes swept over him in his miniature version of my suit and an even stronger overwhelming sense of pride settled along my shoulders pleasantly. Our son had been quiet and solemn all morning, contradicting the hectic, chaotic hours it took from us waking, to arriving at the church. I was half expecting him to start playing up, to be overcome by everything and use it to his advantage. But just like his Mother, he surprised me yet again. But there was no denying how grateful I was that he was being so well-behaved.

Crouching down to his level, I took his small shoulders beneath my hands. "What's wrong, _hijo_?" I asked quietly, automatically reaching out to straighten his tie and waistcoat. He wore his favourite sneakers; the ones with army camouflage patterns and red and blue lights on the sides that light up each time he takes a step. It was a small sacrifice in order for him to stay in his suit for such a large amount of time. I strapped down the Velcro on one of his shoes before looking up to meet his wary expression again.

"I miss, Momma," He plaintively said, taking a step towards me when new people stepped around us to take their seats in the pews. "I go see again?" He continued, wrapping his arms around my neck in a possessive hug that told me there would be no prying him away from me anytime soon, unless it happens to be to see his Mother of course.

I tucked a strand of his light hair behind his ear before standing up with him high in my arms. "You're Mother is getting ready, remember? She's with Grandma and Grandpa. We will get to see her again soon, little man. Not long to wait now," I smiled sincerely, ruffling his hair until he laughed, trying to pull away from me. Content with my answer, Nicky stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested heavily against my shoulder. It had been a very long night for all of us; Nicky included. He slept beside me the whole night, but woke up various times asking for Susannah, or a drink. But before I knew it, the alarm had gone off and it was time for me to get up.

I have been half-expecting nerves to settle in any moment from therein. So far, all I have felt is an exultant anticipation. I have nothing to be nervous about, after-all.

Moving aside from where I was blocking the end of the Aisle, I greeted our guests that came in, choosing to sit on either Susannah's or my side. The chatter and noise raised only marginally, the respect for silence in a church keeping voices to a soft murmur, lifting the light, expectant atmosphere even more. A breeze was drifting and weaving around everyone from the wide double doors standing open, and more than once I caught the scent of the fresh flowers situated in various points around the Mission, with the hint of salt from the ocean in the distance. I was filled with pleasant warmth when I greeted people and introduced them to my son, who took it all in his stride. Sometimes ducking; sometimes flashing his dimples.

Not for the first time, I sent a silent pray out to the future ladies and women to cross his path in later life. To guard them against the affect of his endearing reaction to his happiness. All he has to do is smile and Susannah has melted. She denies it vigorously of course, accusing me of being the one to be caught out. But I know differently. And I also know that she loves to banter with me about it. At the end of the day, we are both in agreement that it doesn't matter who succumbs to his charms more, as long as he is happy.

"Hey buddy! How you holding up, Jesse?" David greeted as he came to a stop before us with Fiona - his girlfriend, at his side. He high-fived Nickolas, making him laugh raucously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get him over-excited." He blushed, a vibrant red coating his face. Fiona grinned and squeezed the arm of the hand she was holding, relaxing him on the spot.

"I'm doing well. I'm enjoying the peace to be honest," I replied, hitching Nicky higher in my arm where he began to slip. "And don't worry about Nicky, he's been quiet and behaved all morning, there was bound to be some kind of outburst eventually. Rather it was with you than one of your brothers." I smiled kindly. David understood what I meant. Jake and Brad are fantastic uncles. But their use of colorful language makes me a little wary. Brad more than Jake. But David is the one Nicky has a tighter bond with. He will follow him around everywhere if given half the chance. "I'm glad you could make it today, Fiona." I nodded gratefully.

Shrugging lightly, she smiled back just as easily. "I wouldn't have missed it. Congratulations."

"I wouldn't start with the gratz yet, they have to get through the ceremony first! Who knows, Suze might do a runner on ya, man." Brad cheerfully remarked, clapping me on the shoulder as he breezed past the four of us and strolled up the aisle. Or should I saw, _swaggered_. We watched him slip into the second pew to the front, throwing a wink over his shoulder to a lady a few seats down from him. I raised my eyebrows, trying to decide whether I was entertained or perturbed.

"I think I better go and keep him out of trouble. Good luck up there, Jesse." David remarked, slipping past me. He obviously said something funny to Fiona, because soon her light laughter was echoing back to us before filtering around to the high rafters of the ceiling.

I turned my attention to Nicky, yawning and rubbing at his eyes before greeting our next guest. One I recognized instantly.

"Jack," I smiled widely, holding my hand out to shake his smaller one. He wrapped an arm around the waist of Ally when he let go, pulling her up to his side. "Ally . . ." I smiled to her too, raising my eyebrows meaningfully. The first and last time I had met her, she had been a spirit still. Seemed someone had done them a favor. She was glowing with a whole different aura this time. One of vitality and happiness as she leaned up against Jack with a secret grin. I chuckled, shaking my head of the fog. "Congratulations, I'm very happy for you both. And pleased you could make it. Susannah will be excited to know."

"I can't wait to see her dress!" Ally exclaimed quickly before Jack could say a word. "I just _know_ it'll be a killer! Suze is _so_ the type to have a gorgeous, enviable one." There was no malice or jealousy in her tone. She sounded genuinely excited, as though her bouncing on the balls of her feet didn't already tell me that.

Jack scratched at his neck nervously and shrugged in a, '_what can you do?_' fashion. He seemed to have grown up even more since I last saw him. "Thanks for inviting us. I see you've already got other unexpected visitors . . ." He trailed off, looking to the pillars and space beside the pews on either side of the church, where glowing figures stood around, watching curiously. "Everyone loves a good wedding I suppose. Even a ghost." His wry grin and dry humor wasn't lost on me. I wasn't fazed by the extra guests. They weren't causing trouble or mischief, I just left them be. If all they wanted to watch was the ceremony, then I couldn't deny them that.

"Come on, we better go find us some seats. We'll catch up with you later." Ally promised, chucking Nicky under the chin once before pulling Jack off down the aisle with her. He threw me a wave over his shoulder, almost tripping on the thick red carpet before he spun himself back around and followed Ally obediently.

"Well," Drawled the deep tone of Father Dominic as he came to a stop beside me. "I never thought I would see the day." He commented with an easy smile, watching after Jack and Ally before he addressed me properly. "Are you all set? I know you have a little while longer, but I just wanted to come and speak to you now. I won't get a chance until the ceremony. And how about you, Nickolas? Are you all ready for being a ring bearer? I'm sure you're going to do your parents proud up there."

Nicky smiled widely, waving as he was spoken to. "Yes, Paddy. I'm ready." He answered just as solemn as before. "Can I see, Momma now?"

Chuckling, Father Dominic shook his silver head. "I'm afraid not yet, young man. But very, very soon. Stay here and greet the rest of the guests with your Father, and I'll see you both up at the Altar. Good luck, son," He quietly said to me, his eyes full of a strong emotion behind his glasses as he clasped my hand, resting his on my arm while he shook it roughly. The gesture was appreciated and returned before he stepped away.

"Thank you, _padre_." I called to him as he stepped down the aisle.

I stayed at the entrance, greeting people and thanking them for coming with Nicky's help for the next twenty minutes, my arm going numb from carrying Nicky's weight. But I didn't put him down, he needed the comfort and I was more than happy to give it to him. But when the time came for me to abandon my post and step up to the Altar where Evan, my best friend and best man stood waiting for us, I put him down and righted his suit once again. Smoothing my hand over his hair, I pulled him in for a tight embrace, closing my eyes against the fierce swell of love and protection I felt for my son. It was enough to make tears coat my eyes and pull him closer. Eventually I let him go, whispering into his ear.

"_Para siempre mi hijo_, _para siempre mi vida_," I softly spoke in Spanish, before translating it in English. "Forever my son, forever my life."

"Love you, _Papá_." He smiled, patting my face before moving to stand by Evan.

Releasing a long breath at how much he's grown since the day I held him, minutes old in my arms, to standing by my side while I marry his Mother, was making the tide of emotions rise further to the surface. With the will to control them, I straightened to my feet and looked out over the congregation. Many people were looking at me, including Helen with a crumpled tissue in her hand as she delicately dabbed at her eyes. And Father Dominic who had slipped up to stand before all of us, taking it in with wise blue eyes. Licking my lips, I cleared my throat before raising my chin, gently clasping my hands at my front.

"Ready for this, Jesse?" Evan asked me quietly, with the illusion of checking his pockets.

"More than ready." I answered truthfully, giving him a broad smile that brokered no argument and never wavered. I was more than ready to marry Susannah. It has been a long time in coming. But standing before our friends and family, with the bright, warm colored sunlight dancing to a nameless song on the marble floor, I knew I would never have it any other way. I counted it a blessing to have Nickolas standing by my side looking as proud and smart in his miniature tuxedo, as I felt in mine. I may have gone against the traditions and values I was brought up with, by baring a son before marriage . . . but it's a part of my new life, I would never change or wish to.

"This is it," Father Dominic murmured to me under his breath, signalling to the organist. "Prepare yourself." He smiled widely, a hidden meaning to his tone.

The moment the organist started, any murmurs or talking quickly petered off and as a near whole; every head turned in their seats to watch the small, slight figure of Madison, Susannah's flower-girl, step around onto the aisle and slowly made her ascent towards us. She swelled in her light pink dress, under the attention of everyone watching her, while she gently floated flowers around her as she advanced forward step by step. She took her job very seriously and gave an extra enthusiastic throw of her rose petals when I winked at her.

"Hi Maddie!" Nicky called loudly, stepping out from around my legs to wave at his cousin. A mixture of laughs rang out around church that made my son dart back behind my legs with another exclamation of, "_Nombre de Dios_." I widened my eyes and threw a quick sheepish glance to Father Dominic, but he was just chuckling along with everyone else, much to my relief.

Maddie, blushing slightly, carried on and I raised my head from smiling at my son reassuringly to seeing Gina confidently walking up the aisle too. She was smiling as she approached us in her burgundy bridesmaid dress, her hands holding her small bouquet lightly. Once she was close enough not to be noticed, she mouthed good luck to me as she moved to stand to the side with Madison, looking back down to the bottom of the church as the organ music changed again, indicating it was Susannah's turn to shine brighter than all.

Father Dominic's meaning to prepare myself made full impact on my psyche the moment my love stepped around the pew and onto the plush red aisle carpet.

With her hand resting in the crook of Andy's arm, I felt the breath rush out of me as strongly as the moment my soul was pulled back into my body, what seems like a lifetime ago. I didn't feel Nicky hiding behind me, or the light breeze whispering through the church with the hint of fresh flowers and whispered voices as they watched what I did. I blotted out the sudden numerous increase of glowing auras sitting in the pews and watching along the sides, their own mindless chatter, joining the rest of the haze that wasn't centred on Susannah.

All I was conscious of was the sight of the magnificently beautiful Angel slowly stepping towards me, looking more radiant and breath-taking, than the most serene sunset lighting the skies on fire with its natural touch. Much brighter than any star hooked in the dark void full of time-less magick and age-old secrets. Susannah was the most amazing, incredible sight I have ever laid sight on, in the years of my birth, my death and my new life put together. The only sight rivalling her, being the image of our new-born baby son in her arms. Nothing could out-shine the love and gratitude I had for Susannah as she smiled at me and _only me_, slowly treading towards me. My chest felt so tight with emotion, I unconsciously raised my hand to rub at it.

Captivated and entranced, I blinked slowly, watching Andy kiss her cheek lightly before he passed her hand over to me. The moment her soft, small palm slipped into mine, my breath came rushing back and my heart thudded back into a steady rhythm. I gripped her fingers in my hand tight, more worried _I_ would float around if I let her hands go.

"You look breath-takingly beautiful, _querida_." I murmured half to myself and half to Susannah. She ducked her head slightly to hide her blushing cheeks before raising her chin and meeting the huge swell of emotion in my eyes, with the exact same in hers. I didn't take my gaze away from her once. I couldn't have done if I tried. I heard Nicky say something that made the congregation and Susannah laugh again. But I could barely hear a thing. I just slowly became aware of everyone re-taking their seats and Father Dominic speaking our names.

But it wasn't until our old friend reached a certain part of the ceremony, did my full senses crash down around me like shards of the stain-glass window, illuminating Susannah to an even more ethereal beauty; my hands tightening on my loves to almost breaking point. And for a second time in only minutes, the breath rushed out of me again.

"If anyone has any lawful impediment why these two here, may not be joined in Holy Matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." Father Dominic said calmly, his gaze easily skimming over our friends and family watching us with keen eyes and a hushed breath. He said it in a way that meant he wasn't expecting anyone to object. Taking in a breath, he was about to go on when a clear, precise voice, tainted with humor echoed around the Mission like a cruel laugh, making everyone, including Susannah and I, turn to look.

"Yeah, I have a problem with it."

A gasp ripped from Susannah's parted full lips, like the breath rushed from mine, as she took a step towards me. To shield me or her, I wasn't sure. But my reaction to the voice of not-quite-so-memorable-past; was to slit my eyes and clench my teeth around the angry curse rising through the darkest pit of my stomach and tainted with disbelief, shock and fury. The light haze I had been in before, where nothing but Susannah existed, evaporated with each second that ticked by and my eyes adjusted to the man standing at the end of the aisle, as casually as he had stood the first time I met him in the shadowland.

But I never hated him as much then, as I did now.

"_Paul_ . . . _Slater_."

xXx

This is _not_ happening, _not_ today, _not_ . . . _to_ . . . _me_!

I wanted to grab my bouquet of red roses off Gina, throw them down on the Altar steps, hike up my dress and stomp around in anger! The day had been going so _great_, up until _Paul freaking douche-bag Slater_ had to go and spoil the whole thing! _Why_?! Why would he _do that_ to me! To _us_! In front of _Nicky_! Oh God, I wanted to tear my eyes off him and look down to my son, still hiding behind Jesse's legs, but I couldn't do it. I was too scared, mad . . . _pissed_ to look at anyone but the reason for the huge interruption to my wedding. My _wedding_, for crying out loud! I mean, who _does_ that?!

Oh yeah . . . _PAUL SLATER_, does!

I thought he'd changed! Jack said he had, or something like it. We graduated high school on good terms. I thought that was it! And why wouldn't it have been. _And who the hell sent him an invite_?! I raged to myself, standing at the Altar, clutching Jesse's hands as tight as he was gripping mine to the point where I thought I could break his fingers. I just stared at Paul with wide-eyed terror. This happens in the _movies_, not to me! Usually it's where some man, or women, suddenly declare that the bride or groom is still married, or having an affair or the kid's not really the grooms or something.

_**News flash**_! None of that is applicable to me or Jesse!

Oh God, someone hates me. Someone is up there, rolling around the floor and laughing their ass off at me, because yet again, something so _perfect_, has to be so _spoiled_. By the one guy I haven't seen in _years_! I could see Jack Slater out of the corner of my eye, his eyes wider than mine, and as white as the ghosts standing around the church, shaking his head at his brother in disbelief. I doubted he was the one who told him to come along, somehow. Good _God_, I wanted to _slug_ Paul! To smack him three ways from Sunday or just back into the middle of the last _century_! If Jesse didn't do it before me that is. I didn't even want to turn and see how he looked. I could already _feel_ his fury coming off him in waves.

I'd left him and Nicky behind at home on a really good note the day before.

No-one knows it, but I called Jesse in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to hear his voice. He told me he was lying next to Nicky in bed, just watching him sleep peacefully. We didn't talk about much; I just wanted that connection with him. It was what finally made me go off to sleep until I got a rude awakening from Gina shaking me awake and a tray full of yummy fruit and cereal in bed. We'd all hung out in my room for a good hour, just laughing, smiling, and talking about what was coming up. It was . . . _unbelievable_. My Mom couldn't stop touching my hair, Gina was grinning constantly. And Maddie was walking around practicing how she was going to walk down the aisle.

Everything seemed to be going really _great_!

I got a call from Jesse a couple of hours before, telling me Nicky wanted to speak to me while I stood in our private back room of the church, the photographer doing his thing. I walked away in the middle of a shot just so I could speak to my son. He was asking to see me, that he missed me. I promised him I'd see him soon and that he had to be good for his Dad, but it choked me up just to hear him say those things. What I said was enough to satisfy him and I had a few words with Jesse before going back to the photographer. But I was so distracted, just imagining Jesse in his tux and Nicky in his; I doubt we got any good shots.

It was still too early to be in my dress and I needed some fresh air from the hair-spray filled atmosphere of our private room; so I slipped out the door and escaped to the garden's for a little while, just enjoying the non-chaotic buzz my Mom had been trailing around her like a storm cloud for the better part of the morning. I was enjoying it until Gina found me.

"Come on, there's a certain special someone who wants to see you badly," She'd said, grabbing my hand and dragging me back through the gardens and through the side door I'd escaped out of. When I stepped back into our private room, Nicky was standing with my Mom, waiting for me patiently. It was a bit of luck I wasn't in my dress, because he came careening towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs the moment he saw me. "Told you." Gina had grinned smugly, sitting down and watching us.

"Hey buddy!" I'd exclaimed, peeling him off my legs so I could swing him up for a hug. "Aww, I've missed you so much. How's Daddy?" I'd asked, cuddling him tight. He wrapped his arms and legs around me, muttering his reply into my shoulder. I rubbed a hand up and down his back before putting him back down on his feet. "You look so _handsome_ in your mini-tux! Just like your Daddy. I'm so proud of you my little wrecker." I'd pulled him in for another hug, just because I could and pouted when my Mom said it was time for me to get ready. Sighing, I'd let go for the last time and kissed his silky hair. "I'll see you soon, buddy!" I'd called out to him as he left with my Mom.

Maddie came over to me then and took my hand. "Come on, Suze, you heard Grandma, time to get ready."

We'd all laughed and let her instruct us on what had to happen next. But she backed off when my Mom took over when she came back. With some help, I got into my dress and waited until I was completely ready with my jewellery before I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I had to bite down on my glossed lips to stop tears from coming to my eyes. It didn't stop my Mom and Gina though, who grabbing handfuls of tissues, started to dab away at their eyes, sniffling.

I just couldn't take my eyes off my reflection! The strapless corset style bodice that twisted down and around my waist to my hip, stopping at the crystallized design made my waist look tiny and delicate. And the Swarovski crystals that rested at my hip, created a more intricate pattern along my bust that sparkled in the light. The skirt dropped to sweep the floor and trail behind me enough to be modest, the ivory of the Godavari Silk added to how elegant and amazing I felt in it. I made a mental note to buy Gina the biggest present for her help with finding it. Twisting slightly to stare some more. It is, in the simplest terms, the _perfect_ dress!

"Oh _Susie_ . . ." My Mom had said quietly, her hand pressing to her mouth to stop the tears that fell anyway.

I fingered the drop diamond earrings that sparkled like the Swarovski crystals on my dress, winking along with the bracelet around my wrist and the slides in my hair when I turned my head. I didn't want a veil, it would've spoilt it. And I didn't want a tiara in my hair. I'm not a princess, I'm a _bride_! The hair-dresser curled my hair so they dropped heavily, pinning some swathes back and off the side of my neck, the rest falling down my bare back and over one shoulder. It took me a couple of double-takes to really realize what I was seeing. I kept lightly touching the skirt; scared it would suddenly all fall apart and slide down to a silky heap around my feet. It didn't matter how many deep breaths I took, I still couldn't see myself.

"Can we have a minute?" My Mom had asked. Smiling with understanding, Kate, CeeCee, Maddie and Gina had stepped out of the room and softly closed the door behind, leaving me alone with my sobbing Mom. I turned to face her properly when she stood beside me, taking my hands in hers. "You look so _beautiful_, honey. So much more beautiful than I could have imagined. And I know," She swallowed thickly, staring me straight in the eye as she squeezed my hands. "I _know_ without a doubt, Daddy would be very proud of you if he was here. I wish he was to see you, Susie. I wish - "

I didn't let her finish her broken, sobbing sentence. I just pulled her in for a tight, rare and uncharacteristic hug that I needed just as much as she did right then. Because about two seconds into her tearful speech, I caught a glimpse of a faintly glowing aura appear in the mirror behind me. "Its okay, Mom. I know what you're trying to say and I really appreciate it. Look, why don't you go to the bathroom and make sure your make-up's okay. I need a few minutes alone anyway." I'd suggested as subtly and non-tremulously as possible. Nodding, my Mom pulled me in for another quick hug and a kiss to my head.

"I love you, sweetheart." She'd said before she slipped through the door, quietly closing it behind her.

As soon as I was sure it was safe, I spun around on my heel, my eyes filling with tears at the sight of the man standing in front of me. "_Daddy_?" I'd asked on a choked sob, taking one step towards him before stopping, too scared he'd fade away or that he wasn't really there. He hadn't been glowing very bright and looked like he did at my Winter Formal . . . Barely there. But he wasn't fading away from me this time. He was just stepping before me, his eyes wet and bright compared to his aura. "What are you - I mean I thought - " I choked off on another sob of relief and renewed pain. "_I've missed you_!"

"Sweetheart," He'd crooned, reaching out a hand to cup my face. I blinked back the tears, trying not to let them fall down my face. "I'm not here for long. I just wanted to have the right of any proud Father, and see you on your wedding day. I'm sorry I can't be the one to walk you down the aisle, kiddo. But your Mother's right - You _do_ look beautiful and I _am_ very proud of you. You're doing _great_ raising Nicky. He's an amazing kid, Suze. And Jesse . . ." He broke off with a sigh of reassurance. "Jesse's kept his promise. I know how much he loves you both, Suze. And I know how much he'd do for you. I'm glad you got the life you deserve. Damn look at that, got your old man crying," He'd joked with a watery smile before he sighed again.

"My times up, sweetheart, I have to go. But you . . . You just keep doing what you do best. I love you, kiddo . . ."

"I love you to, Dad." I'd answered instantly, reaching for his hands as he began to fade away from me. "I'll miss you . . ." I'd murmured under my breath, hoping he heard me. I felt his whispered kiss against my forehead, like a light warm breeze drifted through the room, before the sound of faint, light laughter echoed as he disappeared from my sight; no sign of him being there, other than the tears welling in my eyes and threatening to over-spill down my face.

I'd heard the door open and someone step in. But didn't turn around until Gina spoke. "You okay, Suze?"

I couldn't tell Gina what I saw, so I'd just blamed it on being overwhelmed. She knew something else was up, but she didn't bother me. She just helped me fix my make-up without it even looking like I'd cried. Her magic worked, because before I knew it, I was looking just like I had before I got a quick and final visit from my dead, Father.

I'd hugged Gina who looked great in her strapless, burgundy dress I chose for her. Being my maid of honour, I wanted Gina to be in something just as great. And the colour darkened her skin tones even more. Once my make-up was fixed Mom was back in the room with Maddie, joined by Andy, I was left to pace and wait like a caged animal. The second my Mom left to go and sit out front with everyone else, I started getting nervous. Not about marrying Jesse, but about tripping, or stuttering over the words or doing something totally embarrassing that no-one will forget! Gina again, swept into the rescue when I started saying all this out loud.

I wouldn't be surprised if my arm doesn't bruise from where she pinched me.

I didn't have time to freak out over a bruise showing up on my photos though; because it wasn't too long after that we got the tap at the door that they were ready. As soon as I started to hear the organ music playing for Maddie and Gina, I hugged them both tight and wished them luck. But any stupid nerves over something ridiculous, vanished the second I heard Nicky crying out to his big cousin, followed by him saying Jesse's signature version of me saying, 'Crap.', minus the Spanish accent. I had to grip on to Andy's arm when I heard it. It broke all the tension in me and I knew, that as long as I concentrated on my two men up front - and gripped Andy really tight - that I'd be fine.

It didn't prepare me for seeing just how handsome they both looked standing there waiting for me though! Nicky looked so _smart_ in his little tux, standing behind Jesse's legs and watching it all with shy, dark eyes. But it was _Jesse_ I was really fixed on, and how broad his shoulders looked under his black jacket, how much strength he oozed, standing with his hand resting on Nicky's head, watching me approach. I put one foot in front of the other automatically when my eyes flickered to his. The look on his face looked like he'd stopped breathing. Colour had flooded his cheeks, his eyes were so intense - they looked black. And the colours of the stain glass window threw a rainbow over his hair.

He looked at me like I was some mythical apparition, his lips parted and his eyes wide. There was no hiding his reaction from anyone.

I accepted Andy's kiss and took Jesse's hand after I passed my bouquet over to Gina. His hands clutched mine desperately, his eyes looking at me in such a tender way, I blushed. I didn't notice all the people sitting in the pews watching us. I didn't even _feel_ their presence. But I laughed along with them when Nicky stuck his head around Jesse's legs and said hi to me. I tried to pay attention to what Father D was saying, I really did! But I was too busy enjoying the way Jesse was looking at me. How tall and dark he looked in his suit. All thoughts that definitely don't belong in a church. It was all going just the way it should've been!

Until some rat-_bastard_ on an ego trip had to go and ruin it!

I was dragged back to the moment, my thoughts flashing through my mind in seconds, when I heard Jesse's low and very dangerous growl of his name. "_Paul_ . . . _Slater_."

I'd taken a step towards Jesse as soon as my eyes figured out who it was at the end of the aisle. I could see people muttering in the pews and caught the angry, furious flush of my Mom's cheeks as she turned in her seat to see who it was. Gina tensed behind me and Father D mumbled something, not entirely Holy, under his breath. It felt like everything was going from really, _really great_! To really, _really bad_ in a matter of seconds! I felt Jesse tense like a coiled snake ready to strike when Paul started walking towards us with a pleasant smile. What I wouldn't have given to have took off my shoe and beat him round the head with the thing right then.

I tore my eyes off him at last and looked up at Jesse. I've seen that kind of mad on him before. Ironic that it happened to be directed at Paul back then too. "_Jesse_," I hissed under my breath, tugging on his arms to get his attention. "Jesse _look_ at me." I urged, trying to get one of my hands free, but he was holding on so tight I couldn't get one loose. Everyone just seemed to be in shock and couldn't move; including Jesse. Finally he snapped his eyes down to me when I hissed his name again and I pleaded with him with my eyes for him to calm down. To not do what I knew he wanted to.

Wait, who am I kidding? _I_ wanted to knock his block off! I'd even go so far as to ask the ghosts - who I had no idea were - to run him out of the place.

"Excuse me, Sir," Father D said with an underlying edge of anger to rival mine and Jesse's. "_Mr. Slater_, _what do you think you are doing_?" He asked as quietly as he could. The murmurs were still going out around the crowd and I was starting to go from anger to panic mode. Paul, the sadistic bastard, just grinned at Father D before turning around to address the crowd.

"Don't worry folks, I'm not here to steal the bride away or anything," He called jovially. "I'm just an old friend who wants to give the bride a kiss before she's legally married," Turning back around to face me, his grin had softened to a smile and he stepped closer. "Jesse," He nodded stiffly. "_Suze_ . . . You look _a_-mazing. I meant what I said, I just wanted to give you a kiss before I never get another chance to," Leaning towards me, I heard Jesse hold his breath and automatically did the same as Paul's soft lips brushed over my cheek long enough to call it intimately friendly. I didn't lean into his touch, I just stayed rock still. When he pulled himself up straight, he murmured, "Congratulations." to us both.

"Carry on, Father." He grinned again, waving as he stepped down off the Altar steps and went to take a seat behind Jack and Ally.

Swinging my eyes back around to Jesse, I flickered them from him to Father D and down to Nicky, before back up to Jesse.

Before I could say anything, Jesse exhaled loudly, his hands slackening on mine, his shoulders dropping. I felt tears spring to my eyes, my fingers gripping his just as hard as ever. I was willing him to look at me but he wasn't. His head was down and when he did raise it, he set it straight on Father D and not me. His voice was strong, loud and determined though. "Please carry on, _Padre_," He said, lifting my hands in his and swinging his eyes to me as he leaned down to brush his lips over my knuckles. I wanted to weep with relief and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him! I don't know what I thought he was going to do, but it scared the hell out of me!

"We're doing this, _querida_." He whispered across my fingers.

I couldn't do anything but nod dumbly, my head feeling light as air on my shoulders. As one, we turned back to Father D and listened to him continue the service.

When it came time for us to say our vows, Jesse said them high and clear, never looking so deep into my eyes like he did when he said his. I had to fight to keep a tremble from my voice when it came to mine. I had to block everything out but Jesse and Nicky; pretend I wasn't standing in front of a church full of people, with maybe a dozen ghosts lingering curiously. I just raised my chin, consciously aware of Nicky standing and watching us patiently while we promised a lifetime to each other.

"I, Susannah Simon take thee, Hector De Silva, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; '_till death us do part_ . . . I do." I whispered towards the end, my secret smile met with my fingers being squeezed between Jesse's. No-one, but for six living people sitting among the crowd could understand just how much that last vow means to us. I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself in check, but it was worth it to feel Jesse's thumb rubbing over my fingers.

"Do we have the rings?" Father D asked, his own meaningful smile directed away from us and to Evan, who stepped forward and placed the rings on Father D's open book.

Looking up into Jesse's eyes, I splayed my fingers out for him to slip my ring on while he recited the words he memorized and spoke intimately to me. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." Taking my eyes away from him, I picked up his own ring, slipping it on to his finger and recited the same thing back to him. My voice lowered enough to make his intense eyes dilate even more.

I felt Father D swell to say something, my hearing tuning in at just the right time. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Within seconds of Jesse letting go of my hands and cupping one side of my face with his large hand, the place went wild! Still trapped in my Jesse induced haze, I melted into his body when he wrapped his arm around my waist, his warm fingers gliding up to the edge of my dress to tickle against my bare back. "_Juntos para siempre_, _querida_." He murmured against my lips before kissing me with mind, body and soul.

The world dropped away at that moment. My arms wound around the back of his neck and curled into his hair at the nape. The kiss was subtle, but deep enough to make Jesse's strong arm tighten to keep me upright. I didn't want to pull away from him and lose the intoxicating high I was riding from feeling the weight of the ring on my finger and the soft pressure of his lips to mine. I was enjoying feeling the hard press of his chest against me, his thumb stroking over my cheek. But eventually, we had to pull away when we felt a little body squeeze in between us, bringing us round a little more.

"_Momma_, _Papá_," Nicky declared with a pout, looking up between us. "What 'bout me?"

I met Jesse's eyes and couldn't hold in it any longer; we both burst out laughing. Swooping down, Jesse picked Nicky up and set him in his arm, pulling me closer with the other. Together, just the three of us, we stood there at the Altar and faced all our clapping and grinning family and friends standing on their feet. I took my bouquet off Gina and quickly turned out of Jesse's arm until I was facing Father D. I threw my arms around him without saying a word, hugging him tight before stepped back just as quickly. I squeezed his arm when I noticed the tears in his eyes. But he didn't give me a chance to do or say anything else. He just nudged me towards Jesse.

Not needing anymore encouragement I stepped back to Jesse, hiking up my dress so I wouldn't trip and wrapped my arm back around him. Carefully getting off the Altar steps, we walked down the long aisle of cheering, cat-calls and wolf-whistles, heading for the bright sunlight splaying across the entrance and lighting the way. Paul might have given us a hiccup - and a very near fight - for a moment or two, but he didn't ruin it for us. I got passed letting Paul Slater try anything between Jesse and me, a _long_ time ago.

I still walked out of the church with Jesse's ring on my finger and his arm around my waist.

As long as I have Jesse and Nicky - and maybe a perfect dress - that's all I want and need.

Because I'm _the_ happiest, _luckiest_ woman _alive_!

* * *

_Cause I'm not who I was, when I took my first step. And I'm clinging to the promise; you're not through with me yet. So if all of these trials, bring me closer to you; then I will walk through the fire, if You want me to . . ._

_

* * *

_


	42. Final Thank You

_**Author's Note . . .**_

*Clears throat*

Oh God, do you all know how nervous I am right now? I actually have _butterflies_ as I write this! O.O It's scary . . . writing things like this. Not only because of what I'm going to say. But because I have been the worst, lousiest updater this past 6 months and I feel _sooo_ very bad about that. I have many reasons and explanations, none of which I'm sure you're gonna wanna hear. Because fact is, they all sound like excuses and that's not fair to any of my amazing readers out there. So, please take my many, many, many apologies for not updating this story or any others recently. Believe me, that will be rectified. I don't walk away from my projects, I always finish them.

Well . . . with the exception of this one. :(

Yep, I'm very scared to say that I've come to the difficult decision that I'm not going to continue this story any-more. Unless it's in the form of one-shots or side-stories, etcetera. :) Believe me, I wanted so badly to carry on. I had a whole list of stuff I wanted to do for them still. But the more I thought about it, the more I realised that where I last updated, was the perfect chapter to end it with. I really don't think I could any-more to this story, no matter how much I would've loved to. This story is my baby. It really is. It's been such a BLAST to write! The love that's poured in from it has been absolutely hilarious! And what has spurred me on when I've had dry patches. I honestly couldn't have written any of it without the support and love from every reader and reviewer. Just thinking about some of the crazy stuff I've received leaves me grinning like a mad woman. :D You lot have been the absolute BEST! I'm never going to regret any of what I did in this story. And I'm never going to forget how each of you reading each chapter has helped me to grow and learn as a writer.

Without this story, I never would have gotten where I have in fan-fiction.

I can't say thank you enough to you all for every bit of cosmic love and attention sent this stories way! :D It's fricking huge how much I love you all! And maybe I should have written this during the day, when I'm not suffering from sleep deprivation (how many times has THAT happened to me while being on this site? Lol, way too many. :)). Because then I know I would've done it justice saying a massive THANK YOU to everyone and know it was done relatively well. But this spur of the moment last author's note is purely because if I don't do it now, then I never will. And then this will just be stuck in limbo. :( Not good for Nicky, Jesse and Suze at all.

So that being said . . .

Please, PLEASE take my heartfelt thank you's, and deep appreciation and love for everything you have all said and done for this story and my ego. ;) It's something I'll never forget, no matter how many years pass. Or how many more stories I post on here, I'll always come back to reading your reviews the most! And maybe (cringes from the thought) re-read a few of the chapters. Like Jesse pranking Suze with the talcum powder in the blow-dryer . . . and her own-back by dying Jesse blue with food dye. Bahahahahahaha! Or the birth of Nicky . . . yikes that was fun threatening Brad! XD Not to mention some of the bad . . . But I'm glad I left it on a good note. Right where the fantastic couple belong. :)

I hope any new readers enjoy what they've stumbled across, and any old, devoted readers have fun remembering some of the crazier moments along with me. :)

Until next time . . .

Peace, love and huggles for everyone! You rock!

\m/

Jax

xoxox

P.S. This is totally unedited, so please excuse any mistakes. ;)


End file.
